Escrito en la arena
by Rii-chan95
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.Ron está con Lavender y Ginny con Dean.Para Hermione y Harry significa "Operación Obtén tu Weasley!"Algunos piensan que el destino lo arregla todo, otros no están dispuestos a aceptarlo aunque les conlleve dolor.NO H/HR!Historia de CheekyRoseB.
1. ¡No puedo creerlo!

**ATENCIÓN: **Esta es una **TRADUCCIÓN** de la historia **_Written in Sand,_** que escribió** CheekyRoseB** y me dió permiso de traducir. Asimismo, los personajes y el mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

-Esta historia **no tendrá nada de Harry/Hermione**. Nada de "sentimientos extraños, besitos, o relaciones falsas" como bien aclara la autora original. Tanto ella como yo creemos que Harry y Hermione estan bien como amigos y ya.

-Traducí la expresión _bloddy _que tanto usa Ron a la expresión _maldita._ Y aunque yo no lo uso, aquí aparece la expresión _tío/tía_ para hablar de un chico o chica.

* * *

><p><strong>¡No puedo creerlo!<strong>

Se rió de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte. El sonido parecía hacer eco en todo el Gran Salón, y el apetito de Hermione se reducía más a cada momento. Sonaba como si estuvieran sacrificando a una mandrágora bebé.

Hermione levantó la vista. Lavender estaba sentada frente a ella y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Ron. Lo miraba fijamente mientras le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Ron pegó un pequeño salto mientras tomaba su mano.

-Vamos, Lavender-dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa. Lavender soltó otra risita horripilante.

-Lo siento, Won.

Hermione quería tirarle con algo, o al menos poder corregirle. Su nombre era **Ron**; no "_Won", "Won Won", "Wonnie_", o cualquier otro nombre ridículo que se le hubiese ocurrido en los últimos dos meses.

Hermione miró su plato, en realidad no quería comer nada. Sí, las tostadas y los huevos se veían deliciosos, pero no podían parar su _hambre_. Los miró de nuevo.

Ignorando por completo a Lavender, Hermione se concentró en Ron: sostenía su cuchara con la boca, mientras hojeaba una revista de Quidditch. A medida que leía, sus ojos azules se veían más concentrados y vivos. Ella sonrió.

Ron amaba el Quidditch, Hermione amaba lo mucho que eso significaba para él. También valoraba lo que el Quidditch estaba haciendo con él. Los hombros se le habían ensanchado y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más firme y tonificado. Ella siempre había encontrado atractivo a Ron, pero ahora estaba perdiendo su figura juvenil y transformándose en un hombre que Hermione creía que era muy sexy y atractivo.

-Sabes, si miras fijamente durante mucho tiempo, tus ojos pueden quedarse atascados-murmuró Harry sentado a su lado.

Hermione desvió la mirada de Ron rápidamente.

-Calla, Harry.

Éste se rió entre dientes, moviendo sus ojos tan verdes.

-¿Qué?-le susurró.-Estás mirándolo como una _muerta de hambre_.

Hermione suspiró y no dijo nada, Harry no tenía ni idea de lo hambrienta que realmente estaba. Ron cerró la revista.

-Creo que nos vamos primero. Se me olvidó algo en la Sala Común-dijo levantándose mientras Lavender se unía rápidamente a él.

-Nos vemos en clase-dijo Harry.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y se alejó con Lavender siguiéndolo de cerca. Hermione se frotó los ojos, lanzando un profundo suspiro. Lavender era como la sombra de Ron y no se movía al menos que este lo hiciera.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, es lo mejor-dijo Hermione cansada-Ya no tengo hambre.

La pareja se dirigió a Pociones en completo silencio. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y había tantas cosas que tenían que decir; pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Hermione y Harry se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, siempre adelante del profesor. Mientras que él lo odiaba, a ella le encantaba sentarse lo más al frente posible. El profesor Slughorn les dio un guiño, sentándose detrás de su escritorio. Él siempre les guiñaba el ojo a los miembros de su Club Slug.

-Hoy vamos a hablar de pociones de amor-dijo el profesor Slughorn. Hermione escuchó un resoplido por parte de Harry-Ahora, ¿quién puede hablar acerca de este curioso tipo de poción?-Hermione levantó la mano. Slughorn le sonrió maravillado-¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-Las pociones de amor son unas de las más fuertes en el mundo, y por eso, también unas de las más peligrosas. Si no se elaboran correctamente, pueden dejar al que las bebe en un estado de locura.-Oyó una risita de Lavender.

-Excelente, Srta. Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor-dijo Slughorn frotándose las manos, mientras se paseaba por la clase-Es importante entender que este tipo de pociones no son para tomarse a la ligera. Hay una línea muy fina entre el amor y la obsesión y es una de las consecuencias de elaborarlas mal.

Parvati levantó la mano.

-Señor, si son tan peligrosas, ¿Por qué la gente las prepara? ¿Por qué las estamos estudiando?

Slughorn sonrió.

-Mi querida niña, todo el mundo quiere amar y quiere ser amado por alguien; no importa lo peligroso que pueda ser.

Hermione dejó su pluma sobre el escritorio. La clase se estaba convirtiendo en la historia de su vida. Tenía que decirse a sí misma que se concentrara en su tarea y no en hacer conexiones con lo que estaban estudiando y su vida personal. Cuando la clase por fin terminó, Hermione estaba realmente ansiosa por salir de allí y alejarse de las pociones.

El día pasó rápidamente, aunque a la hora del almuerzo había acumulado suficiente hambre como para terminarse todo su plato.

-Slughorn es el mayor idiota en el maldito mundo entero-se quejó Ron, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, Ronald-dijo Hermione, sentada frente a él-y necesitas superarlo ya.

-Estoy en ello-murmuró-Simplemente no me cae bien.

-Bueno, hay otras cosas en las que tienes que pensar; como en vencer a Hufflepuff-dijo Ginny.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-aportó Harry sonriendo.

Hermione se rió mentalmente. Harry no era quien para decirle a ella que cuidara sus miradas. No podía haber sido más obvio a no ser que se escribiera "Amo a Ginny" en su frente.

-Eso no será un problema-dijo Ron-Hufflepuff perdió dos de sus mejores jugadores este año.

-También ayuda a que ahora estás en el equipo de Gryffindor, Wonnie-dijo Lavender, acariciando su mejilla.

-Gracias-dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco.

Lavender se rió, cerrando la brecha entre sus labios. Hermione sintió que su estómago daba vueltas. Lavender estaba sobre Ron otra vez. Sus manos le sujetaban los brazos, mientras le acariciaba la boca con su lengua. Hermione lo odiaba. Quería voltearse, separarlos, o quitar de encima a Lavender, sin embargo, más que nada, Hermione quería ocupar su lugar.

No era como si sus sentimientos fueran nuevos. Ron le había gustado desde que se conocieron, y con los años ese sentimiento, esa atracción se había intensificado y progresado. A los catorce años, ella no podía estar cerca de él sin que la necesidad y la excitación la quemaran. Ahora, a los diecisiete años, esos sentimientos ya habían pasado. Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron. Ella lo amaba más que nadie ni nada y él la tenía completamente eclipsada. Nadie la movía en la forma en que él lo hacía, y nadie encendía de la misma manera. Cada vez que Ron le sonreía, su corazón daba un vuelco y se sentía un poco mareada. Era la única persona que le hacía sentir las cosas reales.

A pesar de todo esto, Hermione no le podía decir a Ron como se sentía. Ella dudaba si el sintiera algo más que amistad por ella. Hubo un momento en que Hermione había pensado que Ron podía llegar a quererla de esa forma, pero todo había cambiado en el momento en que comenzó a salir con Lavender Brown.

Había ocurrido al principio del año escolar. De la nada, Ginny le había dicho a ella y Harry que había encontrado besándose a ese par en la sala común. Hermione no lo podía creer al principio. Hasta ese momento Ron y ella habían parecido perfectamente emparejados, sin embargo, de alguna manera el había encontrado a Lavender.

Incluso después de dos meses, Hermione no podía entender cómo había sucedido, o como podían seguir juntos. Lavender Brown era bastante decente, pero no era la adecuada para Ron. Él necesitaba alguien que pudiera enseñarle cosas y lo desafiara. Él necesitaba alguien que pudiera hacerlo reír y sentirse importante; no sólo usarlo como un intercambiador de saliva. Sí; Ron necesitaba una chica inteligente y amable...con el pelo castaño y ojos marrones y...

-Hermione-dijo Harry tocando su hombro-Tenemos que ir a clase, ¿no?

-Oh, claro, lo siento-susurró ella, negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado pensando, o que Ron y Lavender se habían ido. Hermione miró a su plato, suspirando una vez más. Tal vez algún día tendría la oportunidad de comer en la cena.

Hermione amaba Transformaciones. La profesora McGonnagall era su favorita, y adoraba los ejercicios de aprendizaje.

-Mione, ¿me puedes ayudar?-preguntó Ron, arrugando la nariz.

Ella le sonrió, Hermione amaba aquella clase porque tenía que sentarse junto a Ron.

-Todavía no estás sosteniendo su varita correctamente, Ron-dijo-Tienes que tomarla con más firmeza.

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Sostuvo la varita firmemente en su mano y después se movió en el sentido horario.

-Metimors Mano-pronunció claramente. Los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a disminuir.-Caray-dijo sorprendido.

Hermione se rió suavemente. En su cuerpo alto y largo, su mano ahora muy pequeña se veía fuera de lugar.

-¿Ves? Todo está en la muñeca.

Ron movió los dedos.

-Supongo que este es el tamaño de la gente normal, ¿no?

-Oh, tus manos están bien-se apresuró ella. De hecho, Hermione pensaba que las manos de Ron eran perfectas. Eran del tamaño perfecto para ella. Ron sonrió, levantando la mano.

-Ponla tuya contra la mía.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco.

-Oh, e-está bien-se lamió los labios, mientras presionaba su mano con la de él y su cuerpo se encendía. Cada vez que tocaba la piel de Ron, sentía una llamarada de fuego salvaje recorrer su interior. Hermione estudió sus manos. Su piel pálida, pecosa contra su tez más clara se veía tan bien... Sólo hubiera deseado que se tratara de su mano de tamaño real, para ver como encajaba con aquellas manos tan grandes.

-Por todos los demonios, la mía sigue siendo más grande-dijo Ron, moviendo sus dedos sobre los de ella.

-Sí, tengo las manos muy pequeñas-dijo Hermione, moviendo los dedos hacia atrás.

-Eso no es algo malo-dijo él con una sonrisa.-Me gustan tus manos. Son agradables.

Hermione no sabía qué decir, todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír. Ron se quedó mirándola y poco a poco se perdió en él. Era increíblemente hermoso: pecas salpicaban su piel por todas partes, sus labios eran carnosos y suaves, su pelo era de fuego colgando sobre su cara perfectamente. Ron parecía mucho más maduro y más atractivo que un chico de dieciséis años, pero aún había un dejo de picardía e inocencia en su rostro que Hermione había observado desde que tenía doce años.

De repente oyó un ruido como si alguien se estuviera ahogando. Ambos se giraron, lavender prácticamente los fulminaba con los ojos. Los dos retiraron rápidamente sus manos y volvieron a sus trabajos. No se dijeron mucho después de eso.

El final de la jornada escolar no podría haber llegado más a tiempo. Todo lo que Hermione quería hacer era leer en la biblioteca. Tenía un montón de tarea para completar, y se negaba a dejar todo para el último minuto.

Estaba muy concentrada en Aritmancia cuando Harry se acercó a su mesa.

-Pensé que te encontraría aquí-dijo sentándose.

Ella levantó la vista del pergamino.

-Sí, bueno, pensé que _nunca_ te encontraría aquí a no ser amenazado con magia.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ron y Lavender están tragándose el uno al otro de nuevo, y...Ginny se encuentra en mi habitación con Dean, Seamus y Neville-miró a lo lejos, simulando limpiar sus gafas.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiendo el dolor de Harry. Ella sabía que él no podía estar en la misma habitación con Ginny y Dean por mucho tiempo porque estaba enamorado de Ginny. Hermione había visto los sentimientos de Harry crecer en los últimos años, y aunque Ginny también lo quería, cuando él se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. La pelirroja estaba feliz con Dean Thomas desde el fin del curso anterior. Hermione quería hacer algo por él, pero no tenía idea qué.

-Tengo un montón de libros, si quieres estudiar-ofreció.

-Quizás no tuve un buen día, pero no estoy _tan_ desesperado; por lo menos no todavía-dijo Harry-Sólo quería venir a ver si estabas bien. Tal vez salga a volar un rato.

-Sí, estoy bien. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, así que aquí es donde voy a estar hasta la noche. Ve a buscar un poco de aire fresco-dijo ella empujándole suavemente el brazo.

-Está bien. Nos vemos-le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó.

Hermione pasó las siguientes horas en la biblioteca. La tarea siempre mantenía su mente lejos de todo y todos, sin embargo sus párpados comenzaron a caer y le fue más difícil concentrarse conforme el tiempo pasaba. Dormir sería lo mejor ahora.

Entró en la Sala Común. Ron estaba sentado en el suelo, escribiendo velozmente.

-¿Por qué sigues despierto?-preguntó Hermione. Él la miró.

-Trato de terminar un poco de tarea.

La fatiga de Hermione se desvaneció. Se sentó a su lado en la alfombra.

-¿De qué clase se trata?

-Malditas Pociones. Juraría que Slughorn nos da esta mierda sólo para molestarme.

-No creo que sea algo personal, Ron. ¿Necesita ayuda?

Ron le dio una mirada incrédula.

-Hermione, yo siempre necesito ayuda.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y le quitó el papel del ensayo. Trabajaron y discutieron sobre el pergamino durante toda la hora. A Hermione le encantó.

Siempre se había sentido bien cuando estaban solos. Ron no tenía idea el efecto que producía sobre ella. Su voz era profunda, tranquila, y llegaba dentro de su pecho, la luz del fuego bailaba en su pálido rostro, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como un cristal. Era simplemente impresionante, y ella siempre quería mas.

-No sé por qué esperas tanto para hacer tu tarea-dijo Hermione mientras se paraban y se estiraban para desentumecerse.

-No es mi culpa. No era como si pudiera hacerlo con... Lavender y todo...-se calló, mirando a otro lado. Hermione tampoco dijo nada. Ellos nunca habían hablado de su relación con Lavender.

Hermione odiaba el silencio que había crecido rápidamente entre ellos.

-Bueno, puedo entender que sea una distracción para ti.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Ella no es una distracción... Sólo no teníamos ganas de estudiar.

-¡Muy bien! Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Ron-espetó. Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, y ella no pudo mirarlo.

-Bueno, me voy a la cama-murmuró él-Gracias por la ayuda.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios una vez más. No lo vio subir las escaleras. Se sentó por un rato, deseando que su relación con Ron no fuera tan complicada o que no lo extrañara tanto como lo hacía. Hermione veía a Ron todos los días, pero por alguna razón lo extrañaba todo el tiempo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, oyó la risita de Lavender, que estaba sentada en la cama de Parvati.  
>La miraron cuando cruzaba la puerta, tratando de parecer tranquila.<p>

-Hola-saludó ella.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Trabajando hasta tarde?-le preguntó Parvati.

-Sí, por fin he acabado-respondió ella, quitándose los zapatos.

Lavender levantó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarla. Le lanzó una mirada y luego se giró hacia Parvati.

-Como estaba diciendo, Ron definitivamente sabe cómo besar. El tío es un genio con su lengua.

-Lavender-se quejó Parvati-¡No necesito saberlo!

Lavender se tocó el pelo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Oh, él es _tan_ bueno, Patty...-hizo una pausa y luego dijo claramente-Y sus _manos_...Me encanta lo grandes y fuertes que se sienten cuando me toca. ¡Es brillante!

Hermione no podía soportarlo más. Se metió en la cama, cerrando las cortinas de un tirón. Pudo escuchar las risas de Lavender, y sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Ellas nunca habían sido muy amigas, pero desde que empezó a salir con Ron, Lavender se había vuelto mucho más condescendiente con ella. Ginny decía que solo se sentía amenazada, pero Hermione no entendía por qué. Lavender tenía a Ron. Todo lo que ella tenía eran sus sueños.

Hermione quería hacer algo. Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Hermione Granger era reconocida por ser inteligente en muchos aspectos, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón, especialmente cuando su corazón pertenecía a Ronald Weasley, Hermione tenía la capacidad mental de una cucharita de té.

* * *

><p><strong> Gracias por leer!<strong>_** Reviews?**_


	2. ¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara?

Lamento la tardanza. Es que conseguí trabajo de verano y me deja con poco tiempo y sin ganas de nada.

Desde ya,** gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **No puedo contestar ahora pero proximamente lo haré.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**; y historia es de **CheekyRoseB**; quien amablemente me dejó traducirla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara?<strong>

El Quidditch era una de las mejores cosas que Harry había descubierto en el mundo de la magia. Así que cuando fue nombrado capitán de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor, no pudo haberse sentido más feliz. El deporte le daba emoción, a la vez que tranquilidad. Era un sentimiento de...

-¡HAZ UN MONTÓN DE ATAJADAS, WONNIE!-gritó Lavender Brown. Ron, que estaba ajustando los ganchos de su escoba, se puso rojo y cerró los ojos.

Harry miró hacia los bancos. Lavender estaba de pie, agitándose como una loca.

-Ron... ¿por qué está aquí?

-No lo sé, Harry-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-Le dije que hoy tenía práctica.

-Bueno, ¿te importaría decirle que guarde los aplausos para después?-preguntó Ginny-Estamos tratando de entrenar.

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. Ginny era la persona más valiente que había conocido, le encantaba.

Ron la miró.

-Bien-contestó, saliendo furioso hacia donde Lavender estaba sentada. Harry lo observó cruzándose de brazos. Estaba preparado para lo que sabía que iba a suceder: Ron le dijo algo a ella, mirando hacia abajo. Lavender dio un pisotón, contestándole. Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ella se dio vuelta, mirando al equipo mientras se tocaba el cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás. Tomó su bolso y le dio un beso descuidado Ron antes de irse apurada.  
>El equipo trató de contener sus risas cuando Ron volvió con ellos.<p>

-¿Todo en orden, amigo?-le preguntó Dean. Ron rodó los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

-Sobrevivirá-dijo Ginny-Maldita sea, me alegro de no ser así.

Dean la tomó por la cintura.

-Sí, eres perfecta-la miró a los ojos y ella retrocedió, apretándole la mano. Harry sentía que la sangre le hervía. Su varita estaba en la tienda de la práctica así que no podía convertir a Dean en un montón de pedacitos, o crear algún tipo de barrera entre él y Ginny.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¿Podemos empezar?-preguntó Ron con impaciencia, frunciendo el ceño.

-Buena idea. Vamos a calentar-dijo Harry. Se sintió agradecido de que él y Ron fueran mejores amigos. Ron era probablemente la única persona a la que le molestaba la relación de Ginny y Dean tanto como a él. Aunque Harry dudaba que fuera solamente con Dean. Ron simplemente no quería a nadie cerca de su hermana pequeña. Ese era uno de los muchos obstáculos que Harry tenía que tratar. Es complicado estar enamorado de la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo.

La estrategia de Harry ese año era la resistencia. Quería que todo el mundo estuviese en la mejor forma posible. La práctica del equipo consistía en carrera, buceo, vuelo a altas velocidades, y cualquier cosa que les hiciera más fuertes y rápidos. Ya estaban haciéndolo bien, y Harry quería que su primer año como capitán fuera un éxito.

Harry miraba a sus compañeros volar, concentrándose sobre todo en Ginny. Ella zumbaba por todas partes, pasando la pelota a los otros cazadores. Era brillante. Harry no quería exagerar, pero estaba seguro de que algún día Ginny podría entrar en una liga profesional.

Dean se acercó a Ginny. Una vez más, la irritación estalló en el interior de Harry, pero esa vez él podía intervenir. No podía mantener a Dean lejos de Ginny en cualquier otro momento del día, pero en la práctica, tenía todo el poder en el mundo.

Harry voló hacia ellos.

-Dean, necesitas trabajar en tu puntería. Aun no le das bien al medio.

Dean frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

-Es por eso que esta es una práctica y por qué _soy_ el capitán-dijo Harry, sintiendo una puntada en su interior-Eres fuerte pero hay que trabajar en tu puntería. Hay más bolas en la carpa que puedes utilizar para trabajar más en tu brazo.

Dean le dio una mirada.

-Está bien, Harry-le sonrió a Ginny antes de volar lejos.

Ginny se volvió hacia Harry y le sonrió, él trató de no babear como un hombre hambriento mirando a una deliciosa comida. Ginny era preciosa: sus ojos castaños eran tan grandes y oscuros, y su pelo colorado estaba atado en una gruesa trenza.

-¿Qué necesito mejorar, Capitán Potter?-le preguntó.

Harry sabía que estaba bromeando, pero había una sensualidad juguetona en su voz que hizo a la escoba terriblemente incómoda entre sus piernas.

-Nada en absoluto-suspiró.

Ginny sonrió, levantando una ceja.

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que estar aquí, acalorada y sudorosa?-Sí; la escoba era cada vez más y más dolorosa para Harry.

-Bueno, no sería justo si te dejo descansar, ¿no?

-No, supongo que no lo sería.

Se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro. Ginny fue la primera en apartar la mirada.

-Será mejor que vuelva a practicar-dijo. Luego voló junto a él sin decir una palabra. Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces para reaccionar, Ginny siempre ponía su mente en blanco.

La práctica se desarrolló bastante, pero al final, Harry estaba sudado y lleno de polvo. Volvió a los vestuarios y borró la pizarra.

De repente, oyó algo. Un gemido. Rodó los ojos. Rodó los ojos. Seguramente Lavender se había colado adentro para buscar a Ron. Salió del vestuario volviendo a los pasillos para echarlos fuera, pero lo que vió lo dejó congelado.

Ginny se apretaba contra la puerta de salida, Dean estaba sobre ella. Se besaban ferozmente. Las manos de Ginny estaban en los hombros de Dean mientras las de él vagaban por todo su estómago y su pecho.

-Oh sí, Ginny-se quejó Dean.

Ella gimió, haciendo que Harry se sintiera aun mas excitado de lo que ya estaba.

-Dean-jadeó mientras chupaba el cuello.

Harry no podía soportarlo. Su corazón se detuvo mientras se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Se alejó lo más rápido y más silenciosamente que pudo. No paró de caminar hasta que se encontró en su dormitorio.

Por suerte estaba solo. Se quitó la túnica de Quidditch y se sentó en su cama. Se sacó las gafas, frotándose la cara despacio. Estaba muy excitado y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Tendría que tomar una ducha para aliviar toda la tensión.

Después de vestirse, Harry trató de calmarse, pero ver a Ginny y Dean por lo general le irritaba además de hacerlo sentirse un poco patético. Dean era su compañero, pero Ginny significaba mucho más para él. Harry no podía sentirse feliz por ellos, y era terriblemente difícil ver a Dean contacto con el cuerpo que hacía que Harry tuviera una muñeca débil.

No era sólo atracción física, no. Harry sabía que amaba a Ginny con todo su interior. Después de salvarla durante su segundo año, Harry sabía que lo que sentía por ella era especial y diferente de lo que había sentido por otras chicas antes, sin embargo, siempre había pensado que era simple amor fraternal. No fue hasta su quinto año, y después del desastre con Cho, que Harry se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella. Había comparado siempre a Cho con Ginny y descubrió que Cho no estaba a la altura. Le gustaba todo lo relacionado con Ginny y le había molestado el hecho de que Cho no fuera mas como ella. Harry podía hablar con Ginny tan naturalmente. Ella no creía en las mentiras, era atrevida y honesta. Él amaba a su valentía y pasión.

Harry se sintió como un idiota. Ginny siempre lo había querido, pero para el momento en se había dado cuenta lo que realmente sentía, era demasiado tarde. Después que Ginny había anunciado su nueva relación con Dean, Harry sabía que había terminado.

Eso no estaba bien. Él quería a Ginny y estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por no haberla tomado en cuenta como debía. Todo el mundo pensaba que era valiente, pero tenía demasiado miedo de decirle la verdad. Además no ayudaba mucho que Ron fuera su hermano mayor. Todo parecía estar trabajando en contra de él, pero no podía alterar sus sentimientos.

Ahora, Harry tenía que ver a Ginny ser feliz mientras él estaba en un constante estado de confusión y locura. Era un camino difícil para vivir, pero casi todo en la vida de Harry venía con complicaciones.

Bajó a la Sala Común luego de un rato. Hermione estaba sola, sentada en el sofá (leyendo, por supuesto). Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo va la práctica?-le preguntó.

-Está bien-dijo, tratando de no pensar mucho en ello.

Ella le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Estás seguro?

Él la miró. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien, realmente no podía ocultarle nada.

-Sí, estoy bien...sólo que...no sé...

-¿Se trata de Ginny?-le preguntó. Él se apartó de ella, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.-Harry, yo...

-¿Por qué diablos tenías que salir corriendo?-preguntó Ron, entrando en la habitación.

-No me sentí muy bien-dijo Harry.

Ron se acercó a ellos, sentándose en el suelo y soltando un fuerte olor a tierra. Él todavía tenía puesto su equipo de Quidditch y estaba bastante sudado. Harry notó cómo Hermione comenzó a morderse el labio mientras lo observaba. Le dieron ganas de reír. Nunca le diría-porque le gustaba conservar la posibilidad de tener hijos entre sus piernas-pero había mucho más en común con Lavender de lo que creía. Ambas eran obvias y excitables cuando se trataba de Ron.

-¿Es tu cicatriz?-preguntó Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

-Es bueno que te hayas sentido enfermo. Ginny y Dean estaban uno sobre el otro en el pasillo de los vestuarios-explicó Ron con el ceño fruncido-Por supuesto que tuve que separarlos, aunque ella me insultó mientras Dean-el idiota-trataba de disculparse.

Harry le sonrió a su mejor amigo. Era una suerte que Ron fuera así: emocional e impulsivo por completo. Aunque Harry no podía decir lo que pensaba sobre Dean y Ginny, Ron ciertamente si podía.

Hermione no parecían tan contenta con las acciones de Ron como él.

-Honestamente, Ronald-dijo ella debidamente–ellos están juntos desde hace tiempo.

-No me importa- No quiero a mi hermana besándose en los vestuarios del equipo. O peor...

-Oh, pero dejando que Lavender te toquetee en el Gran Salón está totalmente bien, ¿No es así?

Harry gimió mentalmente. Hermione tenía que tocar _ese_ tema. Ron se sonrojó con fuerza, mirando a otro lado.

-Necesito una ducha-se levantó y rápidamente subió las escaleras.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con un suspiro.

-Ya sabes lo mucho que le molesta, ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry.

-¡No me importa!-le espetó.-Está siendo un hipócrita.

-No hay nada malo en no querer que su hermana sea vista como algo que no es-dijo él; mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

-Solo eres feliz porque Ron los descubrió. Si se tratara de Ginny _contigo_, ¡entonces no serías tan comprensivo!

-Y supongo que si se tratara de _tú _y Ron, ¡entonces _serías_ más comprensiva!-espetó Harry.

-¡Igual me importaría! ¡Ron merece más que eso! Yo...me aseguraría de no quedar tan mal...como ella lo hace.-La cara de Hermione se enrojeció. Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirando a otro lado.  
>Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón.<p>

-Yo sé que no-dijo con voz más suave-Siento haber dicho eso. Yo no sería así con Ginny tampoco.

Se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro. Él sabía que ambos estaban enojados porque querían lo que no podían tener. Harry estaba completamente consciente de los sentimientos de Hermione por Ron, y él contaba que ella sabía lo que sentía por Ginny. Hermione finalmente movió la mirada.

-Me voy a cenar-dijo levantándose-¿Vienes?

-Nos encontramos allí-dijo Harry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la Sala Común. Harry se frotó las manos, esperando a Ron. Unos diez minutos más tarde, el pelirrojo bajó y se sentó junto a él.

-Que... ¿Hermione se quedo sin reproches para gritarme?

-Solo no ha tenido un buen día.

-Entonces solo debe decirlo y no molestarme como lo hizo.

-Tiene razón, sin embargo.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-Sí, lo sé. Siempre la tiene, pero sinceramente no quiero Ginny que ser así. Yo sé que no puedo pararla, pero aún así...

-No tienes que explicarme eso a mí, amigo.

-Bueno. No sé por qué Ginny se sorprende tanto. Ella es mi hermana. Mi cabeza se transforma cuando veo a un chico tocándola de _esa _manera...

Harry asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

-¿No crees que ningún chico sea lo suficientemente bueno?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No he conocido ninguno todavía.

Harry sintió otra puntada, tenía que cambiar de tema.

-Así que... ¿Lavender estaba enojada?

-Mucho, pero yo le dije que no se permite gente en la práctica-dijo Ron-Estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

Harry frunció el ceño. No tenía sentido para él que Ron tuviera que darle una razón en absoluto.

-¿Cómo lo resistes, amigo?

Ron le dirigió una mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno...Lavender. ¿No te molesta?

El otro se pasó una mano por el pelo, ruborizándose.

-En realidad no. Lavender es sólo...intensa, pero realmente le gusto, y ella piensa que soy agradable. No todo el mundo lo hace, sabes. No todos me adoran como a ti.

Harry quería rodar los ojos. Ron no tenía ni idea de cuan querido era realmente.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo-¿Realmente te gusta también?

Ron se movió en su asiento, incómodo.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No lo sé. Nunca hablamos de esto antes, en realidad. Yo ni siquiera sabía que planeabas salir con ella-dijo Harry. El pelirrojo se frotó el cuello.

-No fue exactamente planeado, pero me ha gustado...por un rato. Simplemente nunca quise decir nada. No es como si Ginny le hubiera dicho a alguien que le gustaba Dean. Nunca pensé que te hubiera olvidado.

Harry sintió una punzada de rabia que no podía superar.

-Sí, y creo que Hermione nunca nos dijo que le gustara Krum tampoco.-Honestamente, Harry no había querido decir eso. Solo quería molestar a Ron con algo. Éste siempre le había dicho a Harry que Ginny lo quería, pero el chico no había hecho nada con la información.

-Eso no importa-murmuró Ron, golpeando ligeramente un cojín-Me alegro de que ese se haya ido.

Harry sonrió. Quería preguntar por qué Ron se alegraba, pero el agujero del retrato se abrió de repente.

-Wonnie, ¡te he estado esperando!-chilló Lavender-¿Podemos ir a comer ahora?-se acercó, envolviéndole los brazos en el cuello.

Harry sintió crecer una ola de molestia en su interior. Lavender era como una picazón para él: algo terriblemente molesto y que nunca se iba realmente.

-Por supuesto-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Mientras los tres caminaban hacia el Gran Salón, Harry trató de no sentirse fastidiado. Siempre apoyaría a Ron lo mejor que pudiera, aunque no acabara de entender lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

Siempre era incomodo comer en su mesa: Harry y Hermione se sentaban en un lado mientras los Weasley y sus compañeros se acomodaban en el otro. Harry trató de no concentrarse en cómo Dean susurraba en el oído de Ginny, o cómo llevaba su mano izquierda debajo de la mesa, probablemente tocándole la pierna. Harry miró a Hermione de costado, pero, como siempre, estaba mirando a Ron.

-Entonces, Hogsmeade es el próximo fin de semana. Pensaba que podemos ir todos juntos-dijo Lavender alegremente. Harry notó que Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-No parece mala idea-dijo Dean.

-Creo que es una buena idea también, pero eso es sólo si Ron está de acuerdo-bromeó Ginny.

-Eres tan malditamente inteligente, Ginny-dijo Ron, empujándole el brazo con el tenedor.

-¡Oh, brillante! Podemos ir los seis...¡como una cita triple!-dijo Lavender. La mesa quedó en silencio-¿Qué?-preguntó, mirando los demás.

-Umm, tal vez deberías reconsiderar tus cuentas-dijo Ginny. Harry resopló en su mejilla. La amaba tanto. Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa. Él sonrió también, y por un momento, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. Harry sintió un calor ampliándose en su espalda mientras su corazón se le salía. Sus ojos color chocolate eran tan hermosos. Ella era intensa y malditamente sexy en todos los sentidos.

-¿Qué significa eso?–preguntó Lavender sacándolos de su momento.

-Nada, cariño-dijo Ron mirándola-Es sólo que... dijiste _seis_.

-Pero si somos seis.

Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Lavender, dijiste que sería una _cita triple_; pero sólo hay dos parejas aquí. ¿Entiendes el por qué de la confusión?

-Sí, Hermione y Harry no están juntos-dijo Ron con voz grave. Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso sería gracioso.

Lavender agitó su mano, moviendo un mechón de su cabello.

-Oh, eso no importa, Won. Aún así, pueden venir, y bien podrían ser una pareja.

-No, no lo seriamos-dijeron Harry y Hermione juntos.

Las mejillas de Lavender se tornaron rosadas.

-Bueno, no tenía la intención de molestar a nadie. Sólo estaba diciendo que podría ser lindo. Podríamos...

-No sabes lo que estás hablando, Lavender. Podemos ir todos, pero no tiene por qué ser una cita para nosotros-terció Hermione. Lavender resopló.

-Hermione, no tienes que actuar como una perra.

-No la llames así, Lavender-dijo Ron rápidamente. Lavender le miró boquiabierta.

-Won Won, ¿no has oído cómo me estaba hablando?-Cuando el no contestó, ella se puso de pie, enojada-Bien. Supongo que no traeré mas ideas porque ya no tengo mis derechos-terminó y se alejó de la mesa.

-No te preocupes, Ron-dijo Ginny.

-Cállate, Ginny.-Ron se levantó y comenzó a perseguirla. Dean se echó a reír.

-¿Te he dicho lo afortunado que soy, Ginny?-Hermione se levantó de la mesa también-Caray, ¿qué diablos está mal con todo el mundo?-preguntó Dean. Él estaba mirando a Ginny, pero ella estaba mirando a Harry. No tuvo que decir nada para que entendiera.

-Voy a buscarla-aseguró el.

Cuando Hermione se enojaba no era difícil encontrarla. Siempre iba a la misma aula abandonada. Cuando Harry entró, ella estaba apoyada contra la ventana.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

-Sí-suspiró la chica.

-¿Estás segura?

Hermione se volvió hacia él. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no lo estoy. Harry, creo que la odio. Realmente creo que odio a Lavender-se deslizó por la pared, sentándose en el suelo. Harry se sentó junto a ella.

-Sabes...También a veces creo que odio a Dean. A veces siento que tengo que sacarle el corazón, pero realmente no quiero eso. Supongo que en realidad no odias a Lavender.

-También lo creo-dijo Hermione, lamentándose.-Yo...Urgh. No puedo creer que esté con ella. Estoy tan enojada y tan...

-¿Celosa?

Se limpió los ojos.

-Eso es bastante tonto de mí, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que lo sea. De hecho, en realidad vi a Ginny y Dean después de la práctica...Yo...quería que fuera yo con ella.

La verdad era difícil de decir; Harry se sintió increíblemente patético. Se alivió cuando Hermione no se rió de él.

-Tenía la sensación de que había algo más en esa historia-dijo-Entiendo cómo te sientes. No importa de cuan mal gusto sea, me gustaría que fuera yo la que Ron toqueteara en el Gran Salón.

-Creo que podria soportar mucho mas que se tratara de Ron contigo-sonrió él. Ella sonrió también.

-Y yo preferiría que sólo nosotros cuatro fuéramos a Hogsmeade.

-De acuerdo. Dean y Lavender pueden joderse.

Hermione se rió un poco, pero todavía las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Harry, amo a Ron. Lo amo tanto.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry, tomando su mano-Amo a Ginny. Me siento muy tonto por no habérselo dicho en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

-No me gusta estar así, Harry. No es justo-dijo ella bruscamente, poniéndose de pie.

-Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Harry.

-No sé-contestó-No puedo soportar las risitas de Lavender y sus estúpidos "Won Won" o "Wonnie".

Harry se echó a reír. Hermione estaba tan alterada, había fuego en sus ojos marrones.

-Así que vamos a detenerla-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione.

-Lavender no debe estar con Ron-confesó.

-Ginny no debe ser con Dean-añadió Hermione.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de poder crecer dentro de él.

-Exacto. Ellos deberían estar con nosotros. No podemos seguir así, se que tú no puedes.

Hermione lo miró con aprensión por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-No, no puedo. ¡Oh, Harry, tienes razón!

-Tengo mis momentos-bromeó-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Honestamente no lo sé. No hay ningún libro sobre esto-dijo Hermione.-Tal vez si dormimos un poco encontremos una idea.

Esa noche en la cama, Harry trató lo más que pudo por quedarse dormido, pero fue difícil. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Ginny y Dean en el vestuario y lo que él y Hermione pensaban hacer. No estaba seguro de si realmente harían algo o si sólo estaban tratando de hacer al otro sentirse mejor, pero tenían razón.

Ellos eran los que mejor conocían a los Weasley, y era demasiado para ellos ver a Ginny y Ron saliendo con otros. Existían cosas que parecían encajar y no habría nada más perfecto que tener a Ginny entre sus brazos

El era una clase de "Elegido". Luchar contra mortífagos y Voldemort era una cosa, pero luchar por el amor de su vida era algo completamente distinto.

* * *

><p>Me avisan si hay algún error, que todavía soy nueva en esto de la traducción. Este fin de semana quizás suba el siguiente. Sino, me tiran tomates.<p>

Saludos!


	3. ¿Tenemos un plan?

Lamento las molestias. Hace casi dos días que lo tenía listo, y el fanfiction no me lo dejaba subir. Me alegra ver que mas y mas gente lea la historia, porque es muy buena y espero estar haciendole honor a la original. Seguro tengo algunos errores, pero mas adelante los corrijo :)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, de** J.K. Rowling**; la historia, de **CheekyRoseB**, la traducción; mía.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tenemos un plan?<strong>

Cuando llegaron a Las Tres Escobas, los seis tomaron cerveza de mantequilla y comieron sándwiches. El ambiente de aquel lugar era, como siempre, alegre y encantador. Era un fin de semana hermoso en Hogsmeade.

Ginny rió, tocándole la mejilla de Dean. Él le pasó los dedos por el largo cabello rojo, besando suavemente sus labios. Hermione se volvió hacia Harry; quien estaba muy concentrado en su jarra.

-¡Sí! Esto se verá tan bonito con mi falda. ¿No lo crees, Won?-preguntó Lavender, poniéndole su brazalete púrpura nuevo frente a la cara.

Ron no estaba prestando atención. Estaba observando a la ventana. La mirada de sus ojos azules parecía lejana a lo que sucedía en la mesa. Hermione pensó que esa mirada intensa y algo distante en sus ojos le daba un aspecto encantador. Se preguntó en que estaba pensando el chico.

-Won Won, ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntó Lavender, palmeándole el brazo. Ron negó con la cabeza, parpadeando varias veces. Se volvió hacia ella.

-Sí, lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

Lavender suspiró.

-Te pregunté si te gustaba mi pulsera. Creo que va muy bien con mi falda.

-Sí, es linda-dijo Ron. Hermione trató de no rodar los ojos. Odiaba que Ron tuviese que participar en una conversación tan vacía sobre cosas de las que no tenía idea o no le importaban realmente.

-Hey, ¿Quieren que vayamos a la tienda de Quidditch? He oído que llegaron cosas nuevas-sugirió Dean.

-Sí, vayamos-dijo Ron levantándose.

Lavender se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir allí?

-Porque se supone que traen nueva mercadería-dijo Dean.

Lavender revolvió su cabello.

-Pero eso no suena muy divertido. ¿Por qué las chicas querrían ver esas cosas?

-Lo siento, pero ¿por qué las chicas _no querrían _ver esas cosas? ¿Estás diciendo que a las chicas no les puede gustar el quidditch?-le preguntó Ginny.

-No, eso no es cierto. Es decir, probablemente eres una de las mejores jugadoras de la escuela-dijo Harry. Ginny quitó la vista de Lavender y lo miró. Le sonrió y Hermione podría haber jurado que sus orejas se pusieron rosadas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Harry. Mi bebé es toda una estrella, ¿no?-le dijo Dean a Harry.

-No se trata de Ginny. Quiero decir... sí, a lo mejor a ella le gusta el Quidditch, pero ¿qué hay de mí y Hermione?-preguntó Lavender.

-Por favor, no me metas en esto, Lavender-dijo Hermione-No tengo ningún problema con ir a la tienda. Quizás no juego Quidditch pero me gusta verlo.

Lavender la ignoró completamente y se dirigió a Ron.

-Wonnie, no quiero ir.

-Lavender-gimió él-No vamos a estar ahí todo el día, te lo prometo. Solo hazlo por mí, ¿por favor?

Escuchar a Ron decir las palabras "por favor" debió haber tocado algo en Lavender, porque su rostro se suavizó. Le frotó la mejilla.

-Está bien. Lo haré por ti-a continuación, le besó suavemente los labios.

-Salgamos de aquí, ¿eh?-dijo Harry, levantándose y llevando el grupo hacia afuera.

Hermione vio como todos excepto Lavender se precipitaban a la tienda de Quidditch. Esta dio una patada al suelo, haciendo pucheros como un niño.

-Sabes Lavender, a Ron realmente le gusta el Quidditch-dijo Hermione. Lavender se volvió hacia ella.

-Lo sé, Hermione. Es su deporte favorito y lo ha sido desde que era pequeño.-habló en un tono de seguridad; como si la información fuera nueva para Hermione. Todo lo que esta hizo fue asentir.

-Sí, y ya que sabes eso, probablemente sería mejor si no hablaras del Quidditch como si fuera una enfermedad horrible.

-Yo no hago eso-dijo Lavender-No estoy interesada en buscar basura deportiva en vez de pasar tiempo a solas con Won-se acercó a Hermione-¿No lo crees?

Hermione sintió calor en el cuello. Nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero por el momento, nada parecía más atractivo que golpear su puño contra la cara de Lavender Brown.

-Sí, es lo que pensaba-dijo Lavender, dando un paso atrás-Haznos un favor y guárdate los consejos amorosos, ¿no? Me parece que está claro quien tiene el mango de la sartén-Y con eso, corrió hacia donde estaban los demás.

Hermione se quedó completamente inmóvil, calmándose a sí misma para no estallar. Pasó el resto de la tarde echando humo, y no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía conseguir sacar de su mente lo que Lavender había dicho. Todo en ella; sus ojos, el tono y la forma en que se movía hacían que Hermione quisiera...

-¿Estás bien?-Hermione levantó la vista. Ron estaba justo delante de ella.

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo rápidamente. Él no pareció muy convencido.

-Ah, ¿sí? Bueno, te he estado observando durante un rato y no me parece que estés bien. Haz estado aquí parada con esa _mirada_en el rostro...

Hermione se dio un momento para reaccionar ante el hecho de que Ron la había estado observando. Se tocó la oreja como siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué clase de _mirada_?

Ron sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé–dijo-Como si alguien te hubiera amenazado con quemar la biblioteca o algo así.

Ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Oh, no! No es nada tan extremo. Yo solo...Creo que no he tenido un buen día.

-Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir-dijo él mirando a lo lejos. Hermione le tocó el brazo.

-¿Estás bien?-Ron se volvió hacia ella, haciendo que se derritiera un poco. Sus ojos azules eran sorprendentes, al igual que sus labios. Ron era un chico hermoso, y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era besarlo.-R-Ron, ¿estás bien?-repitió.

Ron se mordió los labios, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente. Fue apenas un movimiento de cabeza, pero Hermione estaba segura de que había sido un "no".

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra pregunta, Lavender se acercó. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron.

-Estamos listos para irnos si quieren-Su tono era fuerte, pero a Hermione no le importaba. Ella mantuvo su mirada en Ron.

-Estoy listo-dijo, alejándose de ella y sonriéndole a Lavender.

-Supongo que yo también-dijo Hermione. Se alejó de ellos y fue hasta la puerta. Harry estaba mirando por la ventana.- ¿Quieres volver?-le preguntó.

La cara de Harry se encontraba vacante de cualquier emoción.

-Ellos quieren visitar algunas tiendas más-dijo señalando a Ginny y Dean; quienes seguían revisando los artículos nuevos-Pero ¿por qué no? Creo que ella ni siquiera notará si nos vamos.

Se deslizaron fuera de la tienda y Hermione ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. No quería ver a Ron junto a Lavender ni un segundo más. Caminaron en silencio por los alrededores de la aldea. No tenían mucho que decir y ambos estaban demasiado tristes como para hablar de algo.

-Hoy ha sido una mierda-dijo Harry después de un prolongado silencio.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo- añadió Hermione.

Doblaron en una calle y Harry se acercó a una cerca de alambre que bloqueaba el paso a una pequeña colina. Se quitó las gafas, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

-Lo siento, Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

Harry se puso sus gafas de nuevo, suspirando.

-Me siento como si tuviera que pedir disculpas.

-No es culpa tuya, Harry. Los dos somos miserables-dijo ella, apoyándose en la valla.

-Sí, pero ¿No habíamos dicho que íbamos a hacer algo al respecto?

-Creo que solo lo dijimos para consolarnos-dijo ella-No hay nada que podamos hacer. No es como si nadie los estuviera obligando. Ellos salen porque...porque quieren-Hermione trató de no sonar resentida.

-Yo lo arruiné, ¿no es cierto? Podría tenerla ahora, Hermione. Fui demasiado estúpido-dijo Harry.

-No fuiste estúpido, Harry, y al menos tuviste oportunidad-hizo una pausa-Ron nunca gustó de mi.

-Eso es mentira-dijo Harry. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.-Ron puede ser así en la superficie; pero en el interior le gustas mucho. Creo que Krum lo intimidó.

-¿Krum? -Preguntó Hermione boquiabierta-Oh, en realidad, él no significa nada para mí. Tendría que habérselo dicho a Ron hace mucho tiempo.

-O yo podría haberle dicho algo. Podría haber hablado con Ron sobre eso-dijo Harry.

-Y yo le podría haber dicho Ginny que te esperara un poco más. Supongo que los dos tenemos cosas que "podríamos haber hecho"-ella se alejó un poco de él.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó una voz. Neville y Luna se acercaban.

-Nada-dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?-preguntó Luna sonriendo.

-No lo sé. Les hemos perdido-murmuró Harry.

Neville y Luna se miraron. Eso hizo sonreír Hermione. Aquellos dos eran la pareja más interesante y dulce de Hogwarts.

-Es un día hermoso, no hay que desperdiciarlo-dijo Neville.

-Neville tiene razón. El sol siempre brilla; sólo hay que mirar más allá de las nubes-dijo Luna en voz baja. Neville se echó a reír, besándole la cabeza.

-Que se diviertan ustedes dos-Él y Luna se alejaron por la calle.

-¿Se suponía que eso tenía algún tipo de significado oculto?-inquirió Harry.

-Conociendo a Luna, seguro que sí. Tiene un buen punto, sin embargo.-dijo Hermione.

-¿De verdad? Creo que no me di cuenta con todo ese misterio-dijo Harry. Hermione le dirigió una mirada intensa.

-Harry, ¿amas a Ginny?

-¿Es una pregunta seria, Hermione? Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Crees que ella es realmente feliz con Dean?

Harry la miró por un momento.

-Incluso si es así, no hay manera de que él la ame más que yo.

Hermione sabía que Harry decía la verdad. Podía notarlo por la intensidad de sus palabras.

-Entonces tal vez deberías hacer algo. Yo amo a Ron, y hubo un momento en que pensé que él sentía lo mismo. Parece como si quisiera decirme algo, pero _ella_ no lo deja.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer, Hermione?-preguntó el chico.

-No sé-dijo impaciente-Creo que...tenemos que hacerles ver que nosotros somos con los que deben estar.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos sin decirles nada? Podemos arruinarlo si les hablamos directamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente, buscando el suelo como si fuera a dar respuestas.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Tal vez...tal vez sería mejor...si yo hablara con Ginny y tú con a Ron. Podría ser más fácil de esa manera. Lavender no me deja estar a solas con Ron últimamente.

-Sí, y yo ni siquiera puedo mirar a Dean sin querer estrangularlo. ¿Qué debo decir?-preguntó Harry.

Hermione se estaba frustrando con todas las preguntas de Harry Ella no tenía todo planeado todavía, pero la presión estaba causándole dolor de cabeza.

-¡No sé, Harry!-dijo-No estoy segura de qué hacer en absoluto. Umm, creo que es importante que Ron y Ginny se den cuenta lo que realmente sienten por Lavender y Dean. Creo que Ron está mal por alguna razón. No me va a decir pero a ti sí. Así que trata de averiguar que le sucede y yo haré lo mismo con Ginny.

-Esto suena mucho más difícil de lo haces parecer-dijo Harry meneando la cabeza lentamente.

-¡No estoy diciendo que esto va a ser cosa de un día, pero tenemos que empezar por alguna parte!-espetó- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

-No, ¿pero que pasa si con esto confirman cuan felices son? Ginny se ve muy enamorada de Dean.

-Harry, sé que Ginny te ama. Sentimientos como esos no sólo desaparecen.

-Tal vez debería encargarme de Dean-suspiró Harry.

-Sí, y yo de Lavender-añadió Hermione. Él le sonrió.

-No es una mala idea. Ella ya está un poco loca. Podrías llevarla al límite.

-Literalmente, suena bien-contestó ella sonriendo. Harry se reía, apoyándose en la valla.

-Bien, entonces, voy a hablar con Ron. Debería saber que...Krum "accidentalmente" me envió tus cartas a mí. El correo inglés suele ser una molestia.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Harry estaba sonriendo y los ojos le brillaban. Después de unos momentos, todo comenzó a tener sentido para ella.

-Sí, creo que puede ser una molestia. Bueno, como todos saben, Padma y yo somos amigas. A veces me dice cosas como...acerca de cómo Cho todavía habla mucho de ti. Tal vez debería contarle el chisme a Ginny.

La emoción de Harry parecía crecer más y más mientras ella hablaba.

-Esto es malo, Hermione.

-Esto es _inteligente_-corrigió ella-Si hay una cosa que los Weasley no pueden soportar, es la competencia. No podemos dejar que esto nos siga molestando. ¿Qué te parece, Harry?

Él se limitó a mirar en silencio hacia la nada durante unos momentos.

-Creo que...esta es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos ahora. Igualmente tengo que decirte algo, Hermione. Yo te quiero, pero como una hermana...o una madre molesta a veces.

-Bueno, si no te comportaras como un niño, yo no tendría que actuar como una madre-retrucó ella, rodando los ojos-Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Bueno, porque no tengo ninguna intención de ponerlos celosos simulando que nosotros tenemos algo.

-Por supuesto. Eso pasa de los celos, Harry...simplemente está mal-contestó la chica revolviéndole el cabello.

-Hey, ¿por qué se fueron?-preguntó Ginny mientras ella, Dean, Ron y Lavender se acercaban.

-Sólo queríamos un poco de aire-dijo Harry.

-En realidad quería volver ahora. Ya caminé demasiado por hoy-dijo Hermione.

-Yo también. Tengo hambre-habló Ron.

-Pero si acabas de comer, Won Won.

-Tengo un fuerte apetito.

-Yo tengo hambre también. Cenar en el Gran Comedor suena brillante-dijo Hermione. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos entonces. No quiero que mi amor se muera de hambre-dijo Lavender, tocándose el cabello. Luego tomó las manos de Ron y los guió de vuelta a la escuela. Ginny le dio a Harry una mirada, pero rápidamente se volvió y siguió a su hermano.

Hermione y Harry caminaron despacio, quedando a unos metros de los demás.

-Entonces, ¿estamos seguros de esto?-preguntó el chico.

-Cuanto antes se termine el "Won Won" y el "Lav Lav" mejor-susurró Hermione.

Asintieron en una mirada rápida antes de reunirse al grupo.

Que comience el juego.

* * *

><p>Bueno, he estado leyendo sus hermosos reviews (*-*) y algunas tenian ciertas dudas:<p>

La historia original está terminada, consta de (uff) 56 capitulos y es completamente genial, aunque todavia no la he terminado u.u

No me enojo si son mas ansiosas que yo y entran a leerla en ingles directamente, entiendo su apuro xD

Y para los que preguntaban sobre los personajes, en mi opinión los de este fic están mas apegados a los que vimos en la película, al menos eso pienso.

Gracias a Lore Black Weasley por avisarme de algunos errores, ya voy a estar editando :)

Y me avisan si no pueden ver alguno de los capitulos, si?

Desde ya, gracias :) a todos los Alerts, reviews y Favs :D (y a los lectores fantasmas obviamente :)


	4. Algo es algo, ¿No?

**Soy un desastre! Para compensar, les dejo 2 capitulos seguidos :)**

Bueno, empiezan los capítulos que merecen un poco el rated M.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K. Rowling, historia de CheekyRoseB, traducción mia. _Capicci?_

* * *

><p><strong>Algo es algo, ¿No?<strong>

-Esto me parece arriesgado.

-No es arriesgado, siempre y cuando no caigan en la trampa.

-Es arriesgado porque es una mentira.

-Bueno, no es como si en verdad tuvieras algunas.

-¿Quién dice que no?

-¿De verdad tienes?

-Bueno... en realidad, si.

-¿Cuántos?

-Varias.

-Hermione... ¿qué es exactamente que pasó entre ustedes dos?

-Harry, ¡no me obligues a golpearte! Nada pasó. Nos escribimos durante el verano y luego de nuevo el año pasado. Eran inofensivas.

-Pero todavía las tienes y... ¡Ay!-Harry se frotó el brazo y Hermione cruzó los suyos. Ambos suspiraron rodando los ojos. Estaban en la biblioteca revisando su plan.-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte-dijo él, aun frotándose el brazo-Estoy confundido. Estoy empezando a pensar que Ron tenía todo el derecho a sentirse de esa manera.

-Me siento mal, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca hemos hablado de nada importante. Es Viktor Krum. Hablamos de Quidditch, Quidditch, un poco de mí y de la escuela, de ti, Quidditch, Quidditch, y sí, mi tema favorito, él que es buscador de su equipo de Quidditch-gimió ella.

-Joder, Hermione, si era tan horrible, ¿para qué le escribías?-preguntó al borde de la risa.

-Porque...yo sabía que él estaba interesado en mí.-confesó sonrojada, apretándose las manos-Nadie ha gustado de mí antes, Harry.

-Estás equivocada.-contestó el joven palmeándole el brazo-Es por eso que estamos haciendo esto ¿recuerdas?

Lo sé, pero me siento tan estúpida pensando en el pasado-dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Dímelo a mí. Todos los días pienso en todas las veces que yo podría haberle dicho la verdad. Con todo lo que nos sucede, es difícil encontrar tiempo para...

-¿Ser normales?

-Exactamente-asintió Harry, mirando los pedazos de pergamino dispersos sobre la mesa.-Creo que deberías traer esas cartas. Va a ser mejor si las tengo. Entonces no sería mentira, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué piensa hacer con ellos?

-No sé, pero las voy a poner en mi cama. Me quejaré sobre que Krum me las envía en vez de a ti. ¿Debería abrirlas?-preguntó Harry.

-No sé. Creo que sería bueno. Ron sentirá curiosidad por saber qué contienen.

-Voy a actuar un poco. Puedo lanzar algunos "no puedo creer" y algunos "ese maldito bastardo".

Se echaron a reír. Ella se detuvo, pensándolo mejor.

-¿Está seguro de que esto no es malo? Vamos a hacer que Ron se ponga loco por nada.

-Oh, eso es genial. Tan pronto como se dé cuenta de que tú y Krum podrían tener algo, va a reconsiderarlo. Podria tomar menos tiempo de lo que pensamos-explicó Harry-Es Ginny la que me preocupa.

-Bueno, tengo la intención de hablar con ella. Le voy a preguntar acerca de cómo van las cosas con Dean, y voy a deslizar algo sobre Cho. Deberías estar ahí así yo puedo molestarte con eso.

-Tengo miedo de que no le importe o que ponga una enorme e increíble sonrisa en su rostro mientras me dice cuan feliz está por mí...-su expresión era una mezcla de ansiedad y nervios. Era extraño; el Harry Potter que ella conocía siempre era valiente y decidido. Solo cuando se trataba de Ginny él mostraba su punto vulnerable. En cierto modo, Ginny hacía a Harry más humano.

-Harry, he visto los sentimientos de Ginny durante años. Ella construye un muro, pues no quiere parecer débil frente a ti. ¿Puedes culparla por eso? Siempre ha sido conocida como la loca fan enamorada; y no quiere ser así nunca más-argumentó Hermione.

-Lo sé, Hermione. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes-Se acomodó las gafas y suspiró-La he jodido épicamente.

-Vamos a arreglarlo.-contestó ella, acariciándole el brazo.- Probablemente deberíamos volver-Los dos guardaron sus cosas y volvieron a la Sala Común.

-Oh, mierda-susurró Harry al pasar por el retrato.

Tan pronto como entró Hermione se dio cuenta el por qué estaba molesto. Ginny y Dean se encontraban frente a la chimenea jugando al Snap Explosivo. La pareja levantó la vista.

-Hey, ¿quieren unirse?-preguntó Dean.

Harry comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Hermione rápidamente lo golpeó en las costillas.

-Eso sería encantador.

Se sentaron en el suelo al lado opuesto de Ginny y Dean. Ella se dio cuenta de cómo Harry miró a Ginny por un momento antes de recoger sus cartas. Hermione tamborilleó sus dedos sobre la mesa. Echó un vistazo a Dean y se sintió un poco culpable. Dean Thomas era un tipo agradable, y ella nunca tuvo un problema con él. Por un momento se arrepintió de sus planes, pero tragó saliva y realizó un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

-Así que... ¿hace mucho que están aquí? No los vimos en la cena- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, no teníamos mucha hambre. Queríamos descansar un poco antes de que Harry nos hiciera entrenar todo el bendito día-sonrió Dean.

-No me importa. Quiero que seamos los mejores-replicó Ginny.

-Palabras inteligentes de un jugador real-acordó Harry.

-Oh, soy un jugador real. Solo extraño poder pasar tiempo con mi chica cuando quiera-objetó Dean, abrazando a Ginny y besándola en la mejilla. Hermione frunció el ceño, la acción le recordaba a Lavender. Fue entonces cuando encontró a su nervio.-Bueno, creo que Ravenclaw será bastante difícil. He estado hablando con Padma, y ella dice que Cho realmente quiere ganar este año.

-Por favor, ella no tiene posibilidades-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

-Ella se ha concentrado en Gryffindor, especialmente en un buscador en particular-rió Hermione.

Harry despertó de su mal humor y la miró. La confusión nadó por un momento en sus orbes verdes, pero luego atinó a responder.

-Déjalo, Hermione. No quiero escucharlo.

-¿Por qué no, Harry? Me parece muy interesante-bromeó Hermione, quitando la vista de él para volver hacia sus cartas.

-Espera, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Dean.

-Nada está pasando-dijo Harry.

-¿Nada está pasando con qué?-inquirió Ginny.

-Por favor, ignoren a Hermione.-pidió Harry sin mirar a la pelirroja.

Ginny se volvió hacia la castaña, quien se esforzaba por sonreír.

-No es nada demasiado serio. Acabo de oír que Cho en realidad no ha olvidado sus sentimientos por Harry.

-Eso no es nada nuevo. Por supuesto que a ella aun le gusta-Ginny escondió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y se sentó un poco más erguida.-Ella probablemente está preparando una poción de amor solo para ti, Harry-agregó.

-Creo que me voy a ir a la cama-contestó el, tirando sus cartas. Hermione abrió la boca, pero realmente no supo qué decir. Lo miró mientras se perdía en las escaleras.

-¿Qué crees que pasa con él?-le preguntó Dean.

-No le gusta que lo molesten con Cho. Terminaron bastante mal, ¿no?-explicó la Weasley.

Hermione se volvió hacia ella. Le estaba sonriendo a Dean y le tocaba el rostro.

-Creo que me voy a dormir también.

En vez de ir a su habitación, se acercó al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces. Para su sorpresa, Ron respondió. Una ola de calor la invadió.

-Hey- saludó Ron, sacando la pluma de azúcar de su boca. Se lamió los labios varias veces. Llevaba un suelto pijama marrón y una remera negra de los Chudley Cannons. La chica trató de apartar la vista, pero no podía. Sus ojos estaban clavados en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, pudo reaccionar y mirarlo a la cara.

-Umm, ¿Harry está aquí?-le preguntó.

-¿Estas buscando a Harry?-preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca y precia un poco molesto. Quería saber cómo estaba-explicó.

-Hmm-Ron masticó su pluma de nuevo, y ella le miraba mientras arrastraba su lengua alrededor de la pieza de caramelo. Deseó que la pluma fuera una parte de su cuerpo.-Él no ha regresado todavía.

-Por favor, Ron, ¿Adonde mas iría?-le preguntó.

Ron se rió y abrió más la puerta.

-Mira por ti mismo.- Hermione entró en el desordenado dormitorio. Había camas desarregladas, ropa sucia, papeles y envoltorios de comida en el suelo, pero la cama de Harry estaba vacía. Ron era la única persona allí. Se sentó en su cama.-Te dije que no estaba aquí. Tal vez se fue a deprimirse a otra escalera.

Hermione cerró la puerta antes de sentarse en la cama de Harry, que estaba justo al lado de la cama de Ron.

-Eso es muy sensible, Ron.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-le preguntó.

Ella sonrió. Su pelo rojo lucia tan suave y esponjoso. Seguramente recién terminaba de bañarse. Hermione quería oler su cabello y correr sus dedos por aquellos sedosos y rojos mechones...

-Nada, como de costumbre-susurró ella con una sonrisa.

El le lanzó una almohada. Ella se quedó boquiabierta y la atrapó. Se acercó a él con actitud amenazante. Ron empezó a reír, levantando las manos.

-Vale, vale, lo siento, por favor, no me hagas daño.

Hermione suspiró y le golpeó suavemente en la cabeza.

-Bien, no voy a rebajarme a tu nivel-Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ron se incorporó y empezó a saborear la pluma de nuevo. Ella no lo podía creer. Todo lo que Ron hacia era comer un pedazo de caramelo. Ni siquiera estaba mirándola, pero por alguna razón la tenía en un trance y su cuerpo sobrecalentándose. Ella sintió que su piel húmeda de sudor y su ropa interior absorbiendo el calor. Ron Weasley ni siquiera tenía que tocar su cuerpo para que ya estuviera hiperventilando.

-Entonces, ¿Noche sin Lavender?-preguntó tratando desesperadamente de distraerse.

Ron tomó la pluma de su boca y la colocó sobre el envoltorio en su mesita de luz. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-¿Podemos no hablar de ella, por favor?

-Lo siento, ¿tienen problemas?-preguntó sintiéndose entusiasmada.

-No, todo está bien. Es sólo que... siempre acabamos discutiendo cuando hablamos de ella, y no tengo ganas de hacerlo esta noche.

-No discutimos cada vez que hablamos de ella, Ron-corrigió Hermione.

-Si lo hacemos, Hermione-argumentó rodando los ojos- Cada vez que su nombre aparece en la conversación, acabamos peleando.

-No, y no puedo creer que digas eso. Me gustaría pensar que podemos hablar de ella-le espetó la joven.

-Bueno, no podemos, Mione.-Ron se había sonrojado- Me refiero, míranos ahora. Ya estamos empezando a discutir.

Hermione abrió su boca de nuevo, pero la cerró. Ron estaba en lo cierto. Quería decirle algo más, pero era raro que pasaran tiempo a solas así que se arrepintió. En cambio, aclaró su garganta y se rió.

-Supongo que tienes razón-miró a su alrededor-¿Dónde están todos?

-No sé donde está Harry. Seamus y Neville están en algún lugar con Luna y Hannah, me parece, y Dean está abajo con Ginny- Ron frunció el ceño en la última parte. Ella sonrió. Se veía adorable con su rostro arrugado y sus pecas uniéndose.

-Ron, tienes que superar eso.

-Hermione, no puedo ver a ese idiota con Ginny.

-Dean no es un idiota. Solo estas enojado porque ella está con alguien. ¿Estarías feliz si estuviera con alguien más?

-Bueno, es raro. Pensé que estaría con Harry en algún momento.

-¿En serio? ¿Quisieras que Harry esté con Ginny?

Ron la miró y sonrió ampliamente. Se echó a reír.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Nada-Ron negó con la cabeza-Es solo... que me recordaste a Lavender cuando lo dijiste. Ella siempre pone esa mirada cuando está entusiasmada.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Miró a otro lado.

-Dile a Harry que vine a ver cómo estaba-se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Espera, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Ron, saltando de la cama. La tomó del brazo cuando ella giraba el picaporte.

Hermione cerró los ojos. La mano de Ron era tan grande y sus dedos suaves y cálidos se aferraban a su brazo con ternura. Había algo en el toque de Ron que enviaba fuego a lo largo de su cuerpo. La volvía loca que alguien tan alto y fuerte pudiera ser tan dulce y suave. Se sentía bien, y ella no quería soltarse. Se giró.

-No pasa nada. Sólo estoy cansada.

-No tienes por qué irte. Estoy seguro de que Harry volverá pronto.

-No se trata de Harry, Ron-susurró Hermione.

Ron la apretó más fuerte, acercándose a ella. Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio. Quería gemir. El aroma de Ron era embriagador, dulce y fresco. Sus ojos azules eran tan hermosos, y sus labios se burlaban de ella. Podía distinguir un poco de color verde de la pluma de azúcar en su labio inferior. Por Merlín, quería lamerlo. Quería mordisquear su boca y absorber cada pedacito de aquel sabor.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?-preguntó él en voz baja.

Hermione le miró a la cara. Había una cierta electricidad entre ellos. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Su piel quemaba donde la mano de Ron todavía la apresaba. Se sentía tan increíble. Lo quería y lo necesitaba tanto...

-Hermione...-susurró el pelirrojo.

Ella gimió un poco. La forma tan sexy en que dijo que su nombre.

-R-Ron yo... ¡Ay!

La puerta le golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte. Ron la soltó y saltó fuera del camino. Harry entró lentamente. Levantó una ceja, pasando la mirada de ella a Ron.

-Umm... ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Por supuesto que no, Harry-comentó Ron quien rápidamente volvió hacia su cama.-Ella te estaba buscando.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Sí, bueno, te fuiste tan molesto y me preguntaba si estabas bien.

-Sí, no me sentía bien, así que fui a sentarme abajo.

Ella exhaló profundamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo. No sabía por qué estaba temblando.

-Bueno, creo que voy a ir a la cama.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Hermione, ¿qué diablos está pasando?-preguntó Harry desde la escalera.

-Nada de Harry, la verdad.-respondió al girarse-Sólo he venido a ver cómo estás. No pasa nada.

Sin decir nada más, volvió a su habitación. Como siempre, Lavender y Parvati se reían sentadas en el lecho de la rubia.

-Creo que es magnífico, Patty-dijo Lavender.

-¿En serio? Me refiero a que es un Slytherin-dijo Parvati con un profundo suspiro. Tomó un mechón de su cabello negro azabache largo y lo retorció en sus dedos.

Lavender se lo arrebató y rápidamente comenzó a trenzarlo.

-Entonces, ¿a quién le importa? Él no es como Malfoy y sus matones. Blaise es mucho mejor y más tranquilo que ellos. ¿Qué piensas, Hermione?

Hermione casi dejó caer su camisón. Era raro que Lavender se dirigiera a ella a menos que fuera condescendiente.

-Parvati, si te gusta y le gustas, entonces no veo por qué no.

-Gracias, Hermione.-dijo Parvati sonriendo.

-Sí, mírame a mí por ejemplo. Me ha gustado Ron por años y, finalmente, yo no podía soportarlo más. Míranos ahora-chilló Lavender.

Hermione se alejó de ellos y siguió vistiéndose para dormir. Se instaló bajo las sábanas y no se sorprendió de que Lavender no la invitara de nuevo a la conversación. No importaba. Ella tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente. No podía sacarse la mirada de Ron o la forma en que olía de la cabeza. Su brazo seguía sufriendo un hormigueo en la parte en la que él la había sujetado. Había algo. Algo en la forma en que había dicho su nombre y la forma en que estuvieron tan cerca que la volvía loca.

Puso un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama y comprobó que las cortinas estuvieran bien cerradas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mano bajara por su vientre hasta su ropa interior. No pasó mucho tiempo. Pensar en Ron siempre le hacía terminar en cuestión de minutos. Golpeó su puño contra el colchón y se maldijo a si misma por la rapidez en la que el calor llegaba hacia ella. No quería tener que hacer eso para el resto de su vida, pero no sabía cómo cambiarlo.

Todo era tan confuso.

* * *

><p>No voy a responder reviews hoy, ando corta de tiempo :( Igual <strong>gracias a todas!<strong>

Avisen si hay algún error :)


	5. Merlín, eso duele

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K. Rowling, historia de CheekyRoseB, traducción mia. _Capicci?_

_Capítulo extra-bonus por la tardanza!_

* * *

><p><strong>Merlín, eso duele.<strong>

-Hermione, me voy a volver a preguntar, ¿qué diablos pasó?-inquirió Harry.

-No pasó nada, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?-dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eso es basura, entré en mal momento-disparó él.

Lo miró. Harry realmente le creyó por un momento. Ella parecía tan confundida como él.

-Yo no lo sé, honestamente. Me levanté para irme por algo que dijo Ron, y entonces me agarró del brazo y le pidió que me quedara. Y luego nos quedamos como viéndonos un rato en silencio. Fue muy extraño...-Una sonrisa de repente formó en su rostro. Se acarició el brazo lentamente.

-Hmm, sí, ahora veo con certeza que nada pasó-sonrió Harry.

-Oh, no es como si nos hubiéramos liado o algo así. Fue un momento, pero confía en mí; no significa nada para él. No ha dicho nada desde que ocurrió. ¿Ha dicho algo?

-No, en realidad no me ha hablado en todo el día. Se había ido en el momento en que me levanté-explicó. Arrancó un poco de pasto y lo arrojó. Se sentía tan decaído... La noche anterior había sido un desastre. A Ginny no le importaba un comino.

-Ya basta de esto. Tenemos que trabajar con lo de Cho-susurró Hermione.

-No te molestes. Renuncio.

-¿Qué renuncias a qué?-preguntó Hermione.

-Este plan. No quiero volver a hacerlo. No importa.

-Por supuesto que importa, Harry. Si amas a Ginny, entonces es importante-dijo.

-Ya no importa si yo la quiero.-dijo el volviendo a mirarla-Ella no me quiere.

-Oh, Harry eso no es...

-¿Podrías parar? Ella no me quiere ¿de acuerdo? No es así como tú y Ron. Yo no tengo momentos. Dean no está totalmente loco como Lavender. No has herido a Ron de la manera en que yo he hecho daño a Ginny-se detuvo y meneó la cabeza en la frustración-Ella está feliz con él. Yo sólo soy su amigo. Merlín, ahora sé cómo se sentía. Es un dolor que quema y no desaparece. Ella me quiso una vez, y la hice parar porque yo estaba demasiado asustado y orgulloso para admitir que también la quería.

Durante años aprendió a endurecerse. Aprendió a ser fuerte y cómo tragar las emociones hasta conseguir terminar su trabajo. Tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir, pero ahora todo se venía abajo. Ginny siempre hizo su pared exterior se desmoronara. Se prometió que nadie iba a encontrar sus puntos más sensibles, pero a ella se los mostraría uno por uno. Le confiaría todas sus debilidades, pues Ginevra Weasley era la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

-Oh, Harry, lo siento-susurró Hermione, abrazándolo. Harry se quedó un momento así, sin decir nada-Anoche me fui porque se puso a reír, y quería saber que había dicho de gracioso. En realidad me dijo que le recordaba a Lavender.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el, soltándose del abrazo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar en dirección a los cerros y árboles que la propiedad de Hogwarts tenía para ofrecer.

-Sí, y se sintió como si me dieran una bofetada.

-Es como un golpe constante en el estómago para mí. Por ejemplo anoche era como si a Ginny ni siquiera le importase una mierda sobre mí. Es como si todo lo que ella solía sentir por mí se hubiera ido, como si me hubiera olvidado.

-Ella no te olvidó, Harry. Ginny es una chica dura. Ella no es del tipo que demuestra sus emociones. Es parecida a ti en ese sentido, pero de verdad te quiere. Cuando me hablaba de ti, siempre tenía ese tono de entusiasmo en sus palabras y sus ojos. Ella te amaba entonces, y ella te ama ahora. Te lo prometo-Hermione le cogió la mano y la apretó.

-Gracias, Hermione.-De alguna manera ella siempre sabía cómo animarlo. Se puso de pie y se estiró-Creo que voy a entrar, ¿vas a venir?

-Creo que me voy a quedar aquí. He traído mi libro-explicó Hermione acomodándose en el árbol.

Harry se rió entre dientes. Su mejor amiga siempre estaba leyendo. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que aquella era su forma de escape. Le traia paz, así como a el le encantaba volar.

-Nos vemos más tarde-Harry subió a su dormitorio. Todos sus compañeros de habitación estaban sentados en el suelo.

-Harry, llegas justo a tiempo-dijo Seamus.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó él, sentándose en el suelo junto a Ron.

-No les hagas caso a estos idiotas-suspiró Ron.

-Oh, no empieces a esa basura ahora mismo. Lavender no está aquí. Puedes decir la verdad-dijo Dean.

-Por supuesto, Seamus quiere saber sobre la vida amorosa o sexual de todos-dijo Neville.

-Ah, lo entiendo. Seamus, ¿por qué siempre te metes en las cosas de los demás? ¿Es que no puedes conseguir nada para ti?

Los chicos se echaron a reír, y Seamus le hizo una seña con el dedo medio.

-Vete a la mierda Harry. Todo el mundo sabe que no estás con nadie, ¿O sí?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-murmuró Harry.

-Creo que debería ser público. Es Cho, ¿no?-le preguntó Dean.

Harry estaba a punto de decir que eran casi amigos, pero lo pensó de nuevo.

-Tal vez... tal vez no.

-¡Es ella, es ella! Por un momento yo pensé en Hermione. Ustedes dos han estado muy juntos últimamente-dijo Seamus con una sonrisa.

-Nunca en esta vida o en la siguiente–respondió Harry, incrédulo-¿Podemos pasar a otro? ¿Y tú, Neville?

Neville se sonrojó y se frotó las manos.

-Luna es genial.

-¿Cuán genial?-preguntó Dean-¿O debo preguntarle a Ron?

-¿Yo?-preguntó boquiabierto- ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?

-Has sido su vecino durante años, y yo podría haber jurado que ella te quería. Ginny me dijo-explicó el moreno. Harry intentó no mirarlo a él.

-No, nunca. Ella es como una extraña pero genial hermana o prima para mí. Está mucho mejor con alguien de su planeta, por ejemplo Neville.

-Gracias Ron, y vete a la mierda-murmuró Neville.

-Seamus, ya que haces todas las preguntas. ¿Qué pasa contigo y Hannah?

-Ella es increíble y sexy-Seamus se humedeció los labios-La amo.

Todos se quedaron en momentáneo silencio.

-Amigo, ¿estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Dean.

Por primera vez desde que Harry lo había conocido, Seamus parecía completamente serio.

-Creo que sí.

-Yo creo que sí, también. Está escrito en tu cara-dijo Harry.

-Sí, te pareces a Dean-bromeó Neville. El aludido sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo sé que amo a Ginny. Ella es increíble. La mejor.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Reconoció el brillo en los ojos de Dean. Él entendía sus sentimientos.

-¿De verdad la amas?-No había querido hablar. Fue apenas un susurro.

-Sí, de verdad-dijo Dean clavándole la mirada. Harry fue el primero en apartarse.

-Bueno, estoy empezando a sentirme muy incómodo hablando de esto-dijo Ron.

-Deberías aceptarlo, amigo. Ginny ha madurado-dijo Neville.

-No, no lo ha hecho. Tiene quince años-disparó Ron.

-Ron, amigo, yo no voy a hacerle daño. Realmente me preocupo por ella-insistió Dean.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se frotó el cuello.

-Lo sé es que sólo... ella es mi hermana pequeña. Yo... no sé-por un segundo, miró a Harry. Había algo en su expresión que hizo que este se encogiera. No estaba seguro de lo que aquello significaba. Pero fue suficiente-Siempre y cuando no pienses en follarla, está bien.

-Ron, las únicas personas que follan en esta sala son tú y Harry-dijo Seamus.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-No somos idiotas, Harry, todo el mundo sabe que Cho y tu lo hacían. Probablemente todavía te la tiras-dijo Seamus.

-No, ¡no es verdad!-gritó Ron.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Dean.

-P-porque...Harry y yo nos contamos todo. Yo sería el primero en saber si él está teniendo relaciones sexuales con Cho o con cualquiera.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-Bueno...-Ron parpadeó varias veces-Pensé que así era. ¿Debo pensar de otra manera?"

-No lo sé, Ron. Tú no me dijiste nada acerca de Lavender-dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Sí, Ron, ¿cuándo diablos sucedió eso?-objetó Neville

Weasley se enrojeció mas que antes.

-Solo pasó. Estábamos en el sofá hablando y lo siguiente que supe era que nos estábamos besando.

-Lavender Brown, ¿de verdad?

-¿Qué pasa con ella, Dean?-dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño-¿No te gusta porque no es una fan de Quidditch como Ginny?

-No, yo no tengo ningún problema con ella. Sólo pensé que tu y Hermione iban a estar juntos-dijo Dean.

El color rojo en la cara de Ron desapareció. Miró hacia abajo.

-No-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Lo haces con Lavender, entonces?-preguntó Seamus.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!-gritó Ron.

-Sí, tal vez deberías dejarlo-le dijo Dean.

-Esta es una conversación estúpida, de todos modos. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa-agregó Neville.

-No, sólo soy curioso. Quiero decir, si tú no estás follando a Hermione y Harry tampoco, entonces, ¿con quién está ella? ¿No son los tres una especie de grupo? Ella tiene que emparejarse con alguien. Seria terrible que fuera la única sin conseguir un poco de diversión. Estoy seguro de que su piel puede servir-dijo Seamus con una sonrisa.

-Eres un hijo de puta, Seamus-dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. Seamus continuó riendo. Ron lo miró y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, el pelirrojo había atravesado el círculo y le había propinado un puñetazo a Finnigan en pleno rostro.

-Joder, Ron-gritó Seamus, agarrándose la nariz-¿cuál es tu puto problema?

-Solo estaba bromeando-lo defendió Dean, ayudando a su mejor amigo a levantarse.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Hermione!-espetó el otro, frotándose los nudillos-Ella no es una chica que puedes meter en tus estúpidos juegos. Ella es...mejor que eso-acto seguido se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-Ron, Ron-llamó Harry, siguiéndolo rápidamente-¿qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó mientras salían de la Sala Común hacia los pasillos

-Ya no podía aguantar su mierda. Ya has oído lo que dijo acerca de Hermione. Ella no es una puta ni nada-explicó Ron.

-Es cierto, pero es Seamus-Harry lo agarró por el hombro y lo detuvo-Así es como es. Es un idiota. Eso nunca te había hecho golpearlo.

Ron exhaló profundamente y se apoyó contra la pared. Se pasó una mano por el pelo rojo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Le recordaba a Ginny. Muchas de las expresiones de Ron las debía haber aprendido Ginny. No se parecían mucho, sin embargo. Ginny se parecía a su madre y a los gemelos, pero había momentos en los que Harry odiaba hablar con su amigo porque le recordaba a ella, porque Ginny era tan parecida a él. Aparte de Hermione; Ron y Ginny eran las mejores personas en el mundo y las personas que más amaba, pero debido a su estupidez, ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

-Lo sé, es sólo...Harry, no te acuestas con Mione ¿verdad?-preguntó Ron en voz baja.

En un primer momento Harry pensó que se había insolado. Hubiera jurado que Ron le hizo la pregunta más absurda en el mundo entero.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Hermione, Harry-Ron se mordió el labio un poco-¿Estás con ella? Ustedes dos... ¿Tienen sexo?

-¿Estás teniendo relaciones sexuales con Ginny?-dijo Harry luego de cerrar la boca debido a la sorpresa.

-No seas enfermo-dijo Ron como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-Entonces no seas enfermo, tampoco. Mierda Ron, por supuesto que no tenemos nada. Yo jamás lo haría en mi vida y ella tampoco. Sé lo que el resto del mundo puede pensar, pero no pensé que tendría que explicártelo. Ron, Hermione es como mi hermana. Joder, ella _es _mi hermana. La quiero como mi amiga, como mi sangre -explicó Harry-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé, por lo que dijiste-el semblante de Ron cambió un poco- Tú y Hermione han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Ella fue a la habitación a buscarte anoche, y pensé, ¿Qué sucede?

-Ron, solo estaba de mal humor. Te diría si estuviera interesado en Hermione, que no lo estoy, y si me la follara, lo que nunca he pensado hacer, de verdad. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Te juro que yo siempre te voy a decir la verdad, y siempre serás el primero en saberlo todo-Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Está bien, lo siento. Supongo que eso significa que tu y Cho no se acuestan.

-No, no lo hacemos y tampoco tú y Lavender, ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry.

-No, no hemos llegado tan lejos-negó Ron mirando al suelo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

-Ron, Hermione y yo pasamos más tiempo juntos ahora porque tú y Ginny están siempre ocupados con Lavender y Dean.-Harry le miró a la cara, tratando de averiguar lo que Ron le escondía.

-Ella es mi novia.-respondió Ron encogiendo los hombros.

-Y nosotros tus mejores amigos-añadió Harry. Ron miró hacia otro lado otra vez-Ron, ¿qué pasó ayer por la noche entre tú y Hermione? Sé que interrumpí algo.

-No lo sé. Nada, supongo. Ella te estaba buscando.

-No hagas eso. Estoy hablando de cuando abrí la puerta. Ustedes dos estaban muy cerca-dijo Harry.

-No, no, Harry. Estaba diciéndole adiós.

-Sí, bueno, eso fue la despedida más íntima que he visto nunca-respondió Harry rodando los ojos-Vi la forma en que la mirabas. Nunca haces eso con Lavender.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Ron.

-¿Crees que Dean realmente ama a Ginny? Parece como que sí. Tal vez me equivoqué acerca de él y de su relación.

Se sentía como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago de nuevo. El corazón de Harry se hundió.

-No sé. Tal vez deberías hablar con él sobre esto- Él sabía lo que Ron estaba haciendo, y lo odiaba. Se apartó de él y caminó por el pasillo. Decidió ir al Gran Comedor y en el camino se encontró nada menos que con Ginny. Una oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

-Oye, Harry-saludó ella con alegría.

-Hola, Ginny, ¿buscas a Dean?-le preguntó.

-No, en realidad te buscaba a ti. Mamá nos ha enviado las cartas, y hay una para ti. Probablemente querrá saber si te estás alimentando bien-Ginny le entregó la carta, y Harry le rozó la mano cuando la tomaba.

-Gracias-susurró.

-¿Estás bien?-la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció un poco.

Harry quería decirle la verdad. Quería decirle que la amaba y que la quería más que a nada. Él se había enfrentado a los Dementores y los Mortífagos. Había combatido incluso contra Voldemort, así que no podía entender por qué Ginny Weasley le aterrorizaba tanto.

-Estoy bien...algo cansado, supongo-dijo.

Ella le frotó el brazo que le puso la piel de gallina de inmediato.

-Pues bien, descansa. Comenzamos la práctica la próxima semana, mi Capitán-Ginny le dio una última sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Harry no la vio irse. No pudo. En su lugar, siguió caminando. Quería demostrar que estaba bien sin ella. Sin embargo, él sabía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles cuando se volvió y vio aquella mata de pelo rojo flotando en el corredor.

Sonrió. Harry Potter estaba demasiado enamorado como para no mirar atrás.

Él siempre se voltearía a verla.

* * *

><p>Y como dijo <strong>CheekyRoseB<strong>, ¡Pobre Harry! Pero no pobre Seamus -.- _Lo detesto ¬¬_

Gracias por leer!


	6. La primera gota

Lamento la demora. Mi excusa: empecé la escuela. De verdad lo siento. El siguiente capitulo estará esta semana, ya lo tengo casi listo.

**Disclaimer**: La Gran Diosa J. K. Rowling posee a todos los personajes, la genial escritora CheekyRoseB es la autora de esta historia y bueno, yo me dedico a traducir lo mejor que puedo :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>La primera gota<span>**

Era una tarde tranquila y silenciosa en la Sala Común. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en clases, pero Hermione tenía un período libre. Sin embargo, no era un momento que se pudiera llamar "libre", pues tenía muchísima tarea de Runas Antiguas por realizar.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

Hermione levantó la vista de su trabajo. Ginny le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?

Ginny sonrió y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Su pelo largo, rojo y espeso cayó sobre el respaldo y se extendió como un fuego salvaje.

-Tengo un periodo libre.

-Los de quinto no tienen períodos libres. De hecho, los TIMOS los mantienen bastante ocupados.

-Bueno, bueno-rodó los ojos la otra, atajándose con las manos-Me salteé unas horas.

-Ginny, no debes hacer eso-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, sólo es una clase de Encantamientos. No es como si me perdiera la gran cosa-comentó Ginny quitándole uno de los libros para hojearlo. Luego arrugó la nariz y levantó una ceja-¿Qué es esto?

Hermione se rió muy fuerte. El gesto le recordaba a Ron. Ginny a menudo le hacía pensar en él, pues eran similares en muchos aspectos.

-Es demasiado complicado de explicar. Ginny, ¿por qué estás gastando tu tiempo libre aquí?

-No lo sé.-dijo encogiendo los hombros- Sólo quería hablar contigo. No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas este año.

-Hemos estado ocupadas. Tú estás muy ocupada con Dean-sonrió Hermione.

-Sí, Dean-Ginny se humedeció los labios lentamente, sonriendo y pasando distraídamente las páginas del texto.

-Así que, bueno, ¿Eres feliz con él?

-Sí, es genial. Nos divertimos mucho.

-¿Más divertido que estar con Harry?

La sonrisa de Ginny desapareció momentáneamente.

-Harry y yo nunca salimos en realidad.

-Supongo que estás demasiado ocupada para todos nosotros-dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione?

-Nada en absoluto-dijo la castaña, acercándose un poco a ella.- Bueno, ¿cuándo se convirtió en toda tu existencia?

-Él no es toda mi existencia. Es mi novio, y realmente me preocupo por él. Es un gran tipo-disparó Ginny.

-Ya sé cómo eres y cómo es él. Esto en realidad ni siquiera se trata de Dean.

-¿Se trata de Harry entonces?-la cara de Ginny se tornaba rápidamente en un brillante rojo.-¿Esto es por Harry? ¿Estás enojada porque no me estoy meando encima de él todo el tiempo? ¿Se enojó porque ya no me sonrojo cuando lo veo?

-Mejor hablemos de esto en otro lugar-dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

Ginny saltó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, y la castaña se las arregló para seguirla de cerca. La Weasley no aminoró el paso, balanceando los brazos mientras llegaban al pasillo.

-Si él está enojado conmigo, entonces le puedes decir que lo supere. No es mi culpa que-

Hermione le sujetó el brazo para detenerla. Ginny la miró. Tenía las mejillas rojas y se había quedado sin aliento.

-Wow, Ginny, calmate un momento. Perdón si algo que dije te hizo enojar. No era mi intención. Harry no está enojado contigo para nada.

Ginny contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Mierda, no sé qué me pasó.

-Yo creo que sí-afirmó soltándola suavemente-¿Qué pasa?-Ginny negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.-Ginny, última vez que revisé éramos amigas. Puedes contarme.

-Es Dean-suspiró la pelirroja- Se siente incómodo. Piensa que Harry lo odia.

-Harry no odia a Dean. Son amigos-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, no es tan simple. Dean sabe cómo me siento... bueno, cómo me sentía sobre Harry y al parecer él ha sido duro con Dean.

-Ginny, creo que deberías hablar con Harry acerca de esto. Por lo que sé que no tiene ningún problema con Dean.

-Incluso si lo tiene no importa-dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza- No es como si no tuviera la culpa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, si está celoso o lo que sea entonces tiene que superarlo. Tuvo su oportunidad-Ginny casi escupió sus palabras y no quiso mirarla. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Ginny, ¿qué significa eso? No estás con Dean sólo para recuperar a Harry, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, Hermione. Realmente me importa Dean. Él me ama-explicó Ginny.

-¿Lo amas?

Ginny escondió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Sus ojos marrones se mantuvieron inmóviles.

-Creo que sí. Hemos empezado a tener...sexo.

-¿Estás acostándote con él?-dijo Hermione con la boca abierta.

Lo dices como si fuera malo. Dean y yo nos queremos, y estamos listos. Yo quiero y él también-explicó Ginny.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. No había manera de que pudiera contarle aquello a Harry.

-Supongo que eso es lo que importa.

-No te gusta que esté con Dean, ¿verdad?

-Ginny, si te hace feliz está bien para mí. Yo fui quien te dijo que salieras un poco, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo hiciste. Gracias, Hermione-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Hermione no estaba seguro si quería recibir las gracias por eso. Compuso algo parecido a una sonrisa, y Ginny se rió entre dientes.

-Me gustaría que le hubieras dado a Ron el mismo consejo antes que comenzara a salir con tetas grandes.

Hermione se echó a reír.

-Ginny, donde están tus modales.

-¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad. Yo amo a mi hermano, pero él está actuando como el mayor imbécil del mundo en este momento. Todo lo que Lavender Brown tiene son tetas. Incluso más grandes que las de Crabbe.

Aunque aún que estaba molesta por lo de Dean, se sintió feliz de escuchar que Ginny no estaba de acuerdo con la nueva novia de su hermano.

-Oh, yo no creo que ella esté tan mal-murmuró Hermione.

Ginny le sonrió. Era la misma sonrisa que Ron hacia cuando pensaba que tenía el mango de la sartén.

-Sé que no crees eso. A ti no te agrada tampoco. De hecho, no quieres que ni se acerque a Ron.

-Si Ron quiere salir con ella, entonces no puedo detenerlo-dijo la otra, levantando una ceja-pero tienes razón, no es mi persona favorita.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Estaba a punto de responder, pero la expresión del rostro de Ginny le hizo saber que no era realmente su pregunta.

-Ginny, Lavender y yo nunca hemos sido buenas amigas.

-Ya lo sé, y sé también que tú y Ron han sido _siempre_ buenos amigos. De hecho, son muy cercanos...-los ojos marrones de Ginny brillaban, y su sonrisa era enorme.

-Sí, somos buenos amigos y sólo amigos. De todos modos...la única razón por la que yo quería saber si eras feliz con Dean era porque iba a ayudar a Harry con Cho-comentó, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer totalmente profesional, pero podía ver un poco de curiosidad y molestia en la expresión de Ginny y quería reír.

-¿Por qué necesitarías consultarme eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-Supongo que por la misma razón por la que viniste a hablarme sobre Dean. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien para seguir adelante. A ella realmente le gusta él, y estoy bastante segura de que Harry la quiere todavía.

Ginny frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos un poco.

-Eso es genial para ellos. Ayúdalos...a mí no me molesta-Ginny se alejó un poco-Tenemos que ir a almorzar.

No cruzaron ni una palabra mientras se dirigían al Gran Salón. Ginny mantuvo la cabeza en alto y se cruzó de brazos. Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír.

-Aún me gustaría que me digas por qué tienes un ojo negro, Seamus-dijo Hermione en la mesa.

El chico, que estaba sentado frente a ella, se encogió de hombros.

-Me resbalé en la maldita ducha.

-Estoy seguro de que no es lo que sucedió-dijo Lavender.

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry quien se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo un moretón. Va a sanar.

-Además, Seamus es un niño grande. Vivirá-dijo Ron.

-Oh, eso es tan sensible de tu parte, Won Won-sonrió Lavender, besándole en la oreja y apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro. Ron suspiró y pinchó su comida. No le dijo que se moviera, pero Hermione sabía que no quería a Lavender sobre él. Desde la noche en el dormitorio, no habían hablado de nuevo, e incluso aunque si lo hicieran, nunca era a solas. Ron siempre salía corriendo, y Hermione no estaba segura qué decir de todas maneras.

-Estoy segura de Seamus estaba borracho, ¿no es cierto Seam?-se burló Ginny

-De ninguna manera voy a hablar de eso aquí. Estoy reventado-contestó Seamus, rodando los ojos.

-Es mejor dejar a mi amigo solo. Ha sido un largo día-dijo Dean. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda Seamus e hizo una mueca enfurruñada.

-Mmm, me encanta cuando haces eso-le dijo Ginny suavemente. Dean le guiñó un ojo y se mordió el labio.

Hermione dio un vistazo a Harry. Estaba mirando el techo.

-Así que, eh, Harry, ¿cuándo es la práctica?

-En un par de días. ¿Por qué?

Tenía que pensar en sus palabras. Sería oficialmente la primera acción del plan.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que tú y Cho me ayuden con una tarea que McGonagall me dio. Es sobre algunas normas de Quidditch, y ustedes dos son capitanes. Pensé que sería mejor si ustedes dos me echen una mano.

Sólo tomó un segundo. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacía y sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, claro, eso suena muy bien. Podemos trabajar en ello mañana.

-Oh, tú y Cho, Harry?-bromeó Lavender.

-Para con tus ideas-dijo Harry.

-Creo que eres tú quien tiene que parar, compañero-sonrió Neville.

-Pensé que te gustaría eso, Harry-dijo Hermione guiñando un ojo.

-Sí, cualquier cosa por McGonagall-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione volvió la mirada hacia Ginny. La chica golpeaba su sándwich con una expresión vacía.

El resto del día Hermione lo pasó sonriendo. Había realizado con éxito un movimiento para ayudar a Harry. Por último, al final del día ella pudo hablar con él a solas. Se metieron al cuarto de baño de los prefectos.

-Sólo para que quede claro, realmente no tengo que ayudar con lo de las normas, ¿no?-preguntó Harry.

-No, sólo pensé que sería la historia más creíble.

-¿Qué pasa con Ginny? ¿Te parece que le importa?

-Parecía malhumorada. Me encontré con ella antes del almuerzo. Le pregunté si estaba bien que te ayudara a unirte con Cho...

-¿Qué te dijo?-Harry interrumpido.

-Bueno, ella dijo que estaba bien, pero por supuesto que lo haría. No va a simplemente decirme no-explicó Hermione. Harry no parecía muy convencido.-Confía en mí, ella no estaba muy contenta de darme permiso.

-Ella me confunde mucho. Siempre parece feliz con Dean y no le importa una mierda lo que está pasando conmigo. Quizás ella realmente está enamorada de él.

El corazón de Hermione se decayó un poco. Pensó en su conversación con Ginny. Todo el día había estado pensando la misma cosa.

-Harry, te prometo que ella todavía te ama, pero no hay manera de que lo demuestre ahora. Es muy orgullosa...al igual que tú solías serlo.

Harry hizo una mueca como si hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago. Se apoyó contra la pared.

-Trato de decírmelo a mí mismo todos los días.

-Bueno, síguelo diciendo-dijo la castaña palmeándole la espalda-Todo va a salir bien. Esta fue una buena decisión.

-Sí, eres increíble-Harry parecía un poco más entusiasmado.-No puedo creer que lo inteligente que estás siendo. No he dicho nada a Ron todavía. Debería hacer mi jugada.

-Tengo que darte las cartas. Vayamos por ellas ahora.

Salieron del baño y cuando doblaban por el pasillo, se encontraron con Ron y Lavender en el camino.

-Hey, los estaba buscando a ustedes dos-dijo Ron. Parecía nervioso.

-Estábamos hablando acerca de las regulaciones, Ron-aseguró Harry suavemente. Le dio a Ron una mirada que Hermione no entendía.

Ron asintió con la cabeza levemente y se volvió hacia ella.

-Yo no sabía sobre esa tarea.

-Eso es porque me la dieron a mí-respondió Hermione.

-¿Pero por qué iban a dártela a ti y a mí no? Obviamente, yo habría sido de más ayuda. Quiero decir... Estoy en el equipo para empezar-le espetó.

-No me molestes a mí, Ron. Pregúntale a ella si quieres saber.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño al igual que Ginny había hecho antes.

-Como sea, Hermione.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-preguntó Harry.

-¡Si él está enojado, entonces tiene todo el derecho!-disparó Lavender.

-Oh, cállate-masculló Hermione.

Lavender quedó boquiabierta y dio un paso hacia ella, pero Ron le puso una mano sobre el estómago.

-Nena, ¿puedes darnos un minuto?

-Wonnie, quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes en caso de que necesites a alguien de tu lado-se quejó ella.

-Siempre estamos de su lado-dijo Harry.

-En este momento no. En este momento lo están haciendo enojar-dijo Lavender.

-Todo no pueden ser pulseras y brillo labial, Lavender-gruñó Hermione.

-¡Ya basta, quieren!-gritó Ron. Se frotó la sien y miró a Lavender.-Nena, por favor, estoy bien. Sólo tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ellos. Nos encontraremos en la Sala Común, ¿sí?

Lavender le miró con nostalgia, para luego acariciarle la mejilla.

-Está bien, amor.

Se adelantó y lo besó tiernamente. Cuando ella se apartó, parecía tener estrellas en los ojos. Hermione soñaba con tener las mismas estrellas. No podía imaginar la felicidad que Lavender tendría que haber sentido. Ella lo odiaba. Lavender no los miró o dijo palabra alguna antes de marcharse. Ron se volvió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando en realidad?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero Hermione lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-Estoy tratando de darle a Harry y Cho algo de tiempo a solas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, si no lo has notado a Cho le gusta Harry, y él realmente nunca ha renunciado a ella-explicó Hermione mirando a Harry, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no te lo dije, Ron. Yo sólo... Me sentí avergonzado.

Ron pasó la mirada de ella a su mejor amigo.

-Harry, ¿y qué si te gusta Cho? Eso está muy bien, supongo. ¿Por qué diablos que me molestaría?-Harry miró hacia abajo. Se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.-Y Hermione, ¿cuándo empezaste a jugar a la celestina?

-Lo creas o no, Ron-dijo Hermione poniendo sus brazos en jarra-pero yo quiero que mis amigos sean felices. Es bueno tener a alguien... que te importe y te quiera.

Luego dejó de hablar y le miró. Ron le devolvía la mirada. Una vez más se había perdido en sus brillantes ojos azules. Sintió la tensión entre ellos de nuevo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-susurró él. Todo se silenció, y Hermione miró a los ojos, buscando en Ron cualquier signo de esperanza. Él no le dio ninguna. Miró hacia otro lado.

-Sí, Hermione debería saber todo sobre eso y también Krum, ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry.

Hermione giró su cabeza hacia Harry, quien sonreía. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre qué hablaba, pero entonces recordó.

-Calla, Harry.

Él levantó las manos, luciendo inocente.

-¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo que te enseña lo que sabe, y tu pareces saber mucho.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para sonreír. Poco a poco se volvió hacia Ron. El pelirrojo le fruncía el ceño al suelo.

-Bueno, basta de mí, Harry. Ron, ¿estás bien con esto? No hay ninguna tarea.

El la miró de nuevo. Su rostro estaba en blanco. Se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, suerte con eso.

El Weasley se apartó de ellos y caminó por el pasillo. Sin embargo, segundos después se dio la vuelta y les dijo con bastante frialdad:

-Agradecería si ustedes dos no le dieran a Lavender otro momento difícil. Ella me hace feliz y desde que los dos están tan firmes creyentes en la felicidad, supongo que aprenderán a mantenerse alejados.

Luego dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Hermione gimió.

-Eso fue un desastre.

-No, eso fue Ron celoso. Es siempre un idiota cuando está celoso. Esta es una buena noticia. Me alegro de haber agregado ese comentario-dijo Harry con alegría.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-preguntó ella.

-Puede que no tenga ni idea sobre Ginny, pero sé mucho acerca de su hermano-sonrió Harry.

Ella trató de encontrar consuelo en sus palabras.

-Parecía muy enojado con nosotros acerca de la estúpida Lavender.

-Tenía que molestarnos con algo. Lo hace bastante. Lo molestamos con Krum, así que él nos lo devolvió con Lavender. ¿Por qué le dijiste lo de Cho?

-Bueno, es mucho más eficaz si Ron piensa que te gusta Cho y Ginny que piensa que me gusta Krum-explicó Hermione.

-Eso no va a ser muy difícil. Tan pronto como Ron vea las cartas, se volverá loco y probablemente nos pedirá detalles a Ginny y a mí.

-Vamos a empezar por conseguir esas cartas-dijo la castaña comenzando a caminar, pero Harry le tocó el brazo para detenerla.

-Espera, quiero decirte algo. Sé que estoy rompiendo alguna especie de código masculino, pero...el ojo negro de Seamus... no había ni una gota de agua acerca de eso, pero si el puño de Ron.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces confundida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Harry se encogió de hombros exageradamente.

-No sé, sólo sé que deberías tener un poco más de fe en Ron-el chico empezó a caminar por el pasillo y Hermione fue pisándole los talones.

En todo el camino hacia el comedor no le dijo una palabra sobre lo que aquello significaba.

* * *

><p>Ahí tienen<em>. Oh, ya quiero terminar con esta historia, me comen los nervios... <em>Perdón por el retraso y por algunos errorcitos que seguro tengo u.u

Saludos!

**P. S.:** **Gracias a todos los reviews, que aunque no los conteste los leo _(no se crean que no)_ y a todos los favoritos, alertas y lectores fantasmas. Me hacen muy feliz y son los responsables de muchas de mis sonrisas :)**


	7. ¿Qué significa esto?

****Hola, yo de nuevo, ¿como están?Ya les traigo otro cap :D

**_Agradecimientos a_**

** LuGrint **_(Yo también pensé eso y despues volvi a la vida xD)_

**ginnypotterwe **_(Creo que es de acuerdo a la peli, ni siquiera he podido terminar de leer la historia original todavia)_,

**Taranisa **_(Odio a este Seamus ¬¬)__,_

**Basileya**_ (A mi también me da penita por Harry y Hermione u.u)_,

**grintsonandronmionelove **_(no problem con lo de los comentarios, lo importante es que leas y te guste)_y

**Nery Dark **_(Hola angelito) _

_**que me alegran con sus reviews, y también gracias a todos los que agregaron en **Favoritos** y **Alertas** esta historia**_.

Ahora disfruten!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, de** J.K. Rowling**; la historia, de **CheekyRoseB**, la traducción; mía.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué significa esto?<strong>

Era sábado por la mañana. También era un día de práctica. La combinación de los acontecimientos no podía haber sido más perfecta. Harry suspiró y cogió una carta de su cama. Tenía la letra fina y rasgada de Krum.

-Harry, ¿puedo llegar algo tarde a la práctica de hoy?-preguntó Ron entrando al cuarto. Harry no le hizo caso, para luego abrir la carta y examinar el contenido-Umm, Harry-dijo Ron de nuevo.

Harry no levantó la vista de la carta.

-Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

El pelirrojo se acercó a él y le sacudió el brazo.

-¡Despiértate enano dormilón!

Harry finalmente levantó la vista.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-Harry no tuvo que contestar. Ron vio el sobre en su regazo y lo recogió. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Krum está escribiéndote?

-Idiota, mira el nombre de la dirección-dijo Harry riendo-Es para Hermione.

Los ojos azules de Ron de repente crecieron el doble de su tamaño. Se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Qué? ¡Dame la carta!

-No, tengo que sellarla de nuevo y dársela a Hermione. Le sigo diciendo que hable con Krum para que deje de enviarme a mí las cartas en vez de a ella-comentó Harry tomando el sobre y guardando la carta.

-Espera, te refieres que Krum le envía cartas a Hermione como... ¿más de uno?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí, lo ha estado haciendo durante todo el año.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quiere?-preguntó el Weasley cruzando los brazos.

-No lo sé, Ron. Yo no las leo.

-¿Qué dice esa?

-Hmm, creo que voy a que Hermione te diga-sonrió Harry. Se levantó y metió la carta en el bolsillo. Le palmeó el brazo de Ron.-Y la respuesta es no. Ven a practicar a tiempo, o te golpearé en donde ya sabes-Salió de la habitación con la sonrisa. En su camino a la Gran Sala, se encontró con Cho.

-Hola, Harry-dijo alegremente la chica.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad. Estar cerca de ella siempre le ponía un poco incómodo.

-Hey, Cho.

La asiática se pasó una mano por el cabello extremadamente largo y negro como el azabache. Las mechas parecían caer en cámara lenta. Cho Chang era una belleza.

-Entonces, ¿estás listo para el juego?

-Va en contra de Hufflepuff. No estoy tan preocupado.

-Sí, bueno, será un buen calentamiento. Si todo va según lo previsto, entonces tendremos a mi equipo contra el tuyo en la final. Es mi último año, y tengo la intención de ganar esta copa.

Harry sonrió. Cho era tan fanática del quidditch como él. Ella todavía llevaba el pin de los Tornados de Tutsill colgado en su túnica.

-Bueno, puede que no sea mi último año, pero es mi primera vez como capitán. Tengo la intención de ganar también.

Cho puso una mano en la cadera, observándolo atentamente.

-Bueno, te voy a dar un consejo de capitán a capitán. Es bueno tener un mano a mano con cada uno de los jugadores antes de un partido. Me he dado cuenta de que tienes muchas prácticas de equipo, lo que está bien, pero también es útil tomarte tiempo individual para cada uno de sus jugadores para la formación y las posiciones. Ayuda mucho.

-Brillante, en realidad es una excelente idea. ¿Por qué me dices esto?-preguntó Harry. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un buen deportista, y sé que ayudaste a Cedric con los dragones...-su voz se apagó y se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento.

Harry se sintió aún más incómodo. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de por qué las cosas no funcionaron entre ellos. No sólo Cho no era Ginny, pero también seguía sufriendo por Cedric y él no podía tener culpa adicional.

-Bueno, gracias por el consejo. Definitivamente voy a usarlo-dijo el chico, cambiando de tema.

-Que bueno eres. Entonces, nos vemos-ella se apartó de él y caminó por el pasillo. Él la miró por un momento antes de entrar en el Gran Salón. Tomó asiento junto a Hermione.

-Buenos días-dijo alegre.

-¿Por qué estás con tan buen humor?- preguntó ella con curiosidad. Harry sacó la carta de su bolsillo.

-Dile a Krum que compruebe a quien le envía sus cartas la próxima vez-los ojos marrones de Hermione se iluminaron, y rápidamente tomó la carta.

-Oh, ¿De quién es eso?-preguntó Neville.

-De nadie que conozcas-murmuró Hermione.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro. Neville, juega Quidditch y he oído que es bastante bueno como buscador-sonrió Harry.

-¡La envió Krum!-chilló Ginny.

-No me mires así. Seguimos hablando. No es la gran cosa-dijo Hermione, riéndose un poco.

-Por favor, estoy seguro de que es grande-dijo Seamus. Mientras que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un rosa pálido, la mesa se echó a reír. Sin embargo, Harry se detuvo cuando vio a Ron seguido por Lavender sentarse junto a Ginny. Tenía una mueca en su rostro.

-Ron, ¿sabías que Hermione está saliendo con Krum?-preguntó Ginny.

-No estoy saliendo con Krum-contestó Hermione. Ron rodó los ojos y se sirvió un poco de cereal.

-Si ustedes dos se están enviando cartas de amor, entonces ¿cómo se llama, si no es salir?

Harry miró a Hermione rápidamente. Ella levantó una ceja.

-No son cartas de amor, Ronald.

El pelirrojo dio unos golpecitos con la cuchara en la taza.

-Entonces, ¿qué son? Pensé que habías terminado con Vicky.

-Su nombre es Víktor-contestó Hermione.

-Oh, lo siento, no quise ofender a tu novio-dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Él no es mi novio-le espetó ella.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Él no quería que Hermione y Ron se pelearan delante de todos.

-Umm, bueno, lo estuve pensando, y me gustaría tener algo de tiempo a solas con cada jugador en el equipo. El juego será al final de la semana, y quiero asegurarme de que todo el mundo está preparado-miró a Ron.-No tienes que preocuparte por venir a practicar hoy, y tampoco Dean. Ginny, me gustaría empezar contigo.

-¿Por qué yo primero?-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque yo lo digo-sonrió Harry. Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se mordió el labio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duran estas sesiones individuales?-le preguntó Dean.

Harry apartó la vista de ella y lo miró. Hubo tensión en torno a su boca.

-No más de una hora. Depende de a qué nivel creo que cada jugador está. Esto sólo será antes de cada juego. Todavía tendremos las prácticas de grupo.

-Esto es genial, Wonnie. Ahora podemos pasar todo el día juntos- dijo Lavender con una risita, besándolo en la mejilla.

Ron se volvió hacia ella y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Eso es cierto-dijo en voz baja. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

-Oh, por favor, consigan una habitación-dijo Ginny antes de hacer ruidos de arcadas. Sin embargo, Ron no escuchó. Profundizó el beso, haciendo gemir a Lavender. Harry se dio la vuelta. No podía verlos, pero tampoco se atrevía a mirar a Hermione.

Ron finalmente se apartó. Tenía la cara roja, pero había algo en sus ojos que Harry no podía leer. Él conocía a Ron tan bien que podría fácilmente ver por sus ojos cómo se sentía. Fuera lo que fuese ahora, no era felicidad.

-Yo digo que empecemos ahora.

-Está bien, Won-rió Lavender.

Se levantaron de la mano. Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

-Gracias por esto. Avísame cuando es mi turno. -Lavender siguió riendo y se lo llevó del lugar. Harry cerró los ojos y mentalmente se dio una patada. No había visto eso venir.

-Bueno, eso fue jodidamente asqueroso-dijo Ginny.

-Déjalos ser-dijo Dean.

-Creo que es muy gracioso. Ron y Lavender Brown-comenzó Seamus.

-Cállate, Seamus-dijo Harry. Por fin miró a Hermione. La chica estaba mirando a su cereal como si estuviera considerando ahogarse en él.

-Así que, ¿cuándo empieza la práctica?-preguntó Ginny.

-¿Huh?

-La práctica, Harry James Potter. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

El joven se frotó los ojos. Quería consolar a Hermione, pero no podía.

-Ahora, debemos comenzar ahora-se levantó de la mesa y Ginny lo siguió.-Nos vemos en el vestuario.

-Está bien-dijo Ginny. Besó a Dean con suavidad.-Nos vemos más tarde.

Harry se frotó las palmas de las manos contra sus jeans y le dio a Hermione otra mirada. Ella seguía observando a su plato. Se paseó por el vestuario varias veces. Por fin iba a pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Ginny.

-Muy bien capitán Potter-dijo Ginny, entrando al lugar. Vestía su uniforme de Quidditch y llevaba su escoba por encima del hombro. Su largo cabello pelirrojo se encontraba sujeto en una trenza.

-Bien, vayamos a volar. Contigo es una cuestión de precisión con el paso-tomó la escoba mientras Ginny le escuchaba con atención. Tenía que saber que le estaba excitando con sólo mirarlo. Cuando al fin estuvieron en el aire, Harry pasó la quaffle de una mano a otra.

-Bien, cuando hay otros jugadores sobre ti, tiendes a lanzar la pelota sin dirección.

-Sí, me enojo y simplemente no quiero ceder el control-explicó ella.

-Es comprensible, pero tienes que recordar mantener la calma. Eres pequeña por lo puedes mantener el balón cerca de tu pecho así-Harry hizo una pequeña demostración.-Esto va a evitar que te lo quiten o que lo dejes caer. También es bueno volar a baja altura cuando varios jugadores están sobre en ti. No muchos jugadores se sienten cómodos con las inmersiones y el vuelo cerca del suelo. Si logras hacerlo, entonces tal vez te los quites de encima más rápido.

El joven le arrojó la quaffle la cual ella atrapó con facilidad.

-Está bien, puedo intentarlo. Tampoco me es cómodo volar así.

-Sólo práctica un poco. Volar pegada al suelo, lanzar y atrapar la pelota. Tener una idea de ella-dijo Harry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó. Él la miraba con una sonrisa. Ginny Weasley era una excelente jugadora. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo estuviera disfrutando, estaba preocupado por Hermione. Esperaba que la chica no estuviese pensando en renunciar.

Ginny volvió a subir. Los rayos del sol tiñeron un poco de color rojo en su pálido rostro.

-¿Cómo me fue?

-Muy bien, yo sabía que sería así-dijo Harry.

-Gracias-sonrió ella, para pasarle el balón de nuevo y luego enjugarse la frente.-La actitud de Ron significa algo ¿no?

-¿Perdón?

-Vamos-ella rodó los ojos.-Estaba todo el tiempo sobre Lavender, incluso más de lo habitual. No crees que tenga nada que ver con Krum, ¿verdad?

-Conoces a tu hermano, Ginny-dijo Harry.

-No tanto como tú, Harry. Esta _cosa_ con Lavender me vuelve loca.

Harry quería reírse. Ella era tan malditamente audaz.

-¿No eres un fan de Lav Lav?

Ginny se rió y aplaudió con fuerza.

-¡Joder, esa chica! Quiero decir que si ella hace Ron feliz, entonces tengo que aceptarlo. A pesar de que puede ser un idiota, él es mi hermano y no quiero que esté solo. No es una buena sensación.

La sonrisa se desvaneció. Ginny lo miró fijamente. Harry se había perdido en sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-Yo sé lo que quieres decir-dijo en voz baja.

Ella asintió y se acercó. Podía oler su dulzura natural y un poco de sudor en su piel. La mezcla había enviado a su cuerpo en un frenesí. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no besarla.

-¿Es por eso que quieres volver con Cho? ¿Es que estás cansado de estar solo?-preguntó ella.

-Es difícil ver a todos con alguien. Nunca le di realmente una oportunidad. Yo estaba muy asustado la última vez-susurró.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

Harry agarró el balón en sus manos. Él nunca tenia la fuerza para construir una pared en su presencia. Siempre quería expresarse.

-Perder a la gente...por algo que he hecho.-Ella puso su mano sobre su pierna. El no pudo evitarlo. Gimió ligeramente. El rostro de ella se puso aun más rojo, pero Harry estaba seguro de que era a causa del calor.

-Harry, deberías tener más miedo de perder a la gente por las cosas que no haces-le dio un apretón en la pierna antes de soltarlo.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba sudoroso. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

-Y-Yo creo que hemos terminado.

-Correcto-asintió ella con la cabeza, para irse volando sin decir una palabra.

Harry se quedó en el aire un poco más y trató de despejar su mente. Después de masturbarse, tomó una larga ducha fría en los vestuarios del equipo. Dejó que el agua helada salpicara su cuerpo. No era suficientemente frío. Las palabras de Ginny no lo abandonarían, aunque no podía entender lo que quería decir. El lenguaje femenino era todo un misterio para él. Después de vestirse, entró en su dormitorio. Cuando abrió la puerta Lavender estaba del otro lado.

-Oh, hola Harry-dijo alegre.

-Oh, hola Lavender-saludó él, haciendo todo lo posible para sonreír.

-Won está aquí-dijo ella con una risita. Abrió más la puerta. Ron estaba en su cama torciendo una almohada en sus manos.-Nos vemos más tarde, Won-dijo Lavender.

-Adiós, nena-suspiró el pelirrojo. Ella saludó a Harry antes de salir de la habitación. El pelinegro se acercó y se sentó en su cama. Ron tenía una expresión vacante de nuevo.

-¿Cómo fue la práctica?-preguntó.

-Ron, sobre el desayuno...-suspiró Harry.

El Weasley se sentó. Harry pudo ver una pequeña marca roja en su clavícula.

-¿Qué pasa? Perdón, no me quedé más tiempo.

-No se trata de eso en absoluto, y lo sabes. Hermione no está saliendo con Krum... por lo menos, no creo que lo haga ahora-dijo Harry, tratando de no mirar aquella marca.

-Por lo tanto, no me importa-dijo Ron.

-Bueno, así me parecía cuando le gritaste.

-Le voy a pedir disculpas. No fue mi intención actuar de esa manera, y no quiero molestarla. Realmente no me interesa que este con el imbécil, y estoy cansado de escuchar hablar de él.

-Está bien-dijo Harry.

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue la práctica?-preguntó de nuevo mirándolo fijamente.

-Estuvo bien-murmuró.

-¿Cuando me toca a mí?-preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé todavía-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-¿Pero como sabias que la de Ginny tenía que ser hoy?-preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-frunció el ceño Harry.

-Nada, pero esta es la primera vez que te he oído hablar con ganas de hacer prácticas individuales.

-Fue una cosa de última hora. Estaba hablando con Cho, y ella lo sugirió. Creo que es una gran idea. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?  
>Harry trato de controlar la leve molestia que sentía. Ron cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.<p>

-Mmm, ya veo, y por qué no han de ir Ginny primero, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué carajos te importa, Ron?

Ron inspiró profundamente.

-Harry, el año pasado Ginny estaba de mal humor, más que nunca. Tú...realmente le hacías daño.

Harry lo sabía. Escucharlo de sí mismo era malo. Escucharlo de Hermione era peor, pero al oír Ron decirlo, lo mató.

-Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry susurró.

-Ella te quiso durante años y por alguna razón nunca te fijaste en ella. Está bien, amigo. No es asunto de mi incumbencia, pero eso la destruyó. Odiaba la manera en que...-

-¿Cuándo llegaras al grano, Ron?-interrumpió Harry, sintiéndose enfermo y con un creciente nudo en la garganta.

Ron se acercó y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Harry no quería mirarlo, pero lo hizo.

-Harry, ella ahora está con Dean y es feliz. Si estás jugando a un juego para acostarte con ella, entonces detente.

Harry no podía creer las palabras de Ron.

-¿Qué tan bien me conoces, Ron? Yo nunca haría eso.

-Lo siento, es sólo...No quiero que la lastimen de nuevo. Ella tiene un novio. Dean está con ella.

-Oh, ¿así que ahora que estás de su lado? ¿Te gusta ver a Ginny con él?-preguntó Harry.

-Me gusta no ver a Ginny llorar. Ya no lo hace más. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, Harry. Tengo que protegerla-dijo Ron.

Existían pocas cosas que podían romper su barrera. La desconfianza de Ron era una de ellas.

-¿De mí?

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

-No lo sé todavía.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry no sabía qué decir. Eran en momentos como este cuando Harry se daba cuenta de verdad de lo complicado de su situación. Odiaba que Ron no lo quisiera cerca de Ginny, pero le encantaba ver que la cuidaba y protegía para que no sufriera.

-¿A qué viene esto, Ron? No he hecho nada.

-Creo que es hora de que todos sigamos con nuestras vidas-respondió él.

Harry soltó un bufido.

-Oh, ¿Como lo hiciste tú? ¿Eres mucho mejor y más sabio ahora que estás con Lavender Brown?

-¿Sabes qué Harry? Estoy tan malditamente harto de tú y los demás cuestionándome acerca de ella. Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera, tal y como Hermione lo hace.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Pensé que habías dicho que debemos seguir adelante. Se supone que esto no es sobre Hermione. Tal vez antes de empezar a dar consejos, deberías mirarte en el espejo. Joder Ron, ¿por qué estás actuando así?

Ron se frotó los ojos.

-Porque es tiempo de irse. Tú debes seguir...y yo también.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Harry. Ron se apartó de él y se frotó los ojos con más fuerza.

-La gente nunca consigue lo que realmente quiere. A veces, sólo debe tomar lo que pueda.

-Si estás diciendo que debemos rendirnos, entonces olvídalo. Ron, sobre Hermione...

Ron saltó de la cama.

-Me tengo que ir, Harry.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo. Ron estaba fuera de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.

Harry se recostó en su cama y se quitó las gafas. Tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Allí está. ¿Algo para decir? Hay un botón abajo para eso :) Saludos!<strong>


	8. ¡Allí está de nuevo!

Hello again. Les traigo otro capitulo, y agradezcan que lo hago, porque tendría que estar leyendo por qué los palestinos y los israelíes se odian tanto. Lo sé, mis prioridades quizás necesitan otro orden.

Muchas gracias a **grintsonandronmionelove **y** Nery Dark **_(mi angelitu lector, te debo tu fic de cumpleaños)_ por sus reviews, y gracias a los que leen silenciosamente también.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, de** J.K. Rowling**; la historia, de **CheekyRoseB**, la traducción; mía.

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Allí está de nuevo!<strong>

Hermione miró por la ventana. El invierno estaba en camino. El tiempo por lo general era frío y el viento cortaba la piel. La hierba era menos verde y las flores se marchitaban lentamente. Sin la nieve, el invierno era duro y deprimente; se podía notar fácilmente en la atmósfera.

-Hey, ¿estás prestando atención?

Hermione se volvió hacia la mesa. Ron tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que sí-susurró.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, parecías estar mirando por la ventana hace un minuto. ¿A dónde fuiste?-Él le sonrió. Sus labios se extendían con deleite, y su curiosidad iluminaba sus ojos azules. Ella hizo todo lo posible para no quedar atrapada en aquel azul brillante.

-Fui a un lugar donde los chicos pelirrojos no hacen preguntas ridículas-murmuró.

-Caray-suspiró Ron-Debe ser malditamente aburrido-Él se echó a reír y ella se unió a él.

-Ahora, creo que deberíamos hablar de diciembre-dijo McGonagall en voz bastante alta. Hermione y Ron callaron al instante y ella se enderezó en su asiento. . -Después de mucho pensar y debatirlo, hemos decidido tener una pequeña fiesta de Navidad.

Hannah abrió la boca y levantó la mano.

-¿Va a ser como el Baile de Navidad?

McGonagall se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con rapidez.

-Bueno, señorita Abbot, será bastante similar al Baile de Navidad.

-No sabía que Hogwarts hacía fiestas de Navidad con regularidad-espetó Ron.

McGonagall le dio una sonrisa tensa.

-En realidad no, pero los de séptimo han luchado bastante para esto. Con las recientes noticias de los periódicos, Dumbledore pensó que sería...divertido.

Hermione sabía que McGonagall despreciaba la idea. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? -preguntó ella.

-Gracias por preguntar, señorita Granger. Hay que organizar las decoraciones. Tenemos que pensar en un menú y un tema para este baile. Sólo será para los años quinto a séptimo. Es una ocasión especial para los alumnos de clases superiores.

Pansy tiró del brazo de Draco, quien no parecía impresionado por la idea.

-Yo les asignaré a todos sus puestos de trabajo. Tenemos alrededor de un mes para planificar y preparar todo. Será el fin de semana antes de los exámenes. Por lo tanto, empiecen a pensar en las ideas. En nuestra próxima reunión quiero que todos tengan algo que aportar.

-¿Podemos tener música en vivo?-preguntó Terry.

-Vamos a discutir el asunto en la próxima reunión-McGonagall le lanzó una mirada-Debería decirles que, como prefectos, todos ustedes deben asistir. Serán los chaperones. Los Premios Anuales tendrán la noche libre, pues es su último año. Esto significa que no quiero problemas de disciplina con ninguno de ustedes, y espero que todos actúen y se vistan apropiadamente-Hermione miró a Ron. El rodó los ojos y gimió un poco.

Después de la reunión, Hermione y Ron caminaban por el pasillo de regreso a la Sala común.

-Por lo menos tienes una túnica bonita ahora. Fue muy amable de Fred y George comprar una para ti-dijo Hermione.

Ron hizo un mohín mirando al suelo.

-Supongo. Maldita sea, no puedo creer que vayamos a tener otro baile. El último fue un desastre.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. El Baile de Navidad de cuarto año estaba en la cima de su lista de eventos para olvidar.

-Sí, pero no será así este año.

Ron se frotó el cuello.

-Supongo. Lavender estará encantada de saber esto. Creo que va a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. A ella le encanta bailar.

Hermione trató de parecer interesada.

-Eso sería interesante de ver. No creo que Harry estará encantado de oír hablar de esto. Odia los bailes.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír.

-Por lo menos él podrá invitar a Cho de inmediato.-Ella no sabía qué decir. No tenía idea con quién iba a ir.

-Entonces, Weasley, ¿Vas a complacernos con otro traje fantástico este año?-Dieron media vuelta. Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson los miraban burlonamente. Hermione agarró el brazo de Ron instintivamente, sin embargo, él no se movió.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. No estoy de humor para ver tu cara de rata.

Draco no parecía ofendido. Él y Pansy se acercaron. Hermione suspiró en voz baja. Malfoy no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestar a Ron. Ella y Harry había aprendido a ignorar su estupidez, pero Ron no era así. Sólo le tomó un comentario de Malfoy para tener la cara roja y los puños apretados. A veces, Hermione pensaba que era ridículo, pero la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba sexy. Ron era un buen chico. Sí, se ponía de mal humor y podía decir cosas malas, pero era una persona naturalmente dulce. Le encantaba verlo furioso y agresivo. Eso la excitaba.

-¿Qué, estás molesto porque tienes que ir al baile? Yo sé que debes estar preocupado porque Lavender se tropiece con esos enormes pies tuyos-dijo Draco lentamente. Pansy se rió y le acarició el brazo.

-Vamos, Ron. Volveremos cuando tenga un mejor material-dijo ella, tirando de su brazo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Granger. Yo no me di cuenta que estabas allí. Supongo que no soy el único-sonrió Draco con un suspiro. Hermione miró a sus ojos de acero. No había calor en absoluto. Él sonrió.- ¿Toqué un punto débil? ¿Con quién iras al Baile?

-¿Por qué te interesa, Malfoy? ¿Está pensando en pedirle que vaya contigo?-disparó Ron.

Draco se echó a reír.

-Por Merlín, no. Pagué un buen dinero por mis ropas. ¿Por qué querría ensuciarlas? No, solo soy curioso, porque Krum no está este año, y no creo que haya otro jugador de Quidditch desesperado para acompañarte.

-Incluso Ron tiene una cita, Herms. ¡Qué pena! ¿Cuán patética eres ahora?-le preguntó Pansy.

-Cállate-susurró Hermione.

-¿Por qué no van a molestarse entre ustedes? Todos sabemos que van a ir juntos. Serán la rata y la cerdita. Es una imagen brillante, de verdad-La cara de Ron se sonrojó y escupió sus palabras.

Pansy se puso las manos en las caderas. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Hmm, ¿Con quien irá Potter? Dicen que tiene algo con Cho. Ella tiene una debilidad enorme por los tipos que desean morir.

Ron se abalanzó sobre él, pero Hermione lo tomó por la cintura.

-Entonces creo que ella te va a invitar porque estoy a punto de romper tu carita puntiaguda-gruñó.

Draco simplemente se rió entre dientes.

-Por otra parte, podría pedírselo a Granger.

-¡Oh, Potter y Granger! ¡Qué dulce y perfecto!-intervino Pansy.

Ron dejó de luchar. Se quedó mirando a Draco. Draco sacudió sus puños.

-Es sólo una idea-a continuación, tomó la mano de Pansy y se la llevó por el pasillo.

Hermione los vio desaparecer en el corredor. Ella no soltó de la cintura de Ron. De hecho, le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. Podía sentir las vibraciones del corazón del chico contra su estómago. Le latía rápidamente. Se aferró a su cuerpo, no pudo evitarlo. Incluso a través de su camisa, podía sentir el calor de su piel. Ron volvió lentamente junto a ella. La joven apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. El latido de su corazón aumentó también. Ron puso sus manos en las de ella. Eran tan cálidas y grandes.

-Lo siento. Creo que perdí la calma-dijo el Weasley.

-Está bien. Me alegro de que no lo golpearas. No necesitas más castigos. Creo que Malfoy estaba tratando de meterte en problemas antes del baile-respondió ella. No había quitado la cabeza de su espalda. Se sentía tan bien abrazándolo. Ron tenía el trasero en contra de su estómago. Quería que él se acercara aun mas a ella, quería bajar un poco más las manos...Estaba tan excitada. El calor llegó a su ropa interior.

-Los odio-dijo él.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedes dejar que lo que dicen te afecte. Eso es lo que quiere Malfoy. Él no tiene nada interesante que hacer. Está celoso-Hermione olió un poco de su perfume. Era algo similar a las manzanas.

-¿Celoso de qué? -preguntó Ron.-Yo no tengo nada de lo que él quiere.

-Ron, el dinero no lo es todo. Él es un idiota, y tú no. La gente te ama y te quiere a su alrededor. No creo que Malfoy pueda decir lo mismo-respondió ella.

-No me importa lo que piense de mí. Odio demasiado cuando habla de ti-Ron dio un profundo suspiro, y Hermione se mordió el labio. No podía creer que todavía estaban abrazados en el pasillo.

-Ya lo sé, y él también. Ron, todo el mundo sabe cuánto proteges a las personas que te importan. Es tan increíble...-Se dio cuenta de cómo su tono se volvía suave y bajo. No podía evitarlo.

-Tú... ¿Crees que soy increíble?-la voz de Ron era apenas un susurro. Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Ron finalmente se salió de su agarre y se apartó. Se volvió hacia ella. Aunque su respiración era normal, su cara estaba enrojecida. Hermione no pudo detenerse. Miró hacia abajo, y pudo ver un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones. Trató de mirar hacia otra parte, pero no pudo. Se lamió los labios y lo miró. Ron la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta. Tragó saliva, y ella vio cómo su nuez de Adán se movía. Él abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo y se sonrojó aún más. Hermione volvió a mirar al suelo. Tenia que agarrarse de la falda para no tocarlo.

-Am, lo siento- jadeó él. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no te disculpes.

Ron se mordió el labio. Se miraron el uno al otro. Ella no podía explicar cuan excitada estaba. Nunca había sentido tal electricidad antes. Tampoco ayudaba que la...dureza de Ron estuviera justo frente a sus ojos. Había leído libros y escuchado historias. Sabia Ella había leído los libros y las historias escuchadas. Sabía que las erecciones repentinas eran comunes a la edad de Ron. Tenía suerte de ser una chica. Su excitación estaba bien escondida en su ropa interior.

-Yo...me tengo que ir-comentó el, frotándose el cuello. Luego pasó corriendo junto a ella y se perdió en el pasillo.

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared. Era difícil respirar. Corrió hacia el baño más cercano para hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando la presión no la dejaba de inmediato.

Cuando finalmente regresó a la Sala Común, esta estaba llena de alumnos de sexto, todos sentados alrededor de la chimenea. Parvati la vió primero, y la llamó haciéndole señas con la mano.

-¡Ven aquí!

Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír. Se acercó al grupo. Ginny, Dean y Seamus estaban en el sillón más grande. Parvati y Neville en sillas y Harry, Ron y Lavender en el suelo. Ella se sentó al lado de Harry. Ron, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Harry, miró hacia otra parte. Lavender estaba sentada cómodamente entre sus piernas. El puso la barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

-Entonces, ¿Ron no enloqueció? ¿En realidad habrá un baile?-le preguntó Dean.

-Sí, vamos a tener una fiesta de Navidad.

Lavender chilló y aplaudió. Se dejó caer contra el pecho de Ron.

-¡Oh, esto es maravilloso! ¡No puedo esperar! Patty, ¡tenemos que conseguir joyería en Hogsmeade!

-No puedo creer que vamos a tener otro. Lo siento, Harry, no puede ser tu cita-sonrió ella. Harry rodó los ojos.

- De todos modos, él irá con Cho-murmuró Ron.

-Oh, es cierto. Esta vez podrás invitarla, ¿eh?-dijo Dean. Harry sonrió un poco.

-Si ella quiere.

-Por supuesto que sí, Harry-dijo Hermione.- ¡Pregúntale!

-¡Ustedes serán tan tiernos!-dijo Lavender. Ron sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Harry.

-Creo que lo haré-contestó Harry, sonrojándose.

Hermione dio un vistazo a Ginny, quien estaba jugando con un hilo de sus jeans. Sus labios estaban muy apretados.

-Oh, bien por ti, Harry-susurró, en voz muy baja. Hermione estuvo segura de que ella fue la única que la oyó.

-¡Entonces todos tenemos pareja! Bueno, todos excepto Hermione-dijo Lavender.

Hermione dejó de mirar a Ginny y se volvió hacia la otra.

-¿Disculpa?

Lavender se acomodó el cabello.

-Bueno, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor de sexto tienen pareja. Sería raro si no tuvieras una. Ah, y como eres chaperona sin duda necesitas una.

-Lavender, ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?-preguntó Ron.

-¿Hacer qué?-dijo ella, mirándolo. Ron rodó los ojos.

-Presionarla sobre una maldita pareja. Acaban de decirnos sobre el baile, ¿No puedes dejarla en paz?

Las mejillas de Lavender se volvieron rosadas. El corazón de Hermione se derritió.

-Bueno, Wonnie, solo preguntaba, eso es todo. No te enfades conmigo, cariño.

-No estoy enfadado. Estoy molesto. Estoy tan harto de todo el mundo se meta en la vida de los demás-la mandíbula de Lavender cayó.

-Oye, Ron, cálmate. No tienes por qué hablarle así-dijo Dean.

Ron le dirigió una mirada.

-¿Estaba hablando contigo, Dean?

Dean se levantó de su asiento.

-Ahora sí.

-Dean, ¡basta! ¡Sólo tratas de comenzar una pelea!-chilló Ginny. Dean la miró cruzando los brazos, y ella se alejó de él. Hermione atisbó a Harry, quien ya la estaba mirando. Ella levantó una ceja y le dio una sonrisa retorcida.

-Bueno, mejor me voy porque te estoy molestando-Lavender se apartó de Ron y se levantó. Luego suspiró y se secó una lágrima de su ojo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Mierda-murmuró Ron. Se frotó los ojos.

-Está bien, Ron. Sé que no tenías intención de hacerla llorar-dijo Hermione. Él la miró. El fuego de antes se había ido. Entonces él se levantó y salió de la habitación también. El ambiente se volvió tranquilo, y todos se fueron yendo.

Finalmente, ella pudo sentarse a solas con Harry frente al fuego.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-preguntó el chico.

-No estoy segura. Antes, Draco nos dio un mal rato. Nos preguntó con quien iríamos al Baile. Él molestó a Ron-respondió ella. Harry se rió entre dientes.

-Él siempre molesta a Ron. ¿Qué pasa con Ginny y Dean? Creo que están peleando. No se han mirado en todo el día.

-Ella está molesta porque irás al Baile con Cho-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Es realmente necesario?

-Pondrá a prueba los sentimientos de Ginny. Podría soltarlo esa noche. ¿Por qué, no quieres ir con Cho?-preguntó ella.

Él miró al fuego. Hizo que un resplandor brillara en sus ojos.

-Me parece gracioso llegar a tener una oportunidad con Cho ahora, pero no la quiero. ¿Y tú?

-No tengo ni idea-suspiró ella-Podría ir con Cormac.

-Él es un idiota, y Ron lo odia...es perfecto.

-¿Qué pasa si no puedes ir con Cho, y no puedo ir con Cormac?-preguntó Hermione lentamente. No sabía si podía siquiera considerar ir con Harry. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Ir solos es una opción?

-Esperemos que podamos encontrar otras parejas. Aún no puedo creer que esta noche...-pensó en decirle acerca de Ron. Quería guardarlo para sí misma, pero tenía que contárselo para no explotar...otra vez.-Ron y yo tuvimos...algo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Harry, moviendo las cejas.

-Oh, no es lo que piensas. Draco dijo algo que realmente lo molestó. Tuve que detenerlo, y no lo solté de nuevo. El tampoco se soltó. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.- Se estremeció al pensar en su olor.

-Eso es genial-sonrió Harry-Me di cuenta de que parecía un poco aturdido cuando entró aquí. Creo que algo está comenzando a funcionar. Tenía algunas cartas de esta mañana en mi cama. Las miraba como un loco antes de irse.

-Ginny parecía muy enojada esta noche-añadió Hermione.

-Ella está de mal humor. El otro día en la práctica me dio la sensación de que quería decirme algo pero no lo hizo-dijo él.

-Debes preguntarle al respecto en el Baile. Estoy segura de que ella estará feliz de explicarte mientras los dos bailen algo lento-sonrió Hermione. Él rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, Dean no le dejará bailar conmigo.

-Es Ginny de quien estamos hablando. Dean no puede decirle qué hacer. Además, incluso si lo hace, sólo haría que le den más ganas de bailar contigo. Así funciona ella-explicó la castaña.

-Sí-dijo el chico lentamente.-Le encanta hacer las cosas a su manera.

-Igual que a ti-agregó ella. Harry le sonrió antes de mirar hacia el fuego. Hablaron durante un rato, pero finalmente se fue a dormir. La joven se recostó en el sillón. Sonrió y se perdió lentamente en las llamas.

Hermione se sentó y se frotó los ojos. No tenía planes de quedarse dormida en la sala común. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Sin embargo, mientras subía la escalera, oyó hablar a alguien. Se quedó quieta. Eran Ron y Lavender. Estaban sentados en el paso que llevaba a su habitación. Lavender se secó los ojos y sollozó. Ron suspiró y frotó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Lo siento, de verdad. No era mi intención hacerte daño-dijo en voz baja. Ella asintió y sonrió.

-No sé por qué estás tan enojado conmigo.

-No estoy enojado contigo, nena-dijo Ron. Le acarició la espalda.

-Entonces ¿por qué me gritaste?-preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos a su tacto. Hermione rodó los ojos, pero sintió un tirón en el corazón. Las pupilas de Lavender estaban hinchadas por las lágrimas. Nunca se había visto tan humana, y sabía que Ron se sentía mal por ser causa de su malestar.

Él se mordió el labio.

-No quería gritarte. He tenido un día realmente malo, y me descargué contigo. No debería hacer eso.

Lavender le lanzó una mirada.

-No es sólo eso, Won. Siempre te enojas conmigo cuando hablo con Hermione.

Él se apartó de ella.

-Ella es mi mejor amigo. Solo la protejo. Es un impulso.

Hermione sonrió y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

-Y me encanta ese impulso-susurró a la nada. Lavender se cruzó de brazos.

-Y yo soy tu novia. No puedes enojarte conmigo cada vez que digo algo que no le guste. Sólo quería saber quién iba a ir al Baile con ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Estuve mal. Malfoy y Pansy la molestaron con eso antes. No quería volver a escucharlo. ¿Puedes entenderlo? No estaba enojada contigo-Ron le metió un mechan de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Hermione pudo ver temblar a Lavender. Los celos afloraron.

-Sí, lo entiendo, Wonnie. Lo siento. No quise molestar a ninguno de los dos. Puedo pedirle disculpas, si piensa que sería lo mejor. Quiero que sepas que estoy tratando. Si te preocupas por Hermione, entonces ella lo vale.-Lavender tocó la mejilla de Ron. Él sonrió. Era tan tierno y suave.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas-ella se rió y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y gimió. Ron puso sus manos sobre las rodillas. Las apretó y se acercó a ella. Lavender gimió de nuevo en voz alta. Ron se separó.

-Nena, tus compañeras duermen. Debes guardar silencio.-Los oídos de Hermione quemaban. Había algo sensual en su voz...

Lavender se lamió los labios y se levantó.

-Vamos al baño de Prefectos entonces, Won Won.- Hermione se levantó y corrió por las escaleras. Salió de la sala común y se precipitó por el pasillo. No se detuvo hasta que sus piernas cedieron. Se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo. Lágrimas salieron de sus parpados, y se abrazó lentamente a sus piernas. Tenía miedo de volver a su habitación.

En el momento en que finalmente llegó tropezando a su cuarto, Lavender dormía cómodamente en su cama. Tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro y una pequeña marca roja justo debajo de su oreja. Hermione entró en su cama y cerró los ojos.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Supongo que nunca puede faltar un baile, fiesta, etc. en los fics. Son la perdición de los escritores xD<p>

**_¡Adelanto!_**

**Capitulo 9: Otra tarea**

-_Él no se ve muy feliz_-susurró Ron.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Era un buen momento para decirlo.

-_Bueno, se sentirá mejor después de que Hermione lo invite al Baile._

-_¡¿Qué? ¿Ella lo llevará a la fiesta de Navidad?_-preguntó Ron.

Harry fingió estar sorprendido.

-_Sí, es su primera opción. ¿No te ha dicho?_**  
><strong>

_**Eso es todo. Muajaja, amo los celos de Ron :D Nos vemos!**_


	9. Otra tarea

Este capitulo va dedicado a** grintsonandronmionelove** por ser fiel a la historia. Disculpa la demora, ya terminé con los exámenes y traduciré mas seguido :) Y supongo que Harry y Hermione tienen drama para rato.

****Disclaimer**: Los personajes, de** J.K. Rowling**; la historia, de **CheekyRoseB**, la traducción; mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Otra Tarea<strong>

Harry se puso su jersey escarlata y ató los cordones de sus botas. Trató de no pensar demasiado. Siempre era bueno aclarar su mente antes de un partido.

-A la mierda-susurró Ron, entrando en el dormitorio y sentándose en la cama de Harry. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos azules parecían más grandes.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry. El otro se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo encontrar a mi maldito casco. Creo que lo dejé en casa.

-No importa, hay algunos en los vestuarios. Solo toma uno cuando vayamos-aseguró Harry. Ron se frotó las manos y suspiró profundamente.

-No va a ser el mismo. Ya sabes que uno nuevo va a ser incómodo.

Harry le sonrió. Sabía que no era el casco lo que le preocupaba en realidad.

-Ron, lo harás bien. Es sólo contra Hufflepuff.

Ron rodó los ojos.

-Ya lo sé. Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. No sé lo que me pasa. No sirvo para esto.

-Ron, solo estás nervioso, lo que es completamente normal, y eres realmente muy bueno. Yo no te hubiera elegido si no lo fueras-sonrió Harry, golpeándole suavemente en el brazo. Realmente no entendía por qué era tan duro consigo mismo.

-No quiero ser una decepción. Cormac piensa que soy basura. Yo no quiero que esté en lo cierto.

Ron no lo miró, concentrándose de repente en los dibujos de las sabanas de Harry.

-Oye, Cormac es idiota. No puedes dejar que te moleste. Tú eres genial, y yo no podría estar más feliz porque estés en el equipo. Sé que darás lo mejor de ti y eso es lo único que podemos pedir-Ron abrió la boca pero Harry se apresuró a añadir-Y tu "mejor" es suficientemente bueno.

Ron se rió.

-Me conoces demasiado bien.

-Mejor de lo que quisiera a veces-Harry se levantó y se estiró sonriendo. Ron se levantó también y sacó los guantes de su bolsillo.

-No pareces nervioso.

-Eh, yo soy El Elegido, ¿no?-rió él.

La mandíbula de Ron cayó.

-¡Maldito idiota!-saltó sobre Harry, pero este ya se habia escapado de su agarre. Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y siguieron hasta llegar al Gran Salón. Estaba lleno, con ese habitual entusiasmo antes del partido. Muchos compañeros se acercaron a ellos para desearles suerte. Los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs simplemente les lanzaron miradas malas.

Cho se acercó a ellos, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Buena suerte hoy chicos, aunque no creo que la necesiten.

-Gracias-dijo Ron. A pesar de la charla de aliento, Ron estaba poniéndose ligeramente verde.

-Gracias, Cho, y gracias por la idea acerca del entrenamiento. Creo que me ayudó-dijo Harry.

-No me importa ayudar a los amigos. Bueno, al menos no hasta que tengamos que enfrentarnos. Nos vemos.

Ella se alejó, pero le dio a Harry una última sonrisa antes de salir de la sala.

-Caray-suspiró Ron.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry. Ron sonrió.

-Ella realmente te quiere, amigo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ron se aclaró la voz.

-No me importa ayudar a los amigos-dijo con una voz chirriante, de tono un poco alto que no sonaba nada como Cho. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Es cierto, somos amigos.

Ron le dirigió una mirada.

-Ella quiere ser más que eso, Harry. ¿Por qué no le has pedido ir al Baile?

Harry miró a otro lado. Él no sabía por qué estaba tardándose en hacerlo.

-No lo sé. He estado centrado en el juego y en prepararnos. Voy a pedírselo una vez que se acabe, supongo. Espero que acepte.

-Ella va a decir que sí, Harry. Ya has visto cómo te miraba, y estoy bastante seguro de que todavía tienes baba en la barbilla-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Eres tan inteligente, Ron-murmuró Harry. Continuaron caminando por el pasillo. Cormac pasó junto a ellos, con el mal humor plasmado en el rostro.

-Él no se ve muy feliz-susurró Ron.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Era un buen momento para decirlo.

-Bueno, se sentirá mejor después de que Hermione lo invite al Baile.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ella lo llevará a la fiesta de Navidad?-preguntó Ron.

Harry fingió estar sorprendido.

-Sí, es su primera opción. ¿No te ha dicho?

El otro se mordió el labio un poco.

-No.

Ron no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a su mesa. El resto del equipo ya estaba comiendo. Harry tomó unas tostadas con mantequilla y Ron un pote de cereales.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Neville.

-Sólo quiero que se acabe-dijo Harry.

-Entonces, supongo que tendrás que darte prisa y atrapar la Snitch-dijo Ginny.

Harry le sonrió.

-Anota tantos goles como sea posible para apoyarme, por si necesito un poco de tiempo.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, capitán Potter.- Se miraron el uno al otro. Harry sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con los nervios.

-Entonces, te vi hablando con Cho. ¿La invitaste al Baile?-le preguntó Dean en voz bastante alta. Ginny miró hacia abajo y Harry lo miró.

-No, pero tan pronto como lo haga, serás el primero en saberlo.

-Ron, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Hermione, tratando de cambiar de tema. Él la miró.

-Estoy bien.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo harás bien, Ron. Eres un excelente guardián.

Había algo en los ojos de Ron que molestó a Harry.

-¿Mejor que Cormac?-preguntó Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, es obvio que sí. Estás en el equipo, y él no. ¿Te ha molestado o algo así?

-Olvídalo-dijo el pelirrojo, dándole la espalda.

-Oh, mi Won Won. Te ves tan sexy en el uniforme. ¡Vas a patear traseros esta mañana!-Lavender estaba prácticamente gritando mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la mesa. Se dejó caer en su regazo y le besó las mejillas y la frente en repetidas ocasiones.

-Lavender, por favor, me duele el estómago-dijo Ron, empujándola lejos.

Lavender se bajó de su regazo y se sentó junto a él. Le frotó el estómago.

-¿Nervioso, mi amor?

-Un poco-murmuró Ron.

-Los nervios son buenos. Jugarás mejor con un poco de adrenalina corriendo a través de ti-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón, Wonnie. Además, desaparecerá una vez que realmente estés allí. Yo te estaré animando. ¡Hice un cartel!-chilló Lavender con una risita.

Harry no podía comer otro bocado de su tostada.

-Creo que deberíamos ir.

-Buena suerte a todos-dijo Seamus.

-Sí, lo harán genial-agregó Neville.

Lavender le dio a Ron un apretón descuidado y lo besó en la oreja.

-Weasley es mi rey-gimió.

La cara de Ron se volvió roja. Combinaba perfectamente con su jersey.

-G-Gracias, gracias, Lavender.

La chica se acomodó el cabello, tomó del brazo a Parvati, y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Ron se aclaró la garganta.

-El Quidditch le entusiasma demasiado.

-Puedo ver eso-dijo Harry.

-Creo que es repugnante-susurró Ginny.

-No importa. Ella estará alentándote. Yo también lo haré- dijo Hermione, apretándole la mano.-No necesitas suerte. Ya eres genial.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Ron sonrió genuinamente.

-Gracias.

Ella le dio a Harry un guiño y se marchó. Harry le sonrió. Todo fácilmente se podría haber ido a la mierda, pero ella lo habia arreglado.

-¿Listo para ir, amigo?-le preguntó a Ron. Este seguía sonriendo a la figura de la chica que se alejaba.

-Sí, estoy listo.

-Bueno, hemos estado practicando sin parar desde que la escuela comenzó y ¿nos hemos estado enfocando en?-preguntó Harry a su equipo en los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Podía oír los cantos y aplausos de compañeros y compañeras de clase esperando afuera. Se sentía un poco nervioso. Quería que su primer año como capitán fuese un éxito.

-Resistencia y velocidad-respondió Katie Bell.

Harry le sonrió. Había estado jugando con ella desde el primer año.

-Eso es cierto. Hemos estado trabajando en nuestra resistencia y velocidad. La razón es que Hufflepuff es un poco lento, pero preciso y con sangre paciente. Ellos nos mantendrán allí afuera todo el día si pueden. Quieren cansar a nuestros cazadores, haber que los brazos de los golpeadores duelan, y que el guardián nunca pare la pelota.

Ron soltó un bufido.

-Ni de casualidad.

-Bueno, si todos pueden aguantar eso, iré por la Snitch. Su nuevo buscador no es muy bueno, y sé que va a esperan marcar muchos goles antes de que la atrape, pero no les den la oportunidad. Por lo tanto, jueguen un buen partido y esto fácilmente será nuestro. Manos al centro-Harry extendió la mano y su equipo se unió-Quiero un Gryffindor en tres. Uno, dos, tres, ¡Gryffindor!

El equipo gritó y salió del vestuario. Ron y Ginny se quedaron atrás.

-¡Guau, eres un gran capitán, Harry!-dijo Ron antes de salir. Ginny le tomó la mano.

-No me cansaré.

Harry le devolvió el apretón. Por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con Lavender. El uniforme de Quidditch realmente se veía bien en los Weasley.

-Yo sé que no lo harás. Eres mi mejor cazadora. Muéstrame tus movimientos por ahí, ¿no?

Ginny se volvió de repente un poco roja. Se lamió los labios y dijo muy suavemente:

-Yo te mostraré todo lo que tengo.

Ser una chica era difícil. Harry lo sabía, pero para los chicos era ciertamente difícil también. Se movió y se agarró la escoba. Él esperaba que su reciente erección no se notara. No quería volar con dos tipos de madera entre sus piernas. Ella mantuvo los ojos en él sin pestañear.

-Bueno, me gustaría verlo-dijo él. Ella sonrió.

-Tenemos que irnos.

Para Harry era difícil, por muchas razones, concentrarse en la Snitch. Estaba orgulloso de su equipo. Ron era excelente atajando goles y los golpeadores eran más agresivos de lo que pensaba. Luchaban contra las Bludgers con facilidad, y los cazadores trabajaban como uno solo. Sabía que iban a ganar, pero no le importaba. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en su intercambio con Ginny. Ella era muy confusa. En un momento parecía como si lo odiara, pero otras veces estaba seguro de que con un poco más de tiempo y privacidad, podrían estar follando contra una pared.

-Mierda-suspiró. No quería pensar en ellos calientes y sudorosos contra una pared o Ginny gimiendo su nombre mientras tocaba todas las partes de su cuerpo. No debería desear sentir sus labios contra los suyos, o su salvaje lengua en el estómago. Sí, él la amaba. Quería caminar con ella a través de los jardines y hablar. Quería abrazarla, mientras hacían los deberes juntos, pero él era un varón de dieciséis años de edad. Tenía necesidades físicas que solo parecían crecer día a día.

-¡Cuidado Harry!-gritó Dean volando sobre su cabeza. Harry salió de su trance y vio a Dean golpear una Bludger lejos de Katie. Dean era un gran jugador. Él también tenía dieciséis años y necesidades. Harry se preguntó si él y Ginny actuaban según esas urgencias. Aquello le hizo estremecerse. Pensar en Dean y Ginny teniendo relaciones sexuales hizo que su piel se congelara.

La Snitch zumbó por unos segundos en su oído antes de esfumarse. Tenía que hacerlo ahora. Dio un profundo suspiro y voló tras ella. No pasó mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como la Snitch llegaba a sus ojos, no dejaba de mirarla. Fue tan rápido como su Saeta de Fuego le permitía y extendió la mano. Apenas el metal dorado tocó su palma, se estiró y la atrapó. Era una sensación gloriosa. El juego había terminado. Su equipo había ganado.

Como siempre, la Sala Común estaba en su apogeo, con risas y aplausos. Harry se apoyó contra la pared y vio a sus compañeros y amigos recrear ciertos movimientos y volver a contar el partido entero. Trató de disfrutar de ello, pero estaba distraído. Notó que Hermione entablaba una conversación con Ron y Lavender. Parecía estar aguantándolo bien. Harry no entendía por qué él no podría ser más de un adulto acerca de la situación con Dean. Sus manos se morían de ganas de hacer algo. Salió de la Sala Común y se fue al cuarto de baño de los prefectos buscando privacidad.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, Cho Chang salió.

-Oh, lo siento, Harry-dijo ella, saliendo de su camino.

-Está bien. Abrí demasiado rápido-dijo Harry.

Cho puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Todos lo hicieron asombrosamente. Estuve preocupada por ti por un momento. Parecías no estar allí.

Harry se rió entre dientes nerviosamente.

-Me distraje un poco.

Ella le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Por qué? Espero que sea bueno. Podría haberte costado el juego.

Él miró sus ojos grandes y oscuros. Cho era hermosa. No podía negar eso. Siempre había pensado que era exótica y misteriosa de alguna manera.

-Estaba pensando... Acerca del Baile.

Cho pasó una mano por su pelo negro. Era como el carbón. Su mano parecía desaparecer entre los mechones. No era profundo y espeso como el de Ginny.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz de que finalmente McGonagall cedió. Yo era una de las principales promotoras.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?-soltó Harry antes de perder el coraje.

-¿Perdón?-dijo ella. El se lamió los labios.

-Lo siento, quería preguntarte, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? No tiene por qué significar nada. Pensé-

-Sí, me encantaría ir contigo-lo interrumpió Cho-No tuvimos la oportunidad de bailar en el ultimo. Me fascinaría que esta vez podamos ir juntos.

Él sonrió.

-Bueno, yo apesto bailando, pero estoy seguro de que podemos trabajar en algo.-Cho se rió entre dientes y se metió el pelo detrás de la oreja.-Será mejor que vuelva a la fiesta.

-Pensé que tenías que venir aquí-dijo Cho. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no-dijo en voz baja. Cuando volvió a la Sala Común, estaba casi vacío a excepción de Ginny y algunos otros. Dean no estaba presente.

-¿Dónde se fueron todos?-preguntó él, uniéndose a ella en el sofá. Ginny suspiró.

-Cormac se acercó a felicitar a Ron por el buen juego. Por supuesto, estaba lleno de pesar. A continuación, quería hablar con Hermione a solas.

-¿Sobre qué?-Preguntó Harry. Ginny frunció las cejas.

-Él la invitó al baile de Navidad, y ella dijo que sí. Ron no estaba muy contento por eso. Se fue. Hermione también. Lavender corrió tras de él y la fiesta se extinguió. Envié a Dean para ver cómo estaba.

Harry notó cómo su voz era tranquila y cómo sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No sé qué decirle. Hermione no hizo nada malo, y yo quería esperar a que llegaras-sacó sus ojos del fuego y lo miró. Harry tuvo que recordarle a su cuerpo la forma de respirar.

-Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire-explicó.

-Lo entiendo. Jugamos un partido muy bueno-dijo ella.

-Yo casi lo pierdo. ¿Notaste cómo la Snitch estuvo tan cerca de mi sin que la viera?-preguntó Harry. Ginny se echó a reír.

-Parecías increíblemente distraído. No importa. La atrapaste, por supuesto. Eres el mejor buscador en mucho tiempo. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta. Hablar de su padre y de Quidditch siempre afloraba emociones pese a que el no quisiera hacerlo.

-Pienso en él cuando estoy jugando. Me pregunto si podía volar tan bajo o si veía la Snitch con tanta claridad como yo lo hago.

-Estoy segura de que así era. Tienen talento natural. Lo sacaste de él. Pondrán su placa al lado de la suya algún día.

Ella puso su mano sobre su rodilla. Harry no podía entender cómo lo hacía. Ginny siempre sacaba sus sentimientos fuera de él.

-Me encantaría eso-dijo. Por alguna razón que no pudo aguantarlo. Una lágrima patinó por sus mejillas. Casi no lloraba y cuando lo hacía, era porque sí.-Lo siento. No sé lo que me pasa-Continuó limpiándose las lágrimas, pero caían más. Suspiró y se limpió la nariz con la manga. A pesar de que no podía recordarlos, extrañaba tanto a sus padres.

-No hay nada malo contigo, Harry. Está bien que sientas. No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo-dijo Ginny, limpiándole una lágrima perdida. El se estremeció y le tomó la mano.

-Tú pareces serlo.

El labio inferior de la chica tembló.

-No lo soy-susurró. Él tomó su pequeña mano y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada con fuerza. Él la quería tanto. Harry no pudo contenerse. Se inclinó hacia delante y ella se acercó a él. Podía oír su corazón latiendo rápidamente, y podría haber jurado que la respiración de Ginny era inestable. No sabía qué hacer.

Él no tuvo que hacer un movimiento. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione entró. Estaba pálida y sus ojos eran más bien de color rojo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

Ginny apartó la mano y se levantó.

-No, está bien. Tengo que ir a la cama. G-gracias.-Ella no lo miró. Corrió escaleras arriba. Harry se sentó en el sofá.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pensé que te estarías durmiendo a esta hora-dijo Hermione, tomando el lugar de Ginny.

-No, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire-respondió de nuevo. Sus manos temblaban, pero su mente procesaba todo muy lento. No sabía lo que estaba mal con él. Hermione asintió y se quedó mirando el fuego.

-Ya veo. Cormac me pidió ir al Baile. Le dije que sí.

-Ginny me contó. Le pregunté a Cho. Ella dijo que sí-dijo Harry.

-Los dos tenemos pareja-susurró Hermione.

-Sí-dijo rotundamente. Hermione le miró.

-Y a juzgar por tus ojos y los míos, los dos hemos estado llorando.

Harry contempló el fuego. No podía mirar a Hermione.

-Sí.

Hermione no dijo más. Los dos continuaron observando el fuego.


	10. ¡No es lo que piensas!

So, aquí llega otro capitulillo :D Lamento la demora, no tengo perdón. Gracias a todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos y los que solamente leen; por seguir (o no) aguantando la espera.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.**

* * *

><p><strong> ¡No es lo que piensas!<strong>

-Y antes de levantar la sesión, permítanme añadir que NADIE alterará las bebidas. Si hay una sola queja o idea de que alguien ha alcoholizado las bebidas, la fiesta será cancelada, todo baile en el futuro va a ser prohibido, y el culpable será expulsado, ¿Fui clara?

McGonagall miró a todos de arriba abajo, pero se concentró más en Ron. Este se removió en su silla y miró hacia otro lado.

-Creo que ella lo ha dicho por mí-masculló Ron mientras caminaban por el pasillo después de su reunión de prefectos. Hermione lo miró. Ellos apenas habían hablado luego de que Cormac le pidiera ir al Baile.

-Creo que está más preocupada por Seamus que por ti.

-Oh, ¿yo tengo que ser capaz de controlarlo?-preguntó el chico. Ella se encogió de hombros. Caminaban despacio y en silencio. Hermione lo miraba. El tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y la cabeza baja. Ella no sabía qué decirle.

-Entonces, ¿estás hablándome ahora?-preguntó ella. Ron dejó de caminar.

-Por supuesto.

La joven hizo caso omiso de lo hermosos que sus ojos eran. No estaban muy cerca, pero ella lo sentía. Eso dolía.

-No es verdad. Has estado enojado conmigo.

-No es cierto-disparó él.

-¿Ah, sí, por lo que, cuando estallaste contra mí la otra noche, yo estaba soñando?- Hermione podía sentir los latidos del corazón retumbando. No quería pelear con él.

-Lamento no haber estado en el mejor de los humores. Cormac te invitó a la fiesta, y dijiste que sí. Dijiste que sí, Hermione-Ron miró hacia otro lado y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ya podía sentir una mezcla de ira y pesar hervir dentro de ella.

-Es sólo un baile, Ron. No es como si nos fuéramos a casar. Además... nadie me había invitado. Y-yo no tendría a nadie con quien ir.

Ron le miró y se acercó un poco.

-Eso no es cierto.

Hermione no sabía cómo responder. Todo siempre era tan intenso entre ella y Ron.

-Entonces, ¿Con quién debería ir? ¿Quién quiere ir conmigo?

Ron abrió la boca varias veces y se frotó el cuello. Finalmente, se dio por vencido con un suspiro.

-Es Cormac, Mione. Él me odia, y dijiste que sí.

Su voz temblaba. Sus ojos profundos estaban muy abiertos, y su rostro era severo. Ella quería decirle. Quería pedir disculpas y explicarle, el miedo la detenía. No se atrevía a decirlo.

-Lavender me odia, pero ella es tu novia.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no te odia. Ella está tratando de ser mejor.

-¡No me vengas con eso! Sí, en tu cara es buena conmigo, pero tan pronto como sales de la habitación ella es una perra que-

-Ella no es una perra-interrumpió Ron. Ella se rió con dureza.

-Oh, lo siento. Lamento haberla ofendido. Bueno, creo que tengo derecho a defender Cormac. El no te odia. No es más que enojo porque estás en el equipo y el no. Por favor, Ron, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-¡No sé! ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?-gritó Ron.

-Yo quiero que los dos vayan a su Sala Común antes de darles una detención- dijo Snape detrás de ellos. Hermione se secó los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, el profesor Snape. Vamos, Ron-dijo rápidamente antes de que Ron pudiera contestar con algo descarado. Le tomó la mano y los llevó a un salón de clases abandonado. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se inclinó en contra de ella. Ron se apoyó en la mesa junto a la puerta.

-Mira, siento haberte gritado y lo del otro día-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo también lo siento-respondió ella. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-Toda esta fiesta de Navidad se está convirtiendo en una mierda. Es más estrés...-la voz se le fue apagando. Ella le miró. El observaba hacia la ventana con la misma mirada lejana en sus ojos que había tenido en Las Tres Escobas.

-¿Qué otro tipo de estrés tienes?

Ron se rió entre dientes y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-Bueno, está la escuela, Quidditch, Ginny, mis funciones como Prefecto, y otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras cosas?-preguntó Hermione. Se acercó a él. Él se detuvo y se paró frente a ella. Se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, Ron, puedes decirme. Si tienes algo que contar, por favor, dilo.

Él se mordió el labio y se acercó aún más a ella.

-Tú-su voz era tan tranquila y delicada. Le dieron escalofríos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella.

-Tú-tú me estresas, Hermione-la voz de Ron era tan tranquila. Se tragó un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Yo te estreso? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

Él no quitó la vista de ella.

-Nunca sabes lo que quieres.

El cuerpo de Hermione se calentó. Su ritmo cardíaco iba en rápido aumento.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-Lo siento. No quise hacerlo-susurró Ron.

-Tampoco yo-respondió ella. Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Lo creas o no, pero no me gusta estar peleando. No me gusta hacerte sentir molesta.

-Eso me mata, Ron. Lo odio.

Hermione no podía entender por qué estaba tan emocionada. No podía mantener sus sentimientos ocultos sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

-Lo siento mucho. No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento cuando te pongo así. Lo siento, Hermione.

Ron se acercó y le tomó la mano. Le acarició con fuerza la muñeca y le frotó el pulgar a través de su piel. Todos sus pelos se pusieron en punta. Ella se estremeció.

-Yo también lo siento. No me gusta molestarte, Ron. Quiero que seas feliz. Yo...yo...

No pudo continuar. El nudo en la garganta le quemaba y se hinchaba. Ella cerró los ojos. Sintió la presión en el brazo y luego algo caliente y firme contra su mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos. Ron le estaba abrazando. El chico envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Hermione se puso de puntillas y puso sus brazos debajo de los de él. La chica cerró los ojos otra vez. No hablaron. Ron apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza y la sujetó con más fuerza. Ella se agarró a su espalda lo mejor que pudo. El nudo en la garganta se desinfló lentamente. Se sentía tan increíble junto al cuerpo de Ron. Olía bien, y era suave.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione-dijo él después de un tiempo.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Ron-respondió ella. Lo soltó. Por mucho que no quisiera, así lo hizo.-Hay que volver. Todo el mundo va a querer saber acerca de los planes finales.

Ron sonrió y miró hacia otro lado.

-Sí.

No volvieron a hablar durante todo el camino de regreso a la Sala Común, pero estaba bien. Un millón de cosas pasaban por su mente, pero era mejor dejarlo ir. Cuando regresaron, la mayor parte de sexto año estaba esperando, pero por desgracia, Cormac también estaba en la habitación.

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo Parvati.

Ron se sentó en el suelo delante de Lavender. Había un espacio vacío al lado de Cormac en el sillón largo. El rubio le sonreía.

-No te morderé.

Ella hizo todo lo posible por sonreír y se sentó a su lado. Lavender se agachó y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron.

-Entonces, Wonnie, ¿qué pasó?-Ella besó la parte superior de su cabeza y enredó sus dedos en su pelo.

-Bueno, han fijado la fecha para el fin de semana justo antes de salir para las vacaciones, desde las nueve a las doce- explicó.

-¡Eso es poco tiempo!-dijo Seamus.

-¿Estás loco? Son tres horas-dijo Ron.

-Tres horas de bromas. No es suficiente para Seam-explicó Neville.

-No habrá nada de eso Seamus. McGonagall nos advirtió sobre esos problemas. Si arruinas esto, entonces no habrá más fiestas-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, y será mi culpa. Creo que ella me hará responsable si algún Gryffindor causa problemas-murmuró Ron. Lavender masajeó sus hombros.

-Eso es porque ella confía en ti, amor.

-Y también le está castigando por todas las cosas que Fred y George hicieron en el pasado-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ron cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hmm, eso se siente bastante bien-Hermione vio como Lavender apretaba y metía la mano en sus hombros. Tenía que hacer algo. Le tocó la rodilla a Cormac.

-Tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade juntos. Tenemos que escoger accesorios.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso suena divertido! Won Won, ¡tenemos que hacer eso también!-chilló Lavender con voz aguda. Ron hizo una mueca.

-Está bien, Lavender.

Cormac se humedeció los labios lentamente.

-Eso suena muy bien, Hermione. Podemos conseguir algo de comer también. Es posible que regrese un poco temprano-Hermione se sonrojó terriblemente y sintió una punzada en el estómago. No quería ir o volver a cualquier lugar con él.

-Oh, ¿Es una doble cita?-preguntó Lavender.

-No veo cómo es asunto tuyo-disparó Harry. Cormac se echó a reír con arrogancia.

-Relájate, Potter. Es sólo una pregunta, ¿verdad Hermione?-Él le sonrió nuevamente. Una vez más, no sabía qué decir.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Ron. Ella se volvió hacia él. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero la puerta se abrió. Dean irrumpió en la habitación. Tenía una expresión severa. Marchó a las escaleras sin mirarles, y Ginny entró justo después de él. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie de forma automática.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Ron, apretando los puños. Ella rápidamente se secó los ojos.

-Estoy bien, iré a dormir-Hermione vio como Harry miraba hacia la escalera. Sabía que él quería ir a consolarla después de lo de Dean.

-Hey, vamos a dar un paseo-dijo la chica, levantándose y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny.

-Está bien-dijo Ginny con la nariz tapada. Hermione miró a Ron y a Harry. Sabía que ambos querían patear el trasero de Dean al mismo tiempo.

-Todo va a estar bien Ginny, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Sí, todo está bien.

-Wonnie, ¡vamos!-se quejó Lavender. Hermione y Ginny salieron de la habitación. Ginny siguió limpiando su nariz con la manga de la túnica mientras caminaban.

-Vamos a lavarte-ofreció Hermione. Entraron en un baño. Hermione la llevó al fregadero y se volvió en el agua. Ginny se salpicó en la cara y se frotó el cuello. Se pasó las manos por el grueso cabello de fuego varias veces. Hermione le acarició la espalda, mientras las lágrimas de Ginny se mezclaban con las gotas de agua. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo en muchos temas y no tenían mucho en común, Hermione consideraba a Ginny una buena amiga, casi como una hermana pequeña. Le tendió una toalla.

-Gracias-suspiró Ginny. Cerró el agua y su rostro se ha borrado.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Hermione. La pelirroja se inclinó sobre el lavabo.

-Dean y yo tuvimos una pelea horrible.

Hermione puso una mano sobre la suya.

-¿Por qué?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Paseábamos por el castillo. Estábamos hablando de la fiesta. Empezamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes. Me preguntó si Harry se quedaría con nosotros. Se volvió loco después de eso. Creo que no confía en mí.

-Harry siempre se queda en tu casa-dijo Hermione.

-Eso es lo que le dije. No es como si Harry tuviese a donde ir-Ginny cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Por qué de repente Dean se molesta por esto? ¿En qué está pensando? ¿Cree que te gustaría hacer trampa o algo así?-preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que está más preocupado de que Harry me hable. Me parece que en la mente de Dean sólo soy una estúpida chiquilla fanática. Que voy a rasgar mi ropa interior y saltar sobre él, sin duda. Ese cabrón estúpido.-Ginny se aferró de la pileta, como si quisiera sacarla de la pared. A Hermione no le sonó como si Dean estuviera celoso realmente.

-Él está preocupado, Ginny. ¿Puedes echarle la culpa?-la pelirroja se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué, crees que todavía quiero a Harry?

-Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo-dijo la castaña en voz baja. Ginny se rió y se metió el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Crees que voy a colarme en la habitación de Harry y follármelo? ¿Estás del lado de Dean?

-Ginny, es necesario que se calmes. No te estoy atacando, así que no me ataques. Sólo estoy tratando de entender lo que está pasando. Yo estoy de tu lado. Creo que no le harías daño a Dean, ¿de acuerdo?-Hermione sonrió tan cálidamente como pudo. Sus labios temblaban.

-Joder, lo siento, Hermione. Tienes razón. Me siento tan malditamente cansada por esto. Dean y yo pasamos mucho tiempo discutiendo acerca de Harry. Estoy tratando de sacarlo de mi vida, pero no se irá.

-Tal vez no se supone que se vaya-dijo Hermione. Se dio la vuelta.

-Se supone que sí. Estoy con Dean y Harry... bueno, él tiene a Cho y a ti.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, obviamente que está follando a Cho o lo que sea y luego ustedes dos que...

-Ginny, no estoy segura de lo que está pasando entre Harry y Cho, pero ciertamente no hay nada entre Harry y yo. Te lo prometo.

La irritación le pinchó la piel. Hermione no podía entender por qué todo el mundo en el universo pensaba que a ella le gustaba Harry. Ella no lo quería. Ella quería a su increíble mejor amigo. No entendía de donde provenían tales especulaciones. Ella no podía imaginar estar con Harry cuando podría tener a Ron. Era lo que sentía desde que tenía once años y los conoció en el tren a Hogwarts. No podía pensar en alguna cosa que hacía que la gente creyera que ella quería a Harry, o que él la quería.

-No importa, Hermione. Todo lo que Ron y yo sabemos es que-

-¿Tú y Ron? ¿Hablas con Ron de Harry y de mí?-interrumpió Hermione. Ginny puso los brazos en jarra.

-Él es mi hermano. Nosotros hablamos.

-¡No hay nada entre Harry y yo!-instó Hermione. Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Lo que sea, esto no es acerca de eso de todos modos.

Hermione se frotó la frente.

-Tienes razón, eso sobre ti y Dean.

-Quizás no haya yo y Dean por mucho tiempo. No sé cuánto más pueda aguantar-Ginny se frotó los ojos.

-¿Vas a romper con él?-preguntó Hermione.

-No sé lo que voy a hacer, Hermione. Realmente me importa Dean. Él es un gran tipo, pero peleamos siempre ahora. No era tan malo hasta que empezó la escuela. Nosotros siempre peleamos por la misma maldita cosa-Ginny abrió el grifo de nuevo y trató de juntar un poco de agua con sus manos. Hermione vio como el líquido sus dedos pálidos y pecosos.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con Harry al respecto.

La pelirroja soltó un bufido.

-Creo que Harry ya quiere darle un puñetazo.

-No, habla con Harry. Debes hablar con Harry sobre Dean. Podría ayudar-dijo Hermione.

-¿Y decirle qué? Esto no tiene nada que ver con Harry y todo que ver con él, al mismo tiempo. No le importa, de todos modos. Está con Cho ahora. Estoy segura de que van a ir a Hogsmeade para conseguir los accesorios a juego. Tal vez puedan planear cita doble- escupió Ginny.

-No seas así, Ginny. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar. Sé que estás molesta, pero no tienes que ser así-Hermione tocó el hombro de Ginny. Esta suspiró y la miró.

-No sé qué hacer. Estoy estresada por todo esto. No puedo hacer que Harry salga de mi relación.

Hermione sonrió un poco.

-¿Quieres que salga de tu relación?-Ginny se mordió el labio. Le recordó a Ron.

-Honestamente, no sé. Harry y yo...yo no sé donde estamos.

-No peleas con él-dijo Hermione.

-No, no lo hago-Por primera vez, sonrió. Miró al suelo y sonrió. Hermione mentalmente se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Voy a ir a la cama. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ginny asintió y siguió mirando al suelo.

-Sí, voy a estar bien.

Hermione le dio un apretón en el brazo antes de salir. No estaba segura de qué parte de su conversación le diría a Harry. Pensó en algo mientras volvía a la Sala Común.

-¿Weasley está mejor?-Hermione levantó la vista. Cormac estaba de pie delante de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Oh, eh, sí, está bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza como si no le importara.

-Entonces, nunca respondiste a la pregunta de Lavender.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Cormac?-Por alguna razón se sintió un poco incómoda. El chico se acercó a ella.

-Acerca de nosotros saliendo-Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que no estamos saliendo. Vamos juntos a la fiesta, eso es todo.

-No tiene por qué ser todo. ¿Quieres que sea más?-preguntó el chico.

-Cormac, estoy cansada. Si de verdad quieres que te explique por qué no estamos saliendo, entonces estaré feliz de hacerlo en Hogsmeade, ¿de acuerdo?-le espetó. Él levantó las manos.

-Tú ganas, Hermione. Puedo retroceder por ahora.

Ella le dio una saludo fugaz con la cabeza y se fue tan rápido de nuevo a la sala común. Sorprendentemente, Harry, Ron y Lavender estaban esperándole, sentados en el suelo.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Harry. Hermione se sentó en el sofá delante de ellos.

-Bien. Sólo tenía que lavarse la cara.

-¿Está rompiendo con Dean?-preguntó Lavender. La castaña tuvo que aguantar sin rodar los ojos-

-No lo creo.

-¿Puedes darnos un momento, nena?-preguntó Ron. Lavender frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? Quiero saber lo que está pasando, y si ella está bien.

Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos un poco. No era bueno ocultando su molestia.

-Ya has oído a Hermione, ella está bien-dijo Ron.

-Pero-

-Ella es mi hermana, Lavender-interrumpió antes de que Lavender pudiera empezar a quejarse. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. Luego asintió con un suspiro y se levantó.

-Buenas noches-murmuró antes de perderse en las escaleras.

-De todos modos, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Ron, como si nada hubiera pasado con su novia. Hermione trató de ocultar su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

-Realmente está bien. Tuvieron una pelea.

-Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y un poco de la de Harry para no tocar la cara de Dean. Seamus nos dijo que él podía manejarlo. Neville se fue con él-explicó Ron.

-¿Sobre qué peleaban?-preguntó Harry. Hermione le miró a los ojos.

-Yo no lo sé. No me dijo.

-Yo sé lo que es-suspiró Ron.-Es Harry.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry. Ron le dirigió una mirada.

-Por favor, por supuesto que se trata de ti-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no hice nada.

Ron tiró de la manta.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Yo conozco la expresión que tenía. No es la primera vez que la he visto molesta. La conozco que mi hermana. Están peleando por ti.

Harry miró a Hermione. Ella no estaba segura de qué decir. El tono de la voz de Ron no era de molestia o gratificación. Fue duro y profundo.

-Creo que estarán bien. Cuando la dejé, parecía un poco mejor. Las parejas pelean. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas, Ron.-Él levantó una ceja.

-Esto es diferente.

-Realmente, ¿cómo es?-preguntó Hermione. Él continuó mirándola.

-Cormac te estaba buscando. ¿Lo has encontrado?

-Ron, detente-se apresuró a Harry. Ron miró sus manos y no dijo nada.

-No sé que mas decir. Ella no llora más. Estoy seguro de que se arreglarán-dijo Hermione.

-Si eso es incluso lo mejor para ellos-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé. Si ellos se pelean siempre así, entonces tal vez deberían darse un poco de espacio-dijo el ojiverde.

-¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor para ellos? Esto es acerca de ellos, Harry-dijo Ron. Él no lo miró.

-Me voy a la cama.

No dijo ni una palabra subía lentamente hacia el cuarto. Hermione lo miraba con culpa. Tenía una buena noticia para él, pero no podía decirlo delante de Ron.

-Entonces, ¿Encontraste a Cormac?-preguntó Ron. Hermione se volvió hacia él.

-Sí, lo hice, Ron. ¿Es eso un problema?

El chico miró al fuego. La luz hizo su resplandecer sus ojos y la llamear el pelo más rojo de lo que era natural.

-No-dijo rotundamente. Se recostó sobre la alfombra y siguió mirando a las llamas. Acostado así, su camisa se subió, y ella pudo ver su estómago claro con pequeñas pecas salpicadas a través de su piel. Ella se trasladó al piso y se sentó junto al sillón. Se apoyó en el mueble y le miró mientras observaba el fuego. Nada le volvía mas loca que Ron.

-Ginny está bien, ¿no?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí-respondió ella.

-Ellos estaban peleando por Harry, ¿Verdad?

Se volvió hacia ella. Estaba atrapada en su mirada. No podía mentirle.

-Sí, así es.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el fuego.

-Todo el mundo está estresado.

Hermione puso las manos sobre su estómago. Ron hizo lo mismo y se acomodó para lo que pudieran estar uno al lado del otro. Continuaron viendo el fuego en silencio y, finalmente, cayeron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Vuelvo la semana que viene con mas drama u.u Saludos!<p> 


	11. ¡No puedo!

He aquí otro capitulo. Esta vez fue mas rapido que las anteriores, vamos progresando. Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, alertas, favoritos, y lectores fantasmas.

****Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>¡No puedo!<strong>

Harry se vistió lentamente y colocó su escoba en su cansado y malhumorado, pero un vuelo matutino en el vacio campo de Quidditch parecia un buen remedio. No era como si pudiera volver a dormir. Las preguntas que tenia sobre la noche anterior quedaban sin respuesta y una terrible mezcla de anticipacion y ansias obstruían su estomago. Necesitaba hablar on Hermione y averiguar que habia pasado entre Ginny y Dean.

Cuando cruzó rapidamente el cuarto y abrió la puerta, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Lavender Brown estaba en el otro lado con la mano levantada, como si estuviera a punto de llamar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Harry de inmediato.

Ella sonrió dulcemente mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-No queria asustarte. Necesitaba hablar con Won.

-Está dormido-contestó el chico. Lavender sacudió su cabello.

-Bueno, ¿puedes despertarlo? Es importante.

-No, no puedo. Sabes que no le gusta despertarse cuando no tiene que hacerlo. Puedes hablarle en el desayuno.

Harry se dio cuenta de que ella rodó los ojos imperceptiblemente.

-Creo que conozco a mi Won Won. Escucha, no tomará tanto. Solo quiero saber que sucedió anoche.

Fue el turno de Harry para rodar los ojos. Lavender Brown era una de las personas mas molestas que habia conocido. Los Dursley podrían recibirla en la familia con los brazos abiertos.

-Bueno, puedes preguntarle en el desayuno. Lo siento, pero no lo despertaré.

Harry estaba seguro que Ron estaba mortalmnete dormido. Como no lo habia esperado despierto, Harry jamás lo habia escuchado entrar al cuarto y asumió que se habia quedado hablando con Hermione. Ese pensamiento lo hizo ponerese aun mas nervioso. Lavender sacudió su cabello.

-Bueno, creo que puedo esperar un poco.

Harry asintió y caminó fuera del cuarto. Cerró la puerta detras de el, y los dos bajaron las escaleras.

-No crees que esté enojado conmigo, ¿Verdad?-preguntó ella de la nada. Él suspiró.

-No lo creo, pero deberías hablar de eso con el.

-¿Crees que no quiero? Solo que…Siempre está cerca de Hermione, así que nunca tengo la oportunidad-se quejó Lavender. Harry frunció el ceño. El pensaba que era algo injusto de ella decir que Ron pasaba todo su tiempo con Hermione. Lavender usualmente pasaba 18 horas diarias atascada en la boca de Ron.

Cuando alcanzaron la punta de las escaleras, Lavender lanzó un grito ahogado.

-Lavender, no es tan malo. Estoy seguro que Ron…-Harry se detuvo cuando miró hacia arriba y vio la expresion de la chica. Siguió sus ojos. Frente a la chimenea estaba Hermione y Ron. Estaban recostados sobre la alfombra y sus cabezas estaban enfrentadas. Parecian dormidos.

-¡Wonnie!-gritó Lavender. Corrió y comenzó a sacudirlo.-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

-Hmm-gruñó Ron. Se estir´ño y abrió los ojos lentamente. Rapidamente enfocó la imagen, y se sentó por completo.-Lavender.

-¡No me digas Lavender! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?-lloriqueó ella.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y se sentó. Se sonrojó violentamente.

-Nos quedamos dormidos.

-¡Gracias por el gran analisis, sabelotodo!-espetó la rubia.

Hermione la miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero simplemente se puso de pie.

-Voy a tomar una ducha-dijo, apresurándose hacia las escaleras. Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron la seguía con los ojos.

-Oh, mejor que tomes una ducha. Lavar las marcas de Ron sobre ti, ¿verdad?-chilló Lavender cuando se iba.

-Lavender, por favor, calmate-dijo Ron, parándose y frotandose el cuello. Lavender secó las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Como puedes pedir que me calme? Te atrapé durmiendo con Hermione.

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Sabes que no es así. Nos quedamos dormidos mientras hablábamos. Eso es todo, lo prometo. Lo siento.

Lavender no parecía convencida. Se volvió hacia Harry.

-Y supongo que tú lo estabas cubriendo, ¿No?

Harry quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? No sabia nada. No me metas en esto.

-Lavender, Harry no me estaba cubriendo. No hay nada que cubrir. La gente se queda dormida. Suele pasar.

El tono de Ron no era gritón o suave. Parecia irritado y aburrido.

-Bueno, cuando la gente se queda dormida junta, se trata de una pareja de novios. ¡Te quedaste dormido con ELLA!¡Como te atreves, Wonnie!-las lagrimas de Lavender se volvían mas grandes a medida que gritaba. La molestia de Ron pareció desaparecer.

-Por favor, no llores. Lo siento mucho. Nada pasó, solo los quedamos dormidos. Lo siento mucho-dijo sujetándole las manos. Lavender paró de llorar inmediatamente.

-¿De verdad?

Harry queria golpearse hasta el desmayo con su escoba. No podia quedarse parado viendo a Lavender tartar asi a Ron. Queria que eso acabara. Queria hablarle a su amigo, pero sabia que era inútil. Ron se podría a la defensa y lo llamaría mal amigo. No queria eso. Por mucho que Harry no quisiera a Ron junto a Lavender, su amistad significaba el mundo para el, y no queria arruinarla.

-En serio, lo siento. Vamos a hablar, ¿si? Lo siento, Lavender, lo siento-repetia Ron. Lavender sonrió y saltó a sus brazos. Ron la envolvióp con ellos y miró a Harry. Su expression estaba vacia y sus ojos oscuros. Harry no podia soportarlo mas. Sujetó la escoba con fuerza y se escape del cuarto.

El vuelo no fue tan liberador como creía. Parecia que su corazón y su cabeza se llenaban más y más. Las cosas con Ginny estaban arruinadas. No podía mantener sus planes en orden, y Ron estaba sufriendo. Él lo sabía. Ron probablemente lo pasaba tan mal como él o Hermione. No se quedó en el aire por mucho tiempo. Su pecho dolía, y el dolor se estaba haciendo mas profundo. Cuando llegó a los vestuarios, Hermione estaba sentada en un banco.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Harry.

-Te traje algo de desayuno. Estoy segura que no comiste nada desde que saliste-contestó ella. Harry sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Tomó el sandwich de tocino y el muffin de sus manos.

-Gracias.

Ella sonrió y asintió, pero habia algo que incomodaba a Harry.

-¿Qué va mal?

-Lavender estaba muy molesta-dijo Hermione. Harry dejó escapar la risa que venia conteniendo.

-Estaba furiosa.

La castaña no parecia divertida.

-¿Lloró?

El paró de reir.

-Si, por supuesto que lo hizo.

-Era lo que temia-dijo Hermione suavemente. Harry la miró.

-¿Por qué? ¿Algo pasó?

Ella sacudió la cabeza encogiendose de hombros.

-No lo sé. Ninguno de los dos fue a desayunar. Supongo que Ron está en el cuarto tratando de calmarla y probarle que ella le importa mas que yo.

Sus ojos marrones estaban cristalinos. Harry esperba que no empezara a llorar.

-El no haría eso, Hermione. Ron no es así.

Hermione miró hacia la nada.

-Tal vez…tal vez no.

-Hermione,¿Que pasó ayer, con todo?-preguntó él. Ella tomó un respiro.

-No estoy segura. Hablamos después de la reunion. El dijo que yo lo estresaba porque no estoy segura de lo que quiero. Está preocupado por Ginny y Dean, y supongo que tiene el derecho. Ginny me dijo que están peleando mucho, y que es por ti. Ron lo sabe.

Era demasiado para procesarlo de una vez.

-¿Ginny y Dean están peleando por mi causa?

Ella lo miró.

-Dena está preocupado porque algo pase en las vacaciones. Ginny está harta.

Harry se sujetó al banquillo. De repente no tenia hambre.

-¿Está harta de mí?

-No estoy segura, Harry. No lo creo. Creo que esta mas molesta porque Dean no confía en ella. Creo que está mal por muchas cosas. Todos lo estamos-explicó ella.-No hicimos nada, Ron y yo. Estabamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos.

-Lo sé, Hermione. No tienes que explicarme eso-dijo Harry. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

-Harry-dijo Hermione al fin-¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

-¿De que hablas?

-De los planes. Tu y yo estamos hacienda todos esos acuerdos, ¿No crees que está mal o siquiera vale la pena?-Hermione lo miró con atención. Ella siempre habia sido la inteligente, siempre tenia las respuestas para cada problema, pero por una vez estaba buscando su apoyo y consuelo. Él quería darle eso, pero no queria mentir.

-No…no lo sé. Al principio todo parecia claro pero ahora no es así. A veces, creo que deberíamos decirles la verdad, y a veces creo que deberíamos rendirnos. Me siento mal, Hermione-dijo el con honestidad. Los labios de ella temblaron.

-Yo también.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que Ron también se siente así. Cuando se estaba disculpando con Lavender, habia algo en el que yo detestaba mirar. No es así cuando está contigo. Esa noche que entré y los interrumpí, estaba distinto. Era Ron.

Harry sonrió, esperando que eso ayudara. No queria que estuvieran mal todo el tiempo. Pareció funcionar. Hermione sonrió.

-Ginny casi no sonrie en estos dias, pero cuando lo hace, usualmente es por tí, Harry. No creo que sus sentimientos hayan desaparecido en lo absolute. De hecho, creo que han crecido.

-Ron te ama, Hermione. No sé lo que tiene con Lavender, pero no creo que sea real. Creo que deberías decirle como te sientes.

-Y yo creo que deberias decirle a Ginny como te sientes. Perdiste tu oportunidad una vez, no creo que lo hagas de nuevo.

-La fiesta de Navidad es en solo unas semanas. Supongo que seria el mejor momento para hablarles. Nos dará tiempo para saber que decir-dijo él. Era como si la luz finalmente volviera a su cerebro. Parecia tan fácil. No entendía como no lo habían decidido desde el principio.

-Bueno, Harry, eso suena como una gran idea. Podemos...Espera, ¿Qué hay con Cormac y Cho?-preguntó Hermione rápidamente.

Él habia olvidado que iba a ir al baile con Cho y que irían a Hogsmeade al dia siguiente para elegir accesorios.

-Oh, emm, bueno, supongo que tendremos que seguir con eso. Ron y Ginny irán con Lavender y Dean. Ademas, no quisiera plantar a Cho.

Hermione rodó sus ojos.

-Te interesa mas tu cita de lo que yo me intereso por la mia.

-Hey, eres tú la que le dijo sí-gruñó Harry.

-No me lo recuerdes. Mañana va a ser una pesadilla. Solo espero que el sea capaz de mantener sus manos en los bolsillos-dijo ella con un escalofrío.

El se rió y siguieron hablando acerca de su nuevo plan. No se trataba de escenas o trucos complicados. Eran solo ellos decidiendo la mejor manera de decirle a sus amados como se sentían y por primera vez, Harry estaba seguro con eso.

Hogsmeade estaba mas frío y sombrio de lo que habia esperado. El viento era implacable y parecía que iba a perder sus orejas, pero de alguna manera lo estaba pasando bien. El y Cho ya habían comprado sus cosas para el baile y tomaban cervezas de mantequilla.

-Entonces mis padres estaban un poco enojados cuando les dije que probablemente seguiré con el Quidditch profesionalmente.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su bebida. El calido liquido entró en su cuerpo y calentó su ánimo.

-Ellos se tragaran sus palabras cuando te vean jugar. Eres brillante, y no puedo pensar en otra cosa para ti.

Cho sonrió. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

-Gracias, lo siento igual. ¿Qué hay contigo? Puedo verte allí jugando.

-No lo sé. He pensado en eso ants, pero creo que quiero ser un Auror.

-Eso tiene sentido. Además, nadie en su sano juicio te lo negaria. Siempre puedes volver a Hogwarts y enseñar después de que te retires-sugirió ella. Harry rió.

-¿Enseñar qué?

Cho frunció el ceño.

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Te sabes todo lo de los libros por experiencia.

El chico no sabia que decir.

-No estoy seguro de eso. No puedo imaginarme enseñandole cosas como esas a chicos como nosotros.

-Por qué no, lo hiciste el año pasado. Estuviste genial. Aprendí mucho de ti. Cosas que jamás habría sabido, si no me hubieras ayudado-su voz era suave, y sus ojos oscuros estaban observándolo con atención. El no estaba seguro de lo que ella trataba de decir. Todo el dia lo habia mirado así.

-No es cierto. No necesitabas mi ayuda realmente, quizas algunos consejos-dijo él avergonzado.

Cho continuó mirandole y sonriendo.

-Supongo.

Harry continuó bebiendo su cerveza y mirando a la mesa de madera. Los minutos pasaron sin que cruzaran palabra.

-Bueno, si no te importa,me iré a dar una vuelta-dijo ella de repente.-Hay muchos negocios que quiero visitar.

-Oh, claro, está bien-apremió Harry, levantándose de su silla. Cho tomó su bolsa y se acercó a el.

-Gracias por hoy. Me divertí mucho.

-Si, yo también-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Cho apretó su mano antes de salir lentamente fuera del lugar. Le dio una ultima sonrisa antes de perderse entre la multitud. Harry se sentó nuevamente y miró la botella que ella habia dejado. Habia pasado un buen rato con Cho. De todos modos, sus miradas lo hacian ponerse nervioso. No podia decir lo que ella queria o estaba sintiendo. Ese siempre habia sido su problema con ella. nada era sensillo. Parecia que eso se estaba volviendo tema comun entre el y Ginny. No queria que su relación con la pelirroja se volviera como la de Cho. Queria que las cosas fueran distintas. Tomó su mochila y dejó unas monedas en la mesa.

Caminó alrededor de la villa solo y en silencio. Veia como sus compañeros y otros turistas charlaban y reian. No habia señales de Hermione. La ultima vez que la habia visto, estaba en Honeydukes con Cormac. Esperaba que las cosas estuvieran yendo bien. Sabia que las cosas estaban yendo bien para Lavender y de entrar a Las Tres Escobas, el y Cho los divisaron besándose frente a un negocio de Quidditch. Mientras que Cho lo encontró gracioso, Harry se habia disgustado. Aquella relación se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera pesadilla.

Harry chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento, no estaba mirando-dijo rápidamente.

-Esta bien, Harry-contestó Dean.

Harry se congeló. Los ojos de Dean estaban rojos e hinchados. Parecia perdido.

-¿Estás bien?

Dean caminó hasta una cerca y se sentó sobre ella como si quisiera saltar.

-No es como si te importara, ¿No?

Por una milésima de segundo Harry pensó en marcharse, pero Dean parecia estar sufriendo mucho, y quitando el drama con Ginny, ellos habian sido siempre Buenos amigos. No importaba cuanto Harry quisiera golpearlo a veces, de verdad no disfrutaba ver al otro en tal agonía. Se acercó al moreno.

-Dean, vamos, ¿Que sucede?

Dean miraba sus manos.

-Ginny se fue con Neville y Luna. Está enojada conmigo.

Harry no estaba ni siquiera feliz de escuchar las noticias. La voz de Dean era sepulcral.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé. Empezamos a discutir como siempre. Es la misma maldita mierda. Sigo haciéndola enojar, pero no a propósito. Le sigo diciendo que me perdone, y lo sigo jodiendo-explicó el. Harry le palmeó la espalda.

-Lo siento Dean. De verdad. Tal vez deberías darle un poco de tiempo. Cuando está enojada, es mejor dejarla así. Aprendi eso hace mucho tiempo.

Dean se alejó de él.

-Apuesto a que lo hiciste. Debes saber mucho de ella. Siempre estás cerca de ella y pasas las vacaciones con ella.

-No hagas esto. Ella es la hermana de Ron, y siempre voy a su casa. No puedes enojarte conmigo por eso-replicó Harry.

-No trates de hacer que sienta lastima por ti. Entiendo que no tienes adonde ir y lo que sea, pero no soy tan estupido como para creer que no disfrutas estar con ella cuando yo no puedo-el tono de Dean no era suave. Estaba lleno de despecho y agresión. La simpatia de Harry se estaba desvaneciendo.

-Maldita sea, Dean. HE pasado vacaciones con ella por años. No parecías tener problemas el verano pasado. Yo estaba en su cas. No es la gran cosa.

Dean rió sarcásticamente.

-Claro, no es la gran cosa, eso es lo que Ginny me dice, y despues veo como te sonrie. Dices que no es gran cosa, y después veo como la miras. Ambos piensan que me están engañando, pero no es así. Amo a Ginny y...quizas no me ame demasiado, pero yo la quiero y pelearé por ella. Te bajaré los dientes para quitártela, Harry. No creas que porque somos amigos dejaré que te la lleves como lo haces con todo.

Tomó toda la fuerza de Harry no levanter su varita y enfrentarse a duelo. El queria hacerlo. Queria decirle que no tenia miedo y que habia peleado con demonios peores. Queria decirle a Dean que no importaba cuanto amara a Ginny, no era nada comparado con su amor y su conexión. Queria decir demasiado, pero decidió no hacerlo. Dean jamás le habia dicho cosas así. Eran su furia y cellos hablando. Harry sabia sobre eso. Habia hecho la misma cosa antes con Ron y Hermione.

-Dean, si algo está separándolos, eres tú y como actúas, no yo. Quizas si pararas de ser tan duro, ella no se enojaría contigo. Quizas si le creyeras. Quizás si tú...

No pudo terminar la oración. Una presión golpeó su rostro. Cayó detrás de la cerca. Harry abrió sus ojos. Dean estaba parado sobre ía, pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa. Dolor y panico. Harry sabia lo que pasaba por los ojos y el corazón de Dean. Harry lo sabia porque el lo sentía también.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?-gritó alguien.

Harry miró mas allá de Dean y vió a Ginny, Luna y Neville acercándose. Rápidamente se puso de pie, sujetándose la mejilla. Dolía un poco.

-Dean, ¿qué pasó?-demandó Ginny.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Neville.

Harry pasó la Mirada de Luna, a Neville, a Ginny, y se detuvo sobre Dean. Habia algo ahí que entendió.

-Nada, quiero decir, estoy bien. Me caí de la cerca.

-¿Como te caiste?-preguntó Luna. Harry miró a su alrededor.

-El hielo hace las piedras muy resbalosas. Solo me caí, es todo.

-En serio, ¿solo te caíste?-preguntó Ginny. Sabia que ella no le creía. Harry tuvo que hablarle a su frente. No podía mirarla a la cara.

-Si, me caí, es todo.

-Entonces, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Luna.-¿Te torciste algo?

-No, Dean trató de atraparme pero era muy tarde-mintió Harry. Sabia que no debía proteger a Dean, perono podía delatarlo. Sabia como era sentirse depresivo y no podía tratar a Dean de la misma manera, aunque quisiera. No era propio de él.

-Perdón, Harry-murmuró Dean. El chico trató de sonreír. Sabía por qué se estaba disculpando.

-Está bien.

Ginny pasó la mirada de Dean a Harry.

-Bueno, al menos estás bien Harry, solo te caíste, ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió y ajustó sus lentes para no mirar a nadie.

-Si, para estar seguro iré a la enfermería.

No dio tiempo de respuesta. No miró atrás. Siguió caminando. Quería devolverle el golpe a Dean. Queria gritarse a sí mismo por protegerlo, pero por sobre todo, queria que se terminara. Quería a Ginny. Terriblemente, pero Dean estaba sufriendo, y por mucho que el deseara encontrar paz y felicidad en su vida, no estaba seguro si valía la pena quitársela a alguien más.

* * *

><p>Dioses, detesto a Dean y Lav Lav! Pobrecito Harry u.u pronto subo otro, saludos y gracias por leer!<p> 


	12. El Baile de Él

Hola! Lo siento tanto, no tengo perdón, pero estoy en época de exámenes (otra vez) y tuve la PC rota como por tres semanas u.u Mañana subiré otro capitulo, y quiero que sepan que aunque me tarde no abandonaré la historia ^^

Gracias y saludos a todos los que leen :D

****Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>El baile de él<strong>

Harry se ató los cordones. Libélulas puluraron en su estómago. Sus manos estaban temblando un poco. Era la noche del baile. Una noche para relajarse y divertirse antes de los exámenes. La noche en la que finalmente le diría a Ginny cómo se sentía. Habia estado repasando el plan con Hermione una y otra vez, pero no era suficiente.

Miró mas arriba de sus zapatos y vió a Dean sentado sobre su cama. Estaba ajustandose la corbata a su camisa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aparentemente, el y Ginny estaban bien.

— ¿Alguien ha visto mi peine?—preguntó Neville, paseándose por el dormitorio. Seamus carcajeó.

—Tienes que calmarte.

Neville sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

—No puedo calmarme. Estoy seguro de que Luna lucirá hermosa, y tendrá que aguantarme luciendo como un idiota. Mi cabello es un desastre.

—Toma, te presto el mío—dijo Ron, extendiendole su peine al Longbottom.

—Gracias—dijo este, dirigiéndose al espejo para tratar de domar su pelo.

—No sabía que tenías un peine—dijo Harry. Ron rodó los ojos.

—No tengo, pero mamá insistió en que trajera uno. Creo que teme que me vuelva como Bill y lleve una coleta.

—También podrías llevar un aro. A Lavender le gustaría—dijo Dean guiñándole el ojo. Ron tembló.

—No, no podría hacer eso jamás. Además, ya le juré a Hermione que no usaría uno.

— ¿Que tiene que ver Hermione con eso?—preguntó Seamus. Ron se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado.

—Nada, es solo que… el año anterior estabamos haciendo patrullas y hablamos sobre piercings y tatuajes. Le prometí que nunca llevaría un aro si ella prometía nunca hacerse un tatuaje.

— ¿Que está mal con los tatuajes?—preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Ron lo miró. Harry notó que sus orejas se volvían rojas.

—N-nada está mal con ellos. Es solo…bueno…No creo que Hermione necesite entintarse la piel.

—Es perfecta así como está, ¿eh?—preguntó Neville con una sonrisa. Ron le sonrió.

—Sí, así es.

—Que Lavender no sepa que dijiste eso—dijo Seamus pícaramente. Ron rodó sus ojos nuevamente.

—Maldita sea, no creo poder soportar otra discusión. Solo quiero disfrutar la noche con ella.

Miró al espejo y cepilló las pelusas de sus hombros. Harry podía decir cuan aliviado estaba con su túnica nueva.

—Bueno, deberiamos bajar. No quiero tener a nuestras citas esperando—dijo Dean levantándose.

Los cinco se miraron, buscando cualquier signo de pelusas o cera en los oídos. Cuando no hubo moros en la costa, bajaron las escaleras.

La entrada lucia tan brillante como en el Baile de Navidad. Estudiantes y sus parejas rondaban por los corredores, y enormes arboles de Navidad y otras decoraciones estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

—Wow, esto luce genial—dijo Harry.

—Ya estoy cansado de mirarlas. Hermione y yo pasamos años colgando adornos—dijo Ron en su oído.

—Bueno, nos vemos después—dijo Seamus en cuanto vio a Hannah. Ron lo agarró del brazo.

—Ni siquiera pienses en verter, derramar, dejar caer, o cualquier cosa que puedas hacer para meter alcohol en el ponche. Será mi pellejo el que sufra.

—Puedes confiar en mi, Ron. Ademas, tengo muchas cosas mejores en las que ocupar mi tiempo—dijo Seamus, moviendo las cejas.

—Mejor voy a buscar a Luna. Los veré adentro—dijo Neville, yéndose también. Ron miró a todos lados.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas?—preguntó con notoria ansiedad.

—Conociendo a Lavender, debe estarlas maquillando—dijo Dean. Harry rió en respuesta. Podia fácilmente imaginar a Lavender tratando de aplicar sombra en los ojos de Hermione. Dean lo miró con una sonrisa. No habían hablado demasiado despuñes de aquella tarde en Hogsmeade, pero Harry estaba tratando de ser bueno y al parecer Dean también.

—Buen trabajo, Ron. Se ve precioso desde aquí—dijo una voz. Harry se volvió. Ginny estaba parada frente a ellos, con un vestido verde oscuro y cintas doradas. Abrazaba a su cuerpo en los lugares correctos, siendo clásico y elegante. Su cabello estaba recogido pero algunos rizos caian al costado de su cara. Ella brillaba. Ella era maravillosa. Ella era perfecta.

—Wow—fue todo lo que Dean pudo decir. —Ginny, luces hermosa.

Harry sabia que "hermosa" no era la palabra para describirla. Ni siquiera estaba cerca. Ginny sonrió tomando la mano de su novio.

—Gracias Dean. Tú también luces hermoso.

—Tu sabes como arreglarte, Ginevra—sonrió Ron.

—Desearia poder decir lo mismo de ti—dijo ella con un guiño. Luego se giró hacia el. Harry trató de controlar el latido de su corazón. El verde en su vestido destacaba sus ojos marrones y hacia a su cabello rojo llamear. La quería tanto. En realidad, hasta dolía.

—Luces bien, Harry.

El tragó saliva, tratando de darle forma a sus pensamientos y palabras.

—Gracias, tú también.

Ella continuaba con esa sonrisa que lo hizo girarse. No quería perderla todavía.

— ¡Todo luce magnifico! Estoy tan feliz con este evento—dijo Cho, caminando hacia ellos. Harry suspiró de alivio.

Cho lucia incredible. Vestia un largo y ajustado vestido negro y su cabello estaba suelto y reluciente.

—Luces genial, Cho—dijo él con honestidad.

—Gracias, tu luces muy apuesto.

—Deberiamos entrar, ¿no?—preguntó Dean. Harry quitó sus ojos de Cho.

—Hermione y Lavender no han llegado todavía.

—¿Creen que deberia ir por ellas?—preguntó Ron luciendo algo preocupado.

—Estoy segura de que están bien. Pobablemente se estén dando los últimos toques—dijo Ginny. Ron asintió y se rascó la nuca. El grupo entró al Comedor. Estaba completamente cambiado. Hermoso y reluciente. Estudiantes y profesores ya estaban cinco fueron a sentarse. Harry vio a Neville y Luna bailando. Draco, Pansy y otros Slytherins estaban apiñados en una mesa con el ceño fruncido.

—Ni siquiera pueden estar felices en una fiesta. Es una vergüenza—dijo Ginny, rodando sus ojos.

—Va en contra de su código. Tienen que estar en alerta constante. Una pequeña sonrisa y pierden enfoque—explicó Ron. Cho y Ginny rieron.

—Iré por un poco de ponche. ¿Quieres?—Preguntó Harry a Cho. Ella le sonrió.

—Claro, gracias.

El le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia la mesa de refrescos.

—Allí estas, Potter. Estabamos buscándote.

Harry miró sobre su copa. Cormac estaba sonriendo en su carísima túnica de gala. Hermione estaba a su lado, mirando a otra parte. Harry no tenía que adivinar. Sabía que estaba mirando a Ron.

—Si, estábamos esperando a nuestras citas. Fuimos por una mesa—explicó el moreno.

—Todo luce hechizado. Buen trabajo—dijo Cormac, tomando ponche.

Harry quería decirle que en realidad era Ron quien había trabajado para hacer el baile divertido para todos, pero decidió que lo mejor era solo asentir.

—Hermione, luces muy bonita —eligió decir. Hermione finalmente le miró y sonrió.

—Gracias, decidí olvidar el gel esta vez.

Tenia un vestido ciruela oscuro, y su cabello suelto y esponjado. Estaba hermosa, pero sus facciones lo decían todo. A ella no le importaba en absoluto como se veía.

—Bueno, emm, volvamos a la mesa—ofreció Harry.

—Wow, luces fantástica Hermione—dijo Cho. Ron levantó la vista de sus manos y Harry notó como su boca se abría un poco. Simplemente se quedó mirándola, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon.

—Luces muy apuesto, Ron—dijo ella suavemente. Ron se incorporó.

—Gracias, tú-tú luces…tan preciosa.

Hermione le sonrió tiernamente. El le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se vieron felices por primera vez en la noche.

— ¡Oh, creo que es lindo que decidieramos vestir violeta, Hermione!—chilló una voz.

Harry se giró y fue su turno de abrir la boca. Lavender tenia un vestido lila palido, con corsé, asi que su pecho era fácilmente notorio y sobresalía sobre sus ropas. También era strapless, y su cabello estaba atado hacia atrás con una cinta, haciendo sus pechos aun más visibles. Harry pensaba que era algo vulgar, pero con sus dieciséis años no podía quitar sus ojos de ella.

Lavender jugueteó con su cabello innecesariamente y caminó hacia Ron.

—Luces tan sexy, Won. Son ropas geniales. ¿Como crees que luzco?

Los ojos de Ron pasaron rápidamente de sus pechos hasta su cara.

—Luces absolutamente maravillosa.

Lavender gimió y saltó un poco.

— ¡Gracias! Trabajé mucho en este look. —Se volvió hacia el grupo. —Cho, Ginny, Hermione, todas lucen genial.

Ginny pretendió que no la escuchaba y Cho sonrió forzadamente. Una canción rápida comenzó a sonar.

—Oh bien, vámonos, Won Won—ordenó Lavender, tomando su mano para arrastrarlo hasta la pista de baile.

—Wow, eso fue umm…—la voz de Dean se apagó.

—Desagradable—completó Ginny.

—¿Estas ciega? Lucia bien—dijo Cormac, buscando a la Brown.

Harry dio una mirada a Hermione. Estaba sosteniendo su bebida mientras mordía su labio. No pudo seguir mirándola, asi que se volvió a Ginny. Dean susurraba algo en su oído y ella reía.

Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que no tenia que ser miserable. Miró a Cho. Ella tamborileaba los dedos sobre su rodilla. El sonrió.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Ella lo miró.

—¿De verdad quieres bailar?

El rió.

—Para eso vinimos, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

Él tomó su mano y la llevó a la pista. Dirigió una mirada a Ginny y Dean, quienes se besaban en la mesa; y se dio cuenta de que no podía preocuparse por ello. No podía enojarse. Cuando menos pensaba en Ginny, más se divertía. Bailó con Cho y pasó un buen rato. Cho lucía increíble y él recordó cuan divertida era. Finalmente tomaron un descanso y volvieron a sentarse. Él estaba ardiendo.

—Creo que iré a refrescarme un poco—dijo Cho.

—Bueno—dijo con una carcajada. Ella le besó la mejilla y se fue.

—Parece que se divierten—dijo Hermione. No sonreía.

—Estoy teniendo un buen rato. Ella es linda—dijo el. Hermione asintió.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes. Ron parece estar teniendo un buen rato también.

Harry miró hacia la pista. El chico abrazaba a Lavender, y su cara estaba apoyada contra el pecho del Weasley. Tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—No me parece. El se veia mas feliz cuando apareciste. ¿Te diste cuenta de su cara?

Ella suspiró.

—Gracias, Harry,pero no tienes que mentirme.

—¿De qué estas hablando?—preguntó él. Ella miró a Ron por un momento.

—Nada, solo…disfruta tu noche y buena suerte si todavía vas a hablar con Ginny.

Ella se incorporó con rapidez y caminó hacia Cormac, quien hablaba con un grupo de chicos. Le tocó el hombro y susurró algo en su oído. Él sonrió y asintió. Luego le tomó la mano y salieron del salón.

—Mierda, no pensé que ella iba en serio con el chico—dijo Ginny.

—No va en serio. No estoy seguro de qué está haciendo—explicó Harry con honestidad. Ella se sentó a su lado. Soltó el moño que sostenía su cabello.

—Ugh, me rindo. Es como una bolsa de ladrillos en mi cabeza—ella se sacudió y dejó que su adorable pelo corriera libre a su alrededor. Estaba aún más perfecta.

—Me gusta más suelto. Luces increíble—dijo Harry. Ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

Otra vez, estaban conectados. Su corazón corria y y todo lo que podia ver eran sus ojos. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Quieres bailar? Es una lenta—dijo antes de poder arrepentirse.

—Si, claro—dijo ella. —Quería bailar una contigo antes de que la noche acabara.

Él pensó que su corazón explotaría. Se paró y ofreció su mano. Ella la tomó y el la guio suavemente a la pista de baile. No sabia que hacer con sus manos. Las puso sobre las caderas de la pelirroja. Ella puso sus manos sobre su cuello. Se sentía tan bien. Ella se moció mas cerca y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Harry se sintió en casa. Sujetó sus caderas un poco más y cerró los ojos. Se tambalearon con la música. Era el momento perfecto. El queria decirle, y era el momento indicado para hablar. Estaban cerca, relajados y en su propio mundo.

—Ginny—dijo suavemente.

—Si—dijo ella separándose un poco.

El la miró a los ojos. Ella lucía algo nerviosa. Las mariposas crecieron y se movieron rápidamente en su estomago.

—¿La-la estás pasando bien?

Ella sonrió.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Eres un buen bailarin.

El se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que no podía decirle. No podía arruinarlo. El solo pensamiento de ella borrando su sonrisa y diciendole no era demasiado doloroso.

—Genial—se las arregló para decir. Ginny puso sus manos en su pecho y continuaron bailando. El estaba debatiéndose entre disfrutarlo u odiarse a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde.

La canción terminó pero Harry no queria irse. Resignadamente quitó sus manos, y Ginny se alejó. Parecía estar aturdida.

—Gracias por el baile—dijo ella.

—No hay problema, si quieres podemos bailar de nuevo.

—Me encantaría—dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se alejó de el. Harry miró alrededor. Cho estaba en la mesa. Caminó hacia ella.

—Perdón por dejarte esperando—se disculpó. Ella sacudió la mano.

—Oh, por favor, estoy bien. Parecias estar disfrutándolo, a diferencia de Ron.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Ron y Lavender no estaban en ninguna parte.

—Él preguntó donde estaba Hermione y le dije que se había ido con Cormac. Los ví cuando volvia del baño. El parecía algo enfadado por eso, así que se fue con Lavender. Espero no haber empezado un problema—dijo ella suavemente.

Él trató de esconder su preocupación. Sus mejores amigos estaban afuera con personas que no querían estar, pretendiendo no pensar en la persona que realmente amaban.

—No, está bien.

—No lo sé. Ron parecía herido. Era evidente con quien queria ir a un aula vacía—sonrió Cho. Harry la miró boquiabierto. Ella sonrió y rodó sus ojos.—Estoy en Ravenclaw. Sé cosas.

—¿Es tan obvio?—preguntó él.

—Para todos menos para la persona indicada, supongo—dijo ella. Estaba mirándolo de la misma manera que lo hacia en Hogsmeade. No pudo leer su expresión.

—También lo creo.

Ella tiró un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Quieres…irte de aquí?

Harry no estaba seguro de qué quería. Miró a Ginny. Ella estaba bastante cerca de Dean en una esquina.

—Seguro.

No fueron muy lejos. Encontraron una escalera vacia y se sentaron cerca. Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir o qué hacer. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas. Tenia demasiados pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿te estás divirtiendo?

—Si, estoy feliz de que viniéramos juntos. Ha sido muy divertido, Harry—contestó ella. — ¿Qué dices tú?

Ella estaba cerca de la ventana. La luz de la luna brillaba en sus ojos oscuros.

—Pasé un muy buen rato.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry continuó moviendo sus palmas en sus rodillas. No estaba seguro de nada. Todo era incierto y Cho también. No había esperado divertirse, y mucho menos había pensado que seria con ella. Estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por ella solo habían sido un flechazo de atracción. Continuaron sentados en silencio.

Cho se movió mas cerca de el, poniendo su mano en su rodilla.

—Harry—susurró. Él la miró. Sus ojos eran tan grandes y oscuros, casi negros. Harry le tocó la cara y se fijó en las pequeñas pecas en su nariz. Su aliento era dulce y tibio. El cortó la distancia y la besó. Al principio fue frío. Queria separarse, hasta que sintió los labios de ella presionar contra los suyos. Le estaba devolviendo el beso. Apretaba su rodilla, y él le acariciaba los cabellos con los dedos. La lengua de Cho se movió en busca de su boca. El separó sus labios invitándola a entrar. El beso fue lento. Harry no pensaba en nada. Podía sentir su mano en su pierna y su lengua en su boca, pero su mente estaba vacía. Él dejó de besarla y se separó de ella.

Los ojos de la asiatica aun eran gigantes y oscuros. Estaba sonriendo. Harry se dio cuenta de que el también sonreía. Por primera vez, entendió perfectamente los sentimientos de la chica. Era fácil porque el se sentía de la misma manera. Cho lamió su labio.

—Harry, me gustas.

—También me gustas—contestó sinceramente. Ella asintió.

—Genial, porque te considero uno de mis mejores amigos, y pienso que siempre lo serás. Tú y yo…amigos.

La sonrisa de Harry creció.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Cho se acercó nuevamente, aunque esta vez estiró los brazos a su alrededor para abrazarlo. Harry la abrazó. Ambos sabían en ese momento que su rompimiento no era un error. El misterio había terminado. Ella era calida, suave, pero el mundo no desaparecia. Harry no estaba completamente a salvo. Abrazar a Cho y besarla era nada comparado con tocas a Ginny. Ginevra Molly Weasley era la mujer para el. La única mujer que quería. El ya sabia eso, pero besar a Cho aumentó su convencimiento. Ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Bueno, estoy muy cansada. Creo que voy a dormir, si no hay problema.

—Claro que no, ¿quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó Harry levantándose.

—No, está bien. Todavia tienes mucha fiesta para disfrutar—ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. —Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Cho—susurró él.

Ella le dio una ultima sonrisa antes de irse. Harry suspiró. Estaba listo para hablar con Ginny. Caminó por los pasillos pensando como empezaría. Nada lo detendría esta vez. Entonces sintió que alguien lloraba. Su corazón se detuvo, pensando que se trataba de Hermione. Se quedó de piedra cuando reconoció la voz. Era Ginny. Estaba arrodillada en el corredor con la cara en las manos. El corrió hacia ella.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Ginny miró hacia arriba. Su cara estaba marcada de lagrimas. Suspiró con fuerza.

—Estoy bien, solo vuelve con Cho.

—Detente, ¿si? Dime que está mal—ordenó él. Ella se limpió los ojos.

—Rompimos. Dean y yo ya no estamos juntos—explicó ella antes de volver a llorar. Se apoyó en su pecho, y Harry se ajustó automáticamente a su cuerpo. Ginny era libre. El no tenia que ocultar nada más. Podria incluso tenerla ahora. A pesar de eso, ninguno de esos pensamientos importaba. La sostuvo cerca sin decir nada. Acarició su cabello y le besó en la cabeza. La dejó llorar en su camisa. Lo necesitaba en ese momento. Estaba herida.

Ginny lo necesitaba como amigo, y el estaria allí para ella.

Todo lo demás podía esperar.

* * *

><p>Me cae bien Cho ahora :D Ahhhh, amé traducir este capitulo! Es tan intenso! Y el siguiente, mucho mejor ^^<p>

_Saludos :)_


	13. El Baile de Ella

Bueno, como me voy de campamento y no vuelvo hasta el jueves, aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste :D

Gracias a** menlor griffindo **por su review, me alegro que te guste :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>El baile de ella<strong>

—Lo juro, si tengo que doblar otra maldita servilleta, me sonaré la nariz en ella primero—advirtió Ron. Hermione sonrió.

—No harias eso. Además, si hubieras prestado antencion cuando McGonnagall demostró el hechizo para doblarlas, no estarías en esta situación.

El sonrió.

—Bueno, podrías hacerlas todas tú sola.

—Es nuestra tarea así que vamos a terminarla—dijo ella con un guiño. Ron gruñó y volvió al pulcro doblaje. Era la mañana anterior al Baile y los Prefectos tenían tareas de último minuto para hacer. Ella miró a su alrededor. El Gran Comedor lucía espectacular. Estaba segura que los de séptimo año lo amarían.

—Todo lo que se es que el año entrante voy a darle a los Prefectos los pedidos mas ridículos así pasan por esta tortura—explicó Ron.

—No pienso que esto sea una tortura. Es un gesto lindo y algo relajante.

Hermione le sonrió. El no estaba prestándole atención. Fruncia el ceño tratando de doblar una servilleta en un triangulo perfecto. Sus largos dedos tropezaban con la tela. Era adorable.

—Espera, dejame ayudarte—ella tomó su mano y con sus manos, la dobló suavemente. —Ves, no es tan difícil. Solo tienes que hacerlo lentamente.

Ron encogió los hombres.

—Solo porque eres buena en todo.

—Tengo mucha práctica. Mis padres tienen cenas siempre y les gusta usar estas como decoración—explicó ella. Él puso la servilleta y se apoyo contra la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿vas a pasar las vacaciones con ellos?

Hermione no estaba segura de como responder. Habia estado pensándolo por semanas. Usualmente seria una decisión fácil, pero su relación actual con Ron cambiaba las cosas. Una parte de ella solo quería quedarse en casa. La idea de estar a solas con Ron era demasiado a veces. Sin embargo, la otra parte de ella no quería nada mas que poder sentarse en el viejo sillón y beber chocolate caliente junto a el. También jugar en la nieve y caminar accidentalmente debajo del muérdago…

—Hermione, ¿me escuchaste?—preguntó Ron. Ella salió de su trance.

—Oh, perdón, umm, no me he decidido todavía. Mis padres no planean nada especial. Quizas solo nos visiten mis abuelos.

El jugueteó con el encaje del mantel.

—Suena bien…sabes que eres más que bienvenida a quedarte en mi casa. Sabes que mamá tendrá una bufanda o guantes para ti. Asi que, si quieres quedarte conmigo seria genial. Quiero decir, solo si quieres.

Hermione trató de no sonrojarse.

—Bueno Ron, gracias.—Él sonrió y miró a otro lado.—¿Lavender irá de visita o…?

—Se quedará de unos parientes. No la veré hasta que las clases empiecen.

Ella trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Un peso se fue de sus hombros.

—¿Qué hay con Vicky? ¿Vendrá para verte?—preguntó abruptamente.

—¿Perdón?—preguntó ella. Ron rodó los ojos.

—Oh, vamos. Todas esas cartas que se mandan. ¿No tienen ningun plan?

—No, para nada. Estoy segura de que estará ocupado entrenando o lo que sea—dijo Hermione.—Somos sólo amigos, Ron.

El no parecía convencido.

—¿Cómo tú y Cormac son amigos?

Ella suspiró. No quería tener una pelea con el antes de que la noche empezara. Planeaba decirle como se sentía, y no quería acabar con sus oportunidades.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo? Es mi cita, Ron. Me invitó, le dije que sí. Eso es todo. Te prometo que es todo. Además, ¿por qué te importa?

El frunció el ceño.

—Es Cormac. Es un maldito idiota, y esta noche tendrá sus manos sobre ti y quien sabe que mas.

Una ola de calor la atravesó. La voz del chico era severa y la miraba fijamente.

—No voy a tener sexo con el si eso es lo que estas insinuando—dijo ella con voz queda.

—Si, trata de decirle eso a él—murmuró. Ella abrió la boca para responder pero la cortó. —No quiero que hablemos de esto nunca más. Lo siento, ¿si? Has lo que quieras—soltó Ron. Se movió lejos de ella con un suspiro. —Solo…

—¿Solo qué, Ron?

—Nada. Mira, creo que ya terminamos con esto. Tengo que ir a ver si Lavender necesita algo para esta noche. Nos vemos pronto.

No le dio mucho tiempo para responder, y se fue dejándola tan confundida como siempre. El resto del dia fue una bola de nervios para Hemione. Repasó su plan con Harry y estaba lista para decirle la verdad al pelirrojo. De todos modos, siempre era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y mientras se preparaba para el baile, estaba cada vez menos convencida con la idea.

— ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!—dijo Parvati mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello negro.

—¿Por qué? Es solo un baile—dijo Hermione.

—Es la primera vez que estaré en publico con Blaise—explicó ella.—No quiero que haya algún problema.

—Seguro todo estará bien. Es sobre tú y él, y nadie más—dijo Hermione, pensando en Ron. Se acomodó los breteles del vestido color ciruela. Le llegaba sobre las rodillas y tenia pequeños brillos. Decidió llevar el cabello suelto esta vez. No valía el esfuerzo.

—Luces bien, Hermione—le dijo Parvati.

—Gracias. Espero no verme tan cansada como me siento—bromeó ella. Parvati sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que Cormac y Ron no se darán cuenta.

Ella alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Parvati se encogió de hombros y volvió a su peinado. La puerta se abrió y Lavender entró. Aun tenía puesta la bata de baño.

—Oh, wow, lucen geniales. Patty, esos aros realmente realzan tus ojso, y Hermione, lindo color.

Hermione trató de sonreir. No había necesidad de ser ruda con ella.

—Gracias, um, obviamente no estás vestida…

—Si, Lavender, ¿por qué?—preguntó Parvati. Lavender soltó una risitay quitó la toalla de su cabeza, secando su largo y húmedo cabello.

—Me vestiré más tarde. Primero, tengo que lograr que mi peinado y maquillaje estén perfectos. Si no lo hago bien, tendré que empezar de nuevo y no quiero arruinar mi vestido.

—¿Vas a hacer esperar a Ron la noche entera?—preguntó Hermione. La sonrisa de la rubia decayó un poco.

—No, pero quiero lucir bien y estoy segura de que él apreciará mi precisión. No planeo decepcionarlo.

Hermione tuvo quehacer fuerza para no rodar los ojos. A Ron no le importaría si la sombre de ojos de Lavender estuviera completamente extendida en sus cejas. A él le importaría si tenia que esperarla toda la noche. Era demasiado impaciente a veces. Habia tanto de Ron que Lavender parecía no entender.

—Supongo que es un buen plan—murmuró ella. Lavender levantó una ceja y empezó a cepillarse el cabello.

—Es bueno que hayas terminado. Cormac parece el tipo que querrá bailar toda la noche.

—Hermione, es una locura que vayas con él—dijo Parvati.

—No significa nada. Solo me invitó—explicó por lo que parecía la centésima vez.

—Estoy sorprendida de que no vayas con Harry. Ustedes dos tienen algo, ¿no?—preguntó Lavender.

—No, no tenemos nada—negó Hermione categóricamente. Lavender sonrió.

—Umm, esta bien, si eso dices.

Existian miles de maneras en las que Hermione quería responder.

—Mejor me voy. Necesito ver como está el salón y preguntarle a McGonnagall si necesita algo. Las veo allá.

Se dio una ultima mirada y tomó su bolsito. Dejando la puerta abierta, caminó fuera de la habitación. No podía entender por que Lavender necesitaba trabajar tanto en su consideraba que era tolerante con la estupidez, pero Lavender era la Reina de los Locos y siempre la llevaba al límite.

Sn embargo, algo de su frustración desapareció cuando llegó al salón. Todo estaba finalmente acomodado y lucia mágico. Sonrió y caminó hacia McGonnagall, quien hablaba con Filch.

—Profesores—dijo Hermione. McGonnagall sonrió.

—Luce preciosa, señorita Granger.

—Gracias. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?—preguntó ella. McGonnagall le sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿te importaría comprobar los refrescos para ver si no hay nada inapropiado para esta noche? No quiero que nadie termine en la enfermería con una intoxicación. ¿Reduerdas el hechizo?

—Si, claro—respondió ella.

Revisar las fuentes de ponche era tedioso, pero le daba tiempo a solas para pensar que le diría a Ron. Eran cerca de las nueve cuando la gente comenzó a aparecer. Para el tiempo que terminaba, el Comedor estaba lleno. Vio a Draco y sus compañeros de Slytherin en una mesa. Ninguno lucia feliz y Blaise no estaba. Estaba en otra mesa con Parvati. Hermione sonrió.

Alguien tocó su hombro. Ella se giró. Cormac estaba parado frente a ella en un hermoso traje. Su cabello estaba prolijo y perfecto, y sonreía con satisfacción.

—Wow, Cormac, luces bien—dijo ella. En realidad lucia genial, pero no la atraía como lo hacia con otras chicas. No podía entender que veian en el. No poseía nada único que hicieran a su corazón derretirse o a su piel colorearse con excitación.

—Gracias, ese vestido te sienta perfectamente—dijo suavemente como si la oración tuviera doble sentido.

—Estoy contenta de que creas eso—dijo ella, tirando los breteles hacia arriba de forma insconciente. Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione vio a Neville llevar a Luna a la pista de baile.

— ¿No soy una pareja interesante?—preguntó él.

—Son geniales. Lo vi venir por un largo tiempo—explicó ella.

—Umm, no tanto como nosotros—suspiró Cormac. Hermione le dio una mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Cormac la ignoró.

—Oh, ahí está Potter.

El tomó su mano y la guió en dirección al pelinegro. En el camino, Hermione vio una mesa llena de brillante rojo. Tenía que ser la mesa de los Weasley. Con seguridad vio a Ginny, Dean, Cho y Ron. Estaba sentado solo, mirando a la nada. Queria caminar junto a el. A pesar de que no podia verlo en detalle, podía decir que lucia asombroso.

—Allí estas, Potter. Estabamos buscándote—dijo Cormac cuando llegaron a su lado.

—Si, estábamos esperando a nuestras citas. Fuimos por una mesa—explicó Harry, sirviéndose ponche.

—Todo luce hechizado. Buen trabajo—dijo Cormac, tomando ponche también. A Hermione no le importaba seguir la conversación. Sus ojos no abandonaban a Ron.

—Hermione, luces muy bonita —dijo Harry. Hermione finalmente le miró y sonrió.

—Gracias, decidí olvidar el gel esta vez.

Volvió la vista a la mesa Weasley.

—Bueno, emm, volvamos a la mesa—ofreció Harry. Cormac le tomó la mano llevándola a donde estaban los demás.

—Wow, luces fantástica Hermione—dijo Cho.

Hermione sonrió. Por lo menos tenia que aparentar que le importaba y no como sus orejas zumbaban mientras el fuego se extendia por su estómago. Se volvió hacia Ron. Estaba vestido con el traje nuevo que Frey y George le habían regalado. Era brillante, pulcro y hacia que luciera como un rey. Su pelo estaba esponjado y tan increíble. Queria besarle su pequeño y sexy podía dejar de mirarla, y sus ojos azules estaban cavando un pozo en su pecho. Sintió que se sonrojaba. Tenía que romper el hielo.

—Luces muy apuesto, Ron—dijo ella suavemente. Las palabras eran una mierday ni siquiera empezaban a explicar como se veía. Ron se incorporó.

—Gracias, tú-tú luces…tan preciosa.

Hermione le sonrió derritiéndose por dentro. Era tan caballeroso.

— ¡Oh, creo que es lindo que decidieramos vestir violeta, Hermione!—chilló Lavender.

Hermione se giró y suspiró. El vestido de Lavender era graciosamente violeta. El medio del vestido estaba demasiado ajustado y era estilo corsé, asi que su escote estaba prácticamente afuera. No podía entender como Lavender estaba tan preocupada con su cabello. Estaba simplemente suelto con una cinta quitándolo de su rostro, haciendo que sus pechos se mostraran perfectamente. Era vulgar y descarado, pero todos los chicos no podían dejar de mirarla.

Lavender sacudió su cabello innecesariamente y caminó hacia Ron.

—Luces tan sexy, Won. Son ropas geniales. ¿Como crees que luzco?

Hermione miró a Ron. Sus ojos pasaron de sus pechos hasta su cara. Rodó los ojos mentalmente.

—Luces absolutamente maravillosa—respondió él. Lavender gimió y saltó un poco.

— ¡Gracias! Trabajé mucho en este look. —Se volvió hacia el grupo. —Cho, Ginny, Hermione, todas lucen genial.

Hermione no dijo nada. No la engañaba su falsedad. Una canción rápida comenzó. Sus compañeros de clase gritaron y corrieron a la pista.

—Oh bien, vámonos, Won Won—ordenó Lavender, tomando su mano para arrastrarlo hasta la pista de baile. Hermione finalmente se sentó y dio un sorbo a su ponche. Deseaba que estuviera alteradoasí no tendría que estar conciente de lo que sucedía.

—Wow, eso fue umm…—la voz de Dean se apagó.

—Desagradable—completó Ginny.

—¿Estas ciega? Lucia bien—dijo Cormac, buscando a la Brown. Hermione le frunció el ceño. Estaba mirando a Lavender mientras mordía su labio. Queria irse cada vez más. Volvió su mirada a la pista. Lavender tenía su trasero moviéndose contra el estómago de Ron, apretando sus caderas. Quiso vomitar.

Ginny rió y Hermione la miró. Dean susurraba algo en su oído. Harry no parecía muy feliz por eso. Rapidamente pidió a Cho un baile. Hermione aclaró su garganta. Cormac la miró y sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Si, por favor—dijo Hermione. Él tomó su mano y la llevó. La canción era lenta. Cormac puso las manos sobre su trasero.

—No—murmuró ella. El suspiró y las puso sobre sus caderas. Ella puso las suyas sobre sus hombres. No quería acercarse mas a él. Cormac tenia demasiadas manos a veces.

—Entonces, ¿disfrutando del baile?—preugntó él.

—Sí—mintió ella. No se hablaron mientras se movían con el ritmo. No podia soportarlo. Era su segundo baile escolar. Por segunda vez, estaba pasandolo con alguien que realmente no le importaba y la persona que queria estaba justo frente a ella, con alguien mas.

No podía respirar. Dejó de danzar y se alejó.

—¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua? No me siento muy bien.

Cormac le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Claro que sí.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de su vista, ella volvió a la mesa. Ginny y Dean estaban en la pista de baile así también Harry y Cho. El tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y parecía que lo estaba pasando bien. Quizas la tenia esperanzas todavía. Hermione se sentó sola y miró a los demás divertirse. No podía entender por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo y siempre parecía fuera de lugar.

Harry y Cho finalmente volvieron a la mesa.

—Creo que iré a refrescarme un poco—dijo Cho.

—Bueno—dijo él con una carcajada. Ella le besó la mejilla y se fue.

—Parece que se divierten—dijo Hermione.

—Estoy teniendo un buen rato. Ella es linda—dijo él. Su cara estaba sonrojada y su naturalmente despeinado cabello lucía aún mas despeinado. Hermione asintió.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes. Ron parece estar teniendo un buen rato también.

Movió la cabeza hacia donde Lavender y Ron se encontraban. La rubia estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

—No me parece. El se veia mas feliz cuando apareciste. ¿Te diste cuenta de su cara?—preguntó él. Ella suspiró.

—Gracias, Harry,pero no tienes que mentirme—estaba cansada de tratar de ver las cosas de un buen ángulo.

—¿De qué estas hablando?—preguntó él. Ella miró a Ron por un momento. Su noche se volvia terrible, y no quería que se pusiera peor. Si Ron y Harry podían disfrutar su noche, ella también.

—Nada, solo…disfruta tu noche y buena suerte si todavía vas a hablar con Ginny.

Ella se incorporó con rapidez y caminó hacia Cormac, quien hablaba con un grupo de chicos en vez de traerle agua. Maldijo mentalmente y le tocó el hombro. Él se giró.

—Oh, estaba por buscarte una bebida.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar más tranquilo?—susurró ella en su oído. Los ojos del chico parecieron encenderse. Sonrió y asintió. Luego le tomó la mano y se la llevó afuera. Ella no dijo nada mientras él la conducía.

—Sabia que te gustaba—dijo él. Al fin llegaron a una escalera. El se sentó en un escalón, y ella lo siguió. Estudió sus manos. Tuvo que juntarlas. Cormac tomó una para darle un casto beso. Ella trató de sonreir y disfrutarlo.

—Entonces, tú y yo, nosotros.

—¿Perdon?—preguntó ella. Se estremeció mientras el besaba su palma, y su lengua pasaba por su piel. Hacia que su cuerpo se calentara. De todos modos, no era la electrizante y placentera sensación que tenia cuando Ron la tocaba. No, esta sensación caliente dolía y la hacia sentir insegura. Él sonrió.

—Sabia que querías estar conmigo. Solo que no sabia si esta era la noche.

—¿La noche para qué, con exactitud?—preguntó ella. Quitó la mano de su agarre y las volvió a juntar. Cormac se acercó más.

—Oh, juegas tan dificil. Siempre me ha gustado eso de ti.

Estaba tan cerca que podia sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los de ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió esa boca presionar contra la suya. Las manos de él corrieron de inmediato a su rodilla. Ella mantuvo las suyas en su falda. Su cuerpo se puso tieso y frio mientras se besaban. Las manos de Cormac subieron lentamente por su muslo, dejando una estela ardiente de miedo a su paso. Ella le tomó las manos con fuerza. Era la única manera de salvarse de tener que golpearlo.

Cormac lamió su labio inferior, pero Hermione no podia abrir su boca. Simplemente no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Se alejó.

—Cormac—dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?—preguntó él.

Hermione lo miró. Era un chico apuesto. Era talentoso, popular y tenia mucho encanto. De todos modos, nada de eso le sentía nada con él. Incluso y lo besaba toda la noche y lo dejaba tocarla, sabia que no habría diferencia. Solo había un hombre que la hacia sentir bien y solo un hombre a quien le confiaría su cuerpo, y no era Cormac.

—No, quiero irme—dijo ella.

—¿Qué lugar tienes en mente?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No Cormac, no por acompañarme, pero la cita ha terminado—explicó ella. El simplemente la miró.

—Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? ¿No quieres estar conmigo esta noche?

—O nunca en ese caso—agregó ella. El rodó los ojos y movió su mano aun mas arriba de su muslo, pero ella se la quitó con rapidez.

—¡No! Estoy hablando en serio.

El se levantó.

—Sabes qué Granger, eres una verdadera pieza de trabajo. Buena suerte encontrando lo que sea que piensas que mereces.

El le dirigió una mueca antes de suspiró y se estremeció de nuevo. Se tocó los labios, tratando de limpiar los restos de él. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que irse.

Caminó por los pasillos en silencio. No quería volver a la fiesta, pero tampoco quería ir a la cama. Decidió ir a su abandonada aula antes de pensar que hacer después. Giró el picaporte y entró.

Sintió un gemido. Inmediatamente dio un paso afuera hasta que sintió la risa. Era una de tono alto bastante Lavender. Hermione entró de nuevo a la sala y cerró la puerta en silencio. Habia una luz que parecía salir de una varita cerca de la estantería. Se puso de rodillas y se arrastró para tener una mejor visión. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Ron estaba sentado en su túnica con la corbata floja. Lavender estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo y lo besaba rudamente. Sus dedos acariciaban su cabello, y gemia una y otra vez. Ron tenia sus manos en su cintura. Hermione necesitaba irse. No era una desgraciada, y no queria ver aquello, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no se movían y sus ojos estaban pegados a ellos. Se mordió el labioy trató de esconderse lo mejor que pudo detrás del banco. Lavender se separó de el y gimió.

—Oh, Wonnie.

Tomó sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron y la apretó. Ella rió y le chupó el cuello.

—N-no tan fuerte—dijo él suavemente.

—Oh, oops, lo siento. No te gustan los chupones—rió ella.

Ron le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a otro lado mientras ella le mordía el cuello. El no parecía darse cuenta. Sus manos no se movían, y su expresión no cambiaba. No era tan diferente a su mirada en las Tres Escobas aquella tarde en Hogsmeade. Hermione se preguntó que pasaba por su cabeza. Ciertamente no estaba allí con Lavender. La mano de la chica fue a su entrepierna. Lo apretó sobre los pantalones. Ron se sacudió un poco y gimió. El cuerpo de Hermione se calentó. Era una mezcla de lujuria, rabia y celos.

—¿Te gusta eso, Won?—preguntó Lavender en su oído antes de lamerlo.

—Mmm—contestó él con los ojos cerrados.

Ella rió de nuevo y volvió a besarlo. Su mano comenzó a buscar el cierre de sus pantalones. Ron la apartó.

—Espera, ¿qué estas haciendo?—preguntó él. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, no puedo tocarte si tus pantalones estan en mi camino, ¿verdad?

El se sonrojó.

—No, supongo.

—Oh, eres tan tonto, amor—dijo Lavender. Lo besó de nuevo, y sus manos volvieron al cierre.

Hermione quitó la vista. No podía mirar nada más. No podía mirar a Ron y Lavender teniendo sexo en su lugar de escape. No podía mirar al único chico que quería tomando a otra chica. Podia sentir un hueco en su pecho, y sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas. Los celos la consumían. Por una vez, de verdad quería ser Lavender. Queria ser la chica a la que Ron se entregara.

—Espera, para—dijo Ron. Hermione volvió a mirar. El puso sus manos sobre las de Lavender y se las quitó de encima.—No puedo hacer esto.

Lavender hizo un mohín.

—¿Qué, quieres ir a otro lado?

—No, no es eso. Es solo…esto está mal—dijo despacio. Lavender le besó la nariz.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estoy lista, y realmente quiero hacer esto. No me importa donde estamos.

Ron no parecia aliviado.

—Eso está bien, pero yo no estoy listo. No quiero hacer esto, en ninguna parte.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Hice algo malo?

Él se rascó el cuello.

—No, no es contigo. Solo es que no estoy listo para llevar lo nuestro más lejos.

Una ola de calor llegó a Hermione. El dolor que sentía se desvaneció un poco. Tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca para evitar gritar. Cerró los ojos y recordó por qué estaba tan enamorada de Ron. Lavender sacudió su cabello.

—Oh, entonces, ¿No estás listo para ir más lejos, o no estás listo para ir más lejos conmigo?

Ron frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Lavender se levantó y puso los brazos en jarra.

—Creo que entiendes lo que digo. Tiene que ver contigo no queriéndome.

El también se levantó acomodando su cinto.

—No quiero pelear por esto…—

—Bueno, eso es tan malo. Encuentro interesante que no quieras ir mas lejos conmigo—disparó ella. El sacudió la cabeza.

—Escúchate. Estas enojada conmigo porqueno quiero tener sexo contigo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si me enojara porque no estuvieras lista? Estás siendo injusta.

—No, tú estás siendo injusto. Si realmente no estuvieras listo, está bien. Puedo esperar, pero no me digas que es porque no estas listo para hacerlo. ¡No estás listo para hacerlo CONMIGO!

Lavender tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella respiró y se las secó rápidamente. Ron suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Mira, si quieres hacerlo todo acerca de ti como siempre haces, bien, pero me voy a la cama.

El levantó su capa y se adelantó a la puerta. Hermione jadeó y se escondió aun más. Lavender sostuvo el brazo del pelirrojo.

—No W-Ron, no te marcharás de mí esta vez. Tienes mucho que pensar. Me importas mucho, pero no soy estúpida. —Ella besó sus labios suavemente y respiró con fuerza otra vez.—Buenas noches, Ronald.

Abrió la puerta y salió haciendo mucho ruido.

—Olvidaste cerrarlo, bebé—dijo antes de irse. Ron la miró marcharse y gruñó.

—Maldita mierda—susurró, pateando al suelo. Tocó su boca con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando en algo. Abrió los ojos, asintió y se marchó poco después.

Cuando no hubo moros en la costa, Hermione salió de su escondite y se paró. Se sacudió terriblemente. Habia demasiado en su mente. Todo lo que habia pensado de la relacionde Ron y Lavenderhabia desaparecido. No estaba segura que creer. Su corazón corría y juraba que podía sentir su latido. La esperanza crecia en su interior. No había forma de decirle a Ron sobre sus sentimientos pero una pequeña parte en su interior decía que no tendría que esperar demasiado.

Por una vez, Lavender estaba en los cierto acerca de algo.

* * *

><p>Casi muero con este, Cormac es un idiota loquillo y Lavender es bueno, bastante rapidona xD<p>

Espero que les guste! Cualquier error con la traducción me avisan :)


	14. ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Hay alguien? No tengo perdón. Pero tengo vacaciones :)

****Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>¡Todo es mi culpa!<strong>

—No dijo mucho. En realidad, no dijo nada. Siguió repitiendo que se habia terminado, pero eso es todo, lo juro—dijo Harry. Hermione suspiró y masajeó sus ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados allí?

El le dio una mirada.

—No nos cronometré, maldita sea.

—Hey, no te la tomes con ella. Mione tiene curiosidad. Yo también. Ginny es mi hermana pequeña, tú sabes—respondió Ron con la misma rudeza.

Miró rápidamente a Ron. Tenia una expresión terrible en su cara. Parecia una mezcla de preocupación y molestia. Era semana de examenes, y el trio estaba tratando de estudiar lo más que podía. Hasta ese momento, no habían podido hablar de sus noches en el baile.

Harry pellizcó el puente de su nariz y entrecerró los ojos antes de acomodarse sus lentes.

—Lo siento, pero tal vez deberían preguntarle a ella. No estoy ocultando nada. Eso fue todo lo que pasó. Ella lloró, me senté ahí, y luego se fue a dormir. Ofrecí acompañarla, pero quería estar sola.

—He tratado de hablarle. Ella no quiere contarme nada—dijo Hermione en voz baja. Queria ayudar a Ginny pero por alguna razón tenia el presentimiento de que la pelirroja estaba enojada con ella, y sabía por qué.

—Ni siquiera he tratado de hablar con el estupido de Dean. Terminaré dándole unos puñetazos en el culo primero—murmuró Ron.

—Por favor, no hagas eso Ron. No ayudará. Además, ¿Por qué asumes automáticamente que es su culpa y no que fue algo mutuo?—preguntó ella. El le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

— ¿Has visto a Ginny? Está absolutamente destrozada. Él le debe haber hecho algo. Yo solo…no lo entiendo. Lucian felices en el baile.

—No estoy segura. Parecian un poco perdidos toda la noche—agregó Hermione. Ron le dio una mirada.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Tú estabas con Cormac.

—Podria decir lo mismo de ti y Lavender, Ronald—replicó la joven.

—No discutan. Las cosas están lo suficientemente tensas ahora—puntualizó Harry. Ron pareció no escucharlo.

—Bueno, a diferencia de Cormac, ¿te pareció que Lavender estaba satisfecha?

Su voz era aspera y seca. A Hermione no le gustó la ira en sus ojos.

—No—dijo despacio.

—Entonces sugiero que lo dejes—dijo Ron. Pasó sus dedos por su pelo, tirando los mechones colorados—Mierda con esto, es obvio que no voy a conseguir concentrarme—se levantó de la silla y tomó sus libros.

—¿Adónde vas?—preguntó Harry.

—No sé y no me importa—respondió él. Tiró su mochila sobre su hombro y dejó la biblioteca sin decir palabra. Hermione miró su camino. No lo había visto tan molesto en años.

—Está tan enojado.

—Bueno, piensa que te tiraste a Cormac—dijo Harry con simpleza. Ella se giró a mirarlo.

—No lo hice. Apenas lo dejé besarme—Harry no parecía convencido. —Me crees, ¿no?

—Claro que te creo—dijo él—pero pareció que en realidad querías algo con él. La forma en la que se fueron…Estaba preocupado.

Hermione sintió la culpa y el remordimiento colarse en su piel.

—Bastaron dos segundos de el tocándome para darme cuenta que cometi un error. Se que no debería haberme ido con el, pero estaba enojada. No pensé que a Ron le importaría.

—Oh, ciertamente se preocupó y el modo en el que Cormac se pavonea por los corredores no ayuda en nada—explicó el. Ella puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Fue una horrible decisión. No puedo creer que elegí ir con el. No quería que nada de esto pasara. Ron piensa que dejé que Cormac me tuviera. Yo jamás lo haría.

Hermione pensó que Ron le diría algo el dia después del Baile. Estaba segura que lo que habia visto entre Ron y Lavender significaba que habían terminado, pero estaba equivocada. Ron estaba más malhumorado que nunca y los constantes guiños de Cormac solo agregaban irritación.

—No eres la única. Ron no hizo nada con Laverder. Es por eso que está tan enojada—comentó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione volvió la vista hacia él. Había olvidado que él no sabía lo que había visto.

—¿Ron te contó eso?

—Sí, le pregunté si habían hecho algo esa noche y dijo que no. Lavender apenas le ha hablado. No puedo creer que tanto haya pasado en una sola noche. No puedo creer que Ginny y Dean no estén juntos—declaró él, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban con cada palabra. Ella lo estudió con la mirada.

—No pareces muy contento con eso.

Harry soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—Desde el momento en que empezaron a salir, he querido que terminaran. Pensaba en ellos rompiendo y en cuán feliz sería. No podía esperar por este día, pero, ahora que ha pasado, no me siento feliz en lo absoluto. Dean parece haber recibido el beso del dementor y Ginny…No esperaba que le doliera tanto. Sé que le importaba, pero no pensaba que fuera así.

—A ella le importa él, Harry. Sabías eso.

—Si esto es lo que tiene que pasar para que tenga chances con ella, entonces no sé si lo quiero. Ya no sé si todo esto lo vale.

Harry miró al vacío pero Hermione sabía lo que estaba detrás de sus ojos verdes. Era vergüenza. Lo sabía porque sentía lo mismo. Quizás habían llevado las cosas demasiado lejos.

Los exámenes eran mucho más difíciles de lo que Hermione esperaba. Su mente estaba en todo menos en su trabajo. De todos modos, se la arregló para pasarlos. Al fin era tiempo de relajarse en sus vacaciones.

Estaba en su cuarto empacando. Era el día anterior a que el tren llegara para llevarlos. Lavender entró en el cuarto y se echó sobre su cama.

—Odio mi vida—se quejó.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Parvati. Lavender se quitó los zapatos y sacudió su cabello.

—Recibí una carta de mis padres. Nos quedaremos de mi abuela todo el maldito tiempo. No podré ir a ningún otro lado.

—¿Hay algo mal con tu abuela?—preguntó quedamente Parvati.

—No, pero quería ir a ver a Won y así tratar de arreglar las cosas. Esta semana no he tenido tiempo de hablar o estar con él. No quiero saber como me las arreglaré para estar así las vacaciones enteras—se quejó. Hermione trató de no rodar los ojos. Estaba tan cansada de Lavender y separarse de ella sería la mejor medicina.—Sé que debes estar emocionada, Hermione.

—Perdón, ¿a qué viene eso?

Lavender puso sus manos sobre su boca.

—No actúes dulce conmigo. Sé que debes estar contenta de que Wonnie y yo estamos teniendo algunas diferencias, y mucho más porque te estarás quedando en su casa mientras yo no esté ahí.

—Lavender, necesitas calmarte. Siempre he pasado Navidades con Ron. No veo como eso puede cambiar solo por ti. É les mi major amigo—explicó Hermione. La rubia se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia ella.

—Bueno, nada de eso me interesa. Todo lo que sé es que tengo un ojo en ti. Won es muy lindo para verlo, pero sé que te traes algo en manos. Sólo recuerda que es mio. Entonces, puedes mirarlo y babearte todo lo que quieras, pero al final de la noche, duermes sola.

—¿Crees que haré una poción de amor o algo así para doparlo cuando esté dormido?

Lavender se encogió de hombros.

—No me sorprendería.

—Vamos chicas, no peleen, ¿si?—dijo Parvati.

—Oh, no estoy peleando. Estoy hablando con Hermione. La querida y dulce Hermione—se burló Lavender.

—Callate, Lavender. Me tienes harta con tus juicios.

—Y tú me tienes harta con esa rutina inocente. Sé que no quieres que Ron y yo estemos juntos, pero es algo que tendrás que superar. Asi que, cualquier plan que quieras usar en las vacaciones, olvidalo. De todos modos, no creo que haga diferencia alguna—dijo Lavender con voz suave. La curiosidad de Hermione ganó.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno, dicen que tú y Cormac se entendieron en el baile. Una vez más Hermione, eres una facilona.

Un fuego lacerante recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña.

—Lavender, creo que mejor te alejas de mí.

—Si, vamos, Lav. Todavía tenemos algunos regalos que envolver, ¿No?—preguntó Parvati, empujándola del brazo.

Lavender mantuvo su mirada sobre ella pero siguió a parvati hacia su cama. Hermione miró a otro lado y trató de concentrarse en doblar su ropa, pero era inútil. No podía estar en el mismo cuarto que Hermione. Tenía que irse. Alcanzó la puerta y corrió en la dirección opuesta. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenía que arreglarlo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de los chicos de sexto año, golpeó fuertemente varias veces. Neville atendió.

—Hola Hermione—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola, ¿está, Ron está aquí?—preguntó ella. La sonrisa del chico se amplió.

—Claro, pasa.

Ella sonrió de vuelta y entró al desordenado dormitorio. Parecia que solo Neville y Ron estaban allí. Lo vió sentado en su cama medio doblando la ropa, medio mirando al vacío.

—Bueno, todo tuyo—dijo Neville con un guiño antes de desaparecer del lugar. La chica se aclaró la garganta para hacerle saber al Weasley de su presencia. Ron no respondió. Ella suspiró.

—Ron.

—Sí—dijo él, aún sin mirarla.

—¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

—Claro—contestó él—pero no sé por qué necesitamos discutir.

Hermione caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó sobre la cama de Harry. Ron finalmente la miró. Estaba algo más pálido que lo usual. No sabía por donde empezar. Pensó acerda de la noche del baile, y sobre lo que había visto. La estaba comiendo viva.

—Sabes que planeo quedarme contigo en las vacaciones, ¿verdad?—preguntó. Ron asintió pero no dijo nada. Ella continuó. —¿Eso sigue estando bien?

—Claro que está bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?—cuestionó él. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, no actúes así. Sé que estás enojado conmigo.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—¡Demonios, Ron! ¡No hagas esto! Sé que piensas que hice algo con Cormac. Toda la escuela lo piensa—protestó ella, levantándose. Ron miró a otra parte, masajeando su cuello.

—No necesito detalles.

—No voy a dártelos. ¡No voy a darte nada porque no hay nada para decir! No hice nada con él, Ron. ¡Te juro que no hice nada!—exclamó ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No se suponía que fuera así. Lo que había hecho se suponía tenía que ayudar, no volver las cosas peores. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No tienes que jurarme nada. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. No me debes nada. Yo-yo no soy tu novio.

Su voz pareció quebrarse. A Hermione le dolía el ía decirle que sabía sobre él y Lavender. Quería decirle que jamás dejaría que Cormac la tuviera porque solo quería que él la tocara. Tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca.

—Ro-Ron yo…

—Si hay alguien que merezca una explicación, creo que ese es Krum—interrumpió él.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó ella confundida. Ron frunció el ceño.

—Él es tu novio, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ustedes dos se envían todas esas cartas. Siempre que Harry dice su nombre, pones esa mirada. Él es con quién tienes que hablar de esto, no conmigo.

El chico tiró del borde de su sabana y evitó sus volvió a sentarse en la cama de Harry. Su corazón se hundió. Las cosas habían ido tan lejos esta vez. No podia decirle la verdad a Ron. Existían tantas mentiras que solo empeorarían la situación.

—Supongo—murmuró sabía que hacer o decir. Se sentaron en silencio hasta que la joven no pudo mirar a Ron ni un momento más. Dejó el dormitorio con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Vagó por los pasillos dándose cuenta de que Harry y ella habían cometido un error. Todos sus planes solo complicaban las cosas. Se sentía tan estúpida. Se apoyó en una pared, deslizándose por ella hasta el suelo. Tenía ganas de volver a casa. No quería estar cerca de Ron, pero la idea de no verlo era incluso peor. Estaba acostumbrada a no tenerlo, y otras vacaciones no harían la diferencia.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—preguntó alguien. Hermione miró hacia arriba. Era Dean.

—Oh, si, claro.

—De paseo, ¿eh?—preguntó el chico, sentándose junto a ella.

—Si, solo quería despejar mi cabeza. ¿Y tú?—preguntó ella. Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quería estar solo.

La chica lo miró. Su expresión era vacía. Parecía muy agotado, y ella podía entenderlo.

—¿Estás bien?

El giró la cabeza para mirarla, y luego negó.

—No, no lo estoy.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?—preguntó Hermione. Él movió los pulgares.

—Solo no podíamos seguir. Estábamos peleando todo el tiempo por algo, siempre por lo mismo. Tratamos. Traté de olvidarlo, pero es difícil ignorar algo que está justo frente a ti y te hiere por dentro, ¿sabes?

Ella tragó salica. Sabía como se sentía eso mejor que nadie.

—¿Hablas de Harry?

—Por favor, no te enojes conmigo por eso. Sé que el es tu mejor amigo.

—Dean, no lo haré. Está bien, solo sigue—dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre la de él. Dean suspiró.

—Es…es difícil competir con él. Sé que él y Ginny tienen esta conexión inmortal y que él salvó su vida, y siempre está en su casa. Sé que son buenos amigos. Que Harry es amable, valiente y leal. ¡Sé toda esa mierda que escucho de todos todo el maldito día!

Los ojos marrones de Dean estaban abiertos de par en par, y tenía los puños cerrados. Hermione no quería agregar mas frustracion, pero tenía que saber.

—Pero…—añadió ella suavemente. Él miró al piso antes de observarla.

—Pero ella es mi novia, y la amo. Solo quería que fueramos ella y yo. Se que Harry no siempre me ha querido con Ginny, pero no me importaba. Creí que la tenía. Asi que, me puse tan celoso y molesto cuando vi el modo en que ella lo miraba y como estaban siempre tan malditamente cerca…

—Ellos son solo amigos, Dean—aventuró ella.

—No soy idiota, Hermione. Se que a ella le gusta, pero realmente pensé que podía dejarlo ir. Creí que si la amaba lo suficiente, ella sentiría por mí lo que sentía por Harry—dijo él.—Solo la quería tanto, pero es como si siempre hubiera estado un paso detrás de Harry. No lo odio, pero desearía que no hubiera estado cerca. Desearía que no hiciera sentir tan feliz a Ginny. ¿Eso no me hace egoísta, Hermione?

—No, eso te hace humano. Eso te hace el amor. Puedo entender eso…siempre sentirse detrás—Hermione miró a otra parte, pensando de nuevo en las palabras de Lavender, en como ella era bonita y casual como Ron, y como Ron la tocaba y besaba tan delicadamente.

—Ginny me dijo que necesita un tiempo. Para pensar, pero estoy preocupado. Pasará todas las vacaciones con él—dijo Dean. Hermione se sentía terrible. Quería que Harry fuera feliz, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuan infeliz haría eso a Dean. Tal vez Harry estaba en lo cierto. Por más que quisiera que Harry encontrara el amor, sabía que Dean no merecía todo el dolor.

—Lo siento, Dean—fue todo lo que ella pudo decir—Se que no importa qué, Ginny realmente te ama. Esto es duro para ella también.

—Sigo diciéndome eso—asintió él—Las cosas solo pasan demasiado rápido, apenas tienes tiempo de darte cuenta qué estás haciendo. No quería que rompiéramos, pero si Ginny necesita pensar, entonces debería hacerlo. Yo también lo necesito. Necesito superar esta estupidez de los celos, porque si la tengo de nuevo, no quiero arruinar todo otra vez.—Él se levantó del suelo.—Tengo mucho que hacer antes que el tren llegue. Creo que me iré a dormir, ¿y tú?

—Me quedaré aquí un rato—respondió ella. Dean sonrió.

—Gracias por escuchar.

—No hay problema. También somos amigos.

Él le dio otra sonrisa antes de marcharse. Hermione no podía mirarlo. Le recordaba tanto a ella misma. Ella y Harry le habían hecho eso, y sentía que por sus acciones, iba a terminar justo como él. Hermione acercó sus piernas a su pecho y se abrazó. Todo estaba de cabeza, y se sentía como un monstruo.

Al día siguiente, Hogwarts estaba más lleno y estridente que lo usual. Todos empacaban y se despedían. Hermione se sentó en el Grán Salón, esperando a que Harry, Ron y Ginny aparecieran. Casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior. Harry entró al lugar y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Estás lista?

—No lo sé. ¿Que puedo esperar?—preguntó ella.

—Al menos podemos irnos de aquí por un tiempo y preguntarnos qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Si hay algo que podamos hacer.

—Si, nada que resulte otro dolor al corazón—murmuró ella. Sorpresivamente, Ginny y Dean entraron juntos al salón. Hermione miró cuidadosamente mientras Dean le entregaba una pequeña caja. Ella lo tomó con una sonrisa y acto seguido, lo abrazó; diciéndole algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír. El le besó la frente y le dio un paretón de manos antes de irse. Ginny caminó hacia ellos.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Hermione. Ginny miró la cajita.

—Estoy bien—contestó despacio. Harry tocó su brazo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

Ginny no lo miró. Mantuvo sus ojos en la caja. El tiempo pasaba y harry no quitaba sus ojos de Ginny. Hermione decidió tomar una tostada. Necesitaba algo que no la hiciera pensar.

—Es casi la hora—suspiró Harry. Hermione miró hacia arriba y captó a Ron caminando hacia ellos.—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Cuando me fui te estabas levantando.

—No molestes. Solo volví para dormir un poco más—murmuró Ron. Ginny sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, vamos. Quiero comer lo que sea que mamá nos haya preparado.

—Mmm, no podría estar más de acuerdo. Quizás podemos convencerla de hacer un pastel—dijo Ron, dándole a su hermana una sonrisa tierna que ella devolvió. Hermione no pudo detener su sonrisa. Ron se interesaba mucho por Ginny y era un genial herman mayor.

El grupo se levantó para caminar hasta la estación de partida, pero Laventer corrió para alcanzarlos. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados.

—Olvidé darte esto—le dijo a Ron, sosteniendo una caja alargada. El soltó su equipaje y tomó el paquete.

—Gracias, aún no envolví el tuyo.

—Está bien, solo envíalo—sonrió Lavender con suavidad. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Él se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, te veré cuando empiecen las vacaciones.

—Si, nos vemos—respondió Lavender. Se acercó despacio a él abriendo los brazos. Ron la abrazó y se mantuvieron así por un segundo antes de separarse. Lavender le dio un beso rápido en los labios. No era su ppegajoso beso normal. Era corto y sensual.

—Adiós—susurró ella.

—Adiós—contestó él. Lavender se mordió el labio. Hermione sabía que pronto iba a llorar. La rubia le dio un saludo antes de marcharse corriendo.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Harry. Ron sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo vámonos.

El grupo levantó su equipaje, buscando un carruaje. Hermione suspiró profundamente. Las cosas estaban bastante mal, solo esperaba que las vacaciones pudieran mejorarlas.


	15. ¿Dónde estoy parado?

Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, o viejos lectores, lectores al fin, por sus reviews y por no matarme por abandonar esta historia. Casi muero con este capítulo, en serio.

****Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.****

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Dónde estoy parado?<strong>

Harry entró a la cocina de la Madriguera. Miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente se sintió feliz y relajado. Los Weasleys eran las mejores personas que conocía, y su casa era su hogar. Se sentía seguro, bienvenido, y lo más importante, amado.

—Bueno, mis pequeños, deberían ir a desempacar mientras hago el almuerzo. Harry, te quedarás con Ron en su cuarto, y Hermione, puedes quedarte en el de Ginny. Tengo algunas cuchetas allí. Creo que los chicos se quedarán para Navidad este año, y quiero hacer tanto espacio como sea posible—explicó la Sra. Weasley, entrando al cuarto después de él.

—Está bien, señora Weasley—dijo Hermione amablemente. La Sra. Weasley sonrió. Ginny había sacado eso de ella. Se volvió hacia Harry.

—No te preocupes Harry, te pondremos bonito y alimentando antes de volver al colegio. Ron dice que estás comiendo, pero no puedo verlo.

Ron suspiró, rodando los ojos.

—Mamá, él no se está muriendo de hambre.

—Gracias señora Weasley. Lo aprecio mucho—dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Vamos, amigo—pidió Ron, guiándolo hacia las escaleras.

Harry vio a Ginny y Hermione entrar a su cuarto en el segundo piso. Ginny no parecía feliz y Hermione tampoco. Él sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. Ginny probablemente también pensaba que Hermione se había acostado con Cormac. Ellos alcanzaron el quinto piso, y Ron abrió la puerta. Harry miró su cabeza y pasó por encima del desorden.

—Pensé que le habías dicho a tu madre que habías limpiado antes de irnos.

Ron tiró sus maletas y se recostó en su cama.

—Sí limpié.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la cama siguiente a la de Ron. No estaba seguro de qué decir. Aunque estaba feliz de estar lejos de la escuela, la idea de estar cerca de Ginny lo ponía aún más nervioso. Se volvió hacia Ron, quien estaba mirando hacia el piso; aunque sus ojos estaban fuera de foco.

—Ron, ¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarlo.

—Oh, si, estoy bien.

Luego quitó la vista de su amigo por un rato. Harry conocía tan bien a Ron que solo le tomaba una mirada en los ojos saber que estaba ocurriendo. Había algo parecido a un silencio incómodo que flotaba entre ellos, pero un golpe en la puerta lo disipó.

—Pase—dijo Ron, aún evitando los ojos de Harry. La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Hermione. Sonrió débilmente.

—Pensé en venir un rato. Ginny quiere tomar una siesta.

—¿Una siesta?—preguntó Ron. Hermione cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Harry. Este notó que Ron fruncía el ceño un poco.

—Bueno, creo que ella quiere estar sola más que nada. Viste como estaba en el tren, no dijo casi nada—explicó Hermione.

—No pensé que se lo tomaría tan en serio. Dean debe significar mucho para ella—comentó Ron en voz baja. Harry no podía soportar la vergüenza comiéndolo por dentro. Se puso de pie.

—Iré a ver si está bien.

—Tal vez deberías dejarla sola—dijo Ron.

—No voy a molestarla. Solo quier ver si necesita algo—dijo Harry, sin darle tiempo a responder nada más. Caminó hasta el cuarto y exhaló despacio antes de golpear la puerta. Nadie contestó. Volvió a golpear.

—Ginny, vamos, soy yo—pidió suavemente. Pudo escuchar el chillido de una cama. Ella abrió la puerta despacio. Harry había estado cerca de Ginny desde que tenía doce, pero mirarla seguía afectándolo. Era tan hermosa.

—¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó ella quedamente.

—No, quería saber si necesitabas algo—contestó él. Ella se tocó el pelo, y los mechones rojos se corrieron de nuevo sobre su cara.

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

Harry suspiró.

—Ginny, solo quiero ayudar. Sé que estás enojada. No tienes que actuar tan fuerte todo el tiempo.

Ella se rió secamente y abrió la puerta para que él pudiera entrar.

—Eso es un poco absurdo, viniendo de ti.

—Gracias—dijo él sarcásticamente, entrando al cuarto. Se paró junto al pequeño vestidor. Ginny se sentó en su cama y abrazó una almohada.

—Entonces, ¿hay algo en particular de lo que quieras hablar?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente, bueno, quizás…—Ella lo miró como si le pidiera que continuara, y él se aclaró la garganta.—Bueno, supongo que acerca del rompimiento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de eso y mucho menos contigo.

El la miró.

—¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

Ella no lo miró.

—No puedo hablar de Dean contigo. No te interesa.

Harry caminó hacia ella y se sentó. Ella se movió un poco lejos y luego se giró, aún sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no me interesa? Por supuesto que me interesa, Ginny. Eres mi amiga. Ginny…mírame.

Ginny lo miró. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Somos amigos, ¿no?—preguntó él. Ella suspiró y se rascó la nariz con su manga.

—Sabes que lo somos.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dejas estar aquí para ti? ¿Por qué estás echándonos, a Hermione y a mi?

Ginny rodó los ojos ante la pregunta.

—Como si pudiera aprender algo de Hermione sus propios problemas.

—Crees que ella durmió con Cormac, ¿verdad?—preguntó Harry.

—No me interesa lo que haya hecho. Todo lo que sé es que Ron está completamente destruido por eso—explicó ella. Harry quería sonreír. Ginny solía molestar a su hermano siempre, pero él sabía que realmente lo quería.

—Bueno, ¿No puedes pensar que Hermione puede haberse sentido de la misma manera acerca de eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me digas eso, Harry. No soy estúpida. Se que Ron la quiere y que ella sentía algo por el, no importa con quien salga. Ella está jugando con los sentimientos de mi hermano, y no me gusta. Quiero decir, Ron es…Ron así que puedo entender su ceguera, pero esperaba más de ella.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo Harry. Ginny sonrió.

—¿Realmente vamos a hacer eso? ¿Vamos a pelear por Ron y Hermione?

—No, no quiero pelear por ellos. No quiero pelear por nada. Solo quiero que no estés molesta—dijo él, poniendo sus manos en las de ella. Ella se apartó.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry. Ginny miró hacia otra parte de nuevo.

—So-solo no quiero. Es genial que te preocupes pero para.

El sintió bullir su frustración. No tenia idea de lo que Ginny quería o sentía.

—Ginny, no puedo solo parar de preocuparme. ¿Viniste a mi recuerdas? Corriste a mis brazos, y lloraste.

Ella se puso de pie.

—Maldita sea, lo sé, ¿está bien? Se que llegué llorando a ti. Sé que una vez mas, la pobre y patética Ginny solo podía ser consolada por Harry Potter.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir—trató él.

—No importa lo que quisiste decir. Mira, solo quiero estar sola. Y-yo necesito pensar, ¿si? ¿Puedes dejarme pensar?—preguntó ella. El no la miró. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pensaba que eso podria juntarlos y fortalecerlos aún mas, pero no parecía funcionar así. No podía alcanzarla. Se levantó.

—Bien, me iré, pero tienes que saber que no puede usar esa línea conmigo—caminó hasta la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.—No soy Dean, Ginny, Ya no me trates como si lo fuera.

Luego abrió la puerta y se fue, sintiéndose derrotado.

El almuerzo fue terrible. Harry solo comió porque sabía que eso esperaba la Sra. Weasley. Levantó su sándwich y masticó dolorosamente. Su cuerpo entero dolía. Estaba triste. Ginny estaba triste. Ron estaba triste, y Hermione estaba triste, y todo parecía ser su culpa. Era su idea. Él era quien había empujado a Hermione a hacer algo, y sus acciones parecían haber causado incluso más dolor.

—¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes? Creí que estar lejos de la escuela podría alegrarles el dia—dijo la señora Weasley.

—Mamá, ¿puedo levantarme? No tengo tanta hambre—pidió Ginny suavemente.

La señora Weasley miró a su hija con preocupación.

—Claro que puedes, encanto—dijo, mientras Ginny se levantaba de la mesa y se iba.—¿Qué va mal con ella?

—Mamá, ¿por qué no te ayudo a limpiar? Te contaré sobre eso—dijo Ron, levantándose de su asiento.

—También podemos ayudar—ofreció Hermione.

—No Hermione, está bien—dijo la Sra. Weasley distraída. Se levantó rápidamente y siguió a Ron a la cocina. Harry se levantó de la mesa siguiendo a Hermione hasta las escaleras, llegando al dormitorio de Ron.

—No puedo entenderlo—dijo Hermione, sentándose sobre la cama de Ron para abrazar una de sus almohadas.—¿Qué dijo Ginny cuando fuiste a hablar con ella?

—Nada realmente. Creo que no me quiere aquí—confesó Harry.

—Creo que tampoco me quiere aquí. Apenas ha hablado conmigo desde que llegamos.

Él miró a su mejor amiga. La cara de Hermione era cruzada por un tremendo dolor. Quería ayudarla, pero ni siquiera podía ayudarse a si mismo. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente.

—Ella cree que dormiste con Cormac.

—¡No lo hice y no se cuantas veces más tengo que decirlo! De todos modos, ¿por qué le importa? Me dijo que pensaba que tenía que salir un poco más—se defendió Hermione.

—Si, pero a sus ojos traicionaste a Ron. Está más enojada porque Ron está enojado que por otra cosa—dijo Harry, sonriendo ante eso. La lealtad de Ginny era una de las muchas razones por la que la amaba tanto.

—Bueno, Ron no ha dicho mucho tampoco. Apenas si me mira. ¡Ugh! ¡Es tan frustrante! Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero en realidad no hice nada. No me creerán. No quería que esto pasara. No queria que Ron o Ginny me odiaran. Quizás debería solo irme a casa.

Hermione secó sus ojos y abrazó la almohada de Ron aún mas fuerte. Harry caminó y se sentó junto a ella.

—Hey, hey, sé que no querías herir a nadie, y Ron no te odia. No podría odiarte nunca. Sabes como se pone con estas cosas. Ginny tampoco te odia—dijo Harry, acariciando su hombro. Hermione lo miró y resopló suavemente.

—¿Y que hay de ti, Harry? ¿Me odias?

El sonrió.

—Podría considerarlo si te vas. Te necesito aquí. Necesitamos arreglar esto juntos.

El puso su cabeza sobre la de ella. Hermione volvió a sonreir.

—Gracias, Harry, tienes razón. No puedo huir de esto. Tenemos que resolverlo de algun modo.

—Oh, lo siento, no sabía que ustedes dos estaban…um.

Harry y Hermione miraron a la puerta, donde Ron estaba parado con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Harry se levantó inmediatamente.

—Estabamos solo hablando, Ron. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

El pelirrojo asintió en una escéptica mirada y se sentó sobre la cama de Harry.

—Se enojó mucho luego de lo que le conté. Aparentemente, le ha escrito a Ginny por semanas preguntado como estaban las cosas entre ella y Dean, pero nunca le dio una respuesta concreta. Me preguntó si Dean hizo algo.

—¿Y que dijiste?—preguntó Hermione. El rodó los ojos.

—Le dije que no estaba seguro, pero que creía que era una decisión mutua. No han hablado en años. Luego preguntó como iban las cosas con Lavender.

Ron miró a otra parte y se rascó la nuca.

—¿Y qué contestaste a eso?—preguntó Harry. Ron no pareció oírlo al principio.

—Las cosas están bien—dijo despacio, sin mirarlos. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Bueno, espero que no les moleste si me quedo con ustedes. No quiero molestar a Ginny.

—Hermione, ¿Cuándo te hemos pedido permiso para hacer algo?—inquirió Harry.

—Sí, no importa lo que digamos, siempre vas a irrumpir igualmente—añadió Ron con descaro. Hermione le lanzó la almohada a Ron y golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Harry.

—Ambos pueden terminar con eso.

Ron y Harry rompieron en risas.

—Bien, Ron, saca las cartas—dijo Harry, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron jugando y tratando de ignorar los problemas que los tres tenían. Era agridulce para Harry. Disfrutaba estar con sus amigos más que nada, pero estaba preocupado por Ginny. Odiaba el hecho que ella estaba en su cuarto, sola y molesta. Quería protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, siempre. Había algo con Ginny que hacía que Harry quisiera cuidarla y hacerla feliz. No podía sentirse completo sabiendo que ella no estaba bien.

—¿Creen que la cena esté lista?—preguntó Ron horas después. Estaba tirado sobre el piso, rodeado de cartas y piezas de juegos.

—No estoy seguro. ¿No es que siempre nos avisa tu nariz?—preguntó Harry. Ron lo pateó.

—¿Cuándo llegará tu padre, Ron?—preguntó Hermione desde la cama de Ron. Estaba acostada sobre su estómago, y su cabeza estaba cerca del borde del colchón. No podía quitar sus ojos de él. Ron, por supuesto, parecía no notarlo.

—No lo sé. Sé que trabaja hasta tarde estos días. Ser el cabecilla de un departamento es muy sacrificado.

—El puede manejarlo. Tu padre es perfecto para ese trabajo—dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ron sonrió.

—Si, es también el único que puede quererlo. No creo que nadie en el Mundo Mágico coleccione tapones. Deberían ver todos los juguetes muggles que ha recolectado en el garaje. Algunos de ellos son fascinantes, pero hay otros que apenas entiendo.

—Quizás deberías haber tomado Estudios Muggles—dijo Hermione. Ron frunció el ceño.

—Como si necesitara otra clase. Además, ¿Por qué lo necesitaria cuando ustedes dos fueron criados por muggles? Cada vez que necesite saber algo, le preguntaré a alguno.

—Eso es muy independiente de ti, Ronald—dijo ella sarcásticamente. El la miró y sonrió.

—Gracias, Hermione.

—Oh, no lo decía en serio—respondió ella. Ron se arrastró hacia ella, poniéndose muy cerca de su cara.

—Aprendí como usar un felétono, ¿o no?

Hermione se cubrió la boca mientras reía.

—Es un teléfono, Señor Sabelotodo.

El sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, ¿Que vas a hacer conmigo?—preguntó despacio. Las mejillas de ella se volvieron rosadas.

—No estoy segura aún.

No dejaban de mirarse y sonreír. Harry veía incómodamente como sus dos mejores amigos coqueteaban y se miraban lujuriosamente el uno al otro. Era tan obvio lo que sentían pero de algún modo no podían conectarse. Se levantó despacio y se aclaró la garganta.

—Mmm, err, bueno, creo que iré a ver si la cena está lista.

—Bueno, gracias amigo—dijo Ron, sin quitar sus ojos de Hermione.

—Sip—contestó Harry, caminando de espaldas a la puerta. Sonrió. Era la primera vez en un tiempo que Ron y Hermione se veían felices. No era una coincidencia que fuera porque estuvieran juntos. Dejó el cuarto, seguro de que seguían mirándose.

Antes de ir a la cocina, se detuvo en el segundo piso. No golpeó la puerta de Ginny, pero apoyó la oreja en ella para ver si podía escucharla llorando. Todo era silencio. Se imaginó que ella estaba durmiendo. Bajó el resto de los escalones y escuchó la voz del señor Weasley. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para saludarlo.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo Ron?—preguntó el Sr. Weasley. Inmediatamente, Harry volvió sus pasos, recostándose sobre la pared para escuchar.

—Dijo que probablemente era mutuo, pero no lo creo—contestó la Sra. Weasley.

—Oh, Molly.

—No ha olvidado a Harry, y eso está consumiéndola. Arthur, estoy preocupada. Sé que no es culpa de Harry, pero Ginny necesita aprender a superarlo. No sé cuanto más puedo tenerla así.

Harry no necesitaba ver el rostro de la Sra. Weasley para saber que estaba enojada.

—Ginny es fuerte. Ella saldrá de esto. Ademas, aún no es tarde para ella y Harry. Recuerda, me tomó tres años después de conocerte para al fin tener el valor de invitarte a una cita—dijo el Sr. Weasley. La Sra. Weasley rió.

—Había empezado a pensar que tendría que hacerlo yo. Debe ser de donde Ron lo sacó. Hermione tiene mucha mas paciencia de la que yo tenía.

Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reír. Hermione se volvería purpura si escuchaba algo de eso. Escuchó un largo suspiro proveniente del living. Dobló el corredor y vio a Ginny en el sillón. Otra vez, parecía estar llorando. Miraba al fuego mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro. Era una persona fuerte y raramente mostraba sus miedos o tristeza. Ahora, parecía que no podñia ocultarlo por más que lo intentara. No quería molestarla, pero no podía pararse a ver como ella lo pasaba tan mal sin ayudar.

—Ginny—dijo él despacio. Ella saltó y miró hacia arriba.

—Oh, Harry, ¿hace cuanto estás ahí?—preguntó ella, secándose los ojos mientras sollozaba.

—Un segundo o dos. Lo siento, no quería molestarte—dijo él.

—No, está bien. Ven y siéntate—contestó ella. Harry sonrió gentilmente y tomó asiento junto a ella. La chica siguió limpiándose y sollozando. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.—Mira, quiero disculparme por como actué antes. Tienes razón. No eres Dean, y no debí echarte así.

—Hey, no sientas que debes disculparte. Estás pasando por mucho ahora. Solo quería que supieras que estoy aquí para ti. Me importas mucho, Ginny.

Harry tuvo que dejar de mirarla. No podía saber cuánto lo soportaría. Ginny sonrió y secó sus ojos.

—Solo me sentía muy mal desde que pasó.

Harry se volvió a ella.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Es gracioso en realidad. Todos creen que fue algo mutuo o que él me hizo algo porque estoy llorando todo el tiempo y el parece estar bien.

—El no está bien—interrumpió el. Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, y es mi culpa. Dean no me hizo nada, y no fue mutuo. Yo..yo rompí con él.

El corazón de Harry parecía a punto de estallar en su pecho. Era doloroso.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó. Ella tironeó un hilo de uno de los cojines.

—Él quería que siguieramos juntos. Yo…no. Necesito tiempo y espacio. Se que suena egoísta, pero es la verdad. No pensé que sería tan duro, sin embargo. Lo extraño, y realmente me intereso por él.

Harry trató lo mejor que pudo para parecer interesado y un verdadero apoyo.

—Sé que lo haces, Ginny. El también.

Ella lo miró.

—Esa noche luego de que rompí con el, solo huí. T-te estaba buscando, Harry. Eras el primero al que quería ver, y contarle. No se por qué. Solo lo hice, pero no podía encontrarte. Terminaste encontrándome. Siempre me encuentras cuando te necesito.

Su sonrisa era tan bonita. Sus ojos castaños eran suaves, y su boca perfecta. Quería besarla. Abrazarla. Decirle que la amaba. Quería tantas cosas, pero estaba muy asustado de hacerlas. Estaba aterrorizado por la idea de perderla. Tragó saliva.

—Siempre te encontraré, Ginny. No me iré a ninguna parte.

La cara de ella se llenó de color. Se lamió los labios, y Harry la miró en trance.

—Bien, no quiero que te vayas—susurró ella.

Harry estaba seguro que su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor. Se movió más cerca de ella. Ginny apoyó la cabeza contra la suya. Harry tocó su cara y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. Ella se adentró en su pecho y se acostó en su cuello. El la abrazó fuerte, tomando su olor y su calor. Se sentía en casa. No quería dejarla ir. Demasiadas emociones lo atravesaban, y no podía guardárselas todas.

—Te quiero**_*_**, Ginny—dijo antes de poder detenerse. El corazón de Harry se detuvo, y pareció hundirse. Aguantó la respiración, esperando su respuesta. Ella solo lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y la abrazó tan fuerte como era posible. Se sentía mareado. Las palabras de ella seguían nadando en su cabeza. Quería saber si su significado de querer encajaba con el suyo. Quería saber si ella hablaba como la amiga que necesitaba, o como la novia que él quería que ella fuera, pero tenía que esperar.

Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era Harry y Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Aquí tuve un cierto dilema, porque Harry decía _"I love you_" y según yo, significaba "_Te amo_" pero tuve que cambiarlo porque el "_I love you_" de Ginny puede ser "_te quiero_" o "_te amo_", en inglés no está realmente distinguida una forma de la otra.

Amé este capítulo, especialmente la parte de Ron y Hermione y la conversación de los Weasley :D

Saludos, lectores :)


	16. ¿Estoy en algún lado?

Si con el capítulo anterior casi me muero, con este pasé al más allá y volví a renacer para morir de nuevo. Disfruten.

**Algunas respuestas a reviews y comentarios al final.**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.******

******_*Nota_: ******Recuerden la cuestión del "te quiero/te amo" del capítulo anterior, adáptenlo como mejor les parezca a este.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Estoy en algún lado?<strong>

— ¿Estás segura de no querer venir?—preguntó Ginny. Hermione dio vuelta otra página de su libro.

—Sí, segura. Al fin tengo tiempo libre, y quiero ponerme al día con mi lectura.

—Sí, porque cuando pienso en tiempo libre, pienso en hermosos libros para leer—dijo Ginny sonriendo.

—Eres tan parecida a tu hermano—comentó Hermione. Ginny paró de cepillarse el cabello.

—Y hablando de mis hermanos, ¿Crees que Ron y tu estarán bien aquí solos?

Hermione cerró su libro.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Ginny sonrió.

—Nada en lo absoluto. Era solo una pregunta.—Hermione no le creyó, pero asintió de todos modos. La sonrisa de Ginny se disolvió un poco. —Hermione, quería disculparme por como estuve tratándote hasta hace poco.

—No te disculpes. Creo que lo entiendo. Los rompimientos son duros—apostó Hermione.

—No, no es sobre eso. Es sobre…Cormac.

Ginny miró a otra parte por un momento, y la castaña suspiró.

—No hice nada con él, Ginny. No tengo ningún interés en él. Además, te contaría si hiciera algo.

—Lo sé pero lo que sea que pasó o no pasó molestó a Ron. Sé cómo se siente, y no podía quedarme viéndolo así. ¿Puedes entenderlo?—preguntó Ginny. Hermione no estaba segura de qué responder. Sabía que no sería inteligente decir que ir al baile con Cormac era parte de su juego.

—Sí, entiendo, pero no era mi intención molestar a Ron. No pensé que le importaría demasiado en primer lugar. Él tiene novia.

— ¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso, no? Vamos, ¿Lavender Brown? No es su novia—dijo Ginny después de darle una mirada. Su argumento hizo reír a Hermione.

— ¿Entonces que es ella?

—No lo sé—respondió Ginny, atándose los zapatos—Es más como un relleno, supongo. —Luego se levantó y tomó su bolso. —_Deberíamos_ volver pronto. Mamá solo necesita comprar algunas cosas antes que todos lleguen en unos días. Harry y yo la mantendremos vigilada-

—Buena suerte—dijo Hermione alzando los pulgares. Ginny sonrió y se acercó a la puerta. —Ginny, espera.

— ¿Si?—preguntó ésta, parándose justo en el cancel. Hermione tamborileó sus dedos sobre su rodilla.

— ¿Un relleno para qué?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Lo dejaré a tu imaginación—respondió Ginny, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione trató de volver a su libro. De verdad quería leer, pero no quería estar encerrada en la habitación de Ginny sola. Tomó su libro y se deslizó en sus zapatillas. Caminó por las escaleras lentamente. Se preparó chocolate caliente y entró al living. Era el lugar perfecto para leer. Sin embargo, el cuarto estaba ocupado.

Ron estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea; envolviendo regales. Hermione se apoyó en la pared y sonrió. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea, trabajando delicadamente y en calma. Había un lado de Ron del cual mucha gente no se daba cuenta. Algo tan profundo y preciso en él, sensibilidad y perfección debajo de su exterior humorístico y cambiante. Hermione conocía ese lado. Lo había visto una y otra vez. Estaba enamorada de esa parte especial en él.

Tomó otro sorbo en su chocolate, y Ron miró hacia arriba.

—Hey, ¿hace cuanto estás ahí?

—No mucho tiempo—contestó ella, entrando al cuarto y sentándose junto a él en la alfombra. —Envolviendo regalos, por lo que veo.

Ron sonrió bellamente.

—No te molestes en buscar los tuyos. Los envolví y escondí hace mucho tiempo.

—Esa es mi suerte—dijo ella riendo.

—Bueno, puedes ayudarme con esos—dijo él, señalando a un montón de cajas sin envolver.

—Claro—dijo ella, tomando un paquete. —¿Importa qué papel use?

—No, cualquiera que quieras lucirá bonito. Estoy seguro que sabes mucho más que yo acerca de este tipo de cosas—respondió él.

—No seas tan malo contigo. Lo estás haciendo bien—le tranquilizó ella.

—Bueno, luego del tercer intento, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

El ató un moño y lo pegó en una caja.

—No sabía que tenias que darle regalos a tanta gente—comentó ella envolviendo un paquete. Ron suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Los mechones salvajes resaltaron sus pálidos dedos. Hermione estaba hipnotizada.

—Tampoco lo sabía. Te tengo a ti, Harry, Ginny, mis padres, cientos de hermanos y Lavender. El de ella está justo aquí.

Hermione miró adonde Ron señalaba. La hizo sonreír. Era fácil decir cuál era el de ella, pues el papel era color lavanda y el moño también. Era una pequeña caja. Hizo que su corazón saltara.

— ¿Qué le compraste?

—Um, unos aros. La última vez que estuvimos en Hogsmeade, me dijo que había perdido un par de sus favoritos. Sabía que la historia era más bien un indicio que una historia real. Los que le compré son justo como esos—explicó él. Hermione rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su chocolate. Usar culpa en contra de Ron para hacerle hacer cosas se estaba volviendo un vicio para Lavender.

—Es muy tierno de tu parte.

—Hmm, supongo—murmuró él. Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione envolvió los regales y miró a Ron. Estaban tan cerca. Podía oler su calor. Se veía tan bien bajo la luz del fuego. El levantó la vista cuando ella lo estaba mirando. Inmediatamente la chica miro a otra parte, sonrojándose completamente.

—Así que… ¿Po-por qué no fuiste con los otros?

—Quería terminar con esto, y no me gusta ir de compras—respondió él. Cuando Hermione pensó que estaba bien volver la mirada, Ron observaba el fuego.

—Sé de lo que hablas. Es un día perfecto para leer.

Él se volvió a ella y rió.

—Solo tú podrías hacer un comentario como ese.

—Oh, cállate. No hay nada malo con querer acurrucarse con un buen libro en un día frío. No es diferente a cuando quieres ir a jugar Quidditch en un día primaveral. Ah, este es el último—dijo ella, terminando de atar el moño del regalo para ponerlo en la mesa.

—Gracias, lo terminé en la mitad del tiempo—contestó Ron sonriente.

—De nada.

Ron exhaló despacio y se apoyó contra el sillón. Hermione no perdió oportunidad e hizo lo mismo. Él se volvió hacia ella.

—Hermione, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó ella. El se movió un poco más cerca.

—Por el modo en el que te estuve tratando. Bueno, por como estuve contigo desde el baile.

—Por favor, no te disculpes por eso.

Ron puso su mano en la de ella. Era grande, suave y tibia contra su piel. Se derritió bajo su toque. Mientras que los toques de Cormac e incluso Krum habían hecho a Hermione sentirse frígida, un roce de Ron la relajaba inmediatamente. Siempre que el la tocaba se sentía bien y segura. Se preguntaba qué efecto tendrían sus roces en él, o si no sentía nada en lo absoluto.

—No, déjame hacerlo. No tenía derecho de enojarme contigo. Independientemente de lo que sienta por Cormac, no es mi asunto o mi lugar decirte que puedes o no hacer con él. Mi opinión no interesa.

Hermione acomodó su mano en la de él. Enlazó sus dedos con los del chico y los apretó. Ron se mordió el labio inferior.

—Esa es la cuestión Ron, no hice nada con él. Todos creen que si y sé que Cormac probablemente no esté ayudando a persuadirlos con la idea correcta, pero no importa. No dormí con él. Yo-yo apenas si dejé que me tocara.

Por alguna razón el estarle diciendo eso a Ron hacía que su cuerpo se encendiera. Podía sentir el sudor en su espalda. Ron la miró. Sus ojos azules no la abandonaron.

— ¿De verdad?—Su voz era suave y gentil.

—De verdad, Ron, no lo hice y no lo haría nunca. También estás equivocado. Si importa lo que pienses. Nunca saldría con nadie que pudiera separarnos. Siempre has significado y significarás mucho más que cualquier chico para mí. Eres demasiado importante para perderte.

Las palabras eran honestas, y se sentía feliz de decirle la verdad al menos una vez. Lo miró a los ojos sin miedo. Quería que él supiera. El pelirrojo apretó el agarre de su mano.

—También me siento así. Creo que es la razón por la que me enojé tanto. Cormac…es terrible, y es terrible para ti.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Así que, ¿Quién es correcto para mí?—Ron miró a otra parte y frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué, no tienes una opinión?

El volvió a mirarla.

—Te mereces…alguien más. Alguien mejor. —Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, y su tono también lo era. Hermione podía sentir el sudor y calor en sus manos entrelazadas. Tuvo que soltarlo antes de empezar a temblar. Se pasó la palma en la pierna.

—Bueno, podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, Ron. También saliste corriendo.

El la seguía mirando.

—Sí, pero no hicimos nada.

— ¿Y por eso ella está enojada contigo?—preguntó la castaña.

—No lo digas así. Solo estamos teniendo algunos problemas ahora. Además, ese no es el punto. Quiero que sepas que no hice nada con ella. Es-es importante que sepas eso—dijo Ron, tomando su mano de Nuevo.

—Bueno, estoy feliz que no lo hicieras, Ron—dijo Hermione despacio. Ron sonrió lentamente.

—Estoy feliz de que no hayas hecho nada con Cormac.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó su mano una vez mas. Era perfecto. Ron era perfecto. La puerta de la cocina se abrió. El soltó inmediatamente la mano de Hermione y se levantó.

—Ronnie, ¡ven a ver lo que le compré a tu padre!—llamó la Sra. Weasley.

Ron sonrió y extendió una mano a Hermione. Ella la tomó y él la ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias—dijo ella. El sonrió.

—Cuando quieras.

Se dirigieron a la cocina. La mesa estaba llena de bolsas.

—Wow, compró muchas cosas, señora Weasley—comentó Hermione.

—No podía parar. Harry y yo tratamos lo mejor que pudimos de que mamá no comprara todo el Callejón Diagon—explicó Ginny.

—O hacernos dormir afuera—murmuró Ron.

—Oh, no lo hice tan mal, ¿Verdad Harry?—preguntó la Sra. Weasley. Harry se rascó la cabeza.

—Oh, um, no, para nada. Petunia usualmente hace tres viajes de ida y vuelta en los negocios.

—Ves, te lo dije querida—dijo la Sra. Weasley. Ginny rodó los ojos, al igual que Ron.

—Así que, ¿Qué le trajiste a papá?—preguntó el chico. Ginny rió.

—No quieres saberlo.

Buscó una caja y sacó una TV del tamaño de una manzana.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso?—dijo Ron, quitándoselo a su hermana para examinarlo. La Sra. Weasley sonrió.

—Cuida tu lenguaje Ronald Weasley, y es una tele…

—Televisión, señora Weasley—ayudó Harry.

— ¿Dónde la encontraron?—preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—En un raro negocio muggle que no sabíamos que existía—explicó Ginny.

—Sí, tienen teléfonos, computadoras, televisores, microondas y cualquier cosa electrónica que puedas querer—le dijo Harry a Hermione.

—Bueno, no se mucho de eso, pero se de esto. Arthur me dijo hace años que quería uno—dijo la Sra. Weasley con excitación.

—Pero es tan pequeña—dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, no podía cargar la cosa. Tuve que encogerla. La volveré a su tamaño normal la mañana de Navidad. Arthur no la encontrará siendo tan pequeña.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes con eso?—susurró Ron a Hermione, mirando a la televisión en su mano. Hermione rió y la tocó.

—Me llevaría mucho explicarte ahora. Harry y yo lo explicaremos cuando tu padre la descubra.

Cometió el error de mirar hacia arriba. Él la estaba mirando. Estaba tan cerca de su cara que podía saborear su dulce respiración. Sintió que sus rodillas temblaban.

—Bueno, tenemos que sacar todo esto de aquí así puedo hacer la cena—dijo la Sra. Weasley. Ron miró a otra parte y tomó la pequeña televisión de la mano de Hermione.

—Bueno mamá.

Hermione al fin exhaló cuando él se alejó. El resto del dia fue lindo. La culpa y la vergüenza que había sentido las últimas semanas parecían disolverse. Tener tiempo lejos de la escuela y de todas las personas que la estresaban parecía ayudar. De todos modos, su situación con Ron todavía estaba en el aire. Las cosas mejoraban. Estaban hablando y eran más unidos que nunca. Pero aún había una barrera entre ellos que Hermione no sabía cómo romper.

—Quizás deberías decírselo ahora—aventuró Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Estaban solos en el cuarto de Ron mientras él y Ginny ayudaban a esconder regalos.

—Bueno, gracias por tus magníficas y sabias palabras—dijo Hermione sarcásticamente. Harry rió.

—Lo siento, pero es todo lo que tengo. Las cosas parecen ir geniales entre ustedes. ¿Por qué no puedes decírselo ahora?

—No lo se. Creo que la razón principal es que tengo miedo de decirle nada. Las cosas están geniales por el momento, pero ¿Qué pasa si le digo y reacciona mal? No puedo soportar la idea de nosotros no siendo como somos ahora.

Hermione se recostó sobre la barandilla de la cama de Ron y pensó en como todo era tan hermoso y tibio era todo cuando él estaba junto a ella.

—Así que, ¿Cuál es tu plan?—preguntó Harry, acostándose en su cama.

—No estoy segura. Me sigo diciendo que él dirá algo, pero no sé. Supongo que es hipócrita de mi parte—contestó ella. Harry rió.

—Solo un poco, Hermione.

Ella le tiró una almohada.

—Oh, como si fueras tan sabio. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Le has dicho algo a Ginny?

El se incorporó.

—En realidad, lo hice.

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó.

—De verdad, ¿Le dijiste?

—No te emociones. Solo le dije que la quería—contestó Harry casualmente. La chica se levantó y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Y qué dijo?

Harry sonrió abiertamente.

—Me dijo que me quería.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Harry y lo abrazó.

—Oh, Harry, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti! Es por eso que ha estado tan feliz últimamente.

Ella se alejó y se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba tan emocionado como ella.

—Bueno, no es tan romántico como suena. Estábamos hablando acerca de su rompimiento con Dean. Estaba enojada, nos abrazamos, y lo dije. Supongo que ella asumió que lo decía para reconfortarla, y estoy bastante seguro que lo dijo amistosamente. No aclaré exactamente lo que quise decir. —Harry suspiró y pateó el suelo. —Las cosas van tan bien. Tengo miedo de decir la verdad y arruinarlo todo. Ella ama a Dean, me lo dijo. Incluso aunque ella quería separarse de él, lo sigue amando.

Hermione no estaba segura de qué decirle a Harry. No tenía palabras reconfortantes para él porque se sentía del mismo modo. No importaba qué quisiera hacer o decirle a Ron, él tenía una relación. Estaba con Lavender y aunque eso la mataba, tenía que respetarlo y apoyarlo.

—Puede ser verdad, Harry, pero ella te ama. Ginny te ama y creo que cuando lo dijo, significaba lo mismo que cuando tenía doce años. Te quiere—dijo Hermione. Sonrió y acarició su espalda. Parecía ser el truco. Harry sonrió y asintió lentamente como si estuviera de acuerdo.

**||...||**

Fue difícil para Hermione dormir esa noche. Tenía demasiado para pensar. Se giró miles de veces en su cama, tratando de acomodar su almohada.

— ¿Problemas para dormir?—preguntó Ginny.

— ¡Dios! No sabía que estabas despierta, lo siento—dijo Hermione, sujetando su pecho por el susto. Ginny sonrió.

—No quería asustarte. No te preocupes. No me despertaste, no me puedo dormir.

—Yo tampoco—dijo Hermione. Tomó su varita y la apuntó en dirección a Ginny. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo con la suya.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Mucho en realidad—dijo ella. Ginny asintió.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

— ¿Tú quieres?—preguntó Hermione. La otra suspiró y se sentó en su cama.

—No sé qué hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Hermione, sentándose en su cama también.

—Me siento mejor—contestó la otra. Hermione le dio una mirada.

—No sabía que eso era algo malo.

Ginny rió.

—No, quiero decir, me siento mejor…con Harry. Ha sido muy bueno.

—Le importas, Ginny—dijo ella. Ginny sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero no pienso que debería estar sintiéndome tan bien. Me dije a mi misma que no caería en esto. Todo lo que he construido parece estar cayendo.

—Quizás tiene que ser así. Quizás es una señal de que esto es como debería ser—explicó Hermione. Ginny no parecía convencida.

—No lo sé. Extraño a Dean. Me escribió una carta, pero no he respondido. Realmente me importa.

Hermione esperó que continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, agregó:

—Siento que viene un "pero".

—Un enorme pero. Creo que me estoy acercando demasiado a Harry. Me dijo que me quería el otro día. Sé que fue solo para calmarme, pero me llegó. Es lo que siempre he esperado escuchar de él. Le dije que también lo quería, pero sé que él no piensa de esa manera—dijo Ginny. Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir la verdad. Eso debía hacerlo Harry, no ella.

—Quizás deberías hablar de eso con él.

— ¿Y decirle qué? No quiero entrar en eso. Aún ni he pensado que haré con respecto a Dean. Esperará que tenga una respuesta cuando volvamos a la escuela. No sé qué le diré a él o a Harry.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron. Parecía tan perdida y falta de la confianza que siempre tenía.

—Estoy segura que ya lo descubrirás. No puedes dejar a ambos sin una respuesta—dijo Hermione. Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—¿Qué se supone que eso significa?—preguntó la castaña.

—Por favor, ilumíname. Quizás puedes engañar a mi hermano con eso, pero ese es un gen que no comparto con él—dijo Ginny. —Sé que te gusta. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

Hermione no estaba segura de seguir jugando o decir la verdad. Buscó palabras pero no estaba segura de qué decir.

—El está con Lavender—fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Estoy segura que si le dijeras qué prefieres ser tú la que se acueste con él, pronto la dejaría—bromeó Ginny. A ella no le pareció gracioso.

—No es así, Ginny. Incluso si me gustara…No creo que sient-em, sintiera lo mismo que yo. Parece estar feliz con Lavender. Le compró un hermoso par de aros.

Ginny no estaba impresionada. Hizo un sonido de náuseas falso.

—Como sea. Es solo otra cosa material. Eso no significa nada, Hermione, y lo sabes. Probablemente ella lloraría por todos lados si él no le regalara eso. ¿Por qué me das todos esos consejos pero no los tomas? ¿Por qué no vas tras Ron? Espero que no estés esperando a que venga. No va a funcionar de esa manera.

Hermione se sentía irritada. Sabía que Ginny tenía razón, pero deseaba que no fuera así. No le gustaba tener la atención puesta en ella.

—Crep que iré a hacerme algo de té para relajarme. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, estoy bien, gracias—dijo Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se deslizó en sus zapatillas. Bajó silenciosamente la chirriante escalera. Se hizo té y caminó hasta el living. Una vez más, Ron estaba ahí, acurrucado en su manta de los Chudley Cannons mientras hojeaba una revista de Quidditch. Ella gimió despacio. Ron era como una visión.

—Mmm, debería sacarte una fotografía—dijo ella. Ron tiró su revista y maldijo.

—Mierda, Hermione, no hagas eso.

Ella ahogó su risa y se sentó junto a él en el sillón.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?—preguntó él, levantando su revista.

—No podía dormir. Pensé en hacerme algo de té para calmar mis nervios—dijo ella. Ron levantó su taza y terminó con lo poco que le quedaba.

—Las mentes brillantes piensan parecido, supongo.

—Y veo que trajiste material para leer—dijo Hermione, señalando la revista.

—Necesitaba algo para hacer luego de nuestra charla de más temprano, y pensé en probar tu método. Es como un trato—explicó él. Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué trato? No recuerdo haber aceptado nada.

—Bueno, si leo por_ diversión_, entonces tienes que jugar Quidditch conmigo en primavera—dijo él.

— ¡Ja! Ya veremos eso—murmuró ella.

—Por favor, es divertido—urgió Ron.

—Y espantoso y horriblemente peligroso—agregó Hermione. Él rodó los ojos.

—Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco. Además, ¿Piensas que dejaría que algo te pasara? Te protegeré, lo prometo.

Sus palabras eran dulces y gentiles otra vez. Hermione se perdió en sus ojos azules. Eran tan brillantes y grandes. Sus labios tan rellenos y suaves. Las pecas en su cara le daban carácter y lucían como motas de azúcar en su pálida piel. Ron era el chico más sexy del mundo y la persona más asombrosa que había conocido. El la sorprendía siempre. No podía decirle que no. El era su más grande debilidad.

—Bueno, mientras no juguemos por mucho tiempo, creo que estará bien—dijo ella, casi sin respiración. Ron sonrió.

—Suena bien para mí.

Abrió su revista y volvió a la lectura como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermione sorbió su té, tratando de encontrar paz en el vaporoso liquido. La casa estaba helada.

—¿Frío?

—Un poco. Debería haberme puesto medias—contestó ella.

—La casa se vuelve bastante fría en la noche, estoy acostumbrado—dijo él. Ella asintió.

—Ayuda que tengas una manta.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Supongo. —Luego se puso rojo. —Um, quieres…¿Quieres compartirla?

Hermione sintió un poco de calor en su piel.

— ¿Compartir la manta?

—O puedo traerte otra si quieres—añadió Ron rápidamente, poniéndose aún más rojo.

—No, no, es una buena idea. Si, no hay necesidad de traer otra. Compartiremos la tuya, seguro—farfulló ella. Él sonrió y se quitó un extremo de la manta. Hermione se acercó y la puso sobre ella. Olía a él.

—Gracias—susurró ella.

—No hay problema—dijo él. Ella miró a su alrededor, tratando de enfocarse en cualquier cosa menos en lo cerca que estaban y en como su pierna tocaba la de él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover su cara y podría acariciar su cuello.

—Quizás debería buscar un libro.

—Podemos compartir eso también—dijo Ron, señalando a su revista. Ella rió.

—Gracias, Ron, pero Quidditch no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

Él le codeó el hombro.

—No va a dolerte. Además, necesito enseñarte algunas cosas antes de tu gran juego.

Hermione sonrió. En su interior bailaba, y su corazón corría. Se movió aún mas cerca de Ron así sus cuerpos se tocaban. Él puso su brazo detrás de ella, y ella se recostó en su pecho. Incluso a través de su camiseta, ella podía sentir su cálida piel. Olía tan bien. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su espalda para acomodarse mejor. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir. Ron puso la revista en su regazo.

—¿Cómoda?—dijo el en un tono algo tembloroso.

—Sí, ¿tú?—preguntó ella.

—Perfecto—dijo él quedamente. Hermione no podía mirarlo. Tenía tanto miedo.

—Entonces, em, ¿Dónde empezamos?

—¿Eh? Ah, bien, vayamos a la página uno.—Ron dio vuelta las páginas hasta llegar al principio. La mano que estaba en el sillón se movió hasta su hombro.

—Creo que sé algunas cosas básicas, Ronald. No estoy tan perdida—dijo la chica, distraída por su mano sobre ella.

—Si, lo sé, pero-espera un segundo.—

Él movió su brazo. Hermione se alejó un poco.

—¿Te estoy dañando?

Ron enrojeció.

—No, para nada. Solo necesitaba acomodarme. Puedes volver a como estabas.

Ella se posicionó de nuevo sobre el cojín. Ron movió su brazo de sus hombros a su espalda, envolviéndolo en su cintura así su mano descansaba sobre su cadera.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó despacio.

—Si, está bien—dijo ella en el mismo tono. El sudor bajaba por sus muslos. Estaban tan cerca. Trató de no pensar en eso.

—Sé cuáles son las posiciones—soltó.

—Sí, ¿Cuáles son?—preguntó Ron con voz ronca. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón sobre su espalda.

—Um, está el buscador, el guardián, los cazadores y los golpeadores—dijo Hermione. La mano que tocaba Ron picaba. Ron rió casi con nerviosismo.

—Es correcto.—Dio vuelta la página. Hermione buscó su té. Tomó un rápido sorbo, esperando que ayudara a su increíblemente seca boca. No pareció hacerlo. Volvió a sentarse. Ron puso su mano sobre ella de nuevo, sin embargo, en ese movimiento su remera se levantó un poco, así que su mano tocó la poca piel de su costado. Ella se congeló. No sabía si bajarse la camiseta o dejarlo así. La mano de Ron prácticamente quemaba contra su piel. Por todo su cuerpo se le puso la piel de gallina. Se dio cuenta que Ron apenas se movía. Luego, lenta, casi dolorosamente movió sus dedos. Arrastró la punta de sus uñas por el lado de su estomago, arriba y abajo. Hermione gimió y se sacudió un poco. No podía evitarlo. Ron paró de inmediato.

—Lo siento—dijo apresuradamente.

—No, no te disculpes, por favor, no te disculpes.

Hermione finalmente lo miró. Su cara estaba increíblemente roja, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y una gota de sudor corriéndole el rostro. El se lamió los labios.

—Entonces, ¿está bien?

Estaba perfectamente bien para los ojos de Hermione. De hecho, era la cosa más correcta en el mundo. Estaba comoda cuando se trataba de hechizos y tareas, pero era menos confiada con intimidad y sexualidad. De todos modos, con Ron era distinto. Algo tan natural parecía salir de ella, y Ron la hacía sentir segura y bajo control. No tenía problemas con él sintiendo su cuerpo y cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que siempre se había sentido así.

—Está más que bien—respondió ella con sinceridad. Se recostó de nuevo contra el. Ron volvió a acariciar el costado de su estómago. Se sentía tan bien. Donde quiera que tocara, su piel se encendia con placer. Estaba tan excitada y húmeda. La mano que estaba contra él también se movía. Lentamente ella fue bajo su camiseta y tocó su piel, increíblemente caliente y suave. Ron hizo un pequeño sonido. Aquello hizo que Hermione se encendiera aún más. Lo quería. Lo quería mas que a nada. No podia pensar. Su mente estaba nublada de deseo.

Una escalera crujió. Alguien estaba bajando. Hermione practicamente voló lejos de Ron hasta la otra punta del sillón. Tomó un poco de su té. Él cubrió su costado con la manta y abrió la revista.

—Mm, bueno, me preguntaba si te habías perdido, pero creo que estás bien.

Hermione miró hacia arriba. Ginny estaba parada en la entrada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Necesitas algo, Ginny?—preguntó Ron con algo de rudeza. Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a sonreir. Él se levantó del sillón mientras sostenía la manta frente a él.

—Bueno, creo que el té ayudó. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Empujó gentilmente a Ginny y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Hermione. Ella la devolvió. No fue hasta que Ron estuvo fuera de vista cuando Ginny soltó su risa.

—Asi que, apuesto a que estás bien y cansada también, ¿verdad?

Hermione estaba segura que si se ponía mas roja, su cara sangraría.

—Buenas noches, Ginny.

Se levantó también y subió las escaleras. Llegó al cuarto de Ginny pero se volvió. Ron estaba sentado en lo alto de la escalera que llevaba a su cuarto. Hermione buscó con miedo alguna señal de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. El sonrió y se rascó el cuello.

—Um, buenas noches, Hermione.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, saludándolo gentilmente.

—Buenas noches Ron, dulces sueños.

El mordió su labio y asintió.

—Eso planeo.

Ron se giró y continuó subiendo las escaleras. Hermione se recostó contra la puerta de Ginny, suspirando profundamente.

También tuvo dulces sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a sus hermosos reviews:<strong>

**espopcorn: **Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar del tiempo que me tardo T.T ahora tengo mucho, por las vacaciones *-*

**Basileya**: Gracias por tu apoyo, amo tus reviews *-* Y aquí tienes, si querías más de Ron y Hermione :D Aunque, en el siguiente supongo que no habrá mucho, porque la autora enfoca cada capítulo en Harry y Hermione alternativamente. Gracias de nuevo!

**Romi:** Tocaya :3 No te equivocaste, el capítulo enterito fue puro Ronmione :D Gracias por tu review!

**Pio Pio**: Oh, stop it, you! xD La autora original, ella es la grande. Yo solo trato de traducir lo que escribió.

Supongo que veremos lo que hace Harry en el siguiente. Gracias por leer, saludos!


	17. Un jugador nuevo

Otro capítulo, lamento la demora. Últimamente todo lo que hago es dormir :3

******Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.******

* * *

><p><strong>Un jugador nuevo<strong>

—Entonces, fui abajo para ver si mamá había movido el té de lugar porque se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y los encontré a los dos, rígidos y sonrojados. Bueno, apuesto a que Ron estaba más rígido que Hermione.

Harry rompió a reír una vez más y se tiró sobre su cama. Amaba escuchar el lado de Ginny de la historia. Las versiones de Ron y Hermione eran menos descriptivas y humorísticas.

— ¿Qué piensas que estaban haciendo?—preguntó el chico. Ginny sonrió.

—No lo sé, pero es bueno que haya aparecido en ese momento. ¿Aún no han cambiado sus historias?

—No, Hermione me sigue diciendo que madure y que nada pasó, y Ron cambia rápidamente de tema. —Era verdad. Todas las veces que Harry le preguntaba sobre el tema a sus amigos, no podía conseguir una respuesta directa. De todos modos, realmente no le importaba. Estaba feliz de que algo pasara independientemente de lo que fuera. Estaba aún más feliz de que había algo con lo que bromear junto a Ginny en su cuarto. Ella secó sus lágrimas producto de la risa de sus ojos.

—Bueno, han alegrado mi día.

Harry le sonrió.

—Bien, es lindo verte sonreír y escuchar tu risa.

—La verdad, escuché que rio como un cerdito—dijo ella. Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Todos mis hermanos. Siempre lo han dicho, pregúntale a cualquiera. Solían llamarme _Cerdita Risueña__1_.

—No lo sabía. ¿Qué pasó para que dejaran de hacerlo?—preguntó Harry intrigado.

—Unos hechizos mocomurciélagos resultaron bastante bien. No creo que ninguno de ellos me llame así de nuevo—dijo ella con confianza.

Harry la miró. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Ginny era dura y sabía cómo defenderse. Era tan fuerte y determinada. De todas maneras, había en Ginny un lado suave e inseguro que encontraba aún más entrañable. Estaba agradecido de que ella le dejara ver su lado más vulnerable. Sabía bastante bien cuan duro era dejar que la gente viera las debilidades.

—Bueno, recuérdame no llamarte así—dijo él. Ginny golpeó suavemente su rodilla.

—Te voy a dar una advertencia. Te la mereces.

Harry puso su mano en la de ella y sonrió.

—Eres tan amable.

Continuaron mirándose el uno al otro. El cuarto de pronto pareció mucho más pequeño. Se encogió aún más hasta desaparecer y todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Ginny. Una vez más, su mente parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo, y no se sentía en control. Se movió más cerca de ella.

—Estoy muy feliz de que te sientas mejor—dijo suavemente. Ella se llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja con lentitud.

—Es por ti. Me has ayudado a quitar cosas de mi mente. No puedo no sentirme bien cuando estás cerca, Harry. Tú…me haces sentir bien.

Aunque los jeans de Harry lo mantenían tibio en los días fríos, eran bastante incómodos cuando tenía una erección. Se removió incómodo.

—Bien, quiero que te sientas bien. M-me gusta hacerte sentir bien.

Ginny se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió, estaban un poco desenfocados.

—Harry—susurró ella. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no gemir con la manera en que ella pronunció su nombre.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo? Sé que hace frío, pero-

—Me encantaría—respondió Harry rápidamente. Sus ojos marrones se iluminaron.

— ¿De verdad?

El se levantó.

—Por supuesto, em, solo déjame buscar mi abrigo arriba.

La sonrisa de Ginny brillaba.

—Bueno, te espero aquí.

Harry casi se cayó de la cama. Sonrió como un hombre borracho y dejó la habitación lentamente. Estaba seguro de que Ginny había hecho un ruido cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. Saltó los escalones hasta llegar al cuarto de Ron. No podía esperar a caminar los alrededores nevados con ella. Sería genial, estarían solos. Harry amaba cómo lucían los copos de nieve sobre el flameante cabello de la chica. Abrió la puerta y se congeló. Ron estaba en su cama, completamente inmóvil. Miraba a través de la pequeña ventana. Apenas si parpadeaba, parecía fuera de este mundo. Si Harry no lo hubiera conocido mejor, diría acababa de recibir el Beso del Dementor.

—Ron—dijo suavemente, entrando al cuarto. Este no se movió. Harry se acercó a él. —Ron—dijo un poco más fuerte. Finalmente, Ron volvió de donde sea que estaba y lo miró.

— ¿Sí?

Harry se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Ron se frotó los ojos.

—Oh, estoy bien. Perdón, no te escuché. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

— ¿Como qué?—preguntó Harry con preocupación. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo cosas, Harry. A veces pienso.

—No seas idiota, Ron. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Puedes decirme lo que sucede. Es para eso que estoy aquí—dijo Harry, golpeando el brazo de su amigo. Él le sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

Harry abrió la boca, pero la cerró rápidamente. Por un segundo había olvidado que se suponía que iría a caminar con Ginny. Quería ir. Podría fácilmente decirle a Ron que hablaran sobre eso más tarde, pero no le gustaba el estado en que el pelirrojo estaba y era su mejor amigo; y le debía el primer lugar. Por mucho que quisiera pasar el tiempo con el amor de su vida, había cosas en el que nunca cambiarían.

—Solo dame un segundo.

No estaba seguro de qué decirle a Ginny al volver al dormitorio. Había algo que hacía la situación embarazosa. Tocó a la puerta. Ella respondió en el acto.

— ¿Estás listo?—preguntó alegremente. Harry trató lo mejor que pudo de no clavarle la mirada. Ella se había envuelto en su abrigo, gorro, bufanda y guantes. Lucía adorable. Quería responder que sí.

—En realidad, no puedo ir contigo ahora.

La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció.

— ¿Algo va mal?

El se rascó la cabeza.

—No, no en realidad, es solo algo que necesito hablar con Ron. Espero que no te enojes, podemos ir más tarde si quieres.

—Me encantaría pero mamá, Hermione y yo vamos a redecorar esta noche. Es por eso que Hermione fue de compras con ella, ¿recuerdas?—preguntó Ginny.

—Oh, es verdad—dijo él incómodo.

—Como sea. No es la gran cosa. En otro momento estará bien. —Ella trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Harry la paró con su pie.

—Espera, Ginny, y-yo lo siento—dijo él. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, Harry. Ve a hablar de tu asunto con Ron.

Harry suspiró y movió su pie lejos de la puerta. Ginny prácticamente le dio un portazo en la cara. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero primero tenía que hacerse cargo de Ron. Cuando volvió al cuarto, Ron estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar.

—Bien, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?—Ron se encogió de hombros. —¿Es por lo que pasó? Escuché que estuviste un rato con Hermione anoche—sonrió Harry, tratando de hacer sonreír al Weasley. No funcionó. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Ron suspiró profundamente y se volvió a él.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó?—Harry asintió. —Bien, estaba leyendo y ella entró y se sentó junto a mí. Nos metimos bajo mi manta, y toqué su estómago.

Harry parpadeó varias veces. No estaba seguro si eso era una nueva manera de llamar al sexo o qué.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Las mejillas de Ron se pintaron de rojo.

—Bueno, es complicado. Ella se movió para buscar su té…su camiseta se levantó…y mi mano estaba justo ahí. N-no la moví, y ella no quiso que me moviera.

Al fin le apareció una sonrisa. Ron incluso se estremeció un poco. Harry le tenía mucho respeto como para reírse, así que simplemente sonrió.

—No veo como eso podría hacerte ver como si hubieras perdido tus huevos en una apuesta.

El pelirrojo se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Fue intenso. Quiero decir, no pasó una mierda, pero me sentí más vivo que nunca. ¿Ves adonde quiero ir con esto?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente…

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Estaba con Hermione. Con Hermione Granger, quien es una de mis mejores amigas. La chica con la que siempre peleo y hago llorar por las estupideces que digo. Yo…—Miró a su alrededor, como si esperara a que alguien los escuchara. Se movió más cerca de él. —Harry, tuve una maldita erección por estar tan cerca de ella, y no es la primera vez.

Esa vez, Harry no pudo reprimir las carcajadas.

—Ron, eso no es un delito.

— ¿Has tenido una erección por estar cerca de Hermione alguna vez?—le preguntó. Harry arrugó la cara.

—Nunca. Por supuesto que no, pero eso no significa que este mal que tu sí.

—Mierda, Harry, ¡si está mal cuando tengo una novia! Se supone que no debería pasarme. Se supone que debería ser miserable por no estar cerca de Lavender pero…—Ron se detuvo y desvió la mirada.

—Pero no lo haces, ¿verdad?—dijo Harry. El otro se volvió a él.

—Puedo confiar en ti, ¿no? ¿No irás y le dirás esto a Hermione?

Guardar secretos entre amigos es algo común. Automáticamente entienden el silencioso código de no decir su información a los otros. No era diferente con Harry y Ron. Desde que tenían once, habían compartido secretos. Había cosas acerca de Ron que solo Harry sabía, así como cosas que Harry le había dicho a Ron quien no las compartiría con ningún alma; pero era complicado ahora. Hermione era su mejor amiga también y le había contado algunas cosas de las que decía Ron. No para traicionar a la confianza de Ron, sino para ayudarla a estar juntos. De todos modos, pasados los últimos meses, se volvía cada vez más difícil mantener las mentiras y los secretos. Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuánto influiría en sus acciones.

—Ron, no le contaré. Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?—dijo Harry al fin. Ron asintió lentamente.

—Bien, es sobre la noche del Baile de Navidad y lo que pasó entre Lavender y yo.

Harry palmeó su brazo de nuevo.

—Continúa, estoy escuchando.

Ron pasó sus palmas por sus rodillas y tomó un poco de aire.

—Lavender lucía bien cuando llegó. La viste. Sus tetas prácticamente saltaban del vestido, y todo el brillo no ayudaba a esconderlas para nada. —Harry se pasó un dedo sobre los labios para evitar sonreír. Ron continuó. —Como sea, sabía que lo hacía por mí. Sabía que quería impresionarme. Siempre está tratando de hacerlo, y estaba ciertamente impresionado, pero, que mierda. Incluso con su vestido mostrando la mitad de su espalda, no podía enfocarme. Incluso cuando bailábamos, no podía parar de pensar en Hermione y como lucía con ese vestido. Es distinto con Lavender. Lucía genial y sexy y todo eso pero, bueno, viste a Hermione, estaba hermosa, como un ángel o una princesa o algo así. —Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Ron. Parecía ido, como si estuviera viendo una fotografía de Hermione justo frente a él.—Su cabello era tan esponjoso y suave y se veía tan casual. ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo siempre Hermione es tan clásica?

—Um, si…todo el tiempo. —dijo Harry. Ron rodó los ojos y se enrojeció aún más.

—Vete a la mierda, Harry. Quería bailar con ella aunque sea una vez. Quería probar que he madurado desde el último baile, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad. Volví a la mesa solo para averiguar que ella se había ido con Cormac.

Harry sintió que era un buen momento para interrumpir.

—No hizo nada con él, Ron.

—Lo sé, Harry. Ese no es el punto. No sabía por qué en ese momento estaba malditamente enojado. No podía entender por qué ella se fue con ese idiota para hacer quien sabe qué. Así que, llevé a Lavender a un salón vacío. Quería sacarme las cosas de la cabeza. No quería arruinarme la noche. ¿Eso no es malo, no?—dijo Ron de repente, volviéndose a él.

—Claro que no. Trabajaste duro en el baile. Está bien que quisieras pasarlo bien—agregó Harry. El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa y asintió.

—Claro, eso es lo que pensaba. Así que, estábamos en el salón en el piso, ¿sabes? Lavender está sobre mi regazo. Ambos estábamos calientes y sudados por tanto baile, así que, cuando empezamos a besarnos, se puso aún más caliente. —Harry trató de parecer interesado. Honestamente no le interesaba lo que Ron había hecho con Lavender pero si ayudaba, lo escucharía. —Ella me besaba, me tocaba, gemía mi nombre, todo eso. Quiero decir, Lavender se veía asombrosa y se sentía bien. _Realmente_ se sentía bien si sabes de lo que hablo, Harry, pero…No podía concentrarme.

— ¿En qué pensabas?—preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Ron suspiró.

—Pensaba en si Cormac y Hermione estaban en la misma posición que nosotros, y si ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Harry había imaginado que sería eso. Se sentía horrible. Había aprobado e incluso amado la idea de Hermione yendo al baile con Cormac. No tenía idea de que eso causaría tanto dolor e inseguridad en Ron.

—Ella no lo disfrutó, Ron. A ella no le gusta.

—No importa. Se fue con él. Sé que no debería importarme y que no es de mis asuntos, pero no podía evitarlo o detenerme. —Ron paró de hablar. Tenía una expresión de dolor pintada en el rostro.

—Ron, entiendo lo que dices, pero, ¿no piensas que es un poco injusto? ¿Por qué tu puedes irte con Lavender, pero Hermione no puede con Cormac?—A los ojos de Harry, era una pregunta justa, y quería saber la respuesta. Ron no lucía como si la supiera.

—Porque…porque…Lavender no odia a Hermione _(N. de T: Ha-ha, sí claro.)_ como Cormac me odia. Cormac no tiene respeto por mí y ama hacerme miserable. No creo que sea así con Lavender. Seguro, no se llevan bien y Lavender podría mantener su boca cerrada a veces, pero tiene un buen corazón y es solo un poco…protectora conmigo, como lo soy yo con Ginny. Creo que es por eso que molesto tanto a Dean.

— ¿Y quizás por eso también molestabas a Krum?—agregó Harry. Ron frunció el ceño.

— ¿Podemos volver al grano?

—Claro—dijo Harry con un guiño. Ron no parecía como si quisiera sonreír, pero lo hizo.

—Así que, Lavender está besándome. Luego me sujetó y comenzó a abrirme el pantalón. Sabía de antes que ella quería tener sexo y cuando la vi en ese vestido, supe que quería que fuera esa noche.

Harry buscó en el rostro de Ron algún indicio de excitación o de orgullo. Algo que pudiera compararse con como lucía hablando del estómago de Hermione. No pudo encontrar nada.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Querías hacerlo?

—Lavender estaba sobre mí. La estaba tocando, nos besábamos, y sabía que me quería. Ella empezó a desatarme el pantalón, y traté de disfrutarlo. De vivir en el momento. De verdad traté, pero…no pude.

—Ron…—empezó Harry. Este sacudió la cabeza.

—Lavender estaba ahí, en mi regazo, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era Hermione y en como no podía esperar a las vacaciones para empezar a pasar tiempo con ella. Lavender estaba chupando el cuello y ni siquiera lo notaba. Estaba ocupado pensando en envolver el regalo de Hermione y preguntándome si realmente le gustaría. Mi novia quería acostarse conmigo, y yo quería acelerar las cosas así quizás podría ver a Hermione antes de que se fuera a dormir. Me importaban más esos posibles treinta segundos con Hermione que satisfacer a Lavender.

Ron lo miraba con horror, como si acabara de cometer homicidio.

—Ron, está bien, no puedes evitar lo que sentías. No hay nada de malo con eso—aseguró Harry. Ron se levantó.

— ¿Cómo que no? Estaba besando a mi novia que quería acostarse conmigo, ¡y todo lo que podía pensar era en Hermione! Eso no es incluso la peor parte. —Harry levantó las cejas, animándole a continuar. El captó la señal. — Luego de que le dije que se detuviera, se volvió loca porque le dije que no estaba listo. Piensa que es porque no quiero tener sexo con ella y no porque no estoy listo para tener sexo. —Volvió a sentarse. Harry no estaba seguro de tocar el tema, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Es verdad?

Ron miró a otra parte. Se frotó las palmas contra la cadera repetidas veces.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir, no es como si tuviera tanta experiencia en esa área, pero no es como si no quisiera hacerlo. Es solo que…no lo quería en ese momento, y no con ella. Lavender estaba tan enojada conmigo. Incluso lloró, cosa que odio.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Lavender llora por cualquier cosa, Ron.

—No importa. Hay algo en una chica llorando, especialmente cuando es mi culpa que me trauma. No puedo soportarlo. Me sentí mal. De verdad lo hice, pero…—Ron se detuvo de nuevo y puso las manos en su cara. Harry le tocó el hombro.

—Hey, está bien. Habla conmigo.

Ron se volvió lentamente a él.

—A una parte de mi no le importaba. Una parte de mi no se interesaba en cuan enojada estuviera. Sabía que cuando nuestra pelea estuviera terminada, podría irme. Podía contar los días hasta que viniera aquí y pasara el tiempo a solas con Hermione—sacudió la cabeza. —Mierda, siempre se trata de ella al final. No importa qué, todo siempre parece ser sobre Hermione al final.

Harry estaba tan orgulloso de Ron. Podía entender cuan duro era para él aceptar sus sentimientos, con todo el sufrimiento y la inseguridad que habían crecido con los años. Era un regalo que tenía Ron. De todos modos, aunque estaba tan feliz por Ron, se sentía horrible. Harry quería decirle a Ron acerca de su juego y como Hermione realmente se sentía, pero no era su lugar. No era una parte de su acuerdo. No ayudaría nada a Ron en el estado en que estaba. Se veía dolorido y confundido. Le palmeó la espalda.

—Amigo, está bien. No eres un chico malo ni nada.

—Soy un chico malo. No debería ser de esta manera. No debería sentirme así de estúpido otra vez. Lo había superado o al menos creí que lo había hecho. Le dije a Ginny que fuera fuerte. Es justo que yo haga lo mismo—dijo Ron con voz temblorosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Harry. Ron le dio una mirada.

—Vamos, ¿A qué crees que me refiero? No crees que Ginny ha pasado todo este tiempo molesta solo porque dejó a Dean, ¿o sí? Ambos debemos superarlo.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que dejó a Dean?

Ron lo miró perplejo.

—Es mi hermana. Hablamos. De todos modos, ese no es el punto. El punto es que no puedo hacer esto. No puedo pensar en Hermione todo el tiempo mientras estoy con Lavender, y no puedo dejar que las cosas se me vayan de las manos, como casi hago en el sillón. Mierda, ha sido tan duro. Siempre está en mi cabeza. Incluso esa mañana, cuando le estaba diciendo adiós a Lavender, encontré un modo de traer a Hermione a mi mente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Harry.

—Es por eso que tardé tanto. Estaba hablando con Lavender, tratando de calmarla, prometiéndole que no la engañaría u olvidaría durante las vacaciones. ¿Qué dice eso de mí, que incluso cuando le estoy prometiendo a mi novia que no la olvidaré, estoy impaciente porque me iré con Hermione? Es incluso más patético porque sé que Hermione no estaba pensando en mí o sintiéndose alegre por pasar el tiempo conmigo. No importa, pensé. ¿Qué significa que no me interesaba?—preguntó él. Harry, por primera vez, tenía la respuesta. Conocía exactamente lo que Ron decía.

—Creo que sabes lo que significa, Ron. Es solo cosa de dejarte aceptar que ha estado ahí todo el tiempo. Si todo esto es tan duro, quizás algo debería cambiar.

Se sentía como algo que Hermione diría. Siempre funcionaba con él, y esperaba que también lo hiciera con Ron. Este le sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan listo?

—Bueno, mientras estabas tan ocupado con Lavender los últimos meses, he pasado un montón de tiempo con Hermione en la biblioteca. He aprendido algunas cosas—dijo Harry. Eso hizo reír a Ron.

—Espero que solo se lo hayan pasado leyendo.

—Créeme que eso es todo—aseguró Harry. —Así que, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Hay tanto en lo que pensar. Mierda, hablar sobre sentimientos me cansa. Ahora todo lo que quiero es dormir.

Harry se paró.

—Suena genial, creo que iré a caminar. Podría aprovechar el aire.

Ron sonrió.

—Sí, estoy seguro que eso es todo lo que aprovecharás.

—Eres tan listo Ron—dijo Harry. Le tendió la mano. —¿Estarás bien?

Ron la tomó.

—Sí. Estoy bien, gracias por escucharme.

—No hay problema, siempre estoy aquí para eso. Lo sabes.

Harry no podía quitar el dolor de Ron. No podía forzarlo a ver la verdad, pero podía escuchar y a veces eso era todo lo que una persona necesitaba. Harry quería hablarle a Ron sobre Ginny desesperadamente. Quería su conocimiento y consejo, pero no podía pedirlo. No había forma posible de que le dijera a su mejor amigo cuanto quería a su hermana. Nada valía más que su amistad con Ron, ni siquiera su felicidad con Ginny.

—Sí, gracias, lo aprecio—dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Harry asintió y se acercó a la puerta. Se volvió, viendo a Ron meterse bajo las sábanas. Le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Harry, no tienes que ser mi madre. Estoy bien, lo juro. Si no lo estoy, te buscaré. Ahora, ve a buscar diversión, ¡ya!—Harry rió y abrió la puerta. —Espera—agregó Ron. Harry se volvió. Este miró hacia otra parte antes de devolverle la mirada. —Gracias, de verdad, necesitaba eso.

Harry sonrió.

—Lo sabía. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ron. Te conozco y se que probablemente piensas que creo que eres alguna clase de idiota cruel, pero no lo creo. T-tú no tienes un hueso de cruel en tu cuerpo. Si empiezas a pensar eso, entonces tendré que patearte el trasero.

Ron rió y se rascó el cuello. Harry nunca había sido bueno expresando lo que sentía. Era mucho peor cuando se trataba de decirlo a un Weasley. De todos modos, Ron pareció entender lo que trataba de decir. Se recostó en las almohadas, y Harry cerró la puerta con lentitud.

Había tanto en lo que pensar. Estaba tan emocionado y aliviado aunque también un poco confundido y ansioso. Quería decirle todo a Hermione. Quería que supiera que no estaba sola y que su alma gemela estaba durmiendo tres pisos arriba pero no podía. Su lealtad a Hermione comprometía a su lealtad por Ron. No podía decirle, no esto. Todavía quería que sus palabras sirvieran de algo. Harry bajó hasta el Segundo piso y golpeó a la puerta de Ginny. Ella la abrió.

— ¿Si, Harry?

El sonrió.

—Estoy listo para esa caminata.

Ginny se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Bueno, eso es genial, pero ahora no es un buen momento. Mamá llegará pronto.

—Sabremos cuando lleguen. Podemos ir todavía—ofreció Harry. Ella no pareció convencerse con la idea.

—No, de verdad, creo que me quedaré aquí.

—Ginny, ¿qué sucede? ¿No estarás enojada conmigo, o si?

Harry podía ver fuego en sus ojos, pero no era pasión. Estaba enojada. Ella dio unos golpecitos con el pie.

—No, no estoy enojada, Harry. Solo no estoy de humor para una maldita caminata contigo ahora.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice?—preguntó Harry.

—No te pongas así. A la defensiva. Si puedes cancelarme, yo puedo hacer lo mismo—respondió ella. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que estabas enojada.

—Wow, una estrellita dorada para el señor Potter—ironizó Ginny.

—No tienes necesidad de actuar así. Lo siento, ¿está bien?

Harry no quería pelear. No podía entender cuál era el problema.

—Bueno, también lo siento, pero oh bien, adelante, tengo que seguir—dijo Ginny suavemente.

— ¿Ahora qué significa eso?—preguntó él. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada. No significa nada. Es solo…quería hacer algo contigo, pero me plantaste.

—Te dije que tenía que ocuparme de algo con Ron—dijo Harry. Ella asintió.

—Hmm, pero, ¿eso fue antes o después de que planeáramos salir?

No estaba seguro de qué decir.

—Bueno…antes, pero no significa que no quiera salir contigo…yo solo…yo solo…

— ¿Tu solo qué, Harry? Tenías que olvidarme así podías ir a hablar con Ron. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian. No importa qué, solo soy la hermanita de tu mejor amigo—espetó Ginny. El se quedó boquiabierto.

—Ginny, eso no es justo. No es así en lo absoluto. Ron es mi mejor amigo. Me necesitaba, y tenía que estar ahí. Pensé que como su hermana, tú lo apreciarías.

Ella pateó el suelo.

—Sí, Harry, por supuesto que estoy feliz que estuvieras ahí para Ron. Siempre estás ahí para Ron. Siempre estás y siempre lo harás pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? Sé que está este amor eterno y lealtad entre tu, Hermione y Ron, y de que tú y Ron son el Dúo Dinámico. Amo que seas así, y siempre lo haré. Tampoco importaría si no lo hiciera, no tengo opción. ¡Tengo que quedarme parada viéndolo desde que tengo once años!

Harry no podía soportarlo más.

— ¡Basta, Ginny! Estás siendo tan egoísta ahora. Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Lamento no haber abandonado a tu hermano para ir a caminar contigo. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—No Harry, no es eso, pero no quiero tu mierda sobre cómo te interesas por mis sentimientos. Pero no te molestó olvidarme. No debería ser así.

— ¿Entonces cómo debería ser?—preguntó él. Ella suspiró.

—Así, supongo. Deberías irte, y yo cerraría la puerta. Te veré en la cena, Harry.

Ella cerró la puerta en su cara con rapidez. Harry se apoyó y se deslizó por ella hasta sentarse. No sabía qué hacer. No estaba seguro donde debía estar su lealtad. No había querido hacer enojar a Ginny. Tenía que significar algo que estuviera tan enojada. Luego de un rato, se levantó, bajó las escaleras y salió.

Realmente quería dar una caminata. Solo deseaba no tener que hacerlo solo.

* * *

><p>Amé la charla entre Ron y Harry *-* Espero que les haya gustado :D<p> 


	18. Oh, ¡es más que un sentimiento!

Lamento la demora, ahora lean así se olvidan del odio que me tienen por no actualizar rápido, y toda la culpa la tienen las vacaciones, que quede claro.

********Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.********

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, ¡es más que un sentimiento!<strong>

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo—dijo la señora Weasley.

—Luce espectacular, Sra. Weasley—comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, querida—respondió la mujer.

—Tiene razón, Molly. Tus platos podrían curar cualquier cosa dada la ocasión—dijo el Sr. Weasley antes de besarla gentilmente en la mejilla. Hermione sonrió. Amaba la relación que compartían el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley. Discutían y solían ver las cosas de distinta manera bastante seguido, pero era obvio lo mucho que se amaban; y ese juego adolescente aun se mantenía, a pesar de llevar casados tantos años. Aquello probaba que dos personas tan diferentes podían tener una relación fuerte y duradera. Jamás se los diría, pero Hermione los miraba buscando fuerzas cada vez que dudaba de su éxito con Ron, pues ellos eran muy diferentes.

—Gracias, cariño. Quiero tener todo listo para mañana. Los chicos vendrán, y quiero que la comida alcance para todos—dijo la Sra. Weasley, inspeccionando el pudín nuevamente.

—No puedo esperar a ver cómo todos vamos a entrar aquí—comentó Hermione.

—Yo también—murmuró el hombre. La señora Weasley palmeó su brazo.

—Oh, verás. Fred trae a Angelina, y Bill a Fleur. Es solo una pareja más de lo usual.—Miró alrededor de la pequeña cocina frenéticamente. Hermione quería preguntar si Percy venía, pero no quería que el señor Weasley se enojara. Por lo que sabía, Percy seguía estando alejado de la familia, pero había prometido hacer una aparición.

Era Nochebuena. La Sra. Weasley había pasado todo el día limpiando y acomodando cosas, sin confiar en nadie más para hacerlo. Hermione se sentó junto a ella y al señor Weasley en la cocina, ayudándola a terminar los arreglos. Había sido su error por bajar por chocolate.

—Aquí estás, Hermione. Estaba… mamá, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Ginny, entrando a la habitación.

—Oh, está bien, solo un poco nerviosa por mañana—explicó el Sr. Weasley. Ginny rodó los ojos y puso las manos sobre sus labios.

—Mamá, toda la comida está lista. La casa está inmaculada. Los cuartos ordenados. Todo irá bien. Además, es solo la familia. Todos hemos visto esta casa en total caos antes.

—¡Ginevra Weasley!—empezó la Sra. Weasley. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. Recuerdo cuando nueve personas vivían aquí, y todas compartían el mismo baño. Papá, tu lo recuerdas.

El señor Weasley pasó la mirada de su hija a su esposa.

—¿Alguien quiere un poco de té?

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, y Ginny se unió a ella. La señora Weasley no estaba tan feliz.

—Si algo sale mal, ustedes serán los primeros en caer.

—Es bastante justo—dijo el señor Weasley, levantándose. —Vamos Molly, necesitas descansar un poco. Todos lo necesitamos.

Masajeó los hombros de su esposa, quien suspiró. Luego se levantó y siguió a su marido por las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, corazones—dijo sin entusiasmo.

—Buenas noches—dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

—Tus padres son geniales—dijo Hermione. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, son fantásticos. A veces se vuelven locos, pero siempre ha funcionado. ¿Tus padres se llevan bien?

—Sí, bastante bien. Se conocieron años antes de empezar a salir, pero nunca los he visto tan enamorados como tus padres—explicó ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Ginny. Ella se removió en su silla. No solía hablar sobre su vida y mucho menos de su familia. Cuando entró al Mundo Mágico, su vieja vida muggle pasó a segundo plano.

—Bueno, se que se aman, pero nunca los veo riéndose y coqueteando como los tuyos.

Ginny sonrió.

—Me sorprende que no hayan tenido más hijos, pues siempre han sido así.

—Tienes suerte de haber crecido en una casa tan amorosa y con tanta gente—dijo Hermione sonriendo. Ginny no devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso creo, pero a veces no era lindo. No tener dinero y tantos hermanos queriendo las mismas cosas era demasiado con lo que lidiar, y era bastante solitario para mí.

El labio inferior de Hermione cayó. No podía entender como eso era posible.

—¿Cómo?

Ginny miró a otra parte.

—No lo sé. Me refiero a que los demás ya tenían pareja. Siendo la más pequeña y la única niña, me aferré a mamá, pero aún quería jugar con mis hermanos. Ser incluida. Ron siempre hizo lo que pudo para asegurarse de que era parte de las cosas, así que cuando se fue a la escuela, yo estaba destruida. Siempre estábamos así como, unidos.

—Pero te uniste a él en el año siguiente.

—ya era el mejor amigo de Harry para ese entonces. Asi que, no solo Ron estaba totalmente embobado con él, sino que no había manera de que yo pudiera ser amiga de Harry o algo así, porque siempre sería vista como la hermanita pequeña de Ron. Tenía una etiqueta permanente incluso antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de conocerme—Ginny cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró.—Hermione, alguna vez…¿te sentiste celosa?

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿Celosa de qué?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—De Ron y Harry y como parecen uno solo a veces.

Hermione lo entendía completamente. Sí, ella era parte del Trío Dorado como la gente solía llamarles. Juntos peleaban y reían, pero había veces en las que se sentía fuera del grupo o Ron y Harry compartían cosas de las que ella jamás sería parte. Quizás porque eran chicos o porque tenían mucho en común, eran más unidos de lo que ella sentía que podría serlo con cualquiera de los dos.

—Sí, pero es natural. Amo mi relación con ellos, y amo su amistad.

—No me malinterpretes, también amo eso. Amo a Ron, y estoy feliz de que tenga un amigo como Harry y es obvio que Ron ha sido una buena influencia sobre él, pero…a veces…quiero a Harry para mí, y no quiero ser vista como la hermanita o el apoyo. Ugh, soy una perra.—Ginny cubrió su rostro.

—No, no, no lo eres. Ginny, está bien. Sé como te sientes. A veces me siento así también—confesó ella. A veces quería solo hablar con Ron o pasar el dia solos. Harry entendía algunos aspectos de Ron mejor que ella y no importaba cuantas veces ella retara a Harry para que hiciera algo, éste no lo hacía; pero bastaba un solo pedido de Ron y Harry se ponía en movimiento. Ginny dejó de cubrirse el rostro.

—Solo que, no es por Harry, ¿verdad?

—No, no es por Harry—susurró Hermione. La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, pienso que Ron se siente así cuando tu y Harry están juntos.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No tiene razón para hacerlo.

Ginny encogió los hombros.

—Puedo entenderlo. Tú y Harry parecen tan-

—Seríamos tan adorables juntos como tú y Ron lo serían—dijo Hermione con rapidez. Ginny tembló y sacó la lengua como si estuviera saboreando algo horrible.

—Bien, eso es justo. Deberíamos ir a dormir, empezaremos temprano con los regalos.

Hermione siguió a Ginny hasta su cuarto sintiéndose feliz e insegura por el día siguiente.

**||...||**

Ginny tenía razón. La señora Weasley las levantó bastante temprano en la mañana. Luego del desayuno, abrieron sus regalos. Harry le dio un hermoso diario de cuero, y Ginny un delicado brazalete. Hermione estaba nerviosa mientras Ron abría su regalo. Era un juego de ajedrez de vidrio que tenía sus iniciales grabadas en el centro del tablero. Los azules ojos del chico se encendieron, y su boca se abrió de par en par.

—¡No puede ser! Te debe haber costado una fortuna.

Ella negó incluso aunque él estaba en lo cierto.

—Oh, no fue tanto, ¿te gusta?

Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Olía a las galletas que se había comido en la mañana.

—Me encanta. Es genial. Muchas gracias, Hermione.

Ella se derritió bajo su sonrisa. Se veía tan feliz.

—De nada, Ron.

Él se rascó el cuello.

—Espero que no te importe si espero un poco para darte el tuyo.

—No importa, debo mostrarle a tu padre cómo funciona la televisión de todos modos—respondió ella. Continuaron sonriéndose. No habían hablado acerca del episodio del sillón desde que había pasado, pero no parecía molestarle a ninguno de los dos. De hecho, estar cerca de Ron era un poco más fácil para Hermione.

A la mitad de la mañana, los hermanos de Ron aparecieron. Era bonito tener la casa llena con risas e historias. Incluso vino Percy. Los gemelos, Angelina, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione decidieron salir para tener peleas de nieve.

—Bien, veteranos versus los nuevos—dijo George.

—¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó Ron.

—Significa los mayores contra los bebés, Ronniekins—contestó Charlie. Ron rodó los ojos.

—Está bien por mí. Seremos más rápidos y fuertes sin huesos viejos en nuestro equipo—dijo Ginny con suficiencia. Hermione alcanzó a ver la sonrisa afectuosa que Harry le dirigía a la pelirroja. Sabía que una de las razones de su atracción se debía a la confianza de la chica. El podría contar con ella cada vez que se sintiera débil.

—Por favor, no se por qué soy una veterana. No soy más vieja que el resto—dijo Angelina frunciendo el ceño. Fred se acercó por detrás de ella y le pasó los brazos por la cintura, para luego besarla en la mejilla.

—Eres lo suficientemente vieja. Además, tienes que estar en mi equipo. Nos sentamos y jugamos juntos—Angelina lo empujó despacio pero no dejó de sonreír.

—¿Pueden dejar eso para después?—preguntó Charlie.

—No te molestes en decirles eso. Deberías verlos en el departamento. Estoy considerando seriamente mudarme—dijo George.

—Cállense ustedes dos. Solo estoy manteniendo la tradición masculina de los Weasley. Siempre nos babeamos sobre nuestros seres queridos. Mierda, miren a papá, a Bill, e incluso a Ron, ¿eh?—dijo Fred.

—Cállate—dijo Ron, poniéndose rojo.

—Quizás deberíamos empezar—sugirió Harry.

Hermione se dio cuenta rápidamente de que jugar a peleas de bolas de nieve con un grupo de jugadores de Quidditch locos no era una buena idea. Estaba demasiado helada para concentrarse, y no tenía la misma vena competitiva de sus compañeros. De todos modos, fue placentero jugar un rato, sobre todo cuando Ron paraba las bolas que venían hacia ella. Era un guardián magnífico. Hermione corrió y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Se apoyó en él, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Lindo lugar para esconderse—dijo Ron, apareciendo detrás de ella.

—Si, Charlie se volvió loco allá afuera—contestó ella. El sonrió.

—Ha salido por sangre. Veo que a fred no le importa en lo mas minimo, mira.

Hermione siguió a sus ojos. Fred y Angelina se besuqueaban a un lado de la cerca. Ella sonrió.

—Son adorables.

—Si, Angie es genial para Fred, y él nunca ha estado mejor. Creo que nadie más podría aguantarlo—dijo Ron. Ella le miró. Se estaba mirando los zapatos.

—¿Qué crees que piensa George de eso?

El frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Pensé lo mismo cuando Fred dijo que salía con ella. Siempre hacen las cosas juntos. Esta es la primera vez que Fred se adelanta. No creo que le importe. Fred está feliz, así que George no tiene otra opción en realidad. Supongo que debe ser un poco molesto a veces. Como George viendo a Fred riéndose y besándose en el sofá mientras él hace inventario.

—Sí, entiendo a que te refieres—dijo suavemente. Ron no la miraba. Estaba viendo a Fred y Angelina. Eso le daba una vista perfecta de su rostro y como su piel se mezclaba con la nieve, ya que se volvía pálido con el frío. Sus pecas parecían encendidas y sus ojos de zafiro brillaban. Se veía como un ángel con su cabello colorado y su halo. Ron no tenía idea cuan perfecto era. Se volvió hacia ella, y la joven miró rápidamente a otro lado.

—Hey, ¿quieres que vayamos adentro? No creo que nos extrañen.

Su corazón se removió.

—Bueno.

El sonrió y la guió a la casa. Sus otros hermanos y sus padres estaban en la cocina, tomando bebidas calientes y charlando.

—Hey, ¿Ya han terminado, niños?—preguntó Bill.

—Déjalos jugar, Billy—dijo Fleur con dulzura.

—No, creo que estarán ahí por un rato. Hermione y yo iremos a mi habitación—dijo él. Ella trató de no sonrojarse. La señora Weasley sonrió.

—Bueno Ronnie, tu padre te avisará cuando la cena esté lista, ¿Verdad Arthur?—ella apretó su hombro.

—Oh, claro, por supuesto, diviértanse—dijo el Sr. Weasley con un guiño. Hermione no estaba segura que pensamiento compartían el Sr. Y la Sra Weasley, pero ambos sonrieron abiertamente.

—¿Qué crees que fue eso?—preguntó ella mientras entraban a su cuarto. Ron cerró la puerta.

—Realmente no quiero saber. Siéntate en la cama y cierra los ojos.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a correr.

—¿Q-Qué?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Solo hazlo, Granger.

Con nervios se quitó su abrigo, su gorro, guantes y obedeció. Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

—No tienes que estar tan tensa—agregó él.

—No me gusta no saber qué está pasando—respondió ella. Ron rió.

—Lo sé.

Ella pudo escucharlo abrir su baúl y caminar cerca de ella. La cama de Harry crujió. El corazón de Hermione corrió aún más rápido. Siempre había sido una mujer conservadora, pero en ese momento; todo lo que pensaba era que en cuanto abriera los ojos, encontraría a Ron acostado en la cama de Harry; completamente desnudo y esperando a que ella lo violara. Se mordió el labio, agradeciéndole a Dios que Ron no tuviera el poder de leer mentes.

—Bueno, puedes abrir tus ojos—dijo él. Ella los abrió despacio. Frente a ella había una caja cerrada. No se veía como ninguno de los otros regalos que habían envuelto. El papel de regalo era dorado y el moño en realidad era una rosa roja con cintas doradas.

—Es… ¿es para mí?—preguntó ella.

—Sí, vamos, ábrelo—dijo Ron. Ella no quería hacerlo. Estaba tan bien envuelto. Tomó la caja y olió la rosa. Estaba fresca.

—Hiciste un trabajo excelente con la envoltura. Eres mejor de lo que crees.

El se sonrojó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Gracias.

Ella quitó el papel con delicadeza. Luego sacó la tapa y tomó el regalo. Lo puso en su regazo. Era una caja de madera de tamaño medio. La madera era oscura, suave y brillante. La abrió y jadeó. No era solo una caja de madera. Era una cajita musical. Una bailarina giró lentamente al compass de una suave música. Era maravillosa. Tenía un tutú blanco y su cabello castaño estaba atado con un moño blanco. Mantenía su posición con una sonrisa. El interior de la cajita era de terciopelo blanco y un espejo redondo detrás de la bailarina. Hermione tragó con fuerza. No sabía que decir. Estaba en la cosa más asombrosa que jamás había visto.

—Es una caja musical. Puedes darle cuerda y seguirá girando y la música sonando—Ron giró el botón detrás de la caja. Hermione rió.

—Sí, lo sé.

El se rascó el cuello.

—Claro, te criaste con muggles—Él se sentó junto a ella. —Lo odias, ¿no?

Ella lo miró.

—No, no, lo amo. Es tan hermoso Ron, gracias.

Ron soltó un silbido.

—Excelente. Esperaba que te gustara.

Hermione examinó la caja. Pasó sus dedos por la bailarina y el terciopelo. Era tan elegante y diferente a cualquier cosa que le hubieran dado antes. No tenía cosas de belleza o individualidad. De hecho, Ron era el primero en darle algo tan hermoso.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?—preguntó. El sonrió.

—Te dije que papá tenía el garaje lleno de cosas muggles como esta. Estaba mirando en sus cosas, vi esto; le pregunté a Harry qué era y cómo funcionaba; y él y papá me ayudaron a limpiarlo y arreglarlo. Aparentemente es una antigüedad. Luego le pregunté a mamá y a Ginny si, bueno, a las chicas les gustaba que le regalaran esta clase de cosas.

Ella estaba impresionada y conmovida por todo el trabajo que él se había tomado.

—Eso suena problemático. ¿En qué momento lo hiciste?

Ron sacudió la mano para restarle importancia.

—No fue ningún problema. Lo hice el verano pasado. Tuve que esperar todo este tiempo para dártelo. Realmente quería que lo tuvieras.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó ella. El miró la caja.

—Sí, lo ví y supe que tenía que ser tuyo. Ella-ella me recuerda a ti.

Hermione sonrió. Ciertamente no era una bailarina profesional y jamás sería tan pequeña.

—¿Por qué?

El miró a la bailarina y sonrió antes de volverse a ella.

—Bueno, es concentrada, habilidosa y absolutamente hermosa. Es simplemente perfecta…como tú.

Un nudo se atoró en su garganta. Pudo sentir el escozor en sus ojos. Los cerró, dejando que el calor la llenara. Luego los abrió, sin siquiera detener la lágrima que cayó.

—¿Crees que soy perfecta?

Ron no se sonrojó. No perdió la calma. Solo la miró profundamente en los ojos.

—Siempre lo creí.

Sus palabras eran tan gentiles y profundas. Hermione miró en sus ojos y todo lo demás se borró. Podía sentir su cuerpo y el latir de su corazón, pero no estaba conectada a ellos. No necesitaba su corazó la mantenía viva. Abrió la caja despacio. No supo si era posible, pero se había enamorado de él, otra vez. Todas las razones por las que lo quería y lo necesitaba la abrumaron nuevamente.

Se quedaron en silencio. El único sonido venia de la caja. Ella se concentró en ello.

—La-la canción es bonita—susurró. El miró a la bailarina.

—¿Quieres bailar? No tuvimos oportunidad de hacerlo en el baile o en el anterior. Quizás esta vez podamos hacerlo.

—¿Tu quieres bailar?—preguntó ella. No podia creer que aquello había venido de Ron Weasley. Las mejillas del chico se volvieron rosadas.

—Bueno, siempre terminamos miserables cuando la música y el baile se combinan, pero quizás esta vez tengamos suerte.

Hermione rió.

—Es un buen punto.

Ella se levantó y él también. Apuntó a la caja con su varita para levantar el volumen de la música. Se pararon frente a la cama de Ron. Ella puso sus manos en sus hombros y él puso las suyas en su cintura. Se movieron lentamente con la música. Las piernas le temblaban. Estaba justo frente a Ron, bailando con él sin interrupciones. Se movió mas cerca, dejando caer su cabeza en su pecho. Él la sujetó más cerca y pasó sus brazos sobre su cintura, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Ella podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Jamás se había sentido tan a salvo o relajada en su vida. Ron era su caballero. Mantenía todo lo malo afuera. Ella lo abrazó un poco más, sin poder controlar sus emociones. Tenía a Ron, y no lo quería dejar ir. No quería perderlo. No podía imaginar que haría si él no estaba en su vida.

Hermione no supo de donde venía todo aquel miedo pero la estaba sobrepasando. Mas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Ron—soltó ella. Ron la sujetó más fuerte. Tan fuerte, que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo por unos segundos. La besó en la punta de su cabeza.

—Está bien. Te tengo—susurró el chico. Ella tomó aire profundamente y volvió a acomodarse. Hermione estaba agradecida y no tenía que encontrar palabras para expresar como se sentía. El la entendía sin que ella tuviera que explicar nada. Incluso si él era el causante del su dolor, siempre estaba ahí para hacerla sentir mejor. Ron Weasley era su vida y su razón. No importaba que sucediera, eso jamás cambiaría. Hermione no dejaría que eso cambiara. Ella se alejó un poco.

—Perdón—dijo, sollozando. El sonrió con gentileza.

—Está bien, no te disculpes. Sé que mi baile es asqueroso.

Ella le palmeó el brazo.

—Oh, nada de eso, y resultaste ser un gran bailarín.

Ron secó sus lagrimas delicadamente con su pulgar. Ella tembló ante el contacto. Quería tomar su mano y besarla. Quería besar cada uno de sus dedos y luego llegar a su rostro. Quería besarlo. Por siempre si él le preguntaba. Quería que hicieran el amor en su cama, mientras la nieve caía lentamente afuera. Quería tantas cosas que no podía tener. Tuvo que concentrarse en otras cosas. Miró a su alrededor. Había una caja cerca de su cama.

—Hey, ¿es ese otro regalo?—preguntó ella. El suspiró.

—Es de Lavender.

—¿No vas a abrirlo?—preguntó la chica. El la soltó.

—Sí, debería—dijo, caminando hacia el regalo. Se sentó en el borde de su cama. La abrió con lentitud, revelando una delgada caja azul. Contenía un brazalete plateado, con la palabra "Guardián" grabada. Hermione estaba verdaderamente impresionada.

—Vaya, eso sí que debe haber costado una fortuna.

—Sí, es…mierda—dijo Ron. Lo acarició atónito. De pronto, el juego de ajedrez no parecía tan romántico como había pensado.

—¿No vas a probártelo?

El se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta mucho la joyería.

Hermione lo sabía. Ron pensaba que cualquier alhaja se veía fuera de lugar sobre su palida y pecosa piel. Incluso recordaba cuando en tercer año Harry, Ron y ella hablaban sobre el casamiento de uno de los primos del pelirrojo y el chico dijo que tendría que considerar usar un anillo de bodas porque no le quedaría bien. Hermione sabía que eso tenía menos que ver con como se le veía y más con que joyería significaba dinero, y Ron no se sentía bien con cosas caras. Lavender no lo sabía, y Hermione tampoco esperaba que lo supiera. Eso significaría que realmente se había tomado el tiempo para conocer a Ron y entenderlo como persona. De todos modos, era un bonito regalo.

—Bueno, es lindo de su parte. Parece que realmente le importas.

Hermione no sabía por qué estaba hablando de esa manera. Siempre había encontrado a Lavender molesta y egoísta pero era de esa manera porque quería a Ron solo para ella. Hermione podía entenderlo. Estar cerca de él en los últimos tiempos la hizo entender que Lavender estaba enamorada de Ron. Honestamente, no podía culpar a Lavender por querer a Ron. Ella también lo quería.

Ron la miró.

—Se que lo hace. También me importa. No es tan mala como todos piensan que es.

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo sé, Ron, lo siento.—Se sentó junto a él y tomó el brazalete.—Ella incluso puede que te ame.

El puso el brazalete en la mesa de luz.

—Creo que lo hace.

No parecía feliz con eso. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices así?

Ron tragó con fuerza.

—Porque no la amo.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que mantenía la respiración. La dejó salir en pequeños suspiros. No sabía de donde venia toda esa confianza para confesarse de Ron. El la estaba mirando de nuevo.

—¿C-crees que alguna vez lo harás?—No quería saber la respuesta. Solo quería mantenerse ocupada. Ron siguió mirándola. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente sin decir palabra.—¿Entonces por qué estás con ella?—No había querido que su pregunta sonara tan dura y demandante, pero eso era algo que sí quería saber. Era la causa de su dolor y sufrimiento. Al fin, Ron miró a otro lado, posando su vista en la ventana.

—No quiero estar solo de nuevo—dijo despacio. Hermione se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama. Se sintió culpable por no decirle como se sentía. Otra vez, se quedaron en silencio. Hermione cerró la caja musical. No quería escuchar la canción de nuevo. El se volvió a ella.

—Asi que, ¿que te dio Viktor?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—El no me dio nada. Está muy ocupado para preocuparse en comprarme un regalo de Navidad.

—Que idiota—murmuró él. —No sé por qué te molestas en él.

—No eres el único que no quiere estar solo, Ron—dijo ella despacio. El la miró como si quisiera decir algo. La puerta se abrió.

—Mamá dice que es hora de cenar—dijo el Sr. Weasley. Ron se levantó.

—Bien, estoy hambriento.

Hermione lo siguió al comedor. Le fue duro disfrutar la comida o la conversación. Mucho había pasado en el cuarto de Ron. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban en conflicto. Estaba cansada. Luego de la cena, todos querían te y pastel. Hermione se disculpó, yendo de inmediato al cuarto de Ginny. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir. Alguien golpeó la puerta. Pensó que era Ginny o Harry queriendo saber todos los detalles.

—Si—dijo secamente. La puerta se abrió. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de la señora Weasley.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione se sentó.

—Por supuesto, ¿todo está bien?

—Si, querida, todo está bien. Solo quería ver si estabas bien, parecías ida en la cena—dijo la mujer, sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

—Oh, estoy bien. Supongo que jugar en la nieve me dejó fuera—explicó ella. La señora Weasley le dio una mirada.

—He estado fijándome, Hermione. Puedo saber que algo sucede. ¿Ron te dio la caja musical?

—Si, lo hizo. Es hermosa. Me encanta—dijo Hermione. La Sra. Weasley sonrió.

—Me alegra oirlo. No tienes idea de cuan exigente se puso con eso. Quería que estuviera perfecto. Estaba muy emocionado por dártela, y también muy nervioso porque pensaba que no te gustaría. No creo haberlo visto así por un regalo jamás. ¿Qué le dio a Lavender?

Hermione jugueteó con la funda de la almohada.

—Unos aros, estoy segura que a ella le gustarán.

La señora Weasley no parecía muy complacida.

—Seguro que lo hará. Hermione, quiero decirte algo. Conozco a mi familia muy bien. Conozco a Ron, y conozco a Ginny. Soy su madre, y puedo decir cuando verdaderamente creen en algo y cuando es solo una cubierta.

—Señora Weasley, no entiendo—confesó Hermione. La mujer tomó su mano.

—Todo estará bien, Hermione. El dolor que estás sintiendo no estará allí por siempre y tampoco la incertidumbre. Ron es muy parecido a su padre. Es muy práctico y tiene que ver todo desde cualquier ángulo posible antes de entender lo que está justo frente a sus ojos. Es un buen chico, solo que se toma su tiempo. Puede ser lento para animarse a algo pero cuando lo hace, no lo deja ir por nada. Creo que le pegó algo de eso a Harry. El pobre chico es igual.

Hermione rió y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Estaba tan cansada de llorar.

—¿Qué hay de mi?

La señor a Weasley le acarició la mejilla.

—Creo que eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que imaginas, y creo que estarás bien. Todos lo harán. Es terrible ahora, pero no dejes que te arruine todo. Sobraron muchos dulces y creo que deberías bajar, cuando estés lista.—Se acercó y le besó la frente.—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Estoy feliz de que estés en la vida de mis hijos.

Hermione sonrió y se sintió un poco mejor.

—Gracias, señora Weasley. Estoy feliz de estar aquí, y creo que bajaré por un poco de pastel.

La Sra. Weasley le tocó el brazo, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Hermione salió de su cama y se miró al espejo. Se secó los ojos y arregló un poco su cabello. Asintió para si misma. Estaría bien.

Tomó la cajita musical y bajó las escaleras. Quería mostrársela a todos y que Ron hablara del esfuerzo que había puesto en arreglarla.

Quería escuchar acerca del esfuerzo que Ron había puesto en un regalo para ella.

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y alertas, me alegran los días. Trataré de traer otro capítulo en los próximos tres días :D<p> 


	19. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Bueno, un día de tardanza. Pequeños problemas con la traducción, pero aquí está. Me alegro que les guste tanto esta historia :D

Ah,** este capítulo justifica el Rated M, **ya verán por qué ^^

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes, de J.K. Rowling; la historia, de CheekyRoseB, la traducción; mía.**********

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué fue lo que hice?<strong>

Harry suspiró y masajeó sus ojos. Se colocó los anteojos y continuó con sus garabatos. Cuando volvieran a la escuela, él quería que el equipo empezara un nuevo programa de entrenamientos. Tenía que presionarlos si iban a ganar el campeonato.

— ¿Qué haces?

Harry miró hacia arriba. Hermione estaba parada junto a él.

—Estoy reescribiendo el programa de entrenamientos. No creo que estemos trabajando lo suficientemente duro.

Ella se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

—Wow, jamás pensé que escucharía eso de ti.

—Yo tampoco. Creo que Oliver me lo pegó bastante. Solo quiero que seamos lo mejor que podamos. Quiero que ganemos. Es mi primer año como capitán, y mucho depende de mí—trató de explicar.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo?

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?—preguntó él secamente. Ella sonrió gentilmente.

—¿Estás seguro de que todo este trabajo duro y en _solitario_ es por el Quidditch o por lo que pasa con Ginny?

Hermione era la persona más inteligente que Harry conocía, pero a veces pensaba que era más que eso. Incluso creía que ella podía leer mentes.

—¿Por qué no estás en Ravenclaw?

—Entonces, ¿tengo razón?

—Parcialmente. Tienes razón en que estoy tratando de encontrar una distracción, pero te equivocas con respecto a Ginny. Nada sucede con nosotros.—Harry bajó la pluma y miró al fuego. Desde que habían discutido, habían mantenido distancia el uno del otro. Si, hablaban y se llevaban bien, pero el calor entre ellos parecía haberse esfumado. Lo odiaba.

—Harry, todo estará bien—dijo Hermione.

—No, no es verdad. Ella me odia. En realidad piensa que no me interesa o que no quiero pasar mi tiempo con ella. No tiene idea. Solo…no podía dejar a Ron como estaba. Solo no podia hacerlo.—Estaba tan frustrado con toda la situación. Lo estaba pasando mal. Ella palmeó su brazo.

—Lo sé, Harry. Tú me lo dijiste. Ginny no te odia. Se lo que piensas, pero tienes que tartar de verlo de su lado. Ella no sabía cual era la situación. Todo lo que supo es que la dejaste para hacer lo que sea con Ron.

Harry gruñó con frustración.

—Yo no-

Ella levantó la mano.

—Lo sé Harry, pero Ginny no. Es muy insegura cuando se trata de ti. No es tan confiada como crees. Tiene miedo de que nunca la veas como algo más que la hermanita pequeña de Ron. Odia ser la segunda opción, y pensó que no te importaba.

—¡Si me importaba! También quería estar con ella. No la veo solo como la hermanita de Ron. Sé que en el pasado parecía que no me importaba. No era por eso. Estaba muy asustado para admitir que tenía sentimientos por ella. Me sentí como la mierda por eso, pero ya no es así. Hay ciertas cosas que tengo que hacer. Tenía que estar ahí para Ron. Cuando él me necesita, tengo que estar allí sin importar qué.

Hermione sonrió.

—Y amo eso de ti, Harry. Me alegra de que estuvieras allí para él. ¿De verdad no vas a decirme que sucedió?

Harry lo pensó. Una parte de él quería hacerlo, pero quería serle leal a Ron.

—Lo siento, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Fue el turno de ella para suspirar.

—Oh, ¡bien, Harry!

El sonrió.

—Bueno, es bueno saber que las cosas al menos van bien para ustedes dos.

—Estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. No quiero que se terminen—dijo ella despacio. —No quiero que las cosas cambien y volvamos a lo que estuvimos antes de llegar. Siento como si estuviéramos cerca de algo.

El trató lo mejor que pudo de parecer feliz. Sí, estaba muy agradecido de ver a Hermione feliz y más cercana a Ron que nunca, pero una pequeña parte de él bullía en celos. Nunca se había sentido tan alejado de Ginny y sabía que cuando volvieran, ella se reconciliaría con Dean. Así que, mientras Hermione tenía una puerta de posibilidades, Harry no podía ver ni un poquito de luz en su futuro con Ginny.

—No puedes saberlo. No quiero que las cosas sean iguales. Mucho ha pasado—probó Harry. Hermione miró al fuego.

—Solo nos quedan unos días. Quiero disfrutarlos tanto como pueda. El sigue con ella, sabes.

—Y Ginny volverá corriendo a los brazos de Dean—susurró Harry. Odiaba el sentimiento de saber que no estaba tan lejos del mismo comienzo. Odiaba que todo en su vida fuera tan complicado, y tener que aprender de la peor manera. No solía quejarse, pero por una vez, quería un descanso. Quería ayuda. Quería que su madre le explicara como conquistar a una chica. Que su padre le dijera como le había dicho a su madre que la amaba. Quería a sus padres. Necesitaba a sus padres. Era otra de las cosas que no tendría en su vida. Se quitó los anteojos y se masajeó los parpados. No quería llorar. Sentía la debilidad sobre él mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Oh, Harry, ven aquí—susurró Hermione. Puso sus brazos a su alrededor, y el le devolvió el abrazo. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Lo siento.

—No, no te disculpes. Está bien, Harry. Duele. Lo sé—dijo ella suavemente.

—No sé qué hacer. Traté tanto de ser positivo y fuerte pero…pero soy solo una persona. Mierda, no puedo hacer esto. La gente siempre me está diciendo cuan genial o poderoso soy. Me gustaría que me vieran ahora. Soy un chiste.—confesó él. Ella se alejó. Tenía una Mirada furiosa y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Ahora escúchame, Harry. No quiero escucharte hablando así de ti de nuevo. No eres un chiste. No eres débil, ni estúpido. No tengo idea de cómo es ser tú, pero puedo decirte que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces ahora. Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido o conoceré. No te rindes ni cedes. Estoy orgullosa de ti Harry, y te quiero mucho. Ron también. Ginny te ama también. Realmente te ama, y te necesita tanto como la necesitas a ella. Puedes hacer esto. Eres mejor que esto.

Harry resopló y se secó los ojos.

—Hermione, yo-

—No empieces, Harry. Ahora, sube y háblale. No puedes arreglar esto si no hablas con ella. ¿Me has entendido, Harry James Potter?—espetó Hermione. El no pudo más que sonreír. Siempre que ella usaba su nombre completo, él sabía que hablaba en serio.

—Sí, entiendo.

El rostro de la chica se suavizó.

—Bien, ve a hablarle. Estoy segura de que tiene algunas cosas para decirte que quieres escuchar.

Él le sonrió. Hermione era tan sabia e impresionante. Siempre sabía que hacer o decir. Podía entender fácilmente por qué Ron estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero nunca había afectado a Harry de la misma manera. El veía a Hermione como lo más parecido a una hermana amorosa que jamás tendría.

—¿Qué haría sin ti?

Ella le besó la frente.

—Desaprobar Pociones.

Harry rió y se secó las últimas lágrimas que quedaban.

—Te quiero, Hermione.

Ella le puso los anteojos de nuevo.

—Yo también te quiero. Ahora, ve y habla con Ginny y cuéntame que sucedió luego. Me quedaré aquí leyendo un rato.

Él se levantó.

—Bien, deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas.

Harry masajeó sus manos mientras subía al cuarto de Ginny. Era tarde y esperaba que no estuviera durmiendo. Golpeó despacio la puerta, y no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a golpear. "Un segundo" dijo ella del otro lado. Harry se pasó los dedos por el pelo pero se dio cuenta que era un poco tarde para tratar de arreglarlo. Cuando ella abrió, Harry tragó con fuerza. Ella vestía un camisón rosa, que le ajustaba perfectamente. Harry jamás lo había visto, y su cuerpo reaccionó ante el. Ella era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Ginny se frotó el hombro.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Harry tuvo que recordar como pensar y formar palabras.

—Oh, emm, no, um, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando si podia hablar contigo un momento. Quiero decir si te desperté está bien.

—No, está bien. No estaba dormida. Pasa.—Ginny abrió la puerta un poco más para que él pudiera entrar. Se recostó en el vestidor, y ella se paró frente a él.

—No estoy segura cuándo volverá Hermione.

—Está leyendo en el sillón, así que podrían ser horas—sonrió él. Ginny rió.

—Nada es mejor que un buen libro. Bueno, casi nada.

Harry sonrió.

—Si, creo que ambos sabemos qué es.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente y miró a otra parte. El se sintió como un idiota. Sabía que tenía que decir algo.

—Ginny, de verdad lo siento.

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

—Por favor, no te disculpes.

—Necesito hacerlo. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero-

—No, lo que hiciste estaba bien. Lo que hiciste eras tú, Harry. Ron te necesitaba, y estuviste ahí para él. Querías estar ahí para él. Es tu forma de ser—explicó Ginny.

—Pero debería haber dicho algo que lo hiciera sonar mejor—dijo él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no deberías. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Harry, yo soy quien necesita disculparse. Siento mucho como te traté. No lo merecías, y no tenía razón para enojarme tanto.

Harry se alejó del vestidor y caminó un poco más cerca de ella.

—Yo sí quería ir a caminar contigo.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Lo sé. Solo estaba…celosa.

El frunció el ceño.

—¿Celosa de qué, Ginny?

Ginny suspiró.

—De que una vez más, Ron tenía toda tu atención.

Los latidos de Harry se aceleraron. Sintió que el calor cubría su cuerpo.

—No es tan simple. Él me necesitaba.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada. Sus ojos eran tan grandes y marrones.

—Lo sé, verás, jamás lo entenderías.

—En realidad, creo que si entiendo—dijo él suavemente. Ella se movió un poco más cerca de él.

—¿De verdad entiendes?

No estaba seguro de qué responder. Podía sentir su acelerado corazón en la garganta. Tembló un poco. Un millón de emociones y explicaciones distintas le llegaron de una sola vez. Escogió la más fácil de decir. Eligió la verdad.

—Le das a Dean toda tu atención.

Pudo ver como la cara y el cuello de la chica se ponían rojos. Ella frunció el ceño.

—No lo traigas a colación.

—¿Por qué no? Es parte de esto, y es verdad. No me juzgez cuando estás hacienda lo mismo.

Harry odiaba ponerse a la defensiva con ella, pero la tristeza constante lo sobreponía. No podía soportarlo más. Ginny pateó el suelo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? No ha sido así siempre. Tu siempre tenías que elegir a alguien antes que a mí. Hermione, Cho, Ron, Parvati, básicamente cualquiera con pulso.

Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Parvati? La invité a un baile, y apenas si le hablé.

Ella se rió con rudeza.

—Probablemente porque te estuviste babeando por Cho la noche entera, y parece como si algunas cosas jamás cambiaran.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Oh vamos, no salgas con eso. No veo por qué te quejas. ¡Parecías feliz de ir con Neville ese año y mucho más feliz con Dean éste!

Un poco de la furia de los ojos de Ginny se desvaneció.

—¡Bueno, no lo estaba! No realmente—susurró ella.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry. Ella se acercó incluso más.

—No actúes como idiota. Has sabido por años que me gustabas y que te quería, pero no te importó una mierda. En todo caso, te pareció divertido, la hermanita de tu mejor amigo tenía un enamoramiento contigo.

Harry gruñó frustrado. Estaba tan cansado de que la gente le dijera que pensaba o creía.

—Mierda, Ginny, eso no es lo que pensaba, ¡y no es lo que pienso ahora! A pesar de a lo que todos les gusta decir, nunca te vi solo como la hermana de Ron. Siempre me sentí diferete contigo. Yo…yo solo estaba asustado y confundido como para darme cuenta.

Apenas podía respirar. Cuanto más se acercaba a la verdad, más difícil se volvía. Ginny puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Asustado de qué?¿De lo que la gente diría? ¿De quedar en ridículo?

Harry no podía creer que eso era lo que ella pensaba. No tenía idea de lo que él quería o de lo que siempre había sentido. No la culpaba. En realidad, nadie sabía. El se guardaba y escondía todo. De todos modos, Ginny podía sacarlo. El no podía esconderse de ella.

—¡Estaba asustado de ser feliz, bien! Asustado de tenerte solo para perderte de nuevo. Voldemort te tomó una vez para llegar a mí. No quiero que suceda de nuevo. No puedo ni quiero perderte así. No sé qué haría si alguna vez te usaran para atraparme. Preferiría que no sucediera. Prefiero que te encuentres bien. Necesito que estés bien.

La tensión en sus ojos estaba de vuelta. Todo lo que había perfeccionado durante esos años parecía desaparecer. Se sentía liberado y asustado a la vez. Los labios de Ginny temblaron.

—Pero no estoy bien, Harry. No cuando me ignoras y mientes sobre cómo te sientes. No tengo miedo. Tú vales el riesgo.

El cuerpo de Harry se recalentó por completo. Ella lo miraba tan afectuosamente. Era tan hermosa.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. No es tu batalla.

Ella buscó su mano y lo tocó.

—¡Pero lo es! Eres parte de mi, Harry. También es mi batalla.

Aunque le encantaba tocarla, él alejó su mano.

—No debería serlo. No deberías cargarte con eso.

—No es una carga. Es un riesgo, y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. Nunca confías en mi completamente—susurró Ginny. Una vez más, la verdad escapó de él.

—No es muy fácil para mí confiar en la gente, Ginny. Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles cuando se trata de mis sentimientos. Es incluso peor ahora. No se qué hacer o decirte. Todo parece tardío de mi parte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Amas a Dean, ¿no?—Harry ya sabía la respuesta. Solo quería una confirmación para complacer a las partes de su cerebro que creían lo contrario. Ginny miró a otra parte.

—Sí.

La angustia golpeó su pecho. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso.

—¿Me amas?

Ella lo miró de nuevo. Ginny tenía una expresión confianzuda y fuerte. Siempre miraba de esa manera cuando estaba segura y lista para algo.

—Sí.

El sonido en sus oídos y su corazón fueron reemplazados por campanadas. Sintió como si estuviera flotando. Sus manos y sus rodillas temblaban con fuerza.

—Ves, ese es nuestro problema porque…t-también te amo. Quiero estar contigo, pero elegiste a Dean.

Ginny cerró los ojos, y sus cejas se juntaron como si la cabeza le doliera. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, estaban húmedos.

—Tenía que superarlo, Harry. No podia esperarte para siempre.

El asintió, odiándose.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

Ella se secó los ojos toscamente.

—Bueno, ¡sentirlo no es suficiente! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto ahora?! ¿Cómo te atreves a esperar a que esté feliz con alguien más para casualmente decirme que quieres estar conmigo?

—¿Feliz? ¡No pareces tan feliz para mí!—espetó Harry. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, y se lo tomó con ella. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no tenía nada más. Ginny alzó una almohada de su cama y se la tiró. Harry se agachó y la almohada golpeó en el vestidor, tirado cosas.

—No sabes nada de mi relación. Dean es una excelente persona. No es su culpa. ¡Es mia! ¡Para de asumir que sabes todo acerca de mí!

Harry pateó el suelo. La furia corría por su cuerpo. Era increíble.

—¡Lo haré cuando hagas lo mismo! Mierda, si él es tan espectacular, ¡entonces quédate con él! Dime que deje de molestarte. ¡Dime que quieres que me vaya! ¡Maldita sea, dímelo!

Sintió el fuego atravesándolo. Estaba tan enojado y devastado. Miró a Ginny. Estaba tan furiosa como él. Sentía la electricidad entre ellos. Ella se veía tan sexy y caliente. Él estaba eligiendo entre querer gritarle o besarla.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ginny saltó a sus brazos y le plantó los labios firmemente contra los suyos. Llevó los brazos a su nuca y gimió. Harry la sujetó con fuerza. Su lengua fue tan profunda en su boca como pudo, haciéndolos jadear. Caminó hacia atrás, hasta golpearse con el vestidor. Luego la giró y la aprisionó contra el mueble. No podía pensar. No quería pensar.

La besó sintiendo el calor de su boca y su húmeda lengua. Ginny gimió y mordisqueó sus labios. Sabía tan dulce. Una ola de placer le recorrió el cuerpo. Sintió un hormigueo por todas partes.

Harry llevó sus manos a sus muslos. Su piel era suave y caliente. Ella saltó sobre el vestidor y abrió las piernas. El se impulsó contra ella, y finalmente la chica rompió el beso y gimió. Él la miró. Su cara estaba roja, y se lamía los labios repetidamente. No podía creer que estaba pasando. Alejó sus pensamientos y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera. Besó suavemente el cuello de la pelirroja. Ginny enredó sus dedos en su pelo. Él dejó que sus manos subieran por sus muslos, tocando sus bragas gentilmente con sus nudillos.

Las piernas de Ginny temblaron. Suspiró y gimió.

—Harry.

Escucharla gemir su nombre le envió una ola de calor directamente a su ingle. Se mordió el labio y con todo su coraje, presionó sus dedos índice y corazón contra la fábrica. Estaba tan húmeda. Ginny sacudió sus labios y pegó su boca a la suya. Luego llevó su mano libre a sus pantalones, tocando su dureza a través de la tela. Fue el turno de él para gemir. Serpenteó sus dedos debajo de sus bragas. Casi se vino al sentir sus espesos y tibios fluidos. La acarició y masajeó. Ginny le mordió el labio inferior y gimió repetidamente. Desabrochó sus pantalones y metió su mano en ellos. En el momento en que tanteó su polla, Harry gimió. Su cuerpo tembló. Todo se vino abajo. El se alejó.

—Ginny—jadeó. Ella lo acarició. Harry no estaba seguro de cuanto soportaría. Sabía que sus rodillas cederían. Ella sacó su mano luego de otra caricia. Lentamente buscó bajo su camisón y se quitó las bragas. Harry miró, hipnotizado. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía. Mantuvco su mirada en ella mientras apretaba el botón de sus jeans y con las manos temblorosas se los bajaba. Ginny se mordió el labio. Sus ojos marrones estaban alerta. Le recordaron a la primera vez que vio esos ojos cuando tenía doce. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en eso. La expresión de Ginny había sido de excitación y miedo. No quería pensar en ella teniendo miedo o en cuan aterrorizado estaba ahora.

—No…no tengo…—su voz se apagó. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero no podía decirlo. Algo no se sentía bien. Ginny asintió lentamente. Buscó en el primer cajón de su vestidor y sacó un tubo lleno de un líquido transparente. Se lo pasó. El se dio cuenta por primera vez que ella estaba temblando.

—Bébelo todo.—Su voz era gentil.

Harry tomó el tubo y lo examinó. Nunca había visto uno de cerca. No quería pensar de donde o por qué Ginny lo había conseguido. Abrió la botella y se la empinó. Sabía horrible, pero el sabor rápidamente desapareció. Volvió a mirarla. Ginny tragó con fuerza. Su alguna vez piel roja ahora estaba palida. Abrió sus piernas y se recostó en la pared. Harry se movió tan cerca como pudo. Ella pasó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él se quitaba los bóxers. Él la miró a los ojos. Había imaginado ese momento una y otra vez. No podia entender por qué se sentía tan distinto a lo que había pensado. Ginny se acercó y lo besó ligeramente. Era su señal para moverse.

Harry puso sus manos en sus caderas y se introdujo lentamente en ella. Por suerte estaba besándola porque hubiera gemido tan fuerte que hubiera despertado a todos. Ginny gimió en su boca y arqueó la espalda. Se sujetó con fuerza y presionó contra él.

Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado. Estaba dentro de Ginny. Ella era tibia y se ajustaba a su dureza tan bien. Era todo lo que había deseado y más. Una corriente de placer lo golpeó desde la punta de su cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies. Se balanceó sobre ella una y otra vez. Iba cada vez más rápido y fuerte con cada sonido que ella hacía. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Ginny gemía, jadeaba y se aferraba a su cuerpo para sostenerse. Harry continuaba besándole el cuello, y ella gemía con suavidad sobre su cabello. Trató de soportarlo lo más que pudo, pero la falta de experiencia, el miedo y la excitación lo superaron. Una luz brillante lo cegó, y dio un último empujón. Se vino y gimió contra el cuello de Ginny, quien lloriqueó un poco y tembló. Ella meció sus caderas repetidamente y le tironeó el pelo.

Harry continuó empujando hasta que su espasmo terminó. Su corazón finalmente se calmó, y su mente se aclaró un poco. Estaba muy exhausto, y trataba de controlar su respiración. Había tenido sexo con Ginny Weasley. Había completado su fantasía más húmeda. De todos modos, cuando abrió los ojos y miró a Ginny, supo que algo estaba mal, y supo que ella también lo sentía.

La cara de Ginny estaba lívida, y respiraba con dificultad. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y no sonreía. De hecho, apenas si se movía. El se alejó de ella y se levantó la ropa. Luego levantó sus bragas. Ella las tomó y se las puso con rapidez. Se abrazó las piernas contra su pecho y lo miró. Dolida. La expresión no era de satisfacción. No era de amor o esperanza. Era de miedo. Harry sintió exactamente lo que Ginny veía. Fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

—Debería irme—susurró él. Ginny se abrazó las piernas con más fuerza.

—Sí, deberías irte.

Harry tragó otro nudo en su garganta. Ginny dejó de mirarlo. El se giró y salió rápidamente. Se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. Se sentía terrible. Solo quería dormir, de todos modos, sabía que Hermione lo estaba esperando. Así que, se masajeó los ojos y se acomodó la ropa antes de bajar. Ella estaba leyendo en el sillón.

—Bueno, eso llevó un rato, ¿Cómo te fue?

Harry tenía una opción. Podía decirle la verdad. Podía revelarle lo que había pasado pero mirando la felicidad en sus ojos, Harry no pudo hacerlo. No quería que Hermione lo odiara. No quería que se sintiera tan avergonzada como él.

—Creo que estaremos bien—dijo lo mejor que pudo. Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Eso es genial! Ves, te lo dije. Una buena charla era todo lo que necesitaban.

El se mordió la uña pero inmediatamente sacó su dedo de su boca. Sabía a Ginny.

—Si, mira, estoy muy cansado. Hablar me fatiga. Creo que iré a dormir.

—Suenas como Ron—dijo Hermione. Otro golpe en su estómago. No quería pensar en Ron.

—Sí, hasta mañana Hermione.—No le dio tiempo a decir nada o a notar que él no estaba bien.

Subió hasta el cuarto de Ron y entró corriendo. Ron dormía boca abajo. Su cabeza apuntaba a la cama de Harry y parecía en paz con su boca ligeramente abierta. Harry se sentó en su lecho y lo miró. Estaba aterrorizado de pensar que haría Ron si lo averiguara. Probablemente no le hablaría de nuevo. Harry no quería eso. No podía soportarlo. Se quitó la ropa y trató de acomodarse en su cama.

Se sentía tan frio. Le había dicho a Ginny que la amaba, sabía que ella lo amaba. La había besado y habían tenido sexo. Era todo lo que había soñado en todo ese tiempo, pero no estaba bien. No se suponía que fuera de esta manera. Lo que habían hecho no era parte de su plan. Se giró y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en Ginny y en como sabía, como s había sentido sobre ella, y viniéndose en su interior. No quería pensar en cómo tenía la poción, y como no había llorado de dolor. No era su primera vez.

El pensamiento le hizo doler la cabeza. Por más que lo trató, no pudo dormir.

||…||

—¡Vamos, idiota! No puedo creer que soy yo quien tiene que decirte que te apures—dijo Ron.

—¿Huh? Oh, claro, ya voy—dijo Harry, tratando de levantarse. Suspiró y se estiró entre las mantas. Estaba cansado, irritado y nada listo para volver a Hogwarts.

La Sra. Weasley les dio los usuales abrazos, besos y palabras de advertencia. Llegó a Harry y le dio un húmedo beso en la frente.

—Ahora, recuerda descansar. Es importa que duermas y comas regularmente. Te ves tan delgado, cariño.

—Lo se, señora Weasley. Lo haré, lo prometo—dijo él. La Sra. Weasley lo besó de nuevo. Harry no podía casi mirarla. Se sentía muy culpable.

—Mamá, tenemos que irnos—dijo Ron, empujando a Harry hacia el tren.

—Oh, eres igual que tu padre, Ronald—se quejó la Sra. Weasley. Ron rió.

—También te amo.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry abordaron el tren. Harry se sentía desconectado a las charlas y las risas.

—Aquí hay uno vacío—dijo Hermione. Abrió el compartimiento y se sentó. Ron, por supuesto, se sentó junto a ella. Harry cerró los ojos por un momento antes de sentarse. Ginny tomó asiento junto a él lentamente. El la miró y se dio cuenta que ella desviaba la vista justo cuando él la miraba. No habían hablado desde que había pasado. Apenas si podían mirarse. Era la experiencia más incómoda de su vida.

—¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?—preguntó Hermione. Parecía muy preocupada.

—Mione, tenemos que volver a la escuela. Nadie quiere eso—explicó Ron. Harry trató de sonreír. Ron no sabía y Hermione tampoco. Aun se interesaban por él. Estaba agradecido de que Ginny no hubiera hablado.

—Cállate, Ron. Harry, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Hermione. Estaba buscando alguna clase de pista. Harry levantó su coraza y miró por la ventana.

—Deberías escuchar a Ron más seguido, Hermione. ¿Cuándo viene el carrito de dulces?

Hermione suspiró y se recostó contra el asiento. Se volvió hacia Ron.

—¿Hiciste tu pergamino de tareas? Lo necesitas para la próxima reunión de Prefectos.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Debes estar bromeando. Aún ni hemos llegado y ya volviste al horario.

Harry dejó que la normalidad se colara. Era lindo encontrar estabilidad. Escuchar a Ron y Hermione pelear y coquetear era algo de lo que podía agarrarse. Miró lentamente a Ginny. Ella miraba a través de la ventana con sus rodillas contra su pecho. Debía ser su manera de encontrar estabilidad. Quería abrazarla. Quería disculparse y hacer las cosas bien. Era tan hermosa. Incluso cuando estaban tan distanciados, ella era perfecta.

Una ola de placer lo atravesó. Por un momento, fue capaz de encontrar felicidad en lo que habían hecho. Sabía como se sentía Ginny. Sabía cómo olía y sabía. Podía escuchar sus gemidos en su oído y sentir su cuerpo. Podía probar su piel y ver el momento en que ella perdía el control bajo la presión del calor. De todos modos, el placer rápidamente se fue, siendo reemplazado por frialdad y dolor.

No había querido que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Por más que siempre la hubiera querido, no había querido que su primera vez fuera así. Quería algo especial. Demostrarle cuanto significaba para él, no apresurarlo todo y amortiguar su placer. Ella no se merecía un rapidito contra el vestidor. No importaba, había pasado y no podía deshacerlo. Ginny pasó una mano por su pelo. Harry suspiró despacio. Pensó que nunca había querido que su primera vez o la primera vez de los dos fuera tan distanciada, pero en su corazón sabía que no había sido la primera vez de ella, y lo hacía todo peor.

Hermione rió y Harry se volvió a ella. Ron le mostraba algo de una revista. Ella reía y el sonreía. Sus ojos azules estaban iluminados, y parecía muy feliz. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrosaron por la risa, y su sonrisa era cálida y genuina. Harry jamás se había sentido tan solo o desplazado de sus amigos en toda su vida.

Se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. El juego había terminado para él.

Harry había jugado y había perdido.

* * *

><p>Ya, pobre Harry. No sé por qué, pero Ginny me está cayendo mal. Ya veré cuando subo el siguiente, que estoy aprendiendo a vivir sola porque la semana siguiente empiezo la universidad y aún no sé cocinar D: Haré lo que pueda para traerles el 20 u.u Saludos, gracias por el apoyo :)<p> 


	20. Perdón, perdón, perdón

Hola!

**Perdón perdón perdón perdón**. Merezco que la Inquisición del Fanfiction me capture para quemarme en la Hoguera de los Traductores Desaparecidos o algo por el estilo.

La cuestión es que, si, abandoné la traducción de esta historia como por un año, y sí, lo siento mucho. No los aburriré con excusas:_ entré a la Universidad_ y no tuve tiempo de nada que no fueran parciales, apuntes y teóricos de nombres impronunciables.

Escribo esto para que si hay alguien que no haya ido a leer la historia original, o se quedó esperando por la traducción, sepa que _**ahora volveré a actualizar.**_ Tengo tiempo libre y no sabía que hacer con mi vida, así que si no puedo escribir nada propio por lo menos terminaré de traducir esta historia.

**Mañana posiblemente y si el calor me deja subiré el capítulo 20, **que se titula "_¡Sólo soy humana!_".

**Gracias a Basileya** que me hizo recordar el mundo del fanfiction con el mail de su review. En serio gracias, me diste una ocupación para estos días horriblemente ociosos que estaba teniendo.

**Los quiero, y perdón otra vez.**


	21. ¡Sólo soy humano!

Ya, ya, aquí lo tienen. No me peguen por la demora. Fueron días de puro calor y casi no podía prender la PC y además, Fanfiction ya no deja copiar las historias así que estaba como **FF**-_Word_-**FF**-_Word_-_¿Qué carajo decía en esta oración?_-**FF**.

En fin, trataré de subir el siguiente antes de Navidad, pero no se enojen si no lo hago. Odio el calor y de verdad no quiero decepcionarlas, pero actualizaré, tarde o temprano.**_ Ahora sólo prometan por la garrita que no rastrearán mi IP para buscarme con antorchas y horquillas._**

Que disfruten el capítulo mas extenso del mundo (?) Gracias por presionarme, las/los quiero, lectoras/es desconocidas :3

**P/D:** Perdonen si hay errores de ortografía. Agreguen tildes donde corresponda (?)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sólo soy humano!<strong>

Hermione no quería que el viaje en tren terminara. Algo se sentía diferente. Era casi como si ella y Ron se estuvieran pegoteando. Sus conversaciones y miradas eran cada vez más intensas, y ella no quería perderse nada de él. Se aferraba a cada palabra suya, a cada sonrisa. Era hermoso. De todas maneras, no podía disfrutarlo por completo. Seguía echando miradas a Harry, quien mantuvo la misma expresión miserable todo el viaje. De hecho, había tenido esa expresión los últimos días. Luego miró a Ginny. Esta veía a través de la ventanilla, abrazándose las rodillas, más pálida de lo usual y completamente perdida. Hermione tenía que hablar con Harry para saber que estaba pasando.

—Al fin—dijo Ginny, hablando por primera vez desde que abordaron el tren.

Miró a través de la ventana. El tren se detuvo y pronto podría bajar a la plataforma y subirse a los carruajes que llevaban a la escuela. Un pequeño nudo se formó en su estómago. Aunque estuviera feliz de volver a las tareas, no quería alejarse de Ron otra vez. No quería volver a verlo de lejos, y mucho menos con Lavender sobre él. Ron se volvió a ella.

—Llegamos—dijo despacio. Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Bajaron del tren y Hermione vio caras familiares. Incluso se sorprendió de ver a Neville y Luna besándose apasionadamente, lo que hizo crecer a su sonrisa.

—Debe ser genial para Neville. No podía dejar de hablar sobre cuanto la extrañaría en las vacaciones mientras empacábamos—dijo Ron en su oído.

—Puedo entenderlo.

—Iré en el carruaje con ellos—dijo Ginny. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry fruncía el ceño mirando al suelo.

— ¿Segura?—preguntó Ron. Ginny le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, Ron. Además, yo también la extrañé.

No le dio tiempo para contestar. Prácticamente corrió a la pareja y se les unió al carruaje.

— ¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó Ron, mirándola a ella y a Harry alternativamente.

—No lo sé. Últimamente no parece ella—contestó Hermione. —Harry, ¿tú qué piensas?

Harry finalmente despegó los ojos del suelo. Se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea.

La chica estaba a punto de decirle que sabía que él sabía algo cuando fue interrumpida por un chillido ahogado. Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Lavender tirar sus maletas y volar hacia los bazos de Ron. Su cuerpo chocó contra el de él, empujándolo; y cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura, con sus brazos sujetándose a su cuello.

—Oh, ¡te extrañé tanto, Wonnie! Amé, te digo en serio, ¡AMÉ los aros! ¡Los estoy usando ahora!—chilló ella. Ron le acarició la espalda.

—Me alegro, en verdad- Yo, em, el brazalete es genial.

Lavender se desenganchó.

—¡Sí! Sabía que te gustaría. Prácticamente gritaba tu nombre en la tienda.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Lavender Brown no tenía idea cuando se trataba de Ron Weasley.

—¿Podemos irnos?—preguntó Harry.

—Buena idea—aportó Hermione. Lideró el camino mientras Lavender cerraba su brazo en el de Ron riendo histéricamente. Se subieron al carruaje, y Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, mirando como Lavender hablaba una milla por minuto mientras Ron le sonreía. Podía sentir la furia hirviendo.

— ¿Hay lugar para uno más?

Hermione se volvió. Dean estaba parado junto al carruaje.

— ¡Por supuesto que hay lugar!—dijo Lavender. —Harry, córrete.

Hermione estaba segura de que él le contestaría pero para su sorpresa, obedeció. Dean se sentó junto a él y todos los colores abandonaron la cara del chico. Miraba hacia abajo, sujetándose las manos.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?—preguntó Dean.

—Oh, tan aburridas. A mi abuela le encanta hablar cada minuto que está despierta, y extrañé demasiado a mi Won Won—dijo Lavender, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, para luego besar su cuello. Ron puso su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica lentamente, y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Estuvieron bien para mí—suspiró él. Hermione se mordió el labio. Sus vacaciones habían sido las mejores que ella había tenido y por una pequeña razón pensó que Ron compartía sus sentimientos.

—Sí, para mí también—contestó ella. Dean asintió, sin parecer realmente interesado. Mantuvo su vista sobre Harry.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Harry lo miró unos segundos a los ojos antes de voltearse.

—Estuvo bien.

Dean asintió una vez más.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde está Ginny?

—Quiso ir con Luna y Neville. Estoy seguro que la verás en la cena—contestó Ron, dándole a Dean una mirada de comprensión.

—Te extrañó—adhirió Harry, sin mirar a Dean. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que veía luz en los ojos de Dean. Sintió su vacío crecer. No tenía idea que estaba mal con sus amigos, y si Harry estaba siendo sincero u ocultándole algo.

Para el momento que llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry lucía como a punto de desmayarse. Hermione estaba muriendo por hablar con el. De todos modos, antes que curiosidad sentía molestia. Lavender no paraba de reir tontamente o de toquetear a Ron, y él no paraba de sonreír y dejar que ella lo hiciera. No sabía de donde venía tanta furia. Trató de pensar en otras cosas. Aún podia escuchar el fuerte ritmo del latido de Ron, oler su dulce esencia, y sentir la suave piel de su estómago. Se preguntó si Lavender alguna vez se había detenido por dos segundos para advertir la presencia de Ron o si tan solo se lo pasaba balbuceando y besuqueándolo.

Se reunieron con el resto del colegio en el Gran Salón. Era la experiencia más incómoda de su vida. Harry sentado junto a ella, hundiéndose lentamente en si mismo. Lavender seguía besando y pellizcando a Ron. Dean seguía pasando la mirada de Ginny a Harry. Ron seguía sonriendo, y Ginny apenas si se movía o hablaba. Hermione se concentró en la comida. No tenia mucho hambre, pero la mantenía alegada de su cólera.

Por suerte, después de la cena, ella y Ron debían patrullar los corredores y mostrarle a los estudiantes transferidos los alrededores.

—¿Qué le pasa a Harry?— preguntó Hermione cuando volvían a la Sala Común.

—No tengo idea. Créeme, he tratado de sacarle algo toda la semana. No habla de nada. Mierda, apenas si me mira—explicó él. Dejó de caminar y suspiró. Parecía tan derrotado. Hermione sabía cuánto significaba Harry para Ron y que se tomaba como personal la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

—Algo debe haber pasado. ¿Crees que sea la cicatriz o más sueños?—preguntó ella. El negó.

—No, creo que si fuera algo como eso, el nos diría. Tiene que ser otra cosa. Y me pregunto si Ginny tendrá algo que ver. A veces luce peor que él. Pensé que ver a Dean la animaria, pero en realidad la puso peor. No se como ayudarla. Ella no hablará conmigo. Ellos nunca hablan conmigo, mierda. Soy su major amigo y su hermano. ¿Por qué no me hablan?

El chico caminó hacia atrás hasta chocar la pared. Se deslizó hacia el piso y se llevó las manos a la cara. Hermione caminó y se sentó a su lado. Nunca lo había visto enojarse así por ellos. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ron, lo que sea que esté pasando, no es tu culpa.

Él la miró. Había preocupación en sus ojos azules.

—No importa. Se supone que debería poder hacer algo. Odio sentirme tan inútil. Estar aquí siempre me hace sentir así. Siempre siento que algo está pasando y que no puedo ayudar. Solo quiero ayudar.

Ella sonrió y sintió que su amor por él crecía aún más. Desde que lo conocía, siempre había sido el que hacía las situaciones mas fáciles. Siempre daba su apoyo y trataba lo mejor que podía de que las cosas funcionaran. Era una persona tan asombrosamente buena. No quería nada más que el bienestar de las personas que le importaban. Ron era un protector.

—Ron, no eres inútil, y ayudas más de lo que crees. Si realmente quieres ayudar a Harry y a Ginny, solo quédate ahí para ellos. Déjales saber que estarás cerca si quieren hablar. Sé lo frustrante que puede ser. Me siento igual, pero no podemos forzarlos a que hablen. Solo tenemos que estar listos cuando lo hagan, ¿sí?

Le puso una mano en la mejilla. Ron sonrió y ella amó como sus labios se curvaban. Podía sentir la punta de su boca contra sus dedos.

—Sí, tienes razón. Maldita sea, siempre tienes razón.

—Bueno, no siempre, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Ron tomó su mano y enganchó sus dedos a los de ella. Se sentía tan bien. Incluso el más simple de sus toques significaban su mundo.

—Y de algún modo solo tu intento es siempre suficiente. —Su voz era suave, y la miraba justo en los ojos. Hermione no estaba segura de sus pensamientos, pero se acercó más y chocó su frente contra la de él.

— ¿Te gusta mi intento?

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Ella sintió que también se ruborizaba. Sabía que estaba coqueteando, y cuán lejos estaba yendo. Era completamente extraño a ella, pero estaba impulsada por la ira y los celos. Viendo la manera que Lavender actuaba alrededor de él y como lo trataba le hacía arrepentirse de todas las veces que había querido ser ella. Nunca más. Hermione quería que Ron la quisiera por ser ella misma y no una copia barata de Lavender.

Ron se lamió el labio y Hermione lo miró, apretando su mano incluso más fuerte.

—S-Sí. Me gusta que intentes. Me gusta mucho.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejando que el placer la recorriera.

—Bien. Puedo darte más, si quieres.

Podría haber jurado que Ron hizo un pequeño sonido desde lo profundo de su garganta. Tironeó de su mano un poco, haciéndola abrir los ojos. Craso error. La cara de Ron estaba pintada de rojo brillante, y sus ojos muy abiertos. También tenía la más sexy sonrisa conocida por el hombre. Debería haber sido ilegal todo lo que pasó por su mente, todo lo que quería hacer con él.

—Hmm, me encantaría. No te guardes nada. Yo no lo haré.—Ron alzó una ceja, aumentando aún más su expresión seductora. Había ganado. Hermione no podía competir contra él. No podia pensar en nada para responderle. Sentía que iba a derretirse o explotar. El le soltó la mano y se levantó.

— ¿Lista para ir?—preguntó, aún sonriendo. Hermione se paró y se alisó la falda. Era eso o empujarlo contra la pared y aprovecharse de él.

—Sí, mañana hay clases—pudo decir. Caminaron hasta la Sala Común en un cómodo silencio. Por suerte, la habitación estaba casi vacía cuando llegaron. Hermione no quería que la gente pensara que algo había pasado por sus caras de satisfacción. Se detuvo en las escaleras.

—Entonces, em, que duermas bien, Ron—dijo ella. Él se masajeó el cuello y asintió.

—Sí, trataré.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. No sabía por qué se sentía un poco nerviosa. Él le dio una sonrisa temblorosa y subió las escaleras. Ella al fin soltó la respiración y se sentó en el sofá. Su intercambio no había sido nada parecido a sus experiencias pasadas. Había coqueteado con Ron,y él también había coqueteado con ella. Sabía que debería sentirse molesta consigo misma. Se debería haber sentido obligada a mantener las cosas completamente platónicas entre ellos, pero la verdad es que nada de lo que ella sentía por Ron era platónico. Estaba cansada de fingir que no lo quería solo porque él estaba con Lavender.

Toda su vida Hermione había puesto a los demás antes que a ella. Siempre trataba de ser neutral y perfecta pero no lo era. Era una chica de 17 años que estaba locamente enamorada de su mejor amigo. No era un crimen, y estaba cansada de hacerse sentir a si misma que si lo era. Quería a Ron más que a nada, y quería que él lo supiera. Quería que el pusiera en duda lo que supuestamente sentía por Lavender, y quería que la rubia supiera que ella no tenía miedo. Lo que ella y Ron habían compartido durante las vacaciones era demasiado bueno para dejarlo ir. Nunca lo haría, no se rendiría. Era tiempo de comenzar su juego y hacer el primer movimiento hacia Ron. No quería depender de Harry o de Ron para eso. Era capaz de hacer sus propios avances y esa noche lo había comprobado.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y caminó hacia su cuarto, aún sonriendo. Lavender y Parvati estaban sentadas en la cama de Lavender, hablando de sus vacaciones.

—Oh, Hermione, nos preguntábamos cuando volverías—dijo Parvati con una sonrisa.

—Perdón, Ron y yo tuvimos problemas con algunos de los de primer año que no querían volver a sus casas—explicó Hermione quitándose los zapatos. Lavender la miró.

—Eso es bueno. Sabes, no me contaste realmente como estuvieron tus vacaciones. "Bien" no es una respuesta concreta.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo estuvieron _mis_ vacaciones?—Levantó su mochila y se les unió en la cama de Lavender. —Fueron fantásticas. Las mejores que haya todos los hermanos de Ron, y son adorables. Tuvimos peleas de bolas de nieve en su patio, fue muy divertido. Tienes razón Lavender, Ron es un guardián excelente. No dejó que ninguna bola me golpeara. También me regaló esto.—Hermione sacó la caja musical de su bolso, y la abrió. La música llenó el ambiente y la joven dejó que sus recuerdos de aquel día la reconfortaran.

—Wow, es muy hermosa Hermione, ¿puedo verla?—preguntó Parvati.

—Claro, pero ten cuidado. Es antigua, y Ron tardó mucho en arreglarla para mí.—explicó Hermione. Miró de reojo a Lavender. Estaba roja y hacía una mueca. No dejaba de mirar a la cajita musical con extrañeza. Hermione trató de no lucir petulante.—¿Te gusta, Lavender? Eres la reina de las cosas que son _cool_ o _adorables_. ¿Esto pasa la prueba?

Lavender levantó la cabeza. Improvisó una falsa sonrisa, pero Hermione pudo ver el rojo en sus ojos y sentir los cellos ardiendo desde su interior. Hermione estaba encantada. Quería que por una vez sintiera como era ver a alguien compartir algo con Ron y no poder ser parte de ello. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que aquello era mejor que cualquier cita en Hogsmeade y los estúpidos besitos que la pareja se daba porque esto era desde el corazón. Esto era cien por ciento esfuerzo de Ron.

—Sip, lo hace. Quiero decir, por supuesto que si. Ronnie te lo dio así que por supuesto es especial—disparó Lavender. Siguió mirando a Hermione, quien no se movió. Normalmente lo habría hecho, temerosa de que Lavender viera sus sentimientos, pero ahora no podía importarle menos. Hermione quería que Lavender lo supiera.

—Entonces, ¿Quién quiere escuchar de mis vacaciones? Blaise en verdad fue a mi casa.—dijo Parvati después de un rato. Fue entonces cuando Lavender finalmente le quitó la mirada y sonrió con felicidad.

—Si Patty, me muero por saber.

Las tres hablaron toda la noche. Lavender siguió dirigiéndole horribles miradas y Hermione siguió enfrentándola, todo mientras apretaba con firmeza su caja musical.

Ya no le tendría miedo a Lavender Brown nunca más.

||...||

Volver a la escuela fue mucho más duro de lo que Hermione pensaba que sería. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y eso era todo lo que ella había temido que pasara. Sentía que las vacaciones habían cambiado mucho su vida pero a la vez, todo estaba igual. Esperaba por cosas pequeñas. Si Lavender había estado pegajosa y molesta antes, no era nada comparado a ese momento. Parecía como si todo su tiempo libre lo pasara con Ron y estuviera atada a él de alguna manera. Eso molestaba infinitamente a Hermione. Lo que lo hacía peor era que Harry y Ginny parecían aún más deprimidos. Harry apenas hablaba y estaba distante. Ginny raramente aparecía a las comidas y siempre se quedaba por unos minutos cuando lo hacía. Era demasiado para soportarlo. Ambos se negaban a hablar.

Era su hora libre y Hermione decidió tomarse un recreo. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, encontró una pequeña figura agazapada en un rincón. La chica estaba temblando y tenía largo pelo rojo.

—Ginny—Hermione exhaló, corriendo hacia ella. La tomó por los hombros. —Ginny, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?

La otra saltó y se alejó de ella. Se paró, secándose los ojos con rudeza.

—Oh, mierda, ¿Hace cuanto estás ahí? Pensé que había atrancado la puerta.

Hermione apuntó a la puerta con su varita.

—Listo, ahora está cerrada.

—Debería irme. Tengo que estar en historia, o algo. —murmuró Ginny.

—No—dijo, tomándola del brazo.—No irás a ningún lado hasta que me digas que sucede.

Ginny le corrió el brazo.

—Solo déjame sola, Hermione. Estoy bien.

Examinó su palida cara y sus ojeras. Parecía mas flaca de lo que Hermione jamás la había visto.

—No estás bien. No comes, ni hablas con nadie. Incluso Luna me preguntó si sabía que estaba mal contigo, y ella es tu mejor amiga.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—Oh, ¿entonces escribes sobre mí en tu diario o algo? ¿No puedes ocuparte de tus asuntos?

Hermione suspiró. Ginny no tenía idea lo mucho que le se parecía a Ron cuando estaba enojada.

—Lo creas o no, eres mi asunto. Eres mi amiga, y me importas. Sé que pasa algo malo. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

La Weasley se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada para decir. —La empujó al pasar hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, ¿al menos puedes hablar con tu hermano? Ron está echándose toda la culpa porque piensa que no puede ayudarte. Así que si realmente estas bien, entonces dile que no tiene por qué preocuparse. No merece sentirse así si estás pasándola tan bien.

Hermione trató de sonar lo más dura posible. Era la única manera de enfrentarse a un Weasley. Eran bastante testarudos.

Ginny dejó de caminar. Bajó la cabeza.

—No…no puedo hablar con él. Lastimaría a Harry.

El pequeño vacío que sentía desde que habían regresado a la escuela creció un poco.

—¿Por qué Ron lastimaría a Harry?

—No es culpa de Harry—dijo Ginny, apoyándose contra la puerta. —Es mi culpa. No puedo decirle eso a Ron. Estará decepcionado de mí por romper nuestra promesa.

—Ginny, ¿de qué estás hablando?—preguntó la castaña caminando hacia su amiga. Ginny la miró.

—Ron y yo nos prometimos mantenernos fuertes pero yo no pude. Fui débil. Fui tan débil como sabía que lo sería.

Hermione tragó saliva. Un doloroso nudo se atoró en su garganta. La desesperación de Ginny la hacia conmoverse.

—Por favor, cuéntame. Prometo que lo que sea no saldrá de esta habitación, y te escucharé. Lo juro.

La otra se mordió el labio y miró a la nada, como si estuviera considerando la opción.

—Dormí con Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Le llevó varios minutos para que las palabras procesaran en su mente y cuando lo hicieron, cortaron y rasgaron su interior en todas partes.

— ¿Q-qué?—preguntó, prácticamente sin aliento. Ginny pasó una mano por su cabello y se agarró el estómago con la otra.

—Tuvimos sexo, Harry y yo. Fue unas noches antes de volver aquí. El quería hablar acerca de nuestra estúpida pelea acerca de él dejándome para ir a hablar con Ron.

Hermione perdió el aliento. Recordaba esa noche. Ella le había dicho a Harry que hablara con la Weasley. Todo estaba tan claro. Harry nunca le había dicho como le había ido, y apareció muy ausente luego.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—Bueno, seguro sabes _cómo_ pero…estábamos peleando y solo pasó. No pude soportarlo. El me estaba gritando, yo le estaba gritando. Estaba tan irritada y…caliente. —Ginny cerró los ojos, volviéndose más roja de lo que ya estaba.—Harry prácticamente echaba humo por la ira, y lo gracioso es que nunca lo había encontrado tan atractivo. Era tan sexy. No pud las vacaciones con esta…cosa creciendo en mi interior y finalmente explotó. Salté a sus brazos y lo besé. No podía pensar con claridad. Me empujó contra el vestidor y tuvimos sexo justo ahí, contra el mueble.

Ginny gimió y se estremeció. Hermione sintió que sus orejas ardían. Nunca había hablado de sexo con nadie y escuchar a Ginny describir su experiencia con Harry era a la vez impactante y un poco excitante.

—Um…ustedes, digo…¿usaron…protección?

Ginny abrió los ojos y rió por primera vez en lo que parecían semanas.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tenía un poco de poción, y se la hice beber toda. Mierda, no puedo creer que eso es todo lo que tienes para decir. Pensé que te enojarías conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo haría?—preguntó. Ginny le echó una Mirada.

—Porque me acosté con Harry y no se si…—se quedó callada. Hermione rodó los ojos con un suspiro.

—Ginny, no me importa si tuviste sexo con Harry. Al menos no en el sentido en que lo piensas. Por centésima vez, no me gusta Harry. No existe ni la más remota posibilidad de que me guste.

Quería reir. Todo en lo que podía pensar luego de la descripción de Ginny era en la propia experiencia pasional y sexual con Ron que tanto deseaba.

—Bueno, no resolvió nada. Lo volvió todo peor.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó la castaña.

—A pesar de que siempre quise a Harry, no quería que mi primera vez con él fuera así. No quiero que piense que soy fácil o que tendré sexo contra la pared con cualquiera. No es así. Es solo…Harry saca lo animal dentro de mí y no puedo controlarme. Debo sonar completamente chiflada. —Ginny se masajeó las sienes. Hermione sonrió con gentileza.

—No, no es así.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie como era tener una furia intensa en su interior. Nunca se había considerado adelantada o libidinosa. Pero Ron lo despertaba. El era sexo puro caminando y ella sabía que podía confiar en él y por alguna razón sabía que él no pensaría mal de ella. El traía sus más salvajes fantasías y sensaciones que no se sabía capaz de sentir. Nadie más la había hecho sentir de la forma en que él podía, y ella no quería sentirse así con nadie más.

—Pasó tan rápido que no pude detenerlo…pero honestamente no hubiera querido detenerme si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Las manos de Harry estaban por todo mi cuerpo, y se sentía tan bien. Supo exactamente qué hacer. Cuando estuvo dentro de mi—dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso—fue como si mi cuerpo entero se llenara de fuego, de la manera más placentera posible. Por supuesto, es un amante increíble, como siempre imagine que sería. Pareció durar para siempre, pero apenas terminamos, me arrepentí, y sé que él también. Debe saber que no era virgen cuando lo hicimos. Mierda, si hasta tenía la puta poción y todo. Yo hice que la tomara. Ahora debe saber que dormí con Dean.

Hermione gruñó mentalmente. No podia imaginar por lo que estaba pasando Harry. Habia tratado de ocultárselo lo mejor posible a su amigo, pero ahora él sabía y ella no podía ayudarlo.

—No creo que le importe—mintió. Ginny le lanzó una mirada.

—Por supuesto que le importa. Debe pensar que no lo amo lo suficiente pero si lo hago. Lo amo más que a nada y es por eso que lo dejé tenerme. Estar con Harry tranquilizó todo lo que había sentido por él desde que tenía once, pero ahora es inútil. Apenas si puedo mirarlo y a él le pasa lo mismo. Y luego está Dean. Está buscando respuestas que no puedo ni decirme a mí misma. Soy una puta.

Apoyó con fuerza su cabeza contra la puerta y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Hermione se sentó junto a ella. No sabía qué hacer.

—Ginny, no eres una puta. No es como si hubieras engañado a Dean.

—Pero lo amo y le di la impresión de que volvería con él.—Ginny secó su húmeda nariz con su manga. —Todos sus miedos y pronósticos se hicieron realidad. Él tenía razón. Solo dejé que Harry me tuviera, y también lo quise. Quise que Harry me tomara. Lo necesité y se sintió tan bien, pero ahora duele. El me ama y me desea, pero no creo poder estar con él y dudo que aún él lo quiera.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se rompía. No podía creer que esto era lo que Ginny pensaba que Harry sentía.

—Mira, conozco muy bien a Harry. No eres solo una chica para él. No te quiere solo para acostarse contigo. El hombre está totalmente enamorado de ti. El te ama demasiado y sé que también está sufriendo. No porque hayas tenido sexo con Dean, pero probablemente piensa que te decepcionó. Nunca lo diría, pero se que Harry es muy romántico. No querría que tu primera vez con él fuera de esa manera tampoco.

Ginny pareció despertarse con esas palabras.

—¿De verdad…piensas eso?

—Sí, no puedo imaginarme como te debes estar sintiendo pero no pienso que Harry no te quiera más. No es esa clase de persona. Solo está tan confundido como tú.

Hermione tomó la mano de la chica y trató de lucir fuerte. Por dentro, su cuerpo entero dolía con la pena.

—No sé qué voy a hacer, Hermione. No sé qué decirle a Dean o a Harry. Los atraje a esto y ahora ambos esperan algo de mí. Mirar a Dean me duele mucho.—Frunció el ceño y enredó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.—Se cuanto le importo. Es una persona asombrosa. Es listo, gracioso, amable, estupendo, y apasionado. Es perfecto…pero no para mí. Pensé que podía serlo, pero pasar todas las vacaciones con Harry fue increíble. Nunca sentí eso con Dean y tener a Harry dentro de mí fue más allá de cualquier cosa que haya sentido con Dean. Solo odio tener que pasar por todo esto para asegurarme de lo que siento.

Hermione se sentía tan mal por Ginny pero al mismo tiempo se amaba a si misma. Amaba el hecho de saber desde el primer día que Ron era el único hombre para ella. Amaba eso y no tenía que salir con nadie o entregar su cuerpo para saberlo. Ella pertenecía a Ron, incluso aunque jamás lo tuviera, y estaba conforme con eso. También se tomó un momento para agradecer a su suerte que Ron se hubiera negado cuando Lavender quiso tener sexo con él la noche del baile. Solo esperaba que él se hubiese mantenido así desde entonces.

—Quizás deberías decirle eso a Dean. Hazle entender cada palabra de lo que me dijiste.

—No, no, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo decirle nada a Dean. Apenas si puedo estar en el mismo cuarto con él. Es muy dolorosa, y no estoy lista para hacerlo. No estoy lista para contarlo. Sé que soy una cobarde, pero tengo mucho miedo. Tengo tanto miedo, Hermione. Nunca me había sentido tan aterrorizada. Además, no quiero que Dean vaya detrás de Harry y Ron no puede enterarse—explicó Ginny.

—No crees realmente que Ron podría herir a Harry, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. No estoy muy segura. De todos modos, no es solo eso. Yo…no quiero que se preocupe tanto por mí. Ron se toma la culpa de cualquier cosa que hago mal, cualquier cosa que me pasa. Siempre ha sido así. Quiero que Ron esté bien y se preocupe de si mismo. Se interesa tanto en cuidar a los otros que se olvida de sí mismo. Su corazón es tan malditamente grande. —Sonrió ligeramente y Hermione se unió a ella.

—Bueno, tienes que hablar con Harry. Si no es con Dean, se lo debes a Harry. Tienen que encontrar algo de equilibrio. Por supuesto, solo cuando estés lista, pero no ignores esto o creas que va a desaparecer, porque no lo hará. —Hermione se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. Ginny la tomó, frotándose los ojos una vez más. —¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

—Tomaré una siesta. Estoy tan cansada. No he dormido demasiado últimamente—confesó Ginny.

—E irás a la cena, ¿sí? Tienes que empezar a comer de nuevo.

Ginny sonrió.

—Sí mamá, eso haré.

—Bien, tengo trabajo esperándome en la biblioteca. ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?

—Si, claro que sí. Te veo en el Comedor.

Hermione asintió y abandonó el baño. Caminó por el corredor hasta que se quedó sola. Puso una mano contra la pared y la pateó. Al fin dejó a sus lágrimas salir, y lloró por sus amigos. Cuando volvió a su mesa de la biblioteca, vio a Harry sentado, Su estómago dio un vuelco. Una sensación de furia la golpeó. Caminó hasta él y se sentó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba en Adivinación. Le dije a la profesora que no me sentía bien, y sabía que estabas en esta mesa. Es la única con más libros en ella que un estante.

Ella repiqueteó los dedos sobre la mesa. El no se dio cuenta, como si no tuviera la intención de contarle nada.

—Me encontré a Ginny en el baño.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron.

—¿Sí?—dijo con voz aguda.

—Sí, y tenía mucho que contarme luego de que no permití que escapara—empezó Hermione. Harry suspiró.

—Hermione yo-

—¿Por qué no me contaste, Harry? ¿Cómo te atreviste a no decirme que habías dormido con Ginny? No puedo creer que ocultarías algo así de mí—espetó ella. La cara de Harry se tornó roja.

—Lo-lo siento. Solo…no podía decirte.

— ¿Por qué? Y por favor no me digas que pensaste que me pondría celosa. Esa es la excusa que me dijo Ginny—comentó más o menos seria. Él frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no te pondrías celosa. No es asó. Solo…yo solo…

— ¿Tu solo qué?—demandó ella. Harry miró a otro lado por un momento.

—No quería que me odiaras.

Su mandíbula cayó. Movió la silla un poco más cerca.

—Harry, ¿por qué te odiaría?

Él soltó el aire.

—Porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer la tentación. Porque fallé a nuestro acuerdo. Porque soy un idiota y lo que le hice a Ginny estuvo mal. No soy esa clase de persona, Hermione. Nunca pensé que lo fuera.

Una vez más, su corazón se rompió. No podía soportar ver a Harry tan dolorido, no lo merecía.

—Harry, jamás podría odiarte, y no puedo juzgarte por no ser capaz de contenerte. Sé cuanto la amas y cuanto la quieres. También entiendo que nunca la tratarías como si fuera solo sexo para ti. Ella piensa que no la quieres porque no es virgen. Se culpa de lo que pasó. Aún sigue completamente enamorada de ti.

— ¿Ya sabías eso?—preguntó él quedamente.—¿Sabías que había tenido sexo con Dean antes?

Hermione no podía mentirle.

—Sí, ella me lo dijo.

El golpeó el puño sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿No pensaste que era algo que debería saber?

Ella miró a su alrededor y llevó un dedo a sus labios.

—Harry, debes calmarte, y no te dije porque no quería verte enojado o desesperanzado.

—Bueno, estoy completamente desesperanzado. Ella realmente debe amar a Dean. Ginny no se acostaría con tipos que no le interesa. No tengo idea cuando las cosas se pusieron tan profundas entre ellos. Lo arruiné todo. Arruiné a Ginny, a Dean, y a mí mismo. Mierda, todo es mi culpa.

Harry cubrió su cara con sus manos. Hermione acarició su espalda, sin estar segura a que llegaría la conversación.

—No es tu culpa. Es algo que Ginny quería y tú querías, ¿bien?

Él la miró, sonrojándose.

—Sí, yo lo quería…

Ella miró a otro lado. Era un poco extraño hablar de sexo con Harry. Ahora entendía por qué Ron se ponía tan raro solo con oír acerca de Ginny besando a alguien.

—Harry, tienes que hablar con ella. Tienen que resolver esto. Me importan los sentimientos de Dean también, pero ahora tienes que preocuparte por ti y tu relación con Ginny. Tienes que reparar el daño—explicó ella. Harry le hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

—No es tan fácil. Mierda, Hermione, hablas como si todo lo que tuviera que hacer es disculparme con ella y todo volverá a ser normal. No funciona así. Lo que hicimos fue grave. Lo que siento, lo que Ginny siente, y lo que Dean sentirá cuando se entere no es fácil de arreglar. Ni puedo imaginar lo que Ron me hará si se entera.

—Harry, Ron no-

—¿Puedes parar? Para de hablarme como si fuera un idiota. No soy un niñito y esto no es un problemita. No soy como tú. No soy perfecto y no puedo solo barrer mis sentimientos. No tienes idea de cuan duro es esto para mí. ¿No tienes idea de lo duro que siempre ha sido para mí!—explotó Harry. Hermione lo miró inexpresivamente.

—¿No me doy idea? ¿Estás diciendo que no conozco el dolor por el que estás pasando? ¿Estás completamente loco? Harry, no sé cuánto tiempo has estado durmiendo, pero esto no es fácil para mí. ¡Para nada fácil! He amado y querido a Ron desde el principio y verlo crecer solamente ha hecho que mis sentimientos crecieran junto con el dolor. Piensas que estás peor. Estoy de acuerdo, y es horrible pero al final del día, Ginny no está con Dean, así que no importa como él se sienta, tú y Ginny técnicamente no hicieron nada malo.

—Hermione…—comenzó Harry. Ella lo ignoró.

—No es así de fácil para mí. Ron tiene novia. ¡Está saliendo con Lavender maldita Brown! Está con la princesa del snob en persona, y debo respetarla. Ella me trata como quiere pero le sigo debiendo respeto y créeme, ¡Es más difícil de lo que parece! Si Ron me hubiera besao..si me hubiera tocado de la forma en que Ginny te tocó, no creo haber podido detenerme, ¿Sabes cuanto me asusta y cuan mal me hace sentir? Incluso peor, no creo que me importaría. Honestamente no me importaría si él estuviera con Lavender, porque lo quiero demasiado. Piensa en eso Harry, antes de molestarme y decirme que no sé cómo te sientes. Ciertamente no soy perfecta.

Con eso, Hermione guardó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca. Estaba tan ofuscada que no podía caminar derecha.

—Espera, Hermione, lo siento—la llamó Harry, corriendo hacia ella y tomándole el brazo. Ella paró de caminar y se sacudió de su agarre.

—No te atrevas a decirme que no puedo entender por lo que estás pasando.

El asintió.

—Lo sé. Lamento mucho haber dicho esas cosas. Tienes razón. Solo…no se que hacer. Esto me está comiendo vivo. Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar saber que Ginny me ama y quizás quiera estar conmigo. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que ella confiara tanto en mi como para dejarme tenerla. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es el cuan mal se está sintiendo, cuanto cagué a Dean y si Ron se enterará. Es demasiado que manejar. Por favor Hermione, te necesito mucho ahora. Por favor, no me abandones.

Todo enojo que sentía se esfumó. Miró a Harry y vio cuan desesperado estaba. Sonrió gentilmente.

—Harry, no te abandonaría. Realmente quiero ayudarte. Era lo que trataba de hacer. No quiero verte así.

Luego le pegó en el brazo.

—¡Auch!—se quejó él, masajeándose el brazo.—Está bien, me lo merecía.

Ella chasqueó los dientes.

—Estás en lo cierto, Harry.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Qué debería hacer?

Ella lo pensó un momento.

—Debes hablar con Ginny. Le dije lo mismo a ella. Ambos creen cosas que no son ciertas, y tienen que sacarlo todo. Es un comienzo.

—Lo sé. No puedo soportar que no hablemos. A este punto, si ella quisiera decirme que solo me quiere como un amigo, lo aceptaría. Solo quiero estar cerca de ella sin que huya de mí.

Harry suspiró con pesadez.

—Ella no sabe que decir. Tendrás que hacer el primer movimiento. Hazla sentirse segura. A las mujeres nos gusta. Incluso a las fuertes como Ginny.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Creo que puedo arreglarme con eso.

—Y con Dean, deberán manejar la situación como se dé.

Hermione miró a otra parte un momento, aun recordando su charla con Dean. Sabía que estaría devastado, pero no quería pensar en eso.

—¿Y qué hay con Ron?—preguntó él despacio.

—Él no lo escuchará de mi, y no creo que esto sea algo que necesite saber. Quizas algún dia, pero no ahora.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared.

—Créeme, no quiero que se entere jamás. No me importa que me patee el culo, pero no quiero que deje de confiar en mí. Nuestro juego me ha puesto un obstáculo, Hermione. Serñe honesto; realmente odio mentirle a Ron. Me cuesta demasiado, y él sabe que algo está pasando. Me conoce tan bien que tengo que mirar a otro lado cuando hablo. De otro modo se dará cuenta.

Hermione entendía completamente. No le gustaba la idea de esconderle cosas a Ron y especialmente con Harry, pero habían ido demasiado lejos. Por mucho que despreciara la idea, no había nada más importante que mantener la operación en secreto.

—Se a lo que te refieres. Probablemente deberíamos dejar los planes de lado por ahora. Lo más importante es que asegures tu amistad con Ginny.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Nunca me di cuenta cuán importante era para mí. Mierda, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Incluso a cuando tenía que verla feliz con Dean. Elegiría eso sobre esto siempre.

—Puedo entender por qué piensas eso, pero no creo que es eso lo que quieres. Incluso con todo esto, sabes que Ginny te ama y te quiere, y pudiste compartir algo hermoso con ella. Te envidio por eso.

Sus orejas ardieron de nuevo, y Harry sonrió.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que la tuya será mucho mejor que la mía y Ron no podrá parar de hablarme de eso por años.

Su sonrojo creció.

—Eso espero—dijo con sinceridad. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó. Harry le devolvió el abrazo. Lo apretó tan fuerte como pudo. Quería que supiera que no estaba solo y que ella estaría siempre allí para él.

Se separaron y por primera vez vio realmente a Harry por el hombre que era. No estaba hecho de acero. Era pura carne y sentimientos. No era perfecto y ella tampoco.

Cualquier cosa que sucediera con su juego, se prometieron silenciosamente recordar que ninguno era perfecto y que podían y cometerían errores.


	22. Disculpas

**Queridos lectores:** Después de tanto tiempo y de haberles fallado tanto con esta historia, quise volver a seguir traduciéndola, con esperanzas de terminarla para el verano. Pero me encontré con la horrible sorpresa de que **CheekyRoseB ya no tiene una cuenta en Fanfiction**, y por ende, _**la historia fue borrada.**_

No me parecería correcto inventarle un final ya que casi no recuerdo nada de la original, y siento que sería plagio hacerlo, así que la borraré. Me da mucha pena y les pido disculpas por mi ausencia y por no poder terminarla.

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, los quiero!**

**P/D:** Para aquellos que sean fans de otros fics míos, aún no se si seguirlos o no, pero revisaré todo y se enterarán si me doy otra oportunidad para seguirlos/terminarlos.


End file.
